Place at the table
by meyouthem123
Summary: Sequel to - Fight for Jude. AU:Callie has agreed to stay with the Adams Foster. Stef and Lena are ready to fight for Callie, but Callie has vowed to herself to not get attached to this family and to just be there for Jude. How will the other kids welcome her in the family? Will Jude forgive Callie for leaving him? Have the Jacob siblings found their forever family? Not a Brallie!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello, lovely readers! This is a sequel to my story _"Fight for Jude"!_**

**If you have read it - Great! I am so glad you decided to continue this journey with me :) Thank you for the wonderful reviews you left! They made my day...hell, whole week :)  
**

**If you haven't read it - I encourage you to read it, otherwise you may be out of the loop. This story is AU after all. And things aren't exactly as they are on the show. **

**Just like with "Fight for Jude" story, I will try to update once a week. I hope I can stick with that schedule, I will do my best.**

**Some may know, English is my second language. So please, if I keep making some mistake over and over or if I use a phrase incorrectly, tell me. It is the only way I can improve my English skill. **

**As for this story - I have no idea how it will progress. I will write it as I go. Right this moment, I don't have an ending scene in my mind. I also don't know how long this story will be. Feel free to leave ideas or suggestion (I will see if I can work them in). All sort of feedback (good or bad) is welcomed. **

**Here is the prologue. I hope you enjoy :)  
**

Lena POV

"_All you have to do, is say – Yes" Stef tells Callie, with the most serious tone of voice and look in her eyes_

_I squeeze Stef's hand as we stand in front of Callie and wait for her answer. Callie doesn't blink, she doesn't move. She just stands inside her apartment, with her hand still on the door nub and stares back at us. Her face was blank, it held no emotions. There wasn't a single feature on her face, that would tell me what she was thinking, what was going through her mind._

"_Leave," Callie says in a very detached and cold manner after what seems like a minute of silence_

"_Callie-" I manage to only say her name, when she cut me off_

"_I said leave!" Callie repeated in more angry and frustrated tone  
_

"_Please, think about it-" Stef says quickly, but Callie cuts her off in half sentece  
_

"_There is nothing to think about! There is nothing to talk about! I am done!"_

"_What about Jude?" I ask her straight forward "Think about him!"_

"_I am thinking about him! Everything I do – is for him!" Callie replied in a raised and much louder voice. Sounded like she was offended about what I had just said to her. There was this fire in her eyes. You could tell she was doing this out of love for Jude "Don't you dare tell me – to think about him! He is the only person who I ever think about! I am doing this, because you couldn't do what you should have done!" Callie pointed to us at the end_

"_What would that be?" I asked back quieter, with tears in my eyes. Her her hand falls back down to her side. The anger in her eyes remains.  
_

"_Make a decisions!" Callie snapped back "You know damn well as I do, he was never going to choose. Jude would never want to hurt anyone, that's why he would never be able to make a decisions. You knew that! You knew that, but you ignored that! So I am doing, what you should have done!"_

"_Things don't have to be this way. We can still-" Stef tried to get through to the girl, but her effort failed_

"_No" She shook her head "It's done!" _

"_Callie, please-" I pleaded when a tear rolled down my cheek_

"_I said - it's done" She repeated in a very detached tone of voice, her eyes now looked empty_

"_Leave!" Callie took a small step back and slammed the doors shut in our face_

My eyes fly open and the only thing I see is the darkness, that surrounds me. Jude was still sleeping next to me. I heard him breathing evenly, I felt how his chest moved with every breath. His hand was still griping my shirt tightly.

Stef was right, sleeping was no use. All I can think about is the events that took place today. Or more precisely - yesterday. Starting with the dinner, with what my mom said. I started to wonder, if what she said caused Callie to make this decisions. If I had stopped my mom's little speech to her sooner, if I hadn't allowed her to say what she said to Callie, would that had changed anything? And how did we not see her walk out. We were all in the room with her. But no one saw her leaving. My mind traveled once again back to her apartment. Back to when she slammed the doors in our face.

I snap out of my thoughts, when I hear the front doors open and close. That got me curious. Why would Stef be walking in and out of the house, at this time of day?

As carefully as I can, I try to move away from Jude. One by one, I have to lift his fingers up, so he would let go of my shirt. When I manage to slip out of his hold, Jude stirs bit doesn't wake up. I pull the blanket over him and kiss the top of his head before I leave the room. Before I head downstairs, I check in on the other kids. They were all sound asleep in their rooms.

When I make my way downstairs, chills run over my spine, when I feel the cold set of air. I pull my hands in my long PJ shirt sleeves and cross my hands on my chest. The air smelled like coffee. The light in kitchen was on and I saw Stef by the counter. She was pouring the hot water in the cup.

"I heard the front doors opening. What were you doing outside?" I was talking to Stef even before I reached the kitchen

Stef turned around the moment she heard my voice. She was still holding the kettle in her hand. Behind her, on the counter, I saw three cups, instead of two. And when I took two more steps inside the kitchen, I saw Callie sitting at the kitchen table.

Her coat was put on the stool next to her. This Callie, who was sitting at our kitchen table, didn't look anything like the Callie, who slammed the doors shut in our face 5 hours ago. She was looking at me with sad eyes. The girl finally showed some sort of emotions. She looked completely heartbroken, devastated, utterly confused, partly scared, guilty and wretched. Overall, she looked miserable and remorseful.

When we first met Callie at the cafeteria, she was sitting at the other side of the table with a stone cold look and facial expression. Back then, she was ready to fight us, she was ready to fight for Jude with everything she got. She didn't show any sort of emotion even when the twins and Brandon were putting her down at the first dinner. Just like when she had her minor panic attack and talked about her getting arrested. The same goes for when Dana was speaking to her.

There was a time, when I had wondered if she even was capable of showing emotions. I wasn't sure if we would ever see a more vulnerable side of her.

But here she is. Sitting at our kitchen table. Looking at me with these big, brown sad eyes of hers. My heart broke as I looked at her. Jude's hurt look compared to his sister, was nothing. I think I could see all the pain she has suffered through the 8 years of foster care. It was all there, looking back at me.

"I made coffee," Stef said pulling me out of my thoughts while I was gazing at Callie

The moment Stef placed the coffee cup in front of her, Callie's gripped the cup with both of her hands. Stef turned back to the counter and took the other two cups. She walked to the table and set them both down, opposite side from Callie.

I walk around the table, to the other side and sit down next to Stef. I reached for my cup and lifted it up to my lips. Softly I blew my breath to the hot beverage, while I kept my eyes on the girl on the other side of the table. Stef was stirring the spoon in the cup while looking at the girl as well.

Callie though, wasn't looking back at us right now. She was gazing to the drink in front of her. Time by time she blew her breath on the hot beverage to cool it.

How long are we suppose to sit like this and not say a word to one another? Was she going to speak up or will we have to start the conversation? Why was she even here? When did she get here?

I sipped the hot beverage and then put the cup back down on the table. Stef and I share a quick look.

Callie lifted the cup up to her lips some minute later. She took few small sips. I found it very cute, how she was holding the cup with both of her hands, while she drank it. When Callie put the cup back down, her right hand went up to her mouth. She run her fingers softly over her lips few times, before she lowered her hand back to the cup.

Callie lifted her head up and stated "I'm keeping my apartment!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. Means a lot, appreciate all of the support :) **

Callie POV

"_I'm keeping my apartment_" I tell them and leave no room for argument. It wasn't up for a discussion. I have made my mind up about it and it will stay that way. For the last 8 years I had no say what so ever regarding my living situation. Not until I managed to get my own place. I am not going to give up my place so easily. Also, I needed a place to retreat back to if this ends up bad or if this doesn't work out like I have planned.

"I'm only here for one reason. I only agree to one part of your deal," I continued staring right back at Stef. If either one would protest, I knew it was Stef.

"That would be?" Stef asks and waits for me to continue

"I'm only here because of Jude. The only reason I said yes, is because of my brother. Because you were right when you said it was the only way he can have it all. This is the only way Jude doesn't have to choose, this is the only way he doesn't get hurt. I don't want to be part of your family. I already have a family. Jude is my family. I'm not going to make friend with you or your kids, or your extended family. And I don't want you to adopt me. I don't need nor want your pity. I'm not going to be your charity case!" I state in a no-nonsense tone of voice

"Yeah" Stef dragged slowly, leaned back and crossed her hands on her chest "You already hurt him, Callie. Jude looked pretty devastated and hurt to me."

I grinned my teeth and pulled my hands in fists once Stef said that. I knew she was right, that's why it bothered me so much. I knew I hurt Jude, when I decided to leave without saying a word and didn't even ask for his opinion before making my decisions. Stef didn't have to remind me. That's like pouring salt in open wound. Every time I picture them telling Jude that I withdrew my suit for custody, tears appear in my eyes.

"You left him after all!" Stef added making me hate myself even more for what I did. If that was her plan, guilt tripping me, it was working. I may have done the right thing, by letting Jude go, but I did it the wrong way. My knuckles started to get white, my nails were digging my skin.

I concentrated on the table in front of me, while through grinned teeth I managed to reply to her slowly "I know what I did. You don't have to remind me and shove my mistakes in my face" I looked up to Stef "You think I don't know that I hurt him? You think I don't feel shitty enough already?"

Both of their looks and features softened the moment I said it. Stef uncrossed her arms and reached for my hand on the table. Once her arm was halfway extended, I pulled both of my hands to my lap, avoiding any sort of contact with them. Stef's look saddened once I did that. She let her hand fall down to the table and then she pulled her hand back to her lap.

"I'm sorry," Stef replied in much more softer tone "I'm sorry, I should not have-"

"Save it" I mutter back. I think the change in my attitude once again made Stef's features change. Lena moved her hand under the table. I was sure she was holding Stef's hand so she wouldn't just snap at me or jump at me, because of my attitude. I take few deep and slow breaths to calm myself down.

They shared a look and I could swear, Stef gave Lena a little nod. Lena offered Stef a little, barely visible smile back before she turned back at me.

"We have some house rules, you will have to take note to" Lena informs me, Stef next to her nods back

"House rules?" I chuckled back frustrated "Great...another group home!" I mutter back angrily

"Not like...they aren't-" Lena tried to explain, but then she sighted stopping in her effort "Just hear us out, please!" She pleaded and waited till I gave a little nod back

"First - there is no swearing or cursing in the house. I don't want for anyone to use that kind of language in our home"

"Is that it?" I ask hoping it was all of it and that we can be done with it

"Oh, honey" Stef tilted her head a bit sideways and said to me with a bit of attitude as well, almost like she was using my own attitude against me "We just started!"

"Fine, but I have a rule as well!" I interjected before Lena could continue and pointed to Stef "You aren't allowed to call me - _honey_!" I told Stef in the most no-nonsense tone of voice. She screwed up her face and glanced to Lena, who just shrugged back.

"Fine. No more calling you - honey!" Stef said casually once she locked eyes with me

"Second," Lena spoke up, taking the charge of the conversation again "We don't want you to work more than 45 hours a week!"

"What!" I blur back shocked "What kind of stupid rule is that?"

"You are just 18, we don't want you to be overworked. Also, you will have at least 2 days off in a weak, because we want you to actually have some time live your life, rest, have some fun, spend some time with Jude. It doesn't have to be weekends, it can be Monday or Thursday. It can be whichever two days you want" Lena explained to me in her usual calm and composed manner

Stef picked up from there "Rule nr. 3 if I got the count correct - whenever you have plans to go somewhere, you will tell us where you are going and with whom you are going. You will always have to have your phone with, so we can contact you!"

"I'm not fucking kid!" I replied back in raised voice at once

"But you are not an adult either!" Stef snapped back at me and then reminded me "And Lena already told you rule nr.1 - no swearing!" I roll my eyes at her and give out a small scoff

"We didn't say you have a curfew. You can stay out as long as you like, hang out with whoever you like - we just want to know where and with whom you are going out with. It's merely for safely reasons, Callie. Nothing else! We aren't trying to control you!" Lena added trying to calm me down a bit "We know you are 18, you can have your own life!"

"Rule nr.4" Stef said once Lena ended "This is not a brothel. We don't want to see different dude every night coming and going. And we would appreciate if you don't have sex while the house is full and everyone is at home and could hear you!"

"What makes you think I'm into guys?" I asked back not missing a beat. I don't know why I thought that by saying that I like girls, would make a difference for them. For those few short seconds I forgot that they are lesbians after all.

"Girls, guys -we don't care about the gender!" Lena replied and continued on with the rules "Rule nr. 5 – if you and your partner decide to have sex-" I tensed up on the other side of the table, scared of where this rule was going "We have condoms in our bathrooms. Take them. Use them! It is for your own protection!"

I shifted in my seat as I kept on listening as Stef spoke after Lena's last rule "Rule nr.6 – no walking/running way from conversation. If you want space, time to yourself - you say it! We will respect it and give it to you! You do not run away!"

"How much more of these rules do I have to remember?" I asked finally get tired of them. I think I already have forgotten what was the third rule. I think first was the cursing rule. But what came next, it had already slipped my mind.

"Only one. Most important rule!" Lena tells me looking straight to my eyes and detained a small pause, causing my hart to beat a bit faster. She press her index finger to the table "– you are to join as at this table for dinner. Once a day, we will all sit down together and have a meal together. No excuses!"

"What if I have work at that time?"

"Then breakfast!" Lena clarified "We want to see your face at this table at least once a day!"

"What will happen if I break a rule?" I ask them back trying to act as if I don't care, that I am not worried

"We will remind you," Stef answers me

I screw up my face in confusion "In what...way?" Their features once again soften, they share a quick look of concern to one another

"By telling you, hon-" Stef said but stopped, when I raised my finger up to remind her of my rule "By telling you Callie. Just by telling you!" Stef fixed the mistake on her own

"So..." Lena asked and looked at me and then to Stef "do you have anything to add?" Stef nodded back and then both of them looked to me, giving me an opportunity to speak up

"Rule nr.1 stays the same - neither of you are allowed to call me - _honey_" I reminded them for a start

"Yes, we remember" Lena replied nodding back in acknowledgment "Anything else?"

"Rule nr.2 - I am not doing family...things. No school plays, no school sport events or whatever your kids do. Neither of that! That also included no Brandon music thing"

"What about extended family gatherings?" Lena inquires before I manage to continue

I thought about it for few seconds before answering "2 hours in a day, no more. If the family is staying for more than one day, no more than a hour at a day! I am not going to sit around and do nothing or play nice for a whole day!"

Stef nodded back few times "Got it!", but Lena added "We can work with that"

"Rule nr.3 - I am doing my own laundry. You are not allowed to touch it!" Stef only showed an OK sign back to that

"Rule nr.4 -no one is allowed to come to my work, visit me or check on me. I don't want anyone bothering me at work! Exception is Jude!"

"Noted!"Lena replied "Is that all?" I thought about it for a moment and when nothing else comes to my mind I nod back.

Lena shared another look with Stef before she smiled to me "If we are done here, we would love to show you where you will be staying"

* * *

I follow them out to the backyard to the garage. Stef unlocks the doors and pushes them open. She walks in first and switches the light on. The place looked freshly remodeled.

The end wall, was painted in the color of light green. The rest of the walls had a light brown wood panel on. Two lamps hang down from the ceiling illuminating the room. The floor wasn't cement, like usually in garages. It had this old looking wood floor. Looked like oak. In the middle of the room, there was a big rug. By the big garage doors, in one of the corner stood some pile of boxes.

Opposite the garage doors, by the light green wall, there was a double bed, with a bedding on. On the right, there was a nightstand. By the left wall, there was a bookshelf, with actual books in and a couch. By the other wall, stood a closest. Next to the closet, there was a desk. It had a radio on by one of the end, some magazines were placed on the other side, along with a vase of flower.

Crap – I think to myself, when I see how good this fucking place looked. They have actually tried. They have actually put effort in remodeling this garage. Just so I could stay here. The only thing that was missing was pictures or some canvases on the walls to make it more personal.

"We didn't have the time nor the extra funds to build a bathroom in, but you can use the bathrooms in the house. Same goes for the kitchen" Stef said looking around the room herself, she pointed to the boxes in the corner "We will get rid of those boxes, don't worry. Didn't have the time to find a place for those..."

"No it's…great" I said walking deeper in the room "The boxes can stay. I don't mind."

The place really was great. They have turned it upside down. The garage doors was the only thing that gave away the fact that this was a garage a while back. It looked really homey and comfortable. I stood in the middle of the room, on the rug and looked around the room once more time.

I wasn't about to live here for free. That's what they want. They want to take care of me. If I allow for that to happen, if I will stay here for free, I will feel like I owe them. Eventually, they could use that against me. Tell me how much they have done for me and they will want me to do something in return. I barely got the hold of my life back. After 8 years, I am finally in charge of my own life. I wasn't about to give my freedom away so easily. They want me to be become more dependent on them, to be less independent on myself. But I won't let that happen.

I am here temporary. Till Jude settles in and till he is okay with me leaving. I needed to maintain the distance from them, from this family. I need to stay as far away from them as possible, to not get attached to them. What I need - is a another rule for this living situation I have gotten myself into. I needed to take charge of my own life. I needed to show them, that they are not going to control me so easily, like the CPD did when I was a foster kid. I can take care of myself. I don't need their charity.

I turn around on my heel to face them, place my hands on my pants pockets and take a stand against them "How much for the rent?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everyone for the support - for reading, for the many nice reviews, for the favoriting and following this this story. Means a lot :) **

**Also, I wanted to say a huge thank you for Junebugsm for helping with the idea for this chapter. There are many times when one of your ideas are better than mine, where you think of something I don't - this was one of the time. So, if you have an idea, write it up, PM me, don't be shy. I love hearing your ideas :) **

**P.S. Anyone else is watching the Ice Hockey World Champ? I am betting either Canada or Sweden will win this year. Both teams look incredibly strong this year.  
**

Lena POV

_"How much for the rent?" _Callie asks, taking me by surprise. By the looks, it had the same effect on Stef as well. We both stood in front of Callie, speechless at this moment. But Callie, once again, showed no emotions what so ever. Her face was blank. Right now, she was looking straight to me.

We don't want her money. We don't need her money. Stef and I never even brought the topic up when we discussed this. It never crossed our minds, that we should make her pay rent. There was never a talk, were one of us had said – _Hey, how about we charge her for a rent!_

Now that I think back to us offering her a place to stay, I don't think we ever said – it is for free. Maybe Callie simply assumed that we are renting this place for her. This was just a misunderstanding, because of a bad communication on our part. I guess, this is on us. We should have explained it to her in more detail.

I opened my mouth to reply, to set the record straight, but Stef managed to reply before me.

"Oh, thank God, you said that!" Stef said in a relieved tone of voice and briefly turned to me. She was chuckling awkwardly, when she was looking at me "Can you image trying to bring that topic up. That would have been _awkward_!"

Scratch that! Callie didn't take me by surprise. Stef did, just now. What the hell was she talking about? Why would she say something like that? I was blinking back at Stef, my mouth was slightly parted. I had no idea what was Stef doing.

"Stef-" I lean closer to her and whisper her name. I needed to pull her aside for a chat, basically to ask Stef - _what the hell are you doing!_

But Stef ignores me and turns back to Callie "So, how much can you pay?" Stef asked very straight forward and crossed her arms on her chest

"Stef!" I whisper louder and pull on her sleeve. Stef once again ignores me and my effort to try and get her to talk to me. She just stares at Callie, waiting for her to answer.

"How much do you need me to pay?" Callie asks back, staring back at her, not taking her eyes of Stef. This stare down, reminded me when we first met Callie at the restaurant, when these two clashed, when talking about Jude. Their looks were so intense. The tension in the room was high. Callie was nervously, biting her lower lip time by time.

"I was thinking somewhere between 500-700" Once Callie heard the amount of money Stef was talking about, she swallowed back a lump in her throat

"We don't need your mo-"I tired to tell Callie, but Stef shushed me

"Lena, we talked about this!" She said to me like we have had this talk "We have bills to pay – electricity, water, we need to pay for the mortgage...we need the money!"

"No, we don't" I whisper back to Stef. This situation, was getting pretty uncomfortable. I wish Callie didn't have to hear this conversation.

"Yes, we do!" Stef said sternly putting her foot down

"Is 500 okay?" Callie spoke up putting a stop to our argument

Stef turned around at once "500 sounds good. I usually pay the bills on the 25th of each month, so it would be nice if you could pay us till then!"

"No problem," Callie said trying to keep her cool, but I could tell, she was freaking out on the inside. Callie of course is trying to play it like it doesn't really bother her or that it doesn't matter. She was once again, too stubborn and proud to admit it.

I have no idea what is the exact amount of money she earns in the restaurant, but it can't be more than 2 thousand in a month. She has to pay the rent and bills for her apartment as well. And now this. I am afraid, she will have nothing left for herself. She will be broke. So, even though the 500 may not sound that much, it probably is to her.

"If you want, you can also do split payment. Like paying every other Friday 250 dollar?" Stef suggested

"Even better," Callie said not taking her eyes off Stef. It was like a power struggle between these two. I have a feeling, I will see a lot of that, now that Callie is about to be staying with us.

"Great! I will write up the contract for you," Stef said shocking me once again. I wanted to scream at Stef right about now. What is she doing! Is Stef out of her mind?

"A contract?" Callie looked shocked as well

"Well, I will be honest with you Callie" Stef detained a little pause, causing Callie to stress out even more "I don't trust you. You can say you will pay the rent, but are you really going to keep your word?" Callie looked incredibly hurt by that. And I understand why. "So here are the rules, if you miss 3 payment in a row, I will have to ask you to move out. I will write that up in the contract!"

"Great!" Callie got out trying not to sound offended by Stef's words

Stef POV

I grab the laptop from our room and tip toe out of the room, careful not to wake up sleeping Jude. I head down to the dinner room to write up the bogus contract. Once I have sat down and opened the laptop, I feel a pinch in my upper arm.

"Ouch!" I cry out quietly and turn to the person on my left. No surprise, Lena is standing there with her hands now on her hips, looking incredibly upset with me.

"What the hell was that!" Lena said angrily and pointed to the direction of kitchen "A rent! Are you out of your mind!"

"First off, ouch!" I reply rubbing my upper arm "And I can explain-" But Lena didn't hear what I said

"We don't need her money! We don't have a financial situation! We are fine with the mortgage and the bills!" She threw her hands up and continued to speak in raised, angry tone of voice "And we did not discuss anything about her paying rent, Stefanie!"

Uh-oh, she was mad. She used my full name. I really must have pissed her off by taking charge like that back there, without telling her my plan. She doesn't like my impulsive side too much.

"And why did you tell her that you don't trust her? Did you see the way she looked at you!" Lena continued to vent "You hurt her! That's like telling the twins that they are not our real kids!"

"Will you calm down please," I said calmly looking up to my wife

"No, I will not calm down! Why did you agree to her paying a rent! And a contract? Did you have to go there! If she says she will pay, she will!" Lena said angrily and then added quickly "Not that I am saying we need or want her money!" Lena pressed her index finger to her chest "You may not trust her, but I do! I do, Stef! I trust her!"

I sat still, hands in my lap, waiting for her to say everything that was on her chest.

"She can't afford to pay another rent! 2 rents for her salary, that's crazy! Every bit of the money she has, will go to paying rent! She won't have a dime left!" Lena run her hands over her face and paced to the end of the dining room table. When she turned back to me, Lean pointed her finger down to the floor and said in the most serious and stern voice ever "I am not using that money! I am not touching that money! EVER!"

Lena paced back to me "I need you to go back there and tell her that we don't need her money. That we don't need her to pay a rent. I am not taking her money, Stefanie!'

"Are you done?" I re ask calmly looking up to her. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, her breathing had increased a little, and there was this fire in her eyes, that told me exactly how mad she was with me. Lena was all worked up.

She slumped down in the chair next to me and turned to her next stage, pleading. Yes, Lena was now that desperate "Please, Stef! Please don't do this. We don't need her money. We are fine without it. I don't want her to pay for staying here. Why are you doing this?"

"Relax, Lena, we are not taking her money," I say reaching for her hands and rubbing my thumbs over the back of the palms

"We aren't? But you said-" Lena straightened her back, her face light up a little

"Well..." I tilt my head now thinking about it "we are, but we aren't!" I tried to explain, but I failed

Lena squinted her eyes at me and looked to me utterly confused "Then we are or aren't taking her money?"

"Technically – yes, we are," Lena's shoulders dropped "But not really!"

"You are not making any sense Stef" Lean shook her head, she was sitting in front of me with a perplexed facial expression. It is not often you can see Lena this lost.

"Okay, here me out," I scooted to the end of my chair, to be a bit closer to Lena "So, Callie said she was not here to make any friends. That she is only here for Jude."

"Yes..." Lena dragged slowly, nodding her head along

"So, and then she asks for a rent," I give her another hit, so she would try and figure out it herself

"Yes, I was there. I heard what she said, Stef!" Lena said in little bit annoyed tone of voice. I guess the hints didn't help.

"She asked for the rent, so she could contain this…this _distance_ between us. It's like a wall, she is building around herself. So we wouldn't get to her. Callie is pushing us away, intentionally. She wants to show us how independent and responsible she is - even though we already know it- and that she doesn't need anyone's help. By asking to pay rent, she thinks she can keep the relationship between us – more formal. Like tenant and landlord!" Lena remained silent as I continued to explain to her "But, we can turn that around, in our favor!"

"How? In what way?" Lena shifted in her seat

"Callie already has an apartment, she has to pay for, like you already mentioned. It's a two bedroom, probably more than half of her money goes to that rent. By adding another rent, a much smaller rent, will leave her with less money than she had before. Thus, she will eventually become a little bit more dependent on us. But Callie will think that with this rent, she is keeping her distance from us, when in fact, she isn't!" I explain, Lena nods her head few times. I can tell she is thinking this over in her head. I paused a little to let the plan sink in

"But what about the money?" Lena inquires tilting her head to one side

"We will set up a bank account for her. I will deposit every check she gives me to that account. When the time is right or when she finally asks us for help, we will tell her about the account. She then can use the money she saved up for college or whatever she needs it for. We aren't touching it. That money will be only for her. Not a dime will be taken out of it by us!"

"And the contract?"

"Oh, that's just a bogus stuff. We are not throwing her out. But it will keep the regular checks flowing in. It just keeps her on her toes." I think in the end Lena was okay with my plan. If I had the time, I would have talked it over with Lena before I acted on it. But at that moment, I needed to act fast.

"I still think you hurt her pretty bad by telling her you don't trust her"

"I'm okay with being the bad guy for a while. We will earn each others trust over time," I say with certainty in my voice and and smile to her. When Lena gives me a small smile back, I turn back to the laptop to get to work to set up the account for Callie and write up the bogus contract.

Jude POV

I wake up in the big bed alone. There was no sign of Stef or Lena anywhere in the room. Rubbing my eyes I sit up in the bed. The events of last night comes flushing down on me the next moment.

I still can't believe Callie left me like that. Callie has never been good with people...adults. Ever since Liam, she has been pushing people away even more than before. Callie is very guarded, wary and doesn't trust people. By pushing people away, she protects herself for getting hurt. I just never thought she would push me away like that.

Swinging my legs over the bed side, I yawn. Looking at the nightstand, I see that it still is very early, barely 7Am. I use their bathroom, before I head downstairs.

The radio was playing quietly in the kitchen. And the air smelled like pancakes and coffee. Mom was probably making the waffles to cheer me up.

I head inside the kitchen, but I freeze in my spot, when I see the person who was standing by the stove. Her brown, slightly curly hair was falling down her shoulder. She was moving her head and hips a little in the rhythm of the song that was playing. She always does that, when music is on and she is cooking.

There was a coffee cup by her right hand, on the counter, but on her left, stood a plate with a pile of pancakes on. She scooped up the pancake off the pan and put it on the plate, on top of the pile.

The printer, right next to me, started to work, causing me to jump and look down to it. It apparently caused Callie to look this way as well, thus, seeing me.

"Jude!" I hear her say my name, while I was looking at the page that was printing out

Mom came in the kitchen through the other doors "We wrote up the contract, I will just grab it and then you can read it over and-" mom stopped by the kitchen table when she noticed me

I turn around and grab the paper that mom just now printed out. Looking down to it, the first word that pops in my eyes is -_Rental agreement_. It also had listed a sum, I saw Callie's name on it, as well as Stef and Lena's and a date. It looked like a real contract.

"-sign it" mom finishes her thought in a whisper and then smiles at me and says cheerfully "Hey, buddy, you are up!"

"What is this?" I lift the paper up in the air and stare down at mom and then my eyes travel to Callie and I say bitterly "What are you doing here! I thought you left me?"


	4. Chapter 4

Jude POV

_"What are you doing here! I thought you left me?" _I tell Callie bitterly

"Making pancakes" Callie got out slowly and added a little smile at the end, hoping I would forgive her that easily

"Do I look like I am joking, Callie!" I snap back at her and lower my hand, in which I was holding the paper up, down to my side

"But I really am making pancakes," Callie replied taking a little step aside and gestured to the plate of pancakes on the counter behind her "See, I made your favorite!"

"You are unbelievable," I mutter back bitterly "You really think just because you make my favorite pancakes, I would forgive you?"

"Will you?" Callie asked looking at me desperately and quite miserably

"No!" I state back loudly and continue in angry and upset tone of voice "You left me! You walked out without saying anything! One minute you were here, the next you were gone! You left me, even though you promised you would never leave me ever again!"

"...I didn't leave you" Callie tried to reason back, but she didn't sound too convincing

"No?" I ask back instantly in raised voice "What would you call it then, huh?"

Callie opened her mouth to say something, but I added quickly "Don't even try to excuse your actions, by saying you were doing this for me! Because what you did, it certainly wasn't for me!" She closed her mouth and looked down remorsefully.

Mom was still standing next to Callie, looking incredibly awkward. She tried to look as small as possible, so she wouldn't be noticed. Her lips were pressed together, forming a straight line and she was eying me and Callie. You could see how uncomfortable and awkward she felt, because she was caught right in the middle of me and Callie arguing. This was sort of a situation, no one would ever want to be caught in between.

"I'm gonna-" Mom spoke up quietly and pointed to the living room, when silence fell upon Callie and I "-Go!" With that mom disappear quickly to the living room like a lighting bolt, leaving nothing but breeze of air behind her.

Once mom was out of the room, I gaze back to Callie who was still standing at the other side of the table, by the stove, looking down to the floor. Callie knew she hurt me, it was written in her face. I don't think I have ever seen Callie looking this guilty, remorseful, miserable and sad ever before. This must be some sort a new low for her.

"I know I screwed up," She admitted barely above whisper, without looking up to me. It was like she was too ashamed to look me in the eye.

"Ya'think?"I reply harshly and cross my hands on my chest. My reply forces Callie to look up to me.

"I truly am sorry, Jude!" She says sincerely, with tears in her eyes

"I don't need your apology!"

"What do you want me to say, Jude?" She asks taking one step closer towards me "Just tell me and I will say it! What do I need to do for you to forgive me?"

"I want you to stop treating me like a baby! You don't have to protect me and watch out for me every minute of every day! I am not 6 anymore! And I want you to talk to me! You need to stop making all of the decisions regarding our lives, on your own! Talk to me!"

Ever since we got placed in foster Callie, she has protected me and taking care of me, like mom would. Like Dana said, she took on the responsibly of me as well. I just needed to let her know, that she no longer has to do that. That I am old enough to handle things life throws at me, that she doesn't need to protect me from the world anymore. Sometimes I think, Callie still sees me as a 6 year old.

"Okay!" Callie agreed looking straight to my eyes

"Okay," I nod back "Why did you leave?" I ask her straight froward once again, hoping she will think about what I just told her and take it into account.

"I know you will hate the answer, but I truly did think I was doing what is best for you, Jude" Callie kept the same answer "I want you to have a family. I thought, I did what was best for you!"

Looking back at her right now, I could tell she wasn't telling me something. I think, Callie will never tell me the real reason, why she left so bluntly and made the decision to withdrew from the suit of custody. I had a feeling, Callie will keep that to herself, no matter how many times I keep telling her that she doesn't need to protect me anymore and that she can talk to me.

I let out a deep and long sigh. What did I expect? Callie simply can't change so fast. She has been this way for 8 years. One little talk won't change that. It will be a long process. Being the older sister she is, I can tell, she will always feel as if she need to protect me, no matter how old I am.

"I'm still angry with you for leaving and not talking to me about the decision you made!" I tell her bluntly. No matter how much I wanted to, I can't forgive her. Not yet. I need a little bit more time.

"I know!" She said back without hesitation

"Ask her about the contract!" Came a call from living room. It was mom's voice. And right after that, I heard Lena chastised Stef the next second "Stef!" Callie and I both were looking to the doorway that leads straight to living room. I look down to the piece of paper in my hand to examine it more closely.

"So what is this?" I ask her reading the heading once again

"I um…" She cleared her throat "Well, I kind of...agreed to stay here for while"

"Stay here? Like living here?" I inquire when I look back up to my sister

"I will be renting the remodeled garage for while. The paper, you are holding, is a contract for the rent agreement your mom made for me," She points to the paper in my hand

"Renting?" I ask back shocked. I never thought moms would ask her to pay for it room. This didn't seem like moms at all.

"Yes." Callie replied simple. The longer I looked at me sister, the more I started to think that was her idea, not moms.

"How long is a while?" I look down to the paper trying to see if there is some sort of end date or deadline written in

Callie shrugs back and scratched her temple "Don't know. Till you are okay with me leaving, I guess. After you are adopted and you are settled in." I stare back at her in disbelief. So she run off, came back, agreed to stay here, only to leave me again all over in few weeks.

"Why not stay here with me?"

She shook her head slowly as she replied "I don't belong here Jude. This is your family. Not mine. I'm not part of this life, this family that you have found."

"You could be!" I say hopeful

"He's right you know!" Stef called from the living room adding to what I said, before Callie could say anything back. Callie looks over her shoulder to the doorway again. She closes her eyes for a moment and shook her head slightly.

"Don't you want a family? This could be your forever family as well!"

Callie turns back to me, with sad eyes "I'm 18, Jude. I am too old for forever families and happy endings. And I already have a family -you are my family!" Callie said and came around the table

When she was up to me, she placed both of her hands on my cheeks "You are the only family that I need" Callie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my forehead

"But we could be part of a family again, together"

"And you will! You will be part of this family, Jude. I'm not going to stop them from adopting you." Callie says dismissing herself from the equation at all

Dana was right, Callie thinks she doesn't matter. Suddenly, the anger I felt towards her for leaving me last night, disappeared and I felt nothing but hurt and sadness. I can't seem to get the thought out of my head, that Callie is this way, because of me. Because ever since we got placed in the foster her, her priority was me. It is like she has totally forgotten that she matters as well, that her feeling are valid as well.

Stef POV

Lena took Callie back to her apartment so she could gather few of her clothes and bring them here. Meanwhile, I stayed back at the home. Jude was now sitting at the kitchen table, with the plate of pancakes in front of him, but the contract, Callie signed by his left hand. He was looking at it, reading it over and over again. I already explained to him, that it was a bogus contract and that we would not use the money Callie gives us.

"Not hungry?" I ask when I sit at the opposite side of the table with a fresh cup of coffee "Callie did make the pancakes for you. And you do need to eat breakfast."

"Callie wasn't always so..." Jude spoke up, but stopped in the middle of the sentence. I think, he was looking for the right words to describe his sister "...reserved, quiet and distrusting."

As I think about the way he described his sister, I do realize that Callie mostly speaks only when someone asks her a question. Most of the time, she is quiet and only observes. Callie keeps her opinions to herself. She doesn't speak much, but when she does, her words speak loudly.

I hold the cup with both hands, tilt my head to right side a little as I wait for him to continued. His eyes are on the signature on the contract.

"Every year we spent in the foster care, changed her more and more. These last two years changed her even more. Callie used to smile a lot and laugh!" He has a small smile on his lips, while he talks about his sister "But now, she barely ever smiles. And even when she does, it doesn't seem real. Her smile- it seems fake. Like she is pretending, for me" The smile on his lips disappears. I can tell by his eyes, he is deep in his thoughts.

Jude looks up to me "Dana was right!"

"About what?"

"Everything," He admits quietly "I told her that we could be a part of a family again. I used the word – we – but she dismissed herself, like she doesn't matter. She only thinks about me and forgets about herself. "

"She does matter Jude" I tell him instantly

"But she doesn't see that! Callie has been so focused on me, that I am afraid of what will happen to her once you adopt me! What if she loses her way?" Jude says with tears in his eyes

His fear was justified. I had thought about it as well. Callie's focus is on Jude, it has been that way for years. If and when she finally realizes that Jude is safe and that he doesn't need her protection anymore, she could come to a point in her life, where she has no idea what to do with her life.

I let go of the cup and reach over the table for his hand "Hey, look at me!" I waited till he finally looked up to me

"Listen to me very carefully, Jude," I gave his hand a little squeeze. I spoke slowly to emphasize the importance of my words "Mama and I, we will help Callie, okay. She is not going to lose her way, because we will be watching out for her. She will have me, mama and you to watch her back. Okay?"

But Jude still had some doubts "But what if she doesn't allow you to help her. She can sometimes be very guarded and she doesn't allow people to get close to her. It's like she builds these walls around herself, to keep distance from people. Callie is not the person who opens up easily. Especially to strangers. She barely talks to me!"

I let go of his hand, get up and walk around the table to his back. I wrap my hands around him and lean down pressing my chin to his shoulder "She can build as many walls around herself as she may like. But mama and I are not going anywhere. She can push us away, but we will always come back around."

I kiss his cheek three times "We are not giving up on her! And you shouldn't either!"


	5. Chapter 5

Stef POV

Brandon looks to the twins, who sat on his left side and then back to me "Wait, I thought she left..."

"She did, but she came back" I state back

"So, how long will she be staying here?" Jesus asks pressing his elbows on the table

"For a while"

"How long is a while?" Mariana inquires the next moment

"We don't know," I said honestly looking at the three kids who sat in front of me "It might be few days, few weeks, month, few months"

"Few months!" Mariana exclaimed out loud, not liking the idea at all

"I don't like this!" Jesus spoke up, he was visibly upset by the news "I already said it at the first dinner – it is only matter of time before she hurts Jude again. And she did! I was right! She only needed a few days!"

"She didn't do it intentionally or on purposes," I defended Callie "Callie did the wrong thing, for the right reasons. Sometimes people do that for people we love. Callie, knows she hurt Jude, she is not denying it. She already regrets it, deeply!"

"So what!" Jesus snaps back harshly "She can't keep hurting Jude like this! How long will you allow her to do that to Jude, to treat him like that?"

"Jesus," I say calmly seeing how he was getting too fired up

"No! It's not right! Jude doesn't deserve to be treated like that!" He continued in raised and loud voice "He already has been through enough!" Jesus was very protective of his siblings. Especially about his twin sister. But in these last few weeks, he has showed just how much he cares about Jude and how he wants to protect him.

"I know how you feel Jesus. I worry too. Trust me, I do." I said calmly looking straight at Jesus "Mama and I will do everything we can, so that doesn't happen, okay?" Jesus nodded back slowly after a moment

"I know that her coming to stay with us for a while is a very sudden, basically out of the blue. Mama and I didn't get the chance to discuss it with you before it happened. There was no warning and you had no say in this. And I am sorry about that. But I am asking you, to _please_ try and be supportive. This means very much to Jude. Callie is doing this only for Jude, so he wouldn't have to chose! "

I detained a small pause to give them a little bit more time to let the words sink in "Callie wants us to adopt Jude!"

"Did she actually say it or are you just assuming?" Mariana interrupts me

"She told us" I confirm it "And she also said it when she and Jude were talking" Mariana nods back to me, so I continue where I left off

"Like I said, Callie wants us to adopt Jude. She will be staying in the garage, so it is not like any one you would have to give up their room or make any kind of sacrifices for her. Callie is Jude's sister which makes her our family as well. The least we can do, is treat her nicely and with respect, while she stays here."

None of the kids said anything for some minute at least. Brandon once again looked to his siblings. The twins both gave Brandon a barely visible smile and head nod back. When Brandon looked back at me he stated "There is enough to go around!"

Those words were a huge relief. It was everything I needed to hear from them.

Callie POV

When I put the last piece of clothing in the closet, there is a little knock on the doors "It's me, can I come in?" I hear Jude call from the other side of the doors

"Yeah!" I call back closing the top drawer and turning to face the doors

Jude walked in, but he stayed by the doors "Dana, Stuart and Sharon came back from the hotel. Mom-Stef said you need to come say hi to them," He said in pretty flat tone. I knew he was still upset with me, so I don't say anything about it. I hurt him, he has every right to be angry with me.

"Okay. I will be there in 5," I reply watching him stand still by the doors. He nodded back and then simply left, without saying anything in return. I don't know what will I do, if Jude doesn't forgive me for what I did. He has always been the one person I can count on. But if he can barely look at me, I am not sure how I will survive living here.

I walked to the bed and grabbed the duffel bag, that I had placed on the bed, while I unpack my stuff. Not knowing where to put it, I shove the bag under the bed. Then I sat down on the bed side and glanced around the room one more time.

This wasn't actually so bad. It was neat and pretty well decorated. Their garage is much more nicer than few of the foster homes and rooms I have stayed in while in foster care. I still can't believe they remodel this place just for me. No one has ever done anything like this for me. Especially not in this scale.

Taking a deep sigh, I lay back down to the bed and stare up to the ceiling for a while. The sleepless night was actually slowly getting to me. I was tired. Being awake for more than 24 hours does that to you. Not only that, but it has also been very emotional last 24 hours, which I think was the real reason why I was so exhausted.

I crawled up to the bed and lowered my head down to the pillow. The cups of coffee Stef made the morning me aren't really helping anymore. My eyelids start to feel heavy and I can't seem to keep my eyes open for any longer.

Letting out a long yawn I close my eyes and think to myself - _I will just close my eyes for a minute._

* * *

When I feel hand touch my left arm, my eyes fly open. I push the hand that touched me away and jolt up in my bed. Safe to say I was no longer tiered. I was alert and ready to react.

"It's just me!" Stef said raising her hands up in defense "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Have you heard about knocking?" I snap back harshly as I sit on the bed

"I did," Stef briefly looked back to the doors "You didn't reply, so I peaked inside and saw you sleeping."

"Maybe you should have left then," I said swinging my legs over the bed side

"Well, I did. The first time," Stef replied calmly

I glance over my shoulder to her and screw up my face in confusion. Stef saw that and explained "It's almost time for dinner"

My head snaps back to the nightstand where I had placed my phone. I quickly reached for it to check the time. It was already little over 4. I didn't just close my eyes for a minute, I actually fell asleep for more than 6 hours. That has actually never happened to me before. Whenever Jude and I were placed in new home, it took me few days till I could actually sleep normally during the night. Even at my own apartment, it took me few days till I got accustomed to the place. This place had a weird effect on me.

"Fuck!" I mutter to myself as I run run my hand through my hair. Jude had asked me to come greet the grandparents. I haven't lived her more than a day and I have already screwed up and let Jude down. He must be angry with me now even more than he was before. I bet Stef and Lena think I am rude for not going to at least greet them.

"Rule number one!" Stef said from the end of the bed

I look back to her and frown "What?"

"No swearing. It still replies even thought you are not in the house" Stef explains simply

"Are you fucking serious right now?" I was a little bit restive right after the long nap that I took

"Yes I am serious, sweetheart!" Stef replied calmly

"I said not to call me that!" I say back instantly

"Oh, so you have forgotten our rules, but you still want us to remember yours? That's convenient!" Stef crossed her hands on her chest. I scoff back, roll my eyes at her and place the phone back on the nightstand.

"Actually, you asked us not to call you - _honey_. I didn't call you - _honey_, sweetheart!" Stef added with a smirk on her lips

I stare back at her in disbelief till she spoke up again "Now, let's go, sweetheart! Everyone is probably already waiting for us."

Stef walked to the doors, put her hand on the door nub. But she didn't turn it, she waited for me. While I was still sitting on the bed she reminded me "Rule number 7 – once a day you have to join us at the dinner table for a meal!"

I lean back my head and close my eyes for a moment. If Stef is going to be this bossy all the time, I don't know how long will I be able to stand being around her. I run my hands over my face and then get up to walk over to her.

* * *

Few seconds later we walk in the kitchen. When Stef and I entered, Lena handed Mariana a bowl of food.

"Stef, honey, take the napkins please and set them on the table," Lena asked Stef and she obliged instantly. Stef walked out of the kitchen and headed to the dinner room. Lena herself walked over the kitchen table and started to mix up some salad. There was something getting ready in the stove. I couldn't tell exactly what it was that Lena was making.

"Callie, how nice to see you again," I was startled by Dana's voice, that came from my behind, from the nook area

"Dana," I said as kindly as I could and plastered a smile on my lips

"It is so good to see you back," She said smiling when she walked up to me

"Mm-hmm" I hum back not knowing how to react around there. My eyes found a spot on the carpet and I concentrated on it. I felt quite uncomfortable and awkward around her. Mostly, I just didn't want for her to lecture me again. The one lecture was enough for a whole year.

"You know, when someone is talking to you, it is polite to look the person in the eye" She said in a know it all tone, giving me a little lecture

_Don't snap at her! Count to ten. Keep calm. Don't show her that you are intimidated by her. _

Slowly, by forcing myself to, I lift my head up to look her in the eye. Her look was so intense, she was watching me closely.

"Lena and Stef said you changed your mind about the offer they expressed to you," Dana said tilting her head to the right side a little

"Mm-hmm" I hum back again, this time add a little head nod as well

"Can I ask, what made you change your mind?" She pressed on the topic

I glance sideways to the island table and scratch my jaw "I talked to someone," I said not wanting to go into any more detail about it. This answer should satisfy her curiously, but at the same time I wouldn't be telling her too much. After all, it was not her damn business. If I wanted to tell her, I would.

She gave a little nod back, acknowledging my answer as adequate. But I knew, there were going to be follow up. She will not stop at just at one question.

"Stef said you are keeping your apartment and also agreed to pay rent while staying here," Dana said next

"Yes" I reply back simply

"Why?"

"Because!" I used that answer like a little kid would

"Because...? Because what, honey?" I wince a little when she called me that

"Because it is _**my**_ apartment, I am _**adult**_ and I can pay a fucking rent!" I say in a bit harsher tone pressing my finger to my chest adding more emotions to my statement

"Language!" Lena reminded me. I look over my shoulder to her. She raises her eyebrows at me, like waiting for me to say something.

"Sorry!" I apologize to Lena before looking back to Dana

"Is that wise?"

"What are you saying?" I asked her right back, crossing my hands on my chest

"All I am saying -with the current job you have, I assume you don't earn more than 2 thousand a month. With two rents to pay will you even have anything left for yourself?"Why was she worried about my financial state? She could be worried about her daughter or her grand kids, or her own financial state. But why would she care about me? I am nothing...no one to her.

"I can afford it, if that is what you are saying" I say back trying to not lose my composure

I was slightly offended by what she just said. But, god, she was right. Again! I hated that she was right! I can barely afford it. When I had asked them about the rent, I hadn't calculated the income and outcome. I will have to live extra smart and pull my belt tighter, now that I will be living here. It is too late to back down from the deal now. I already signed the contract Stef gave me. I can't ask them to lower the rent money. What would that say about my character?

"Callie, can you please take this to dinner room?" Lena asked me, interrupting my '_talk_' with Dana

"Sure," I say oppressing my anger and turn around and march over to Lena and grab the salad bowl from Lena's hands. As I walk away, down the hallway, I hear Lena whisper to Dana "Mom, you need to stop! It hasn't even been 12 hours!"

I enter the dining room and see everyone already sat around the table, expect for Stef. The table was filled with many bowls, with different kind of food, just like yesterday. It was a less formal than the last night's dinner, but still, it was still quite elegant.

Stuart and I greet each other politely. The other kids just watch me, we don't say anything to each other.

"Callie, lovely to see you again!" Sharon said smiling at me. Her smile is so genuine. And she had this positive energy with her. Now her I was actually happy to see again. Sharon was very lovely woman. Pleasure to be around her.

"You too, Sharon" I say placing the bowl on the table. Lena and Dana came in the dinner room with two more bowls and set them down. Dana walked around the table to sit down between Sharon and Stuart, just like last night. Lena walked to her seat at the end of the table.

The seating was pretty similar to last night. Lena sat at one end, Brandon at other. The twins occupied two spots at the side of the table, closest to Brandon. The grandparents were in the same spots as last night. Jude had switched the spot and moved to the other side of the table, where Stef sat last night. So right now, there were two spots left at the table. Both are by Lena's right side - the two spots closest to her end of the table.

Stef poured some juice for Mariana and sat down in the spot closest to Lena. So the only spot left, was mine spot. I had a spot between Mariana and Stef. I take a seat at my place at the table and glance over the table to Jude. When he looks up to me as well, I smile warily at him, hoping he would smile back at me. And he did. Small steps.

Lean cleared her throat "I would like to make a toast" She said looking around the table, smiling at everyone. Stef reached for her glass and raised it up as well. The kids raised their juice glasses, while the adults raised up their wine glass. I quickly reach for my glass, that had juice in it, and joined in by raising the glass.

"Callie," Lena started looking at me, she had a big smile on her lips

"You came into our lives quite unexpectedly, but I am glad you did. I am so happy that we got to meet you and I am looking forward to getting to know you better. You opened a whole new chapter in our lives. So I would like to make a toast - to a new beginning!"

"To a new beginning!" Stef repeated and raised the glass a little bit higher

Everyone followed Stef's manner and repeated the same phrase. I glanced over to the table to Jude and when I saw how happy he was, I raised the glass as well and said quietly to myself "To a new beginning and Jude's new family!"


	6. Chapter 6

Stef POV

It was a late December 28th evening and I was sitting in my car, tapping my fingers at the steering wheel, as I watched the entrance of the restaurant Callie works at. For the last 30 minutes, more people had come out of the restaurant than they have entered. It was closing time soon. Which means, Callie's shift should end soon and she should come out any minute now.

I have been sitting here, waiting, for over 2 hours. Callie only mentioned that she has work today a moment before she left the lunch table. She was out of the doors the next second and neither Lena nor I managed to even say anything in return or ask when her shift will end. And of course, Callie did not hear her phone ring, nor did she see our texts where we tried to find out what time her shift ends.

So here I was. Sitting and waiting for Callie.

When I saw the owner change the sign on the doors from "_Open_" to "_Closed_" after the last customer walked out, I sat up straighter in the car seat. Some 15 minutes later, Callie walks out along with two of her co-workers. Once they had reached the street, they waved goodbye to one another and everyone parted to go their own way.

Callie was walking down the street like she hasn't even noticed me. Maybe she did saw me, but decided to completely ignore me. I lean over the seat and open the passenger side doors.

"Hey, Callie! Hop in!" I call out to her, getting her attention. She stopped in the middle of the street and turned to me. For a moment she just stared at me. But after a little while, Callie recurrently walks up to my car. She takes off her backpack, before sitting in the car.

"What are you doing here?" Callie asks as she sits in the car and closes the doors

"Waiting for you, kiddo" Callie rolls her eyes and scoffs at my answer

"I said not to disturb me at work!" Callie pulls out another one of her rules

"Did I disturb you at work?" I ask her raising my eyebrow at her "No, I did not!" I reply myself "I waited for you _outside_ your work! I didn't take on step in your work place! I did not talk to you or disturb you while you were working!"

Callie stared at me for quite some while "Why are you here?" She asks again not taking her eyes off me

"Came to drive you home," To me and probably every other human being this was more than obvious answer. But not to her. No. Callie doesn't know and is not familiar with these kind of nice gestures. This was all new to her.

"I can get _home _just fine on my own. I can walk you know!"

"Yes, I know you can. But you don't have to. Besides, Lena and I don't want you to walk home all alone in the dark. It's not safe. I would not forgive myself if something happened to you, sweetheart!" I said honestly and started the car up "Buckle up, kiddo!"

I didn't drive out, till she was buckled up. She was holding on to her backpack, which was in her lap and staring out the side window.

"How was work?" I ask a little while later

"Why do you care?" She snapped back at me

"I just do, sweetheart" I replied with a shrug keeping my calm "Why don't we try again. How was work?"

"Fine," Callie muttered back with an attitude, showing me just how much she hates this conversation. Pretty dry answer, but that was what I had expected to hear from her.

"Did you have a lot of customers?" I try to keep the conversation flowing, which was hard when the other person replies with just the word - _fine_

Callie had sat in the garage all by herself, alone, reading book for the last two days. She barely came out of her room. If it wasn't for the rule where she has to join us for a meal once a day, we would not have seen her for more than 5 minutes in the last two days. She was so isolated and detached from everyone else, I hated it. Jude was the only one who she talked to the last two days, but even that wasn't for too long.

I couldn't take it anymore. We did not offer her to come stay with us, so she could avoid us all day long. Right now, Callie did not feel like part of family. In fact, she did everything she could, so she wouldn't be. That needed to change.

Callie slowly turns her head to me, surprised by my continuous effort to talk to her. I briefly glanced to her, while I waited for her to answer me. Her mouth parts few times, but she only replies when she looks out the side window again "Average"

"How much is average?"

"Are you serious right now?" she asks in disbelief and then scoffs at me

"What?" I ask back confused by her sudden frustration in me

"How many people do you arrest each day?"

"Depends on the day. I have never kept a count," I answered with a shrug both thinking much of the question or my answer

"There is your answer!" Callie replied

"Right," I realize how stupid that question was "Sorry, that...that was obviously stupid question from my part"

For some 20 seconds we sit quietly in the car, while I try to think of something I could ask her or talk to her about.

"So, do you work tomorrow as well?"

"Mm-hmm" I hear her hum back

"What time?"

"2-10" She mumbled back recurrently. Right about now, she probably wished I would stop talking. I can see how annoyed she is with me.

"The two other woman you walked out with, are they your friends?"

"Why do you ask?" Callie looks to me full of suspicion

"I'm just...wondering. If you want, you can invite them over. We don't mind. Jude and the twins have their friends over pretty often. You can invite yours, if you want."

"Noted" Callie voice was flat and indifferent. By her tone of voice, I can tell, that will probably never happen. At least not in any near future.

I assume, I have tortured the girl enough. So I decide to keep quite for the rest of the ride home. After all, I can't push her to talk to me too hard. It was a good start for first day. I glance to the clock on the panel. Wow, look at that, we talked for almost 4 minutes straight! And she only snapped and scoffed at me like 2 times, rolled her eyes one time, was totally indifferent about our talk 2-3 times and hated the conversation for all the 4 minutes. _Great start!_

When I stop at the red light, I reach for my phone, that I had placed on the panel and I quickly text Lena telling her that we will be home in some 12 minutes.

Lena POV

This morning Stef drove our parents to the airport. Mariana and Jude joined her to send them off. Right now, all our kids were upstairs in their room doing whatever each one is doing. Time by time I heard some soft tunes of piano coming from upstairs. Otherwise, the house was pretty quiet.

I place the magazine that I was reading on the coffee table and head over to the kitchen to put the leftover dish in the microwave to heat it up for Callie. Judging by the text Stef sent me few minutes back, they should be home any time now.

Few minutes later I hear a car pull up by the house. Quickly, I hurry to living room window, to check if it was Stef and Callie. It was them. Callie got out of the car fast, her bag in her hand. The girl looked slightly annoyed and frustrated. Stef climbs out of her car much slower and I see her watch Callie walk over to the house.

When she walks in the house, Callie goes straight to the first floor bathroom. The microwave beeps, so I hurry back to the kitchen to take the dish out. I hear Stef walk in the house and lock the front doors. Then her footsteps lead up the stairs.

I set the plate on the table and wait till Callie comes through the kitchen. A moment later I hear the bathroom doors open and Callie appears in the kitchen few seconds later.

"I heated up leftovers for you," I tell her as she was walking through the nook area, carrying her bag in her hand

"Not hungry," Callie said and tossed her backpack on her right shoulder while she kept on moving towards the back doors

"You have to eat something, sweetheart! One meal in a day is not enough. It's not healthy," Callie threw her head back as she stopped at the back doors. I saw her clench her jaw "You don't have to eat everything, but you do have to eat a something."

"Fine," Callie replied and turned around on her heel. When she was by the table, she placed her backpack on the stool and sat down by the table, where I had set her plate down.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask walking over to the fridge "We have OJ, milk, lemonade, water..." I closed the fridge doors and pointed to where the tea stood "Or I can make you some tea!"

Callie was already chewing some food. She must have been hungry if she dug in the food so fast. Callie finished chewing and replied, to my surprise, without sounding annoyed or frustrated with me "Water, please"

"Water it is," I said smiling at her and opened the fridge to take out a bottle of water. I opened the bottle and poured it out in the glass that was right in front of her. Once her glass was full, I place the half empty bottle on the table and I sat down opposite side of the table for company.

"You don't have to sit with me. I can eat on my own," Callie said some minute later, when she was staring down to her plate, moving the peas around with her fork

"I don't have to, but I want to," I answered immediately with a smile on my lips. Sadly, she didn't see the smile, because she was occupied by staring down at the food, avoiding my look.

"Whenever Stef has a late shift or one of the kids comes home late, after the dinner, I always heat up their plate and sit with them for company. You are no exception, Callie," I explain to the girl. Callie doesn't say anything back, she just keeps eating in silence.

"Did you have a good shift?"

Callie nods back stiffly and mumbled back indifferent "Like any other"

I get from her reply, that she was not up to much talking. Callie was probably already tired enough from her job and Stef probably already tried to talk to her on the way back. Maybe that's why she looked so annoyed and frustrated when she stepped out of the car.

"Jude's boyfriend is coming over tomorrow. He is going to stay the night" I inform her. That caught her attention.

She looked up to me surprised, mouth a little parted, eyes big, face frowned up in confusion and shock "W-what...?"

"Connor," I said simply thinking she just didn't hear me. But but her look didn't change

"H-his...boyfriend?" Callie stuttered taken aback by my words. I looked at her shocked facial expression and that's when I realize I just how much I screwed up just now. I swallow back a lump in my throat as I watch her features.

_Oh, my gosh! She didn't know. I blabbed! What have I done!  
_

"Jude hadn't mentioned Connor to you?" I ask scared in a slow manner

Stiffly, Callie nodded back and averted her look back down to her plate. She was trying to hide the fact that she was hurt by this. That she had to find out from me, not by her brother himself. But it was too late. I already saw the hurt in her eyes. Callie kept on pushing the food around her plate for some minute as we sat in complete silence.

Callie placed the knife and fork down on the plate and quickly drank all the water in the glass. She then pushed the plate further away from herself and asked me quietly in the most polite way she knew how "May I be excused?"

"Yes, of course" I reply and watch grab her bag and walk out of the kitchen the next moment, her head down. I take the plate and place it back in the fridge, where it stood before. Maybe she will be hungry later.

* * *

After I clean up the kitchen, I head upstairs to our bedroom. I don't see Stef in the room, but the doors to bathroom were open and there was light coming from it.

I headed to the bathroom to find my wife standing by the sink, brushing her teeth. When she sees me in the reflection in the mirror, she spits out the toothpaste and asks me, before continuing to brush her teeth "Everything okay?"

"Callie didn't know about Connor and Jude," I tell her when I lean at the counter right next to her "I blabbed!" I place my hand over my mouth as I try to deal with the fact that I said something I shouldn't have

"What do you mean she doesn't know?" Stef got out, when she stopped brushing her teeth for a moment

"Callie didn't know that Jude has a boyfriend. She was completely clueless." I replied and the guilt of me blabbing flushed over me once again. I stare at the bathroom tiles, as I scold myself over and over in my head.

Stef spits out the toothpaste again and now turns to me "Are you saying she doesn't know her brother is gay?"

"I'm saying, Jude hasn't told her about Connor," I reply slowly, still thinking back just how saddened and hurt Callie looked, when she realized Jude hasn't told her about his boyfriend "I told her that Connor is coming over tomorrow and she had no idea who Connor was. Or that he even existed! Or that Jude has a boyfriend!"

"Well, that's...not...good" Stef got out slowly, with a worried look in her eyes

"You should have seen how hurt she looked, Stef" I said thinking back to our little talk in kitchen. All I see in front of my eyes are her sad eyes and her hurt and shocked look.

"I thought...I thought Jude had told her. I thought she knew Stef!" I try to explain my actions to Stef "I thought she knew!" I repeat desperately and quite miserably

"Hey, hey...Lena love" Stef places her hand on my upper hand and talks to me calmly "You could not know, that Jude hadn't told her. I thought that Jude had told her as well" Stef tries to calm me down, but it wasn't really helping. I still felt crappy about what I have just done. I still blame myself. This was on me, no one else but me.

"We will talk to both of them tomorrow," Stef said running her hand down to my palm "We will talk to them, love," Stef repeats quieter when she leans closer to me to kiss me softly on my lips


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Please do not worry -Callie will slowly grow closer to everyone in the house. I just don't think it is believable if she is suddenly friends with everyone. She has been there only few days after all and they are all still strangers to her. Give her a little bit more time :) **

Stef POV

Next morning, I woke up first. Lena was still sound asleep next to me. I didn't want to wake her, because I knew she was struggling to fall asleep last night. She felt very guilty about how last night chat with Callie went down. I was pretty sure she was playing that conversation in her mind over and over again just analyzing it in her head, thus not getting a good night's sleep because of it.

I roll out of the bed as quietly as I can and tip toe out of the bedroom. All the doors to kids rooms were closed which means they are all still sound asleep just like Lena is. I made my way down the stairs. To my surprise, I was not the only one awake. I saw Callie standing by the kitchen counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Callie!" I greet her, when I enter the kitchen

"Morning," Callie replied back and put the coffee pot back in it's place

"That's my cup!" I notice that she had poured her coffee in my light blue cup. That was my cup. Mariana got it for me some 6 years ago on Christmas.

"What?" Callie asks confused looking over her shoulder to me

"That's my cup!" I point to it and walk up to her and reach for it

"Seriously?" She asks when I pull the cup closer to me

"Yes, seriously. My cup!" I lift it to my lips with a smirk "You can ask anyone in this house. They will say the same thing" I take a sip

Callie reaches for another cup on the shelf, but stops before she takes it "Can I take this one?"

"Yes, you can take that," I answer her and walk over to the kitchen table to sit down. Meanwhile Callie pours herself another cup.

"So, Lena told me about yesterday-"

"I'm fine" Callie says instantly, stopping me from saying anything else. She takes the cup and walks towards the back doors

"Can you please sit with me?" I ask her before she leaves the room "I want to talk to you for a minute," Recurrently she walks over to the table to sit down as well

"Are you - _fine_? Lena mentioned you looked quite upset," I placed both my hands on the cup and watched the girl carefully

"Well, I had a right to be upset, didn't I?" Callie answers quite harshly, looking straight at me

"Of course" I nod back "I am not saying that you can't be upset"

"What are you saying then?"

"I wanted to ask, if you maybe want to talk about it?"

"No, I don't! Certainly not to you!" Callie snapped back at me harshly, with lots of attitude in her voice

Yesterday, I put up with her attitude. But today, today it just got to me. Maybe because it was still a very early morning and I didn't want her bad attitude to ruin my day.

"Callie, I know you don't exactly like me, but this attitude -it has to stop!" I said in the most serious tone of voice. I pressed my index finger to the table as I continued to speak to her in firm voice.

"I allowed you to speak to me like this for the last few days, but I won't anymore. This attitude will stop! We already told you, we respect one another in this house. And right now, you are not doing a good job about it!"

Callie stared back at me, not moving a muscle or blinking. I think she even held her breath for a moment. She clearly look taken aback by my sudden _display _of not liking her attitude.

There is only so much attitude I can take and Callie was slowly crossing the line. I would never allow one of my own kids to talk to me like that. This disrespect to other people had to stop. She was acting like we were the bad guys. Like we had hurt her somehow, when in fact we haven't. We have been nothing but nice to her.

"I simply asked you a questions, but you snapped at me for no real reason. That is no way to treat people, who are trying to help you or simply _talk_ to you! You may have spoken to other people this way in other homes, but you won't do it in this house! We have treated you with respect and I expect you to treat me the same way back!"

Callie now looked like a little kid who was scolded. Her eyes filled with regret and fear as she dipped her head down to avoid my look. It felt like she was too ashamed to look back at me. Callie's shoulders moved upwards a little, while her hands gripped on her cup tighter as she pulled it closer to the edge of the table.

That moment, it accrued to me, that she looked like a kid who was expecting a punishment. The girl in front of me was struggling to keep her composure intact. But I saw right through her - Callie was now afraid of me. Just like she was when I went to her place in full uniform.

It wasn't like I had yelled or screamed at the girl. I didn't even raise my voice at her, I just changed my tone to more serious one, to make it absolutely clear to her that she needs to start to respect people in this house and that she is not allowed to constantly snap at people.

"Callie, sweetie, you can look at me," I say softly watching the scared girl in front of me. Callie did not budge. She sat as still as possible, gripping the cup, her eyes and head down. I was trying to catch her gaze, but that seemed almost impossible at this moment with her head down and some hair in front of her face.

"Sweetheart, please look at me," I said again in even more gentle voice. Warily, the girl slowly lifted her head up. Once our eyes met, I instantly explained to her "You are not in any trouble! I am not mad at you, okay."

The eye contact didn't last for too long, because Callie once again dipped her head down in regret, to avoid my look.

I sight deeply as I watch the girl. Maybe I was too harsh on her. It could be that Callie was way more sensitive than I thought she was. Underneath the thick skin, hide a little girl, who was scared, emotional and easily hurt.

We were both sitting at the kitchen table, not saying a word. To my surprise, Callie didn't even try to run out of the room. Honestly speaking, I had expected her to run out of this room. But she sat perfectly still, almost like waiting for something to happen.

My coffee cup was almost half empty when I decided to try and talk to the girl once again "Can I ask you something?"

I saw a barely visible head nod back, so I continued with the question that was on my mind "Did you know that Jude was gay, before yesterday? Before Lena accidentally mentioned it"

"Yes," Callie replied quietly, without looking up to me

"Are you okay with him being gay?" I tilt my head to one side as I continue to watch the girls features

"Yes," It sounded like she replied out of obligation, not because she wanted to. It almost seemed as if, she thought she owe me the answers. Like she was obligated to answer me. Even though in fact, she wasn't. I would not pressure her, if she had said (kindly, not harshly) she didn't want to talk about it.

Her answers settles it then. She wasn't upset that Jude had a boyfriend or that Lena accidentally told her about it. Callie was upset about the fact that Jude hadn't told her himself!

"May I go? I want to take a shower" She asks me a moment later, briefly looking up to me. Her eyes still told me that she was scared of me.

"Of course, Callie" I smiled at her. Callie stands up instantly, she holds the cup in her right hand and without looking back at me, she heads out of the kitchen to the garage.

* * *

Once I finish my coffee, Callie walks back in the house with her towel over her shoulder and shower bag in her hand. I still don't understand, why she doesn't leave all her stuff in the bathroom. Every time she carries it in and out.

Callie disappears up the stairs a moment later. While I wait for Lena to wake up, I head outside to grab the morning paper and return back to kitchen. I make myself a sandwich, pour myself a orange juice and sit down at the table with the paper in my hand.

It wasn't long after I had sat down, when I hear footsteps upstairs. I assume it was Lena, so I made her a cup of coffee. But once again, I assumed wrong. It was not Lena that came down. It was Jude.

"Morning, bud! I thought you were Lena, so I made you coffee" I smile at him and gesture to the cup on the counter

"Morning," He replies and then screws up his face "Yuck, you can keep it" He says with a smirk on his lips

"Why are you up so early?" I ask when he walks to the pantry to get cereal box

"Don't know...couldn't sleep" he shrugs back filling a bowl with the cereal. I head over to the fridge and get out milk for him

"Something on your mind?" I ask curious when I sit down next to him. There was a chance that he was thinking about the fact that he hasn't told Callie about Connor and he is coming over in few hours. If it was me, it would be bothering me.

He takes a spoonful of cereal and chews quietly, staring out the kitchen window. He sighs deeply when he looks back at the bowl. For a moment he stares down to it. I can see the wheels turning in his head. He was definitely deep in his thoughts.

"I haven't told Callie yet," He admits regretfully looking up to me and then explain in more detail "That I'm gay and that I have a boyfriend."

I tilt my head to the left side, press my left elbow on the table and place my right hand on his shoulder blade "Can I ask why?"

"I guess...I was worried about how she would react," Jude says sadly looking back down to the bowl

"She's your sister. I don't think you have anything to be worried about Jude," I tell him as I softly run my hand over his shoulder blade, to sooth him

"No, you don't understand"

"Can you help me understand?"

"Callie hasn't exactly…been supportive," Jude admits to me"I have never got the feeling from her, that she would be okay with me being gay. It always seemed like she wanted me to hide who I really was"

"Why do you say?" I was certainty curious why he felt like that. Callie didn't seem homophobic to me. At least she hasn't said anything mean to me or Lena.

He shifted on the stool and turned to face me "Like...I remember when I first got here and painted my nails blue for the first time. Lena saw me and she said that it's okay to be who I am and that I shouldn't hide it. But Callie, before we got separated, whenever I had painted my nails, she told me to take it off. Always. She insisted!"

"Do you think Callie would react the same way now?"

"I'm not sure..." Jude says after a while of thinking about it "She's different now"

"Mariana painted your nails after the Christmas dinner," I remind him about something, that I assume has totally slipped his mind "Did Callie told you to stop doing it? Did she tell you to take it off? Did she seem upset about it?"

The longer Jude thought about the, the more he realized that I was right

"Callie seemed okay with it, didn't she?" I say running my fingers through his brown locks. Jude's look changes as he starts to think about it some more. I smile at him as I stand up.

"You should talk to her Jude," I lean down to place a kiss on his temple. When he looks up to me, I sight – I knew I had to tell him about yesterday.

"There's something else you should know Jude" I tell him. Jude looks to me wondering what I will say to him.

Jude POV

I was washing the dirty bowl, when I heard footsteps coming in the kitchen. Glancing over my shoulder, I see Callie standing there with her hair still wet, towel over her arm and her shower bag in her left hand. Quickly I turn the tap close and turn to her. My back was pressed to the counter.

"Hey" I greeted her awkwardly. I wasn't sure how she would react.

"Morning" Callie replied. We stood staring at one another for a moment. But then Callie glanced down to the floor in front of her and asked quietly "So...a boyfriend, huh?"

"Yeah..." I drag slowly as I press my bent hands to the counter behind me "I meant to tell you, Callie" I said regretfully

Callie slowly nodded her head back, while still staring at the ground in front of her. The longer I looked at her, the more hurt she seemed to me. Once she raised her head up, she asked carefully "Can I ask – why didn't you?"

"I – I just...I-" I stuttered badly as I thought about what to tell her "I was worried how you would react about it."

"Why would you be worried?"

I shrugged back and now I was the one that averted the look away "I wasn't sure if you would support me."

"Jude, I will always support you! No matter what!" Callie said louder and more confident, she took few steps closer to her "I am always going to be behind you - 100%"

"It didn't seem that way, when we were living with Greg!" I reasoned back

"I was trying to protect you!" Callie said in a very emotionally. I think I saw tears appear in her eyes. When she placed her towel and her shower bag on the kitchen table and looked back at me, she had already fought back the tears in her eyes.

"Kids your age can be really mean. It was hard enough for you being bullied about being a foster kid, I just didn't want you to get bullied for being gay as well. It's hard enough you had to endure abuse at our foster home. Greg was a homophobic asshole! Abusive homophobic asshole!" Callie took two steps closer towards me

"I didn't mean to...oppress who you were or for you to be afraid who you really were, but...I didn't know how else to protect you!" Callie said sad frowned up face, she looked like she regretted what she did. Tears whelm up in my own eyes, as I see how bad Callie feels about it.

She did protect me. Maybe she did it the wrong way(by forcing me to hide who I was), but she did it for the right reason. She was just a kid herself. There wasn't really much she could do. She did everything she could and many times it meant doing selfless things. There were many times where Callie took the punishment for me, without thinking about it twice.

"You did protect me," I said reassuring her as I walked up to her

"Well, not enough...Greg still beat the crap out of you when you wore his wife dress," Callie said sadly

"And you smashed up his precious car. He was crying over the car for days after you were taken" I said trying to light up the mood a little. I knew Callie still blamed herself for everything that happened that day. To my surprise, Callie chuckle back to me "He literally cried for days!"

"Who cried for days?" Mariana walked in the kitchen

"No one!" We reply in unison, when we turn to face her. Callie walks to the table to get her shower stuff the next second, while I return to the sink to finish washing the glass and spoon I used. Mariana gave us both a suspicious look.

"I'm gonna go," Callie said and walked to the back doors. She stopped when she reached for the door nub. Callie turned back to me and said sincerely "Jude, I'm sorry...for what I did. It wasn't my intention to make you feel-"

"I know" I interject "I'm sorry too! For not telling you." I replied in the same manner. Callie smiles at me sadly, before she leaves the room. I felt Mariana watching me. When I turn around to head out of the kitchen, I saw Mariana standing by the kitchen table, watching me carefully.

"Everything okay with you two?"

"Yeah, it is now," I smile at her and then head out of the kitchen

On the stairs I met Stef. We both stooped briefly "Talked to Callie yet?"

"Yes" I smile at her "We are good!"

"Good, good" Stef smiled and patted my shoulder "I'm glad you two worked it out!"

"Me too," I returned the smile to Stef and then went upstairs to get ready. I can't wait to see Connor. It has only been few days, but I already miss him. The texts and calls don't seem enough. I can't wait to introduce him to Callie.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Last chapter was the longest chapter in this story (3000 words) and you still want longer chapters? :D That's outrageous! - we got a deal - this chapter is even longer :D I do update this story just once a weak. It would only be fair to you :)**

Mariana POV

Connor was supposed to be here any minute now, which made Jude very impatient. Everyone could see how excited Jude was to see him. That kid could not sit still for one minute. Jude's leg was bouncing every now and then. When his leg stopped bouncing, he dusted off his pants and shirt from even the smallest dust. And every now and then his hand flew up to his hair to make sure every stray of hair was where he wanted it to be, in his desirable hair style.

"Mariana?" Jude spoke up as he stood up from the couch where he was sitting

"Yeah?" I look away from the TV screen to Jude

"Is my breath okay?" he leaned down and blew his breath on me. When he leaned back he was looking at me, expecting an answer. His face was a little frowned up, eyebrows were raised.

"Yes, it smells like permanent chewing gum," I say with a smile on my lips. Jude chuckles back and sits back down on the couch.

Jesus tried to help Jude with the waiting and asked him to play some video game with him, but Jude had declined. I didn't really have anything else to do, so I sat in the living room with anxious Jude and Jesus, who was now angry at the game. Something apparently in the game angered him and he cursed out few times. Even though could not tell what it was, that he was angry about. For me it looked like he was winning. At least I think he was was. Jesus was lucky mama was not downstairs to hear his swearing.

I felt thirsty, so I got up from the armchair and headed to the kitchen. To my surprise, I found Callie sitting at the kitchen table, all alone with a thoughtful and ,at the same time, sad look in her eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask curiously as I walk to the fridge to get out a small water bottle

"Waiting," Callie replied simply as she continued to play with some object, that was in her hands. By the looks it was some sort of small coin or something. Callie was focused on the small object in her hands and hadn't even looked up to me. Her head was down, her elbows pressed on the table and she was leaned over the table a little.

"What are you waiting for?" I ask her when I sat down at the table and opened the water bottle

"Connor," Callie said without looking up to me

"He's very sweet. I think you will like him"

"Mm-hmm" Callie just hummed back. I don't even know if she heard what I just said.

"I like to call them Jonnor," I tell her and then finally take a sip of the water to ease the thirst I felt

"Jonnor?" Callie finally looked up to me. She looked confused by what I just said.

"You know, Connor and Jude names mashed together. First letter from Jude's name and last 5 letters from Connors name – Jonnor. I like the sound of Jonnor much better than Code which would be first 2 letters from Connor and last two from Jude. Jonnor has a nicer ring to it!" I explain to her

"Oh," Callie just breathes out after I explained to her and returned back to playing with the little object in her hands. The closer I looked at it, the more it seemed like some sort of pendant than a real coin.

"What is that?" I ask nodding to the object as she moved her thumb over one side of the pendant

"Nothing," Callie said quietly as I drank some more water. I put the bottle down and pushed it a bit further away from me.

"Looks like some sort of pendant," I say leaning on the table with my elbows "Can I have a look at it?"

Callie looks to me, her fingers stop playing with the pendant. For a moment she even looked scared or was it just worry. Her mouth parts a little, but then she bites her lip, stopping herself from saying whatever she wanted to say. It was almost felt like she was about to snap at me, but then changed her mind, because she remembered something.

"Um...just be careful. Please!" Callie hands the pendant to me

"Wow...it's beautiful!" I say as I examine it up close. I honestly did think the pendant was beautiful.

"Thanks," Callie replied shyly

"Where did you get it?" I ask her when I turn the pendant around few times, just to have one last good look at it. When Callie doesn't reply at once, I look up to her. She looked hesitant. Her eyes were down to the table, she was now picking her finger nails nervously. This thing must really mean something to her. At least is seemed that way, the way how she looks at it and how she seems to value it so much.

I hand it back to her and add "It's really beautiful"

Callie grabs the pendant back quickly and for a moment hold it safely in her closed fist. When she opened her fist up and looked down to her pendant again she replied in a whisper "It was my moms"

"Oh" I breath out sadly. Well, that explains a lot "What happened to the necklace it came with?"

"It broke," Callie said sadly placing the pendant safe in her pants pocket. Pocket wasn't exactly the safest place for something like that. It could easily fall out of the pocket or she can forget about when she puts her pants to wash. It can then be lost in the washing machine. It belonged around her neck. It would be safe there. it would probably be safer if she puts it in her nightstand as well, but I guess, she doesn't exactly trust us enough do that yet.

"You can buy a new necklaces to put it on. It doesn't cost that much, I think you can buy one for-" my sentence was cut short, when the doorbell rang. Callie looked up to the hallway instantly. We heard hurry to the doors a second later. It was without a doubt Jude.

Callie stood up and headed to the hallway. I just watch her walk away and then join Jesus back in the living room.

Jude POV

The second I let Connor in, I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. I don't lean in for a kiss, because I don't want to make this uncomfortable. Connor and I will have some time alone a while later.

"Is that...her?" Connor whispers to me as he nods a little to the hallway. I close the doors behind him.

"Yes," I whisper back to him, before Callie has walked up to us

When Callie walked up to us, she eyed Connor up and down, taking in his appearance. I situated myself between both of them. Connor was on my right, but Callie stood by my left side.

"Connor, meet Callie - my biological sister," I said to Connor and gestured to Callie "Callie, this is Connor, my boyfriend"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you," Connor said politely with a smile on his lips and extended his arm towards my sister "Jude has told me a lot about you!"

"Sadly, I can't say the same," Callie said back, with a little hint of hurt in her voice, as she shook his hand "I found out about you only 14 hours ago"

Connor glanced to me, he looks confused and slightly hurt "You said you told her about us weeks ago!"

"I know…But can we not talk about it now? Please..." I pleaded to Connor, who thankfully let it go for now. Callie was standing right next to us after all.

* * *

We went to sit down at the kitchen nook area, because the twins were now in the living room. Connor greeted both of them, when we walked pass the living room. I sat beside Connor and we interlocked our fingers, but Callie sat on the other side of the couch, detaining a little space between us.

"So..." Callie spoke up stopping the awkward silence that had fell upon the three of us

I didn't even know what to say or how to start a conversation – I was that nervous. Thankfully, Callie took the wheel on this conversation. I didn't know if Callie will like Connor. Maybe she already dislikes him and thinks he is not good for me. I wanted desperately for them to get along. They are both very important to me. I care about them a lot. And I don't know what will I do, if they won't get along. I really don't want to be in the middle of them fighting. Especially, if either one puts me on spot and asks to choose. That would be something similar like Callie and mom's fighting for my custody. I couldn't chose between then- I would not be able to chose now.

Callie was looking at Connor. The corner of her lips moved upwards forming a fake a smile. There were no little wrinkles around her eyes, that's how I knew she was faking the smile "How did you two met?"

"Well," Connor spoke up after we shared a look "We met at school"

"You go to Jefferson High as well?" Callie asks him immediately

"Oh, no...I go to Anchor Beach," Connor corrected her "Anchor Beach has been the only school I have gone to"

"You said you met at school," Callie looks to us confused

"We did..." I spoke up "Just not like that"

_Flashback_

_September 4, 2015_

_I was standing outside the Jefferson High, waiting for Lena to come pick me up. She was late 5 minutes and right about now, I started t think that she might have forgotten about me. It wouldn't be the first time a foster parent have forgotten about me. I'm not Lena's __kid so, I guess it would be easy for her to forget that I even exist. Usually, with few exceptions, I waited for Callie at school and we walked to our foster home __together. But I haven't seen Callie in some 24 months. So, I was on my own._

_I sighted and went over to the nearest bus stop. When I was looking at the bus schedule, my phone, that Stef and Lena gave me saying that I am on their budget plan, started to ring. I reach for it in my pocket and answer the call right away._

"_Hello?" _

"_Hey, sweetie!" Lena said once she picked up "Sorry, I am running late. I have some paperwork I have to finish, it's very urgent. It will be some 10 minutes. I was wondering if you could walk to the school and wait for me at my office"_

_The Anchor beach school was kind of between the Jefferson High and my foster home. Basically it was just some 7 minute walk from Jefferson to Anchor beach. _

"_Like I said, I should be done in some 10 minutes and you could be here by then. We could drive home together when we meet up. Is that okay?"_

"_Yeah, sure," I replied as I started to walk the direction to Anchor beach. I can't really say no. I remember, that Callie always said to me – do not cause any trouble. If a foster parents ask you to do something, you better do it right away. Even if you don't want to._

_It's one of the ways to keep out of trouble. And I really don't want to get in any trouble with them. I have lived with them for 3 weeks now and I have not been yelled at or hit once. I would like to keep it that way as long as possible._

"_If you don't want to walk, I could call Stef to pick you up. But she might be on patrol-"_

"_No, it's fine. I can walk" I certainly didn't want for her to bother Stef at work  
_

"_Are you sure?" Lena asked to make sure _

"_Yes. I'm already on my way"_

"_Okay," Lena sighted "Once again, I'm sorry Jude"_

"_It's fine," I said and a moment later we both hung up_

* * *

_After some 10 minutes, I had walked up to Anchor Beach. Gosh, this school was way more cooler than the stupid Jefferson High. It was right by the beach. I breathed in the fresh air from the ocean and then turned to the school. I have never been inside before._

_I walked inside the school. The hallways were so clean and it was in brighter colors than in the Jefferson high. The school gave out a much nicer atmosphere. I would certainly love coming to school if I could come to this one. I bet the teachers and students were nicer as well.  
_

_There were a lot of students in the hall. Loud chatter was all I heard. Few students run pass me to the exit. Others walked slowly through the hallway, not batting an eye at me. I was invisible to all of them. _

_I walked down the hallways, looking for some sign that could direct me to Lena's office. When I turned a corner, I bumped into someone. _

"_Sorry, sorry" I blur out apologetically as I take a step back_

"_Don't worry about it," the boy replied and offered me a smile "Are you new here? I don't think I have seen you around before" _

"_Um...I don't...I don't go here," I said nervously as I looked up to him. He was taller than me and looked quite athletic. The first thing I noticed about him, was his hazel eyes._

"_Oh!" he breathed out watching me "What are you doing here?"_

"_I am supposed to meet someone here," I said briefly looking down to his lips, but I made sure I don't stare at him for too long. I look sideways the next moment._

"_Who? Maybe I can help you," the boy said gripping on to his backpack's strap _

"_Um...Lena Adams Foster"_

"_The VP?"_

"_Yeah..." I drag slowly, time by time looking back to his eyes_

"_Come on, I will take you. I am going that direction anyway" He said and started to walk. I follow him down the hall._

"_I'm Connor, by the way" he said as we made another turn_

"_Jude" _

"_Nice to meet you Jude," He smiled at me. As we __continued to walk side by side __he kept the conversation going __"__Can I ask how you know the VP?"_

"_Well," I scratched the back of my head nervously and then replied warily "She's my...foster mom" I said expecting some sort of mean joke back. Usually kids laugh at me, when I say I am a foster kid. Very often they make fun of me for it. _

"_Oh..." he said quietly and then changed the subject a bit "I know she has adopted two kids. If I am correct, they are seniors, right?"_

"_Yes, Mariana and Jesus" I said back as I continued to eye him. Gosh, I just couldn't take my eyes off him. There was something about him, that was pulling me towards him. His smile was the cutest thing ever. It was quite mesmerizing.  
_

"_I know Jesus. He's a wrestler! And isn't Mariana like some sort of genius? I know she is in the STEM team. I think they won something last year..." Connor trailed off as he stopped in the hallways unexpectedly. I almost bumped into him again.  
_

"_Yeah, she's is real smart. And Jesus is real athletic" I nodded back_

"_Here we are. Vice principal – Lena Adams Foster office" He gestures to the doors on my right_

"_Thanks. I don't think I would have found it without your help,"_

"_Yeah, this school does have a lot of halls" Connor chuckled back as the doors to the office opens and Lena comes out_

"_Oh, you are here! Great timing Jude" Lena smiled at me as she locks her office_

"_Hi, Mrs. Adams Foster" Connor greets her the moment she turns to us_

"_Hi, Connor" Lena smiled back at him_

"_Ok, I need to go," Connor said pointing over his shoulder "See you around, Jude!"_

"_Bye," I replied and unknowingly my hand did a little wave. I watched him walk away till Lena pulled me out of my thoughts.  
_

_End of flashback_

"Jude came to the school few more times. We just chatted at first," Connor said as he continued the story "But few days later we started to hang out."

"Are you parents okay with you being gay?" Callie asks him next

"My mom is okay. Dad - he's wasn't supportive of me being gay at first. I think he is slowly starting to accept it," Connor replied quietly "For a while, he forbid me to hang out with Jude, because he is gay. And Jude couldn't come over..." He scratched the back of his head as he spoke

"What changed, if I may ask?" Callie asked now more carefully, knowing the subject was of sensitive matter

"Lena had a talk with him. I'm not sure what she said, but I know they talked" Connor replied as he looked to me. I gave his hand a little squeeze and smiled up to me, to show support.

There was more to the story. His dad had roughen him up few times and he showed up to school with few bruises. That was just one time Lena and Connor's dad had a talked. There were few more talks after that.

"Is Jude your first boyfriend?" Callie asked quite bluntly

"Callie!" I called her out

"What? I would ask the same question if you were dating some blond girl!" Callie argued back as she shifted in her seat

"It's fine Jude," Connor said calming me down "I used to date this girl Daria when I was 13, but all the time we were dating, it just...it didn't seem…right. I was starting to question my sexuality at that time. And few weeks later, after I broke up with Daria, I started to...I don't know if you could call it dating, but I was kind of seeing this guy. It was not serious, it only lasted for like 5 weeks. But that was when I realized that I was gay."

"So, Jude is not just your experiment? You are not having a _phase_ or something?"

"No, definitely not!" Connor replied instantly, with certainty

"You are not going to break up with him and get back together with this...Daria girl?" Callie asked yet again bluntly, watching Connor closely

"No. I am gay. And I like Jude, very much!" Connor answered and looked down to me "I care about him more than I care about myself" I couldn't keep the big, silly smile off my face, when Connor said that. I leaned up to give him a quick kiss on his lips

"Eww, okay! Did not want to see that" Callie stood up right the moment our lips touched "That's my cue. I need to go to work!"

"You work on Christmas Holidays?" Connor asked her confused as he watched her walk to the back doors

"Someone has to," Callie replied walking out of the house

Once the doors closed, Connor turned back to me "You think she likes me?"

"I think she doesn't hate you. And that's the same as – I think she likes you" I joked back and leaned in for another kiss. It felt so good - feeling his lips on mine. Gosh, I missed him so much over these last few days.

Callie POV

I had just walked to the street, when someone from the house called my name. For a moment I stopped and looked over my shoulder to the porch, from where the voice came from. Brandon was walking down the front steps.

"Wait up!" he called out as he came my way

"What do you want?" I ask back quite harshly

"Wow, hey…no need to be rude," He said with a smile on his lip "Come on, I will give you a ride. I need to go that direction anyway"

"No thanks. I would rather walk than be stuck in a car with you" I snap back as I walk away from him, heading down the street

"I am trying to apologize!" he walked after me "Can you please just get in the car? I will drive you!"

"Doesn't sound like an apology to me!" I replied as I kept on walking down the street, without looking back at him. He run around me and stopped me in my tracks. I take a step back as he was too close for my liking. I don't like when people are in my personal space.

"Please," he pleaded and flashed his poppy dog eyes at me "I promise you, there will be an apology!" he reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a little folded up paper "See, I even wrote the things I was jerk to you about. So I have a guideline and I won't go off tracks and miss something!"

As I crossing my arms on my chest, I scoff back and look sideways, away from his puppy dog eyes. I just couldn't take that look.

"Let me give you a ride, please. Please, Callie!" He said once again as he put the piece of paper back in his pocket. He was determent. I guess he won't quite till I agree. I just want _this_ to end.

"Fine," I agree and follow him back to the car


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: To the guest - **_J__anelle -_ **I read your suggestion, but...I am sorry, I won't be incorporating it. I have my own idea of how I want that stuff to go down and I am kind of excited about it, because no one on this site (at least as far as I know) has ever done anything like it. So, I am sorry, but I will use my own idea.  
**

**I also re-read the first few chapters to see where exactly I made Callie gay. I didn't know some of you would interpret it as Callie being gay (it was just meant as a snap back to Stef and Lena). But, I am not dismissing your idea of Callie being gay.  
**

**The storyline about Callie's romantic life, will be few chapters down. I need for Callie to trust Stef and Lena a bit more for my version of the story to work, because, the way I have been planning it in my head, it's very intense. **

**Like I said, I'm not dismissing the idea of Callie being gay. And because of that I want you all to think about what would you like Callie to be - straight, BI, gay. (Janelle - I will draw a + to Callie being gay :) )**

**IMPORTANT - This will NOT be a Brallie! I have written it in all of my stories descriptions, but I guess no one really reads them :D  
**

**Thank you for reading and for your support. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

Jude POV

Connor and I were snuggled on my bed. My head was on his chest, my left arm wrapped around him. His left hand was softly moving up and down my back. I liked cuddling with Connor, I enjoyed the closeness, the warmth. Without a doubt, I felt safe in Connor's arms. Listening to his hear beat softly in his chest, soothed me. His heartbeat might as well had lullaby me to sleep if he hadn't spoken up.

"How come you hadn't told your sister about me?" Conner asked me. Slowly, I open my eyes and stare at the shelf next to my bed.

"I mean, you said you told your family. I told my family, I even told my dad and he is like the most scariest person I know. Callie doesn't seem...mean"

"It's not that simple," I said not moving from my position, I was too comfortable cuddled up to him

"It seems simple enough to me. You told your moms and foster siblings. Why couldn't you tell your sister?" Conner asked me, he sounded confused. I felt him shift underneath me a little. When I moved my head a little, I saw him looking down to me.

"To start off, we had been separated for over 2 years," I started to explain and sat up to my knees next to him. Connor pressed up on his elbows "And when Callie and I finally met, it just...my sexuality was not the most important thing that moment. There were so many things going on - us seeing each other again after 2 years, Callie and my moms meeting, Callie meeting all of my siblings, the fight for my custody. Then there was the infamous dinner I told you about, where the twins and Brandon were being super rude to her. I just had to be there for my sister. With all that was going on, it just didn't feel like the right time to tell her about my sexuality, about me being gay"

Connor sat up, with his back to the wall. He reached for my hand and waited for me to continue. Softly, he run his thumb over my palm, giving me courage and supporting me silently.

"Before we got separated, we were living in not so good homes and...and one way, Callie tried to protect me, was by..." with my free hand I scratch my jaw line as I started to think back to our talk this morning "She did what she could to protect me, but by doing it, she kind of told me to hide who I was. Unintentionally. It was the only way she knew how to protect me."

Connor was looking at me with sympathy. He offered me a small smile, to try and cheer me up a bit.

"I know she didn't mean to hurt me like that, but because of that, because of the way she was back then, I was also scared of how she would react. I thought, I feared, that she wouldn't be supportive of me!" I admitted to him. This was the hardest part.

"But she is, right? Supportive? I mean, she seamed okay with...us" Conner spoke up, when I paused for a moment

"Yes. She's...Callie's supportive of us!" I nodded back "She has my back. 100%" I said with certainty in my voice. I was now sure she got my back and nothing would ever change that.

"That's good!" he smiled back, his dimples showed. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Come here," Connor pulled me back down to the bed. I laid back down to him and rested my head to his chest once again. Our legs were now intertwined as well. Connor was holding me close to him.

"Thank you for telling me," He said in a whisper and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes again and continued to listen to my boyfriends heartbeats.

Callie POV

After about 5 minutes of us driving in the car in complete silence, Brandon cleared his throat and spoke up "So, listen, my moms wanted me to apologize to you...so, um, I'm sorry!"

I didn't sounded like he meant it, nor did he sounded even a little apologetic or sincere about it. He basically said that he was sorry, because his moms told him to apologize to me. This only meant one thing, he wasn't even aware of what he needed to apologize for. The guideline he mentioned, was probably bogus. There was no list. He must have said it, to just get me in the car.

I looked to him in disbelief and waited a little. Maybe he was about to continue, but no continuation came. This was like the worst apology ever. I chuckle back in disbelief "Are you serious right now?"

"What?" He glanced to me confused, but then looks back to the street

"Wow..." I breath out, not really surprised of his reactions. Of course he wasn't even aware of what he just did "You are such an ass!"

"What did I do!? I apologized to you, what more do you want from me?" He asks me confused, in a little bit louder and hurt voice

"Maybe if for once, you would get down from your high horse, you would actually be a decent human being. But I don't see that happening...ever! You are so full of yourself!"

"Why are you always so mean and rude to everyone!" He snapped right back at me "Maybe you are the one that has get down from your high horse!" I wanted to snap right back at him, but decided against it, because I still heard Stef's lecture from this morning in my head.

"You know what, just stop the car!" I said reaching for the seat belt to unbuckle

"With my pleasure!" Brandon pulled to the side of the street, without hesitating for a second

When I open the passenger doors and get out of the car, Brandon calls after "Where's the _thank you_ for the ride!?"

I lean back in the car only to reply to him "Thank you, for the worlds most horrible apology and for the worst and most agonizing car ride in my entire life!" I slam the doors shut and toss my bag over my left shoulder. Brandon speeds down the street the next moment.

"Ass!" I mutter to myself as I watch him drive away and continue to walk to the restaurant

* * *

Walking out to the street, after my shift ends, I notice Stef's SVU parked by the street. I stop in my tracks and just stare at the car. By now, she probably has noticed me standing here. I was sure, Brandon had told her about our little fight and she is going to be angry with me once again for snapping at her son.

The passenger side doors are pushed open from the inside and Stef leans from her divers seat and calls out "Come on, kiddo! Let's go home!"

_Your home_ – I wanted to reply to her, but once again, decide against saying anything back. After I take a deep breath in and sigh, I head over to the car.

When I close the doors shut after me, Stef smiles at me "How was work?"

"Fine," I mutter back, not wanting to get into the details. Work was horrible -barely any tips, rude customers, my legs hurt all the time.

"Buckle up!" She tells me as she starts the car. Without saying anything back, I reach for the seat belt and pull it over me. Once Stef hears the little sound, that tells me I am buckled up, she drives out.

"So, Brandon mentioned that you two talked," Stef spoke up after a little moment

My mouth got dry the second she mentioned it. I kept my eyes up front and my fingers gripped the backpack more tightly once she said that. I was afraid how this conversation or should I say lecture, will continue. There are so many scenarios running in my head right now and none ended good for me.

"He said it didn't go so well..." Stef said softly. In the corner of my eye, I saw her briefly turning her head to me "Is that true?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and gripped on my bag a bit more tighter. For a moment I even thought about lying to her, but then I figured, it would be best if I wouldn't hide anything from her. To me, it felt like when you are in front of a judge, in court – you admit your mistake, you get lighter sentence (punishment). Maybe I will get out without a bruise on me or without being yelled and screamed at, if I just admit it her.

"Yes" I barely got the word out, my mouth was so dry

"Can you tell me what happened?" Stef asked taking me by surprise. Her question even forced me to look at her for a shot moment. But when Stef glanced right back at me, I looked straight out the front window.

"Callie?" Stef asked softly, when I hadn't said a word back to her

"I'm sure Brandon already told you," I keep my eyes focused on the street in front

"I would want to hear your side of the story as well," Stef said back very calmly

"Why?" was what I asked, instead of – _Why? It's not like you would believe me. I know you would take your son's side anyway. _No foster parent has ever believed a word I say, why would she be any different?

Stef sighed, but didn't say anything in return. She just gave me a sad look.

To my surprise, the car suddenly slowed down. Stef pulled in the parking lot, next to some small 24/7 shop. The parking lot was empty. Two people walked out of the shop, when Stef parked the car. There was a street light right in front of the car. The light from it, shinned in the car and illuminated it.

I started to prepare myself for the worse, when Stef stopped the engine. When I saw her reach for the seat belt, to unbuckle it, I turned my head a bit to right and closed my eyes. The moment I heard her shift in her seat, my body tensed up as I was preparing to be hit.

But then I heard the doors open "You coming?"

Warily, I open my left eye first. When I saw that Stef was holding her phone, wallet and keys in her right hand and her left hand was on the door-handle, I opened my other eye as well and turned to look at her.

My mouth parts a little "To the shop. I need to buy batteries and few other small stuff. You can stay in the car if you like or you can come with me" She offered

"C-car" I stutter back

"Okay," Stef smiles at me "I will be back in 5 minutes!"

With that Stef got out of the car. I turned in the seat, so I could see her walk in the shop. When the doors closed after she entered, I sat back in the seat, like I am suppose to, turned to the front.

"What the hell just happened?" I asked myself out loud and then once again look out the back window to see the shop where Stef was in. Her actions clearly surprised me. None of the scenarios, that played in my mind, ended in me not getting abused in some sort of way. None of the scenarios, ended with Stef going to shop to buy batteries.

I sat in the car with a frowned up face, thinking about what had happened. I was kind of zoned out, that I hadn't noticed Stef returning. She was back much sooner than I thought she would. When she opened the doors to the backseat, I jumped.

"Relax, it's just me," Stef replied when she placed her little shopping bag on the back seat

"I'm relaxed!" I said back stubbornly, while I still tried to calm myself down

Once she had placed the shopping bag in the car, she closed the doors and returned to the front seat, behind the wheel. Stef places the key in the ignition and her wallet and phone on the panel, in the little box between the two front seats. Stef smiled at me once she had settled back in her seat.

I flinched, when she suddenly moved. The sudden move made me think that she was going to lunge at me or hit me. But she only reached for the back seat. Stef clearly saw that I flinched, but she didn't say anything about it. She dug through the little plastic bag and then leaned back to her seat with two ice creams in her hands.

"I got vanilla and chocolate. I didn't know what flavor you like so I went with the two most classic choices!" Stef said holding the two ice creams up. I stared at her, not knowing what to do or say to her.

"Which one do you want?" She asked me once again as she still held the ice cream in her hands

"I...uh-"

Why would she get me ice cream for me. This made no sense to me. I hated that Stef was so unpredictable. Not only that, but I couldn't read her. I never knew what she was thinking or how she was feeling. Stef was a mystery to me. It was one of the reasons I was scared of her.

"I know Jude likes chocolate," Stef said very casually "I figured you would too. Do you want chocolate?" Shyly I nodded my head back. Stef extended her left arm to me and gave me the chocolate ice cream.

"Thank you" I said quietly as I started to open the ice cream. I knew better than to be rude.

"You are welcome, Callie" Stef said back before she started to eat her ice cream. We finished the ice cream and the Stef just started the car and drove us back to the house. We didn't talk on the way back. She didn't even try to bring up the topic with Brandon. I was thankful, because I was too tired and because I really didn't want to talk about it.

Lena POV

Stef and I were sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and drinking our morning coffee, when the back doors opened and Callie walked in. We exchanged pleasantries as Callie walked through the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Does she needs cream with her coffee?" I ask Stef when I get up to make her a cup of coffee. I hadn't noticed what kind of coffee she drinks. But that was about to change.

"I think she drinks it black," Stef replied as she folded her newspaper in half, so it would be easier to hold and read

I set her cup down on the table and go sit down back at my spot, where my cup stood. A minute later, Callie walked back in the kitchen. She headed straight to the coffee machine.

"Made you a cup already, Cal!" I tell her and point to the cup on the table

"Oh," Callie turns around and walks to the table "You didn't have to"

Callie reaches for the cup, but she pulls her hand back. Stef and I both watch her. Her hand goes to her sweatpants pocket and she pulls out few coins. She places the coins on the table and then pushes them towards Stef.

"For the ice cream," Callie tells her. Stef had told me all about their drive home yesterday. "I don't know exactly how much it cost, but this should cover it"

"You didn't have to Callie. It was just ice cream. It's on me," Stef doesn't accept her money and pushes the coins back to Callie's

"I insist!" Callie pushes the coins back towards Stef

"It was my treat to you!" Stef stubbornly replies and pushes the coins back

"I don't want you to buy stuff for me! I can pay for it myself!" Callie kept on insisting, but Stef was not budging

"It was just ice cream, sweetie!"

"Just take the money!" Callie said in louder, more frustrated tone. She pushed the few coins towards Stef a little more.

"I'm not taking your money! It was an ice cream! I don't need nor want for you to pay me back for a small ice cream!" Stef replied and reached for her cup off coffee to take a sip. She wasn't even looking at the few coins on the table anymore.

"You can take the rent money! Clearly you can take the money I owe your the ice cream!" Callie lost her temper a little. This is what happens when two incredibly stubborn people meet. They clash.

"How about"- I speak up interrupting their argument, Callie quickly looks at me "You keep the money for now-" She opened her mouth to protest, but I managed to finish my thought before she did "-and you buy Stef an ice cream tomorrow or sometime next week?"

Callie was now looking like she was actually considering my idea.

"That way, you won't owe her anything and Stef, you won't have to take her money. It's a win, win situation. What do you say?" I had a feeling I will need to play the peacekeeper a lot for these two. Even more than to the twins.

"Stef?" I looked to my wife. I knew if I get Stef to agree, Callie will agree as well

"Yeah, sounds good!" Stef nodded back, agreeing to the deal

"Callie?" I looked to the stubborn brown haired girl

"...Fine!" She mumbled back and gathered the coins that were on the table

"Do you have work today?" I ask her once she reached for the cup of coffee

"No"

"Do you work on the New Year's eve?" Stef asked her, knowing she won't tell us if we don't ask her

"No. The restaurant is closed on the 31st and 1st" Callie even elaborated her answerer

"Good," Stef spoke up happily "Then you can spend-"

"I'm meeting with some of my friends for the new Year's eve," Callie said back rather coldly "We are going to hang out...I'm spending the New Year's even with them"

"Oh..." Stef breathed out more sadly and glanced to me. We share a look. We can't force her to celebrate New Years eve with us, if she doesn't want to. Yes, it saddened us that she won't be spending the day with us, but we just can't forbid her from seeing her friends.

"Okay," I say back "Glad that you told us!" I was surprised she did tell us. Usually doesn't elaborate on her answer. She answers shorty and answers just the questions that she was asked.

Callie doesn't reply to me. She just lifts her cup up to her lips and takes a sip of her coffee.

"Do you have any plans for today?" I ask her before she decides to just leave

"No, not really," She said and blowing her breath to the cup, cooling the hot beverage

"Would you mind coming with me to the mall today?" I ask her hopefully

"Why?" Callie asked quite harshly, once she lowers her cup down. Stef gives her an look tight that second. Instant regret flashes on the girls face and her head dips down a little, apologetically.

"I could use the company. Stef and the other kids are busy today. They all have plans. Please, just this once?"

That wasn't completely a lie. I do need to buy some stuff for the New Year's eve at the food store. I just didn't think that mentioning, that I want to go the jewelry store to get her a necklace for the pendant was a good idea. After seeing how stubborn she was about paying back Stef for the ice cream, I knew she would never agree to me buying her a necklace, so she could put the pendant around her neck, instead of carrying it around in her pocket. From what Mariana told me, I knew it was important to her. An object like that, doesn't belong in a pocket. It belongs around her neck. It belongs closer to her heart.

"Fine"

"I was planning to go around 10" I tell her when I grip my coffee cup with both of my hands

"Fine!" Callie repeats and turns on her heel to walk out of the kitchen

I watch Callie head out to the guest house and turn back to Stef, only to admit it to her "I really hate that word!"

"_Fine_?" Stef raises her eyebrow at me

"Yes! I really, really don't like that word!"

"You and me both. But I have a feeling we will hear it a lot from her," Stef smirks at me and reaches for the newspaper to continue to read it

Callie POV

It took Lena longer than 40 minutes to buy everything she wanted. I had never seen such a big check sum. Apparently, when you have family of 7, you spend a huge amount of the money you own to food. I knew that me being in the house doesn't help at all. I only pay for the rent. But after this little trip to the mall, I was seriously considering of adding some money to them just for food.

I was also a surprised that Lena didn't even try to talk to me about some of the stuff that happened yesterday. All Lena did talk to me about was food. She asked me for advice, what kind of cereal she should buy, how many cheese do I think they will need, which coffee is better. I didn't know the answer to any of those questions. But she still took my advice and put back the 5th cheese she had put in the cart. I personally had never seen someone buy so many cheese.

I was still surprised that Stef hasn't called me out on calling her son an ass. Brandon and I continued to avoid each other. It was quite clear, that neither one of us liked each other. He still only saw me as some stupid foster kid, that was way below him and who was ruining his family's life, but I still only saw him as spoiled, self-centered, snobbish ass, who only thinks only about himself.

This was expected though. What were the chances that I will get along with everyone in the house. The answer is close to 0. To be fair, I can't say I am getting along with other much better. But at least I don't dislike them them as much as I dislike Brandon. We are from two completely different words. There is nothing similar between us.

_Wonder how long will this last? Will Brandon and I ever find a common ground? Are we ever going to talk civil to one another? Or are we just going to tolerate one another till I have to move out? _

"Okay, I just need to run in one shop real quickly and then we can go back home," Lena tells me, pulling me out of my thoughts. I grabbed the two of the three shopping bags and followed Lena.

We didn't have to go far. Lena turned into a small jewelry shop. I followed Lena in the shop. She went straight to the shop keeper/cashier while I just stayed close to the exit. While Lena was talking to the cashier about g-d knows what, I started to browse the store.

I remember the talk with Marina, when she said that a necklace doesn't even cost too much. Before today, I never even considered coming to a jewelry store to look for a necklace. But I was here now. I might as well have a look.

I walked to the stand, where few necklaces were put out. These clearly were from the expensive end, so I moved to the next one. I started to browse the necklaces in the middle section. My eyes moved around the necklaces, till I saw one that I liked. I glanced to the price to see if I could ever afford it. Sadly, it was still too expensive for me.

I took another step the left, where the cheapest necklaces were put out. Neither one looked good. They all looked...cheap. Which was exactly what they were. They had no look, none stood out. But these were the only ones I could afford.

My eyes traveled back to the one in the middle section a moment later. I took a step back and looked at it. This was the one I wanted. It would fit perfectly with mom's pendant. Maybe, if I would be extra frugal I could save up for it in some 2-3 months. The month was running to end, which means I am literally out of cash. I have like few dollars left.

"Callie!" I hear Lena's voice. Looking over my shoulder I see her stand right behind me "You coming, sweetie?"

"Yeah," I drag slowly and look back at the necklace. Taking one last look at it, I sight and follow Lena out.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I think I have said this before - I write the story as I go. I don't have any chapter written up front. All I do have, is ideas in my head, that I want to see in this story. In regards of Callie's sexuality -I ,personally, see her as being straight. But I have always thought, it would be quite interesting to write a story where Callie was BI. **

**I asked your opinion, because I like to consider all the options and I like to hear the readers thought as well! ******Just like I asked for your thoughts/ideas on how the story - Fight for Jude - should end. **It helps me decide!  
**

**But in the end- it will be my decision. I will write what I feel, will be the _best_ storyline for this story.  
**

****Could Callie be straight?**\- maybe! **

**Could ********Callie ****be gay? - that's a possibly as well!**

** Have I figured it out yet? - No!**

**Till you actually read a chapter, where it says Callie is _this_ or _that_, don't assume anything. I won't touch on the subject till I have made up my mind. Until then - Callie is just Callie. ******Simple as that. She is just trying to find her place in the Adams Foster family.**  
**

**Sorry, about the long ramble. I just wanted you to know where I stood on the topic, because the question seemed to stir up a little drama in the review section :D **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**P.S. Go USA - LOVE WINS  
**

Callie POV

After our little shopping trip, I headed straight back to the guest house. When I opened the doors, the first thing that stood out to me, was the pile of dirty clothes on the floor. I hadn't taken too much stuff with me, when I moved in here. Most of my clothes were still at my apartment, so I was slowly running out of clean clothes to wear.

I left the doors half open and headed straight to the pile. It was my free day, so I might as well do something useful, like do my laundry or clean the room. Maybe even both. I walk up to the bed and grab my sweats and simple long sleeve shirt, that was laid down on the end of the bed.

I change out of the outfit I was in now to the sweats and long sleeve shirt. When I was out of the jeans and sweater, I toss the clothes to the top of the pile. Looking around the room, I make sure I have gathered up all the clothes I could wash. Once I have made sure, there isn't any other piece of clothing that I could wash, I gather up all the clothes that were on the ground and head back towards the house.

When I walked back in the house, I find Lena in the kitchen. She was still sorting out all the stuff we bought in the shop. By the looks, she had managed to only empty one of the bags.

"I wanted to do laundry. Could you show me where the washing machine is?" I ask her as I am looking at her over the pile of clothes in my hands

"Of course. Follow me" Lena puts the carton of milk in the fridge and then heads of the kitchen. A moment later I was following her up the stairs. I don't remember seeing a washing machine in the upstairs bathroom. I must have been really blind, that I had missed it. Maybe it was hiding in plain sight.

But to my surprise, we walk pass the bathroom and Lena disappears into one of the rooms. I come to stop two steps away from the room. This was one of their rooms. Most likely Stef and Lena's room. I'm not suppose to go in there. I was only allowed to come upstairs, when I needed to use the bathroom. At least, that is what I thought, when Stef gave me the tour first time I was here. Okay, she didn't exactly say the word – _forbidden_\- but everyone knows, you are not suppose to go into other people's rooms, especially master bedrooms.

I had been told that master bedrooms and bio kids rooms are off limits ever since the first foster home I was placed in. The last time either me or Jude broke the rule, Jude got beat up, but I got sent to Juvie and we didn't see each other for 2 years. So yeah, I am not too keen on breaking that rule ever again.

_They are strictly off limits!_

"Callie!" I snap out of my thoughts and see Lena standing right in front of me, in the doorway "Are you okay?"

"Yeah...Fine" It came out a little hoarse. Lena smiled back at me and turned around on her heal and disappeared in her room once again. I remained still, holding the pile of clothes in my hands.

A second later, Lena peaked her head out of the room again. But this time she looked at me confused. Lena asked taking slow, carefully placed step towards me "What's the matter, Callie?"

I felt a piece of clothing fall down as it slipped through my fingers. Looking down, I see that a socks had fallen down. Quickly I crouch down and pick the sock up.

"You know what...I can-I will take this to the laundromat. It's no big deal…" my voice got cough somewhere in my throat at first, but when I did speak up, it sounded more like a whisper. My heart was racing in my chest and my breathing was uneven.

"Don't be silly Callie. You can do your laundry right here, in the house" Lena says very calmly and extended her left arm towards me, like inviting me inside "The washer is in the bathroom. Is is right through our bedroom."

She held her hand out, waiting till I make a move. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I take few small steps towards her. But I once again stop, because I was still not completely sure, if I should head inside their room. Lena gave me a reassuring smile "It's all right, sweetheart! Come on!" It felt like Lena understood my struggle, even thought I hadn't said one word about it.

Slowly, while holding on the clothes to my chest more tighter I walked thought the room. The room was so big. And it was decorated very nicely. It looked very homey in here. The bed had a beautiful cover on it and I counted at least 4 soft, fluffy looking pillows on it. The room had curtains and everything looked very clean and organized.

As I walked pass a dresser, I saw photos placed on top of it. Taking another look around, I noticed that there at least 3 more photo frames in this room along the 3 that were on the dresser. This house was filled with photos – on walls, nightstands, dressers, shelves, the fridge and…_**great**_, even on the fucking shelf in the freaking bathroom.

"Here it is. It's a little tricky, because it is an old washer. I will probably have to show you how to use it the first time, so you know your ropes around it," Lena said when she placed her hand on the washer "You can also use the drier so you don't have to dry them out in your room."

I dropped the clothes on the floor and keeled down on the floor, to sort the colored clothes away from the whites.

"Need any help?" Lena asked standing right next to me. I felt her eyes on me.

"No, thank you. I got it." I replied as I picked out the white socks from the pile

"Okay" Lena dragged slowly as she walked over to the bathtub and sat on the edge of it, while she waited till I was done. Once I was done sorting the clothes, I put the whites on top of the washer, because I have decided to do the color clothes first.

When I was stuffing the colorful clothes in the washer, I heard a very feathery, nimble tune. It sound like piano. And if I was not mistaken, it came from the room on the other side of this wall, that I was facing.

"That's Brandon practicing," Lena explained to me with a proud look in her eyes as she saw my curious look. We stood still for a moment as we both listened to the piano play.

"It's wonderful, isn't it? I could listen to him play all day long," she added after we had listened to the sound for what seemed like two minutes at least

"Yes, quite amazing," I agreed and continued to pile the clothes in the washing machine. I can't deny, some of the parts he played, gave me theses chills down my spine and I got goosebumps on my arms – it sounded that good. He may be an ass, but he clearly was a talented ass. Now I know why he thinks so much of himself.

"Do you play any instrument?" Lena asked, sounding actually interested in the subject

"No," I shook my head and closed the doors shut on the washing machine

"Really? I could swear, Jude mentioned you used to play guitar," Lena said as she handed me the soap-powder. I held it in my hands for a few seconds to see what kind they use. Usually I would walk pass this, because it was more to the expensive side. I always took the cheapest one there is, I could never allow myself for the luxury stuff.

"See, this is the tricky part...you need to push inwards this first part first, to get it open" Lena said and demonstrated how to open the section where you put in soap-powder "Now you can add the soap-powder"

When I reached to set the temperature, Lena stopped me again "Also important, you need to double press this button to set it. Same goes for the other buttons" Lena said pointing to the button I need to turn to set the temperature

"Okay, understood" I nodded and reached for the - _on_ – button, but I paused when my fingertip touched it "Can I start it or do I need to do some more voodoo to it?"

"Nop, this is it" Lena said with a smile on her lips "Go ahead. Start it!"

"How long does it run?" I asked her once I had started the washing machine

"Some hour and half" Lena showed me a so-so gesture with her hand

* * *

After I had put the first load in washing machine, I followed Lena out of the room. Once we had reached the first floor, we parted. Lena headed towards the kitchen, but I stopped at the wall that was right in front of you, when you step down the stairs.

"Why do you have so many pictures around the house?" I asked Lena, while she was still my earshot. My curiously got the best of me, after I saw that not only this wall, but their room was filled with photos as well. Lena stopped in her tracks and now walked back up to me.

"Memories" Lena replies simply looking at the photos on the wall

"Isn't that what a photo album is for?" I asked her raising my eyebrows

Lena chuckled lightly "Yes, it is"

"So why do you have so many photos put out? Why not put them in an albums instead?" I ask looking at her. Once I realized I had stared at her for too long, I averted my look back to the photos.

"Well, we have photos in albums as well. More than one actually. They all stand in the unit, in living room. But the thing with photo album is that, once you place a photo in it and put it away- you will only see the pictures and all of the memories and important moments that were captured, if you open the album. And that doesn't happen too often. But if you put the photos out, you walk pass them every day and every time you do, you think back to the happy moment in your life" Lena explained to me, her eyes were on one of the photos on the wall

"For example, this" Lena said and pointed to the photo of her and Stef. They were both dressed in white "Every time I walk pass, I remember our wedding. It was one of the best day's in our life. Filled with nothing, but great memories. It was a day I will always remember."

"When was that?" I took a step closer to it, to have a better look at it "Your wedding I mean?"

"2 years ago," Lena replies casually. Her smile, as she was looking at the photo, was so genuine, so real. Just like in the photo.

"You have been married for only 2 years?" I blur out shocked

Lena chuckled back at my surprise at first, but then nodded back "Married for 2. Together for more than 12"

"Wow...I thought you were married for longer period of time," I admit to her as I keep my eyes on the photo. They seemed so happy and so in love with one another in the picture. Not only in picture, in real life as well. It is quite obvious that these two woman loved each other very much. They were so affectionate towards one another. Not only that, but they seemed incredibly comfortable around one another.

This whole family showed affection towards one another on daily basis. I had seen both, Stef and Lena, kiss and hug their kids more often than anyone I had ever known. Every morning, I have heard them say – _I love you _– to their kids and to one another. They are nothing like the families, Jude and I have lived with. They are so different. So unlike anyone I know.

"You never answered my question," Lena's voice pulled me out of my thoughts

I glance to her, not sure to what she was referring to "What question?"

"You said you don't play any instrument, but I clearly remember Jude saying to me, that you used to play guitar"

"That's not a question!"

Like smiles at me, for being a smart ass, but doesn't comment on it. Instead she forms a question "Did you use to play guitar?"

"I did," I answered and started to walk towards the kitchen. Sharing wasn't my strong suit. I had already talked to Lena more than I should have. If I kept on talking, she might as well assume that I wanted to talk over some cup of coffee and cookie and make friends with her.

"Why did you stop?" Lena asked following me

I stopped at the back doors and reached for the door nub. Looking over my shoulder, I saw Lena standing by the kitchen table. Before I open the doors and walk out, I reply to her in very flat and detached tone of voice "The system isn't exactly the place that will help you excel in your field of skill or talent. If you hadn't noticed, it does the opposite!"

Brandon POV

I have been practicing the same song, over and over again for the last 5 hours or so. I was exhausted. There was this feeling in my fingers, like any minute I could get a cramp or something. I had never imagined studying in Julliard would be this hard. I barely have had time to relax. Most of my days now consists of me practicing.

When I heard a small knock on the doors, I stopped playing, looked over my shoulder and called out as "Come in" Lena walked in, with a smile on her lips.

"I like that song," She said as she came towards me "The one you played before I knocked"

"I think I start to hate that song!" I said rubbing my nose at my eye level. Then I held my hands out and pulled them in first "I have a feeling my hands are about to be pulled in a cramps"

"Maybe you should take a break then" Lena said as she walked up to the keyboard. She pressed few of the keys, checking out how they sounded.

"I can't. I still can't get it right. I am flying back on Monday and I need to play this piece to my professor on Wednesday"

"You can't stress yourself out, either. It's not healthy, Brandon" Lena seemed very concerned about me "5 minute break won't be the end of the world!"

"I know," I sigh looking down to the keyboard

"Take 5 minute break," She said as she run her fingers through my hair gently "Maybe head out for a little walk, clear your head"

I took in a deep breath and looked up to Lena "So, what is it?"

"What do you mean?" Lena asked innocently as she looked down to me

"I know you came to see me for a reason," I said with a smirk as I looked at her "And I know, it wasn't to just tell me to take 5 minute break"

A smile appears on her lips "I was talking to Callie earlier-"

"I know, I know. Mom already talked to me. She wants me to apologize to her _again_, before I fly out! Make up with her. Take the high road, be the bigger man or something…" I said frustrated as I looked back at the keyboard. Talking to Callie was the last thing I wanted to do today. Or ever. She seems so grumpy all the time. And mean - at the people and the whole universe. It almost feel as if she has the power to pull out all the happiness and joy out of you. Like the _Dementors_ in Harry Potter.

"That would be nice of you as well, but that is not why I am here"

"Oh, you aren't?" I looked up to her confused

"No" She replied looking back at me "We had a little talk and it turns out Callie used to play a guitar"

"She did? I didn't know that" my face was slightly screwed up. I had never guessed, Callie used to play an instrument. She doesn't seem like the _musician_ type.

"Yes, before she got placed in foster care. And I was wondering, maybe you could let her borrow your guitar while you are in NY? You haven't played your guitar for...5 years or even more. It's just gathering dust in your room anyway," Lena said gesturing to the guitar that stood in the corner of my room "Maybe Callie could put it to some use!"

"I guess so," I said staring at the guitar in the corner. I haven't touched the guitar in years. I think ever since I started to focus solely on piano, I have totally forgotten that I even had a guitar.

"It would also be a topic you two could talk about. No one else in this house really knows anything about music and notes, and...chords"

I contort my mouth to one side as I start to actually consider doing it "I will think about it"

Lena's smile grew bigger "That's all I ask!" She took the step closet to me and kissed the top of my head "It would probably mean a lot to Callie. Plus, it would be a very nice gesture from you!"

Callie POV

After the dinner, I once again returned to my room. Right before dinner, I had finished yet anther book. If I keep going in this pace, I will soon run out books to read. If I had a completely free day, I could probably read 2 books in day. Granted if they aren't 800 page each.

I place the book I read back in the shelf and grab the next one in line. Once I had settled in the bed, I toss the blanket over my legs, place the pillow behind my back and open the new book.

I had gotten to the 5th page, when there was a knock on the doors. At first, I only glanced over the book, towards the doors. _Who the hell wanted to talk to me after dinner? _Usually, after dinner I was left alone. It was my piece and quite time.

I lower my book to my lap and call out "Yeah! Come in!"

To my surprise Brandon opened the doors. He was the last person I wanted to see or talk to "Ugh...!" I lift my book back up "What do you want?" I said quite harshly

"Geez, I come here in piece" He replied, but I continued to read the book

"So, listen. I was thinking about what I said the other day and how I said it-" He started, but I didn't even bat an eye towards him. I simply wasn't up for another argument with him. Quiet, piece full evening – that is what I was going for.

"I realize what I said wrong. I shouldn't have said the things I said"

"Mm-hmm" I just hum back, keeping my eyes on the book, instead of him. I don't get my hopes up. After his last attempt to apologize, I don't think he is actually capable of a sincere apology.

"I truly am sorry, for how I treated you at the dinner. I had no right to say the things I said to you. Jude is...and he will always be your family and you are his sister. Period. That won't ever change! And I was wrong to judge you or talked about things I don't know."

Slowly, I lifted my eyes up. Brandon actually sounded sincere and it seemed as if he actually meant what he said._ What has gotten into him? Was he high?  
_

"Our lives are completely different and I should have taken than in consideration. I don't have the slightest idea, what you, Jude or the twins have gone through in the foster care" Brandon continued his apology "And you are right. I haven't had a job. I don't know, what it is like to be 18 and trying to provide for yourself and your sibling. And I don't know what it is like to be alone in this world, with no one to lean on or no one to ask for help. I have always had family. I have 3 parents, while you have none. With that being said, I am sorry. For how I acted and for how I treated you - at the dinner and after it" Brandon finished his apology and remained standing still in the middle of the room

"Okay" I said after a moment. A simple, sincere sorry would have cut it, but I will take this apology as well. He has gotten himself a second chance.

"Okay?" Brandon asked confused "Is that all you are going to say?"

"I just gave you a second chance...isn't that good enough for you?" I challenge him right back

"Oh…you did? Um, no, I'm cool!" He said, but didn't leave my room. Brandon was still lingering around, looking around.

"What?" I asked lowering the book back down again, getting slightly frustrated that he hasn't left yet

"There is one more thing!" he said with a mischief smirk on his lips

"Okay...what is it?"

"Just a sec!" he said and spun around. Brandon run to the doors, leaned out and grabbed something. When he walked back in the room, he was carrying a guitar in his hand.

"Lena mentioned that you used to play guitar," He said holding it up "I haven't played this thing in years. It has been gathering dust in my room. And I thought...maybe you wanted to play it."

I kept looking at him, without saying anything, without showing any kind of emotions.

"So, um, I'm just going to leave it here," Brandon said and placed the guitar down at the wall "It's yours, you can play it. Have a good night" He smile at me and left the room

Once the doors after him closed, I was left sitting on the bed, holding the book in my hand and staring at the guitar he just left me. This was the last thing, that I had excepted to happen. Especially from Brandon.

I haven't held a guitar in my hand in over 8 years. I have forgotten what it sounded like. My moms used to teach me to play on a very similar kind of guitar. I lift the book back up as I was thinking, I would continue to read it. But I couldn't. All I could think about right now, was the guitar. I couldn't focus enough to actually understand what I had just read. My mind was now on the guitar.

I lowered the book back down and started at the guitar for some minute or so. After placing the book down on the bed and tossing the blanket off of my legs, I slowly got off the bed and walked over to the guitar. At first I just I stared down at it. It did have some dust on it, but other than that, it looked to be in perfect condition. Probably out of tune, but who cares.

I reached for it and picked it up, feeling the weight of it in my hand. Once I have had a closer look at it, I run my hand over the wood carcass. The wood felt so nice against my hand. I run my finger over the 6th string, remembering how it felt to play it. When I pull on the string and it makes a sound, I couldn't keep the big smile of my face.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Please, keep in mind that this is AU. This chapter will contain alternative version of how a certain thing (that happened on the show) could have been happened differently. This _what if _****has been on my mind for quite some time now. I finally decided to incorporate it.  
**

**Thank you all for the support. Hope you enjoy :)**

Stef POV

December 31st

This was one of the rare mornings, when both, Lena and I, slept in. Lena likes to call these morning – lazy mornings. Usually on weekends we get up around 8, but today, we slept till 9. Okay, the last 20 minutes we spent cuddling on the bed as we both were awake, but neither one of us wanted to get out of the bed.

Little after 9, we finally rolled out of the bed. Lena went to grab a shower, while I headed downstairs to make coffee. When I got to the kitchen, I was surprised to see that Callie was not there already, drinking her morning coffee and having breakfast. Ever since she started to live here, she has been the person who was up first. Callie seemed to be a morning person. To make sure, I check the back doors. They were still locked, which means Callie hasn't come here, made her coffee and just left.

I put the coffee on and while I wait, I head out to the front and get the newspaper. When I have a hot cup of coffee in front of me, I sit down at the table, open the newspaper and start to read it as I wait for Lena to join me.

Two pages later, Lena walks in the kitchen. Sitting down at the table, she asks "Is Callie up?"

"No. Back doors were still locked," I tell her as I turn the page

Lena places both hands on her cup as she looks over her shoulder to the kitchen window "Weird. She's always the first one up."

"Maybe she wanted to sleep in as well. It is New Year's Eve today. Could be she is just saving energy so she could stay up late tonight"

"She doesn't seem the kind of person to party all night long to me," Lena says before taking a sip of her coffee "Callie's too calm, quiet and reserved to party all night long"

I fold the newspaper and place it down, by my left side "But she is going to her friends place. People tend to be different around their friends. They tend to be more open, the wild side shows more often..." I reply, pressing my elbows on the table

"True!" Lena agrees and takes another sip "Has she told you, where she's going?"

"No. I know as little as you do." I shook my head and stood up "Scrambled eggs?" I suggest Lena

"Sounds good," Lena smiles back

When I started to make the breakfast, Lena, still holding on to her coffee cup, walked over to the back doors. I heard her unlock them. Not long after Lena stepped her foot out to the back porch, I heard her call me "Stef, come over here!"

"What is it?" I called back before I headed out to the porch. I had no idea what Lena wanted me to see, so I even got slightly nervous.

When I walked out to the porch, I saw nothing. The backyard looked just like it always does. I frown up my face and glance to Lena "What am I looking at, love?"

"Not looking," Lean grinned back, when I walked up next to her "Listen!"

A moment later I heard a muffled guitar noise. It didn't sound like a song was played. More like someone was practicing playing chords. The same notes were replayed over and over, with little pauses between.

A smile grew on my face as I kept on listening to it "That's coming from-"I point to the garage, when I realize that it was Callie, who was playing the guitar

"I guess she's awake," Lena nodded back and commented before taking another sip of her coffee

"Callie's playing guitar!" I couldn't contain the happiness and excitement. Lena glanced to me and nodded, she had genuine smile on her lips.

"I'm pretty sure she hadn't touched a guitar in 8 years. Callie's probably a little bit rusty, but can you imagine how good she could get after a while of practicing," Lena said after a while

"She could be great!" I replied as I slipped my hand in Lena's and interlocked our fingers

Callie POV

It was so nice to play the guitar again. It brought back some great, but most important happy memories about my mom. Playing guitar was something that I enjoyed doing, when my mom was alive. I had forgotten how much I enjoyed it. This was the first time in 8 years, when I actually have the opportunity to once again play guitar.

After about 3 hours of playing or more like practicing playing the chords, I finally put the guitar down and headed to the house. I remember I haven't had my morning coffee yet and my stomach was growling as well.

Walking up to the house, I saw through the kitchen window that few of the Adams Fosters were sat at the kitchen table. When I opened the doors, I saw the twins, Jude and Lena sat at the kitchen table. It looked like Lena had already eaten, because there was no plate, no food in front of her. The twins and Jude all had plate of scrambled eggs in front of them along with a glass of orange juice.

"Morning!" They all greet me when I closed the behind me. Jesus just raised his hand, with the fork up, because he had his mouth full. Just for him, I raise and wave my hand at him. Lena was already up to her feet.

"Sit down, I will get you a plate," She said, when Mariana handed her one from the cupboard behind her

"That's okay. I can make something for—"

"Don't be silly" Lena interject as she was already putting the scrambled eggs on the plate

"Yeah, don't be silly, Callie!" Jude teased me back, with a huge grin on his face. I show him back tongue before I turn around and reach for a cup to pour coffee in. At first, I had reached for Stef's light blue cup, but as I remember our talk about her cup, I take my hand back and grab the next one on the shelf.

By the time I turn back to the table with a cup of coffee in my hand, Lean had already placed the plate and the tableware on the table for me, next to Jude.

"Why not?" Jesus spoke up, apparently continuing the conversation he had with his mom before I entered

"Because, it's not safe!" Lena said back as I started to eat my breakfast

"Oh, come on! Fireworks are not as dangers as you make them, mom!" Jesus argued back "What are the chances that something can go wrong! How often has fireworks hurt someone?"

"You would be surprised!" Lena replied

"Just one bundle of-" Jesus tried to argue back, but Lena had none of it

"No, Jesus! End of discussion. We are not going to buy fireworks!" Lena put end to the discussion "I don't want to risk one of you getting hurt!"

"Fine!" Jesus mumbled back and as he stood up, he pushed his empty plate to Lena. Next moment he walks out of the kitchen. Lena watches after him as he leaves and sighs.

"I wouldn't mind getting fireworks," Jude commented

"Not you too," Lena shook her head looking at him, with not amused facial expression

"Our dad used to buy them," Jude said and glanced to me for conformation "Right, Callie?"

Mariana and Lena both glanced to me, while I was in the middle of chewing my food. For a moment I stop chewing and glance around the table. When I look to Jude, I slowly nod my head back and then resume eating.

"Jude, honey, I am not having this discussion with you as well," Lena told him in a calm, yet firm manner

"I know. I'm just saying..." Jude shrugged and finished eating the lat of his food on the plate

"I for one am glad," Mariana said with a smirk as she looked at Lena "Fireworks are really loud. And isn't Mr. Peterson from 2322 a war veteran. I'm sure the loud noise makes him feel uncomfortable"

Jude was watching Mariana with a mischief look in his eyes as he drank the last of his orange juice. I had no idea what that look meant, but Mariana seemed to understand the look. She noticed the way Jude was looking at her and suddenly jumped up and shouted "No! I'm taking the shower first!"

Jude jumped off the stool as well and run around the table. They both collided with their shoulders by the doorway and both run out of the room, fighting for the chance to use the shower first. Lena only chuckled after them as she started to gather the dirty dishes that were left by their kids.

Now it was just me and Lena in the kitchen. When she had placed the dishes by the sink, Lena came back to the table and sat down. For company, like always. I tried to only stare down at the plate in front of me, but I kept having this feeling, that Lena was watching me.

As I looked up to her, I saw a very genuine and warm smile on her lips "What?" I ask not understanding why she was looking at me this way

The smile only grew. Lena glanced down to the table briefly, before she spoke up "We heard you playing guitar this morning."

"Oh.." I breath out not really sure what to say to that. I didn't know that they would hear it. Part of me got scared that they were bothered by the noise "Brandon gave...let me barrow his guitar, he said I could play it-"

"Yes, I know," Lena said very softly "I'm glad you decided to try and play again. I think you were amazing."

My mouth parts few time, as I got slightly taken aback by her words "I simply tried to remember the chords," I scratch my temple nervously "I wasn't actually playing."

"Personally," Lena grinned at me "I can't wait till I hear you actually play song!" Something that she said or maybe it was the way she said it, made me blush. I felt my cheeks get warm.

* * *

When I finished eating, Lena grabbed the empty plate from me.

"I can do my own dishes!" I said reaching after the plate once she had taken it from me

"You don't have to," Lena replied as she walked around the table

"Oh, you are up!" Stef said as she marched in the room, when Lena started to wash the dishes. She came right up the table "What time are you heading out to your friends?"

"Umm...why?" I was not used to give out account of my daily plan, because for most part of my life, no one has ever cared that much to ask me stuff like that.

"It's just a question Callie," Stef said calmly "We simply want to know when are you heading out."

"Oh, um...don't know, around lunchtime I guess" I said and nervously rubbed my nose

"Where exactly you and your friends are meeting?" Lena asked as she continued to wash the dishes

"It's um...around North Bay Terrace. Woodshawn drive." I explain when I turn around on the stool to see Lena

That's where the Girls United home was. Rita invited me to spend the New year with them few days back. I wanted to see Kiara and Gabi. Rita also said that Daphne and Carmen would be visiting, just like me. I really wanted to see them. It has been so long since we last talked to any of them.

"It's almost on the other side of the city!" Stef exclaims out loudly

"Yeah...so?" I ask looking back at her, confused by her reaction

"How were you planning to get there?" Stef asked when she sat down at the end of the table

"By buses," I said like it's obvious. And to me it is. There is no other option for me to get around. I can either walk or go by bus. I don't think I will ever be able to afford a luxury like a car. It cost too much - insurance, gas, maintenance etc.

"No!" Stef shook her head

"No?" I ask back instantly and said back in louder, more harsher voice "Last I knew, you weren't my mother and I am allowed to go wherever I want to go-"

"No, no, no...you misunderstood me," Stef waved her hand in the air to get my attention so she could explain it "I can take you. You don't have to buy go by bus and buy bus tickets. That's like 2-3 hours drive and you need to take like 2 or 3 buses to get there. I can take you in like 30 minutes." I dropped the attitude right after Stef said that.

"You don't have to," I said back stubbornly, even though I wouldn't mind her taking me. It is a long ride from here to Girls United. Not only I would save time, but I few bucks as well.

"I know, but I want to!" Stef grinned back as she stood up. I don't want to risk her backing away from her offer, so I don't argue back.

"Besides, you could buy me that ice cream you owe me," Stef said in a teasing tone and winked at me, before she turned around and walked out

* * *

Stef and I were standing at the cooler where the ice creams were. We were both staring down to the many choices, trying to decide. For the last 5 minute we both just started down at the options. I was kind of expecting Stef to say which one she wants, but that never happened. It appeared she was waiting for me.

"Which one do you want?" I finally ask her as I look over the options once again

"Which one do _you_ want?" Stef asked right back

"I owe you an ice cream, not the other way around. Can't you just pick one?" I looked down to the choices

Stef took a deep breath in and, once she had exhaled the breath she took in, she pointed to the one at the end "Okay, that one!"

"That's the cheapest!" I said after I looked at the price. I walked over to where Stef stood and pointed down to the ice cream she bought me few days back "You bought me this one. This is way more expensive than the one you want me to buy for you!"

"So? It's an ice cream," Stef gestured down to the choices

"If I buy you that one, I would still owe you another ice cream, because I would still owe you the difference!" I said back stubbornly

"No you won't. You will have bought me an ice cream. That was the deal. I don't think Lena mentioned you have to pay back the exact price. She just said you owe me an ice cream. And I want that one!" Stef replied in the same stubborn way

"That's not right. It's not fair to you!" I had no intention of backing down from this one. I wanted the debt to be paid.

"I don't mind!" Stef said simply

"Well, I do!" I say back frustrated. We had been standing at the cooler for some 5 minutes. This was getting kind of ridiculous, how we bickered over which ice cream to buy "I don't want to owe you money!"

"Fine!" Stef rubbed her forehead, she looked slightly frustrated as well "Just buy whichever you want, then!"

"I will buy the same you bought me. That will be fair." I said after a moment and reached to open the sliding doors to the cooler "What flavor you want? Which one is your favorite?"

"Chocolate," Stef said back casually, but I stopped in my movement at once. I took back my hand and turned to her, with perplexed and surprised facial expression.

"What?" Stef asked back confused, with frowned up face

"You gave me the chocolate one," I replied, thinking back to when she bought me ice cream

"So?" She looked at me ever more confused

"Why did you give me the chocolate one, when it was your favorite. Why didn't you take the chocolate one yourself?"

"Because you said you liked the chocolate better than vanilla one!" Stef explained and gestured to the ice creams "Can we please, get the ice cream and go?" Stef leaned closer to me and said in hushed voice nodding where the cash register stood "The cashier started to stare at us 3 minutes ago!"

Sighing, I opened the cooler, took out two chocolate ice creams and headed towards the cash register.

Stef POV

5 minutes later we were sitting in my car. I was driving while eating the ice cream. Not the safest way to drive, but, Callie had mentioned she wanted to be at her friends house at 5. If she wanted to be on time, we had to move out. We spent enough time at the shop bickering about the ice cream already.

"So, what's your friends name?" I ask her before taking a bite out of the ice cream

"Which one's?" Callie asked and continued to eat her ice cream. I was so glad she had friends. Otherwise it almost seemed as it she is all alone in this world, besides Jude of course.

"The one's to whose house/place we are going. That is, I am taking you..."

"Rita"

"Rita" I repeat the name. It sounds like an old ladies name. Just like Hilda or Adeline, or Mable. It had it's charm of course, but to me it associated as an old ladies name.

"How did you two met?" I ask curiously

Callie was quiet for a while, but once I glanced to her, she replied "I lived with her."

"Lived as in...she was your foster parent?" I asked carefully and glanced to her momentarily

"Not exactly," Callie glanced out the side window "She's the mentor in Girls United."

"Is that the group home you lived at after Juvie?" I ask still quite carefully, because I had a feeling this was quite sensitive subject.

"Yeah," Callie answered quietly. By the looks she seemed embarrassed or even ashamed about it, that she lived in a group home.

"Can I ask, how long were you living there?" I ask her, but I don't expect to get an answer back

"6..7 months" Callie said glancing out the side window, away from me. She eats the last of the ice cream. At first she cleans her hands off, rubbing them together, but then, like a kid, cleans them by her jeans. I can't keep a little smile off my face when I had seen that.

"How many girls lived there, while you stayed there?" I ask her and eat the last of my ice cream

"6" Callie replied now staring out to the road up front "The house only has room for 7. Take the right here!"

I got confused by her words. I didn't quite understand what she meant by the last part, because my mind was on the girl. I simply couldn't stop thinking about this girls past. She was still mystery to us. Callie has been through so much in her short 18 years. And we don't even know the full back story to her. We only know a little bits and pieces.

"You missed the turn," Callie says looking over her shoulder to the road I just drove past

"Uh—what?...Sorry" I shake my head to clear it from the many thoughts

"Well, you can take the next right...right there!" Callie says pointing to the street up front. I slow down the car, so I don't miss the next turn as well.

I make the turn and Callie tells me the way to the house. After some 5 minutes of taking right and left turns after one another, Callie finally says we have arrived.

"The two story house right there! The brown one," Callie says pointing to the house on the right side of the street

"Wow...that's a big house" I observe as I park the car

"Thanks for the ride," She says reaching to open the seat belt

"Hey, Callie!" I reach for her hand to stop her from jumping out of the house. When my hand rests on her forearm, Callie stops all her movement. Her eyes were on my hand, that was touching hers. I noticed her slight fear of the touch. Clearly she was uncomfortable with it.

"Sorry" I pull my hand back, when I saw in her eyes that she clearly didn't like the contact "Listen, uh, if you need a ride back, give me a call. I can be here in 30 minutes. Day, early morning, night...you can call me, okay?"

"Yeah" She drags slowly and reaches for the door handle "I think we both know that is not going to happen. But thanks anyway. I can get back on my own. Maybe Michelle will give me a ride back."

"Well, you can call me anytime," I remind her with a smile. Out the passenger side window, I see a woman, maybe in her late 40's coming to the car.

"Is that Rita?" I nod to the woman, that was now just 10 steps away from the car

Callie looks out the window "Yeah, that's her. I should go. Again, thanks for the ride!"

She opens the doors and once she does, I hear Rita say "Hi, Callie! Glad you came!" the woman seemed to know, not to go for a hug with her "Who's your friend?" Rita asked and peaked a look inside the car to me

I wave my hand back "Hello!"

"This is Stef," Callie replied to Rita in a hushed voice. Rita leaned back to Callie and they whispered to one another for the next 30 seconds. I had a feeling they were talking about me. Callie gestured to me few times, but Rita peaked a look back at me.

"The girls are all inside," I hear Rita say to Callie, when it seemed like they were done talking about me. Callie turns on her heal and walks towards the house. A moment later she is in the house and out of my sight.

"Stef, why don't you come in for a cup of tea!" Rita offered once Callie was gone inside

"No, I'm-" I point to the street "I'm just dropping Callie off. I should get back home"

"Just one cup. Please!" Rita insisted when she leaned down in the car a little more "It would be rude of me to not invite you in. You did bring Callie over"

"One cup" I accept her offer and get out of the car

* * *

2 minutes later I was standing in a kitchen with Rita. I have to say, I hadn't expected a group home looking this good. The house was well maintained. To me it seemed like it had been remodeled not too long time ago. The wallpaper looked new, as did the wooden floor. This group home clearly changed my view on how I had imagined a group home.

"Sugar?" Rita asked as reached for a container on a shelf

"Yes, please. 1 spoon" I turned back to Rita "This is a lovely home"

"Thank you!" Rita replied as she put the sugar in "We try to maintain it the best we can. I want these girls to have a good home, not some run down, dirty house. They have had enough of those. We had to shut down the group home for few weeks, while we remodeled and repaired all the damage done."

Rita pours the water on top and hands me the cup "What damage?"

"We had a fire a while back" Rita said quite casually

"A fire?" I ask surprised, a little it shocked as well. I got concerned the next moment "Was anyone hurt?"

Rita glanced to me, with a curious look in her eyes "I assume, Callie hasn't mentioned it"

"Callie? No...we haven't...she's not the most...open person. We only known her for few weeks..." I said slowly, careful about my choice of words

"Yes, I know what you mean. Callie's not too big on letting people in. Sharing comes hard to her," Rita nodded back. It was quite obvious she knows the struggle, what I am talking about.

"So, uh...you said something about the fire..." I return back to the previous topic

"Yes, well...one night the house caught on fire. Most of the girls got out unharmed."

"Most?" I ask scared about her choice of words

"Becka and I suffered some smoke inhalation, because we were in the house, in the smoke the longest. Callie-" the moment she mentioned Callie's name, I held my breath "-got hurt, when she helped me get Becka out of the house" my hurt sunk when Rita said that. Of course Callie would do that - risk her own life to save someone else life. That's just how she is - selfless. It's a characteristic I love, but at the same time hate about her.

"She got...Callie was hurt?" I barely got the words out. Safe to say I was afraid of the answer.

"Yes," Rita said sadly "We were carrying Becka out of the basement, when a burning beam fell on Callie. It burned the left side of her back. If it wasn't for Callie, Becka and I most likely would be dead. She risked her own life to help others-"

All the words that came out of Rita's mouth got lost somewhere. They didn't reach my ears as all my attention was on Callie. The girl was standing in the living room, talking to one of her friends. I had a clear view to her from where I stood in the kitchen.

The longer I kept looking at her, the more I wanted to hug her. I can't imagine the pain she was in, when she got hurt in the fire. It feels like Callie just can't catch a break. Life keeps knocking her down, but she keeps getting up on her feet and keeps moving forward. Not many can do that.

First her mom dies and dad is arrested. Then her and Jude are tossed in foster care, where she has to take on the responsibility of Jude, because their foster parent's don't care about them. After that, Callie is arrested for trying to protect her brother. Once she is out of Juvie, she is placed in a group home, where she gets hurt in a fire. When she turns 18, without hesitating, without thinking about it twice, she jumps right in a custody battle with us, to try and get guardianship of her younger brother. This girl was remarkable, selfless and incredibly strong-willed.

But I can't help to wonder - how much more can the girl take, before it's too much and she breaks? Right now, the only thing I wanted to do was hug the girl.

_I place the cup of tea down on the counter and walk pass Rita. My eyes were on the brown hair girl, who was standing in the living room. Callie hadn't noticed me yet. But when I was two steps away from her, Callie turned away from her friend to me. I stopped right in front of her and gazed to her eyes. Tears whelm up in my eyes as I think about what Callie has been through in her short life._

_"Stef?" Callie looks at me confused_

_I don't reply. No words are needed. I wrap my hands around her and pull her in a tight hug. Callie was taken off guards at first. She was stiff and tensed at first. But after few seconds in the hug, I feel body relax and a moment later she hugs me back. She presses her head to my shoulder. I tighten the grip on the girl and simply continue to hold her and hug her, stroking her hair gently with my right hand.  
_

I felt a hand on my forearm. When I snapped me out of my thoughts, I realized I was still standing in the kitchen, along with Rita.

"Stef?" Rita says my name, looking at me with slightly concerned look in her eyes

"Sorry, uh...you were saying?" I turn my attention back to Rita

Rita watched me for few seconds, but then she glances out the doorway to the living room as well, to see where I was looking, who I was watching. When she sees Callie standing there talking to one of the girl, Rita looks back to me. A smile grows on her face as she continued to watch me.

"I hope you don't give up on her! Underneath the tough skin and behind the walls she has built around herself, Callie's actually one of the kindest and sweetest girl I know."

I glance back to Callie in the living room and state back with certainty in my voice "I'm not planning on giving up on her. I already know she's worth the fight!"


	12. Chapter 12

Callie POV

January 1st

I was sitting on a bench in front of the house with a blanket over my legs. The Sun was raising and it was quite a beautiful view from the house. The air is very fresh. A soft, warm breeze is moving my hair lightly. I have a cup of coffee in my hand. Even though I have been up all night, I don't feel like sleeping. I was not tiered or sleepy, I felt wide awake. This morning kept me awake.

When I lifted the cup up to my lips, the front doors opened and Rita walked out with cup in her hand as well.

"Mind if I join you?" She asks standing at the end of the bench I was sitting on

"No, not at all," I says back instantly and lift the end of the blanket up. Once she was sat down next to me, I lower the blanket down, over her legs.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" Rita asks after we had listened to birds sing for a moment

"Quite amazing, yes!" I reply and lift the cup up to my lips as well "I should stay up more often to see this view!"

"Did you have fun tonight?"

"Yes, absolutely," I say with a genuine smile on my lips "I had missed the girls – Kiara, Daphne, Carmen, Gabi, even Becka...too bad Cole couldn't make it. I missed him here with us. He's part of our group."

"I'm sure Cole misses all of you as well," Rita says patting my knee gently "He sounded happy, when I spoke to him"

"He did?" I turn to Rita

"Yes, he really did," Rita smiled back "He's happy in his LGBT home. It's what he wanted after all."

"Good. I'm happy for him," I answer and look back out to the street

We both sat quietly for a while, enjoying the beautiful morning. It was so peaceful, so quiet, tranquil.

"Stef seemed very sweet," Rita spoke up, causing me to tense up. Why did she have to bring her name up? I press my lips together, forming a straight line and avert my look down to my hot beverage.

"You don't like her?" I felt Rita's eyes on me, but I don't look back to her

"I don't know her!" I say back more harsher than I intended to

"Yes," Rita says thoughtfully looking back out to the street "Stef did say you haven't...talked a lot to them."

"Just say it!" my head snaps up to her

"Say what?" Rita looks down to me, her voice was very calm

"Whatever you want to say to me! Just say it. Don't drag this on!"

"I just don't understand, why you are trying so hard to push them away. What is the point living with them, when you don't talk to them?"

"What's the point of...getting to know them, when I know damn well that sooner or later I will have to say goodbye to them. That sooner or later, either I'm going to fuck up so bad that no one will want to see me ever again or that they will just…give up on me! What's the point?" I say frustrated and all worked up, my breathing had become slightly more rapid "It's better this way – that I don't get attached. It will be easier to leave them when I have to!"

"Why do you have to leave them at all?" Rita asks curiously and sips her hot beverage

"Because, it's better that way. They don't need me. I'm not the one they want! Once Jude is adopted, he won't need me!" I felt tears forming in my eyes, so I quickly wipe my hand over my eyes and look out to the street "He will have a family. A real family. And I'm just..." I rub the back of my neck "I'm...gonna disappear."

"Don't say that! That's not true!"

"Yes, it is!" I say louder and more firmer "I saw it after the Christmas dinner! I walked straight pass everyone, straight pass him and left the house. Did anyone stop me? Did anyone asked me where I was going? Did Jude tried to stop me for leaving?" One tear fell down my cheek. Once it did, I wiped my palm over my cheek "No! No he did not! He was busy with his new family!" I took in a shaky breath "He doesn't need me anymore. Jude hasn't needed me since he met the Adams Fosters...I have been replaced! It's like I am invisible."

"And yet, both Stef and Lena appeared on your doorstep not 30 minute later," Rita answered straight away. I really didn't want to listen to this anymore. I felt exhausted from the little talk we had. This was not something, that I wanted to discuss right now...or ever.

"They offered you a home, a family, they offered you a chance to have the little childhood you have left by offering to take the load of responsibilities off your shoulders. I don't think, Stef and Lina-"

"Lena" I corrected her quickly

"Sorry, I don't think Stef and Lena sound like the people who would leave or give up on you. I certainly did not get that impression from Stef. The way she looked at you, talked about you, talked about her family..." Rita says in very calm manner, yet with a firm touch to it "I know you are scared, Callie-"

"I'm not scared!" I interject. Being scared is a weakness, it's a vulnerability. It's something that other people can use against me. I can't be weak right now. _I am not scared!_

"Yes you are!" Rita says in louder voice "You are scared to let these two woman in! You are afraid to commit and you are afraid to trust them because you have been hurt before. You are afraid that you will actually going to like them, if you would give them a chance!"

"You know what," I tossed the blanket aside and placed the half empty cup on the bench. I was done listening to her. I was done with people telling me how to live my life "-tell the girls I said - _Bye!_"

"Where are you going?" Rita jumped up when I started to walk away

"I just remember I had stuff to do," I brush her off and hurry down the few steps on the porch

"Callie! Don't leave! Callie!" Rita called after, but I do not look back to her. I keep walking down the street, without looking back.

* * *

After an extremely long 4 hour walk, I was finally home, at my apartment building. I hurry up the stairs and unlock the apartment doors. It was so quiet here.

I kick off my shoes in the small hallway and head straight to my sweet, comfy couch. I grab a blanket from underneath it and fall on the couch. Before I lay down, I fluff up the pillow and place the blanket over my legs to keep warm. Once my head hit the pillow, I let out a deep sigh. I turn on my left side, facing the backrest, and close my eyes.

Finally, I had a moment alone. I could finally breathe.

Lena POV

When my eyes flutter open, the first thing I hear is Stef whisper to me "Happy New Year, Mrs. Adams Foster!"

"Hmm," I roll on my right side and see that Stef was laying on her left side, left hand under her head, watching me

"Happy New Year, Mrs. Adams Foster," I reply in a hushed voice and lean towards her. Our lips touch for a passionate kiss. For a brief moment my hand grips her hair, right when Stef's right hand touches my cheek.

"How long have you been awake?" I ask her after the morning kiss. When she doesn't answer, I know she probably had barely closed her eyes. Maybe she hasn't slept at all. She does look tired.

"Are you finally going to tell me what happened when you dropped Callie off? You weren't yourself after you came home," I rest my left hand on her upper arm and gently run it up and down

Stef sighs as she closes her eyes "I don't even know where to start!"

"From the beginning" I say quietly as I caress her cheek softly

* * *

"Wait, what? Burned? She got burned in a fire!" I blur our shocked, stopping Stef from continuing her story. I even sat up in the bed.

Stef slowly sat up as well, she rested her back at the headrest. She slowly rubbed her forehead "Rita said that Callie was in hospital for approximately three weeks. For most of the time, she was in…" Stef sucked in a breath before she could finish her sentence "...excruciating pain. Even when medicated. Burn pain is..very hard to manage. And now she has a burn scar that covers most of her left side of her back, shoulder and upper arm, that will remind her of the fire for the rest of her life..."

"Oh...my gosh!" I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand

"Even the smallest left hand movement caused her pain, because it stretched the skin on her back, shoulder and shoulder blade," Stef continued to my horror

"I can't believe this!" I say still trying to wrap my head around the news "Poor Callie. And to think she was all alone while in hospital," I couldn't get the image of 16 year old Callie, all alone in a hospital room, suffering thought excruciating pain as she tries to get through a night. The thought alone made my eyes tear up.

"Rita said that she and Michelle did visit her," Stef says trying to look from the positive side, but then she added sadly herself "...when they could."

We sat on the bed, deep in our own thought for a while. Neither one of us said anything. I saw in Stef's eyes how much she felt for this girl.

"The other girls all seemed nice. I didn't talk to them, but Callie seemed to be good friends with them. She seemed almost happy," Stef spoke up after a while

"Almost?" I question her choice of words

Stef took in a sharp breathe, like she was about to say something, her mouth parted, but no words came out. Her eyes were averted to the bed in front, they seemed distant, like she was somewhere else in her mind.

"Stef," I reach for her hand to get her out of her thoughts. When my fingers touch her skin, Stef instantly looks back at me.

"She was smiling, but her eyes weren't...her eyes were still sad," Stef says barely above whisper. She leaned forward the next moment and pressed her head to my shoulder. I kiss Stef's head and run my hand over her back.

Callie POV

I was laying on the couch, wide awake, staring up the ceiling. For the last 30 minutes or so, I was debating with myself whether I should or should not call Jude to see if he wants to come over and spend a lazy day with me. I was thinking we could go get a movie, order pizza and just enjoy the day together. The two of us. No one else.

For the past few days, there has bee a little voice in my head. Today, it kept telling me, that Jude wouldn't want to spend a day with me. That he, probably, is having more fun with his new family and that he doesn't want to come to my shitty apartment to spend the day with me. The little voice kept telling me that he doesn't need me, care about me or love me anymore. That I have been replaced. I hated that voice, but I can't do anything to make it stop.

But even though these thought weren't leaving me alone, I still miss him. I want to have a day, when it is just the two of us. No distractions, no other people. Like the old time, when the only thing we had was each other. I missed that time. I felt needed back then. I felt like I actually had a purpose back then, before we got separated. But now, now I wasn't sure what I needed to do. What was my purpose? What was I suppose to do?

I reach for my phone, that was placed on the coffee table, and picked it up again. But after a moment I placed it back down. I take my hand back and rub my forehead. The little voice in my head won again - _t__here is no use in calling him. He wouldn't come anyway._

Just when I pulled the blanket over my head, I hear a little knock on the doors. Quickly I pull the blanket down, lift my head up from the pillow and look at the end of the room, where the hallway was. For a moment, I don't move from my spot. I was listening closely to the sounds. When I didn't hear anything, I assumed, that I had imagined the knock on the doors. I lower my head back to the pillow and close my eyes again. But another knock sounded out.

"...What?" I mutter to myself as I sit up, toss the blanket aside and walk towards the front doors. I peak a look through the peak hole.

"Jude?!" I say to myself and quickly unlock the doors

"Hey!" he greets me enthusiastically as he walks in "Happy New Year!" I watch him walk pass me. I was confused, I didn't understand why was he here. How did he even know I was here? Did I texted him while I was sleeping?

I close the doors shut and follow him to the kitchen. Jude lifts a shopping bag on the kitchen table and takes out two Chinese food containers.

"I got you your favorite," He says casually and hands me one of the boxes. Jude takes the other one and walks to the couch. I was still standing by the kitchen table, holding the box in my hand, my mouth partly opened, eyes wide.

Jude pulls the coffee table closer to the couch, puts his feet up to it, reaches for the remote and turns on the TV "They are showing '_When Harry met Sally_' at 2PM" Jude says as she turns the channels till he finds the one he was looking for. _When Harry met Sally _was his favorite Christmas/New Year's movie. He loved it when he was growing up

"Why are you still standing there?" He looks to me with frowned up face

"Umm..." I take few steps towards the couch and get out slowly "What...are you doing here?"

"Came to watch '_When Harry met Sally_' with you!" he says and points to the TV and then pats on the couch next to him "It's about to start. Come sit down!"

"How did you knew I was here?" I ask when I sit down next to him

"I had a feeling!"

"A feeling?" I raise an eyebrow up

"Yes," Jude beams back and nods to the box in my hand "Let's eat before it get's cold!"

When he saw that I was still watching him with perplexed look in my eyes and frowned up face, he explained "I figured you would want to spend a day alone, have a day to yourself after your party. You have never been to big on partying and socializing with people. I went to your room and saw that you had taken your apartment keys with you and I figured you are probably here sleeping after your party."

"Oh," I breath out and finally lean back to the couch

"How was it? The party? Did you have fun?" He asks and then starts to eat his lunch

I shrug at first as I move the noodles around in the box with the chopsticks "It was okay. It was great to see my friends again. It was a long time since I last saw them."

"Will I ever meet them?"

"My friends?" I raised my eyebrow up. I never knew Jude wanted to meet them.

"Yeah. You met Connor. I want to meet your friends as well" Jude says casually as he starts to eat his food

"Well...I don't know. They are really busy...with work and stuff..." I didn't want to tell him that few of my friends aren't allowed to leave the group home. But others, like Daphne, have two jobs to pull the ends together. Daphne doesn't have time to hang out. She barely has time to sleep.

"It's still Holiday vacation!" Jude says back without thinking about it

"Yeah, if you are in school" I chuckle back and ruffle his hair

"Right...forgot about that part," Jude chuckled back, but then suggested "What about if they come over on weekend? Moms wouldn't mind. Our friends come over all the time!"

"I'm not really sure your moms would like having my friends over," I said carefully "They aren't exactly, like…Connor or any of your foster sibling friends"

"What does that even mean?" Jude frowns his face up

"They are screw ups like me, okay? Delinquents!" I say back more harsher than I intended to, I just got so fed up with the questions. I wanted this part of conversation to end.

"You are not a screw up!" He tried to reassure me "And you are not a delinquent!

"Look '_When Harry met Sally_' started!" I gesture to the TV screen and then reach for the remote to turn the volume up. In a way, I tried to put end to the conversation we were having.

Jude gives me an unimpressed and not amused look. He looks back to the screen and mumbles quietly to himself, when I start to eat my noodles "You are not a screw up. I hate when you put yourself down like that!"

"It's just the way I am, Jude," I mumble back, keeping my eyes on the screen. When Jude turned back to me to reply, I quickly added "Can we, _please_, just watch the movie together? Please! I don't want to argue with you..."

It takes him a moment, but eventually Jude agrees. He sighs and nods back.

"Thank you!" I mumble back, when he leaned back to the backrest. After we both had eaten our food, we cuddled on the couch and continued to watch the movie. But I didn't see the movie till the end, I fell asleep about hallway in, with Jude cuddle up close to me. Like the old times. When it was just the two of us.

Lena POV

January 5th

Everyone, including Callie, but except for Brandon, who flew back to NY yesterday, was sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner. Callie was once again sitting at the table, between Stef and Jude. It seems as if, she has found her place at the table. She was still incredibly quiet at the table, only spoke when she was asked something, but it was a start.

"-it's going to be this Sunday," Jesus says and the next moment he stuffs his mouth with food

I look around the table "Well, then, I guess..no one make plans this Sunday, because we have a wrestling match to attend!"

Callie looks up to me and then to Stef, before she announces "I'm not going!" She raises her right hand up and counts off "No plays, sport events, music or dance things..."

"Yes, yes!" Stef stop her "We remember your rules, Callie. It's your choice. We are just saying, if you want to come - we would love to have you there. If not - we are not going to force you."

"I'm not going!" Callie states and then looks to Jesus on the other side of the table "Sorry, don't take it personally."

Jesus shook his head and replied with full mouth "It's cool!"

Stef's phone, which stood on the counter next to coffee machine, started to buzz. When she stood up, I reminded me of our rule "No phones at dinner table, Stef!"

"I'm just gonna see who it is and then end the call," Stef reply with a smirk

"That's so not fair mom!" Mariana called Stef instantly

Stef shows Mariana her tongue, before she looks down to the phone. For a moment, Stef froze as she looked down to her phone. _This was not good_ – I think to myself as I keep a close eye on my wife, who still was staring down to her phone.

"I need to take this!" Stef snaps out of her thoughts and says to everyone, before she heads outside to the porch with her phone in her hand

Through the kitchen window, I see Stef pacing on the porch, with her phone up to her ear. She looks worried. I reach for the napkin and clean my mouth.

"Where you going, mom?" Jude asks when I stand up and place the napkin down on the table

"I will be right back. Keep eating guys, " I smile at the kids and head out to the porch as well

When I close the doors behind me, Stef ends the call "_Yes, thank you for calling me. Have a good night!_"

"What is it? Is Brandon okay?" I ask not knowing what to think. Right now, after seeing how worried Stef look, I could only think of the worst.

"Brandon is fine," Stef says holding her phone in both of her hands. Something was clearly bugging her. Stef looked very torn.

"Then what?" I take two steps closer to her "You look worried!"

"It was our lawyer," Stef tells me quietly "She called about Jude's adoption. We have a court date - January 29th"

"That's good! We can finally adopt Jude!" I say happily not even thinking about the other side of this story

"Yeah, it is good," Stef nods back stiffly and walks a bit to her side, so she could see inside the kitchen, where the 4 kids were sitting. She runs her hand over her mouth "But I am not looking forward of telling that to Callie!"

"Oh no!" I gasp when I remember how hard this will be on her. I walk up to Stef and look inside the kitchen to the girl "How are we going to tell her?

"I am more worried about, how she is going to take the news," Stef says, her voice full of concern, as she keeps looking at the girl


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Forgot to answer the question Brian1972 asked few chapters ago. I assume, some of you might be interested in the answer as well, that's why I will write it here. **

**Question - ****Will you introduce Robert or just assume that she either has the same dad as Jude (or just never finds out)?**

** Answer - No, I will not introduce Robert. In the show, Callie only find out about him, because there was problem with her birth certificate when Stef and Lena wanted to adopt her. It does not happen in this story, in this AU. So, Callie never finds out about him. As far as Callie knows- Donald is her birth father.**

Callie POV

When Stef and Lena came back to kitchen, there was a weird atmosphere in the room. I could tell the twins and Jude wanted to know what the phone call was about, but Stef and Lena seemed to be slightly nervous when they returned.

Mariana of course was the one to speak up first "Is everything okay? You two look...worried" Mariana said watching her moms closely

"Everything's all right, honey!" Stef replied to her daughter when she sat back down at her spot

"Was that Brandon? Did something happen to him?" Jesus asks curiously, just like his sister did before

"Brandon is okay. It was not him who called," Stef answered calmly and resumes to eat her dinner

"Then who was that?" Mariana didn't back down "I think we all know, the phone call must have been very important because you had to take it. You and mama were out there for quite some time."

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Mariana" Lena tells her daughter. It didn't look like Mariana bought what Lena just told her, she still looked suspicious to both of them. But at least she decided to not push her moms for answer anymore.

Even thought the dinner resumed and everyone went back to how things were before the phone call, there was this strained ambiance in the room. I noticed that both, Stef and Lena, had glanced at me more often than before. That alone made me think, the phone call was somehow connected to me.

* * *

Once everyone had eaten and the plates were all empty, the other kids, Jude included, ran up the stairs to get back to the stuff they were doing before dinner.

"Do you need any help cleaning up?" I offer Lena and Stef, when they started to slowly gather the dirty dishes

Usually Lena would decline my offer, telling me that she can do it on her own, but today that didn't happen. The two of them shared a look before Lena turned to me to reply "You could dry the dishes."

"Okay," I walk over to the sink and grab the towel. Lena was washing the dishes, I was drying them, but Stef was putting everything away in the cupboards. All the time while we did the dishes, I felt the weird tension and the nervousness coming from them. We did the dishes in complete silence, which was so very unlike them. I felt like any minute, they could blur something out to me. But that did not happen.

Once the dishes were all put away, I said good night to them and headed towards the back doors. But like I had predicted, Stef called and stopped me, before I could exit the house. With my hand still on the door nub, I turn back to face the two woman.

"Can we talk to you for a minute, please?" Stef asks me as Lena sits down at the end of the table

"Okay," I reply, but stay standing by the doors

"Can you sit down, please?" Stef gestures to the kitchen table. Okay, now this started to seem very serious talk. If it had been something minor, they would have told me right then and there. But the fact that they want me to sit down, was a sign that we are about to have some serious talk. One that I am not looking forward to.

As I walk to the other end of the table, I tried to think of something that they would want to talk about me. I think back to the phone call. These two things must be connected somehow. I was sure of it. The problem was, I didn't know how. When I sit down at the other end of the table, I place both of my hands on the table and try to keep as straight face as possible.

Stef sits down at the table as well, at her usual spot at the table. Lena places her hand on Stef's palm, making Stef look back to her wife. They share a look and after that, they both return their gazes back to me.

Looking between them, I tried to guess, which one will do the speaking. Which one will break the news to me.

"The phone call I received today at dinner," Stef speaks up and then breaks the news for me "it was our lawyer. We have a date for Jude's adoption."

I was not excepting this to happen so soon. I barely have just started to live with them. It felt like yesterday, when I came to them and told them that they should adopt Jude. These last few days passed very fast. Too fast.

"When?" I ask them, but truth be told, I wasn't ready to hear the answer. Once they say a date, this whole thing will become very real.

"January 29," Stef answers me after a brief pause

I stare back at Stef, as I try to wrap my head around the news. In 24 days, Jude will become an Adams Foster. In 24 days, he will once again be part of a family. After 8 years his dream of finding a forever family will come true.

I was so torn by these news. I was happy for Jude, truly happy for him. This is what he was wanted. Jude won't be lost anymore, he won't be a ward of state anymore. He will have a place in this world. A place with people, who he loves and who love him back. Stef and Lena are the best thing that has happened to him. I am so glad that he found them.

But I can't help but feel sad as well. This seems to be the beginning of the end for me and Jude. I guess, January 29 will be the day each of us go our separate ways. Jude will stay with his new family, while I will have to go my own way and try to live a life, without my baby brother in it. I will be replaced by a real family. I honestly don't know what I will do without him. I won't be needed anymore.

"Callie?" Lena's voice pulls me out of my thoughts. She was now sitting closer to me. Lena was no longer at the other end of the table, she was sitting at the side of the table.

"Talk to us, sweetie!" Lena pleads softly while gazing to me. I press my lips together, forming a straight line, and avert my look down to my hands on the table.

All I could think about was the life, I was about to have. The life, where Jude isn't with me. The life, where I am all alone in this goddam fucking world. The life, where I have no purpose, where I have no reason to get up in the morning or go to work. The life where I could disappear and no one would notice that I am gone.

That was the life that I was about to have. It's not one that I am looking forward to. But, it's the one I am going to have, because no way in hell, I will ruin my brother's life. I can't screw this up for Jude. I won't screw this up for Jude.

My mouth parts a little and I look up to the two woman, who sat in front of me, but Stef interjects before I could say anything "_Fine _\- is not an answer, sweetheart!"

I close my mouth and glance to Stef. Why did she had to say that? _Fine_ – is the one thing that described how I feel right now.

If I feel like this now, how am I supposed to stand in the court room and watch him actually get adopted. I hadn't realized that hearing the date of the adoption, would hit me this hard. The happiness and sadness I was feeling, was ripping me apart form inside out. The tears that I felt forming in my eyes was the result of my internal struggle with hearing the news. Coming to terms with losing my brother to this family, was the hardest thing ever.

"Please, just talk to us," Lena says to me "Don't bury this, Callie. Tell us what you are you are thinking...feeling."

I close my eyes and shake my head in response. _Don't cry, Callie, for gods sake, don't you dare cry._

Letting out a shaky breath, I open my eyes and look up to Lena and admit, my voice was barely above whisper "I thought this would be easier!"

"Oh, sweetheart!" Lena breathes out sadly

"Callie, we can postpone the adoption," Stef offers as she moves two stools closer to me "If you aren't ready for this..."

"No, no..." I shake my head back, postponing his adoption won't change how hard this will be "Don't do that! Jude has waited long enough. Don't make him wait anymore longer!"

"I'm pretty sure Jude would understand, Callie!" Stef said softly tilting her head to the right side

"He deserves a family. Please, please...don't postpone it!" I plead them while I tried my best to keep the tears in place "I want him adopted. I'm...I'm okay...it's just...it...uh...hearing that you had a date already - it just caught me off guards. I wasn't expecting for it to happen so soon!"

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" Stef asked to make sure "We talked to you first, to make sure you are on board with this. It's okay, if you are not. We know this is hard for you!" No one has ever looked me like these two woman were looking at me right now.

I gather myself up as much as I can before I reply honestly "I want Jude to be adopted by you. All I ever wanted, was for him to be safe. I knew he wasn't safe with Greg, that was one of the main reasons why I tried to get guardianship of him in the first place. I love my brother more than anything in this world and all I ever wanted was to protect him and keep his safe. When I first met you, I assumed you two were like any other foster parent I have ever met... "

As hard as it was, I had to admit it "But I was wrong! And now I know - he's safe with you. You have his best interest in your hearts, you care about him and you love him, like he's your own flesh and blood. Your love for him is unconditional. More importantly -he loves you back the same way!"

I swallow back a lump in my throat that had formed while I spoke and blink back the tears "You can give him the one thing I never could – a real family. So, yes, of course I am okay with you adopting him." I meant every word I said. They all came from my heart. I had never been so honest in my entire life.

I look at the two woman in front of me and wait for them to react, to say something back. There were tears in both of their eyes. Their looks were too much for me to handle, so I dip my head down and avert my look down to my lap.

My head snaps to the doorway, when I hear the floor creak underneath someone. Jude was standing at the top of the three steps, with his math book and notepad in his hands. My mouth suddenly got dry. I run my tongue over my dry lips and blankly stare back at him, without saying anything.

"Jude!" Stef speaks up looking at the boy as well, she tried to play it cool, because apparently, she hadn't noticed him as well "Everything okay, bud?"

He took the three steps down and asked, gazing right at me "Why are you talking about my adoption?"

Out of habit, I rub my bridge of my nose nervously. Briefly I look back to the two woman, to see if maybe they will answer this. But I got the feeling, they were giving me a chance to tell him myself. I look back to Jude and smile up to him. Jude tried to keep his eyes on me, but time by time, he glanced to his mom as well.

"There is a date," I tell him straight forward, there was no reason to try hide this from him

"Date?" He takes a step closer

"For your adoption," I explain to him, trying my best not to show how much this was affecting me "January 29th. In 24 days you will officially become Adams Foster!" I saw the happiness in his eyes once I told him. But he tried to hide it, because of me.

"What about you?"

"I already told your moms, I am-" I pause and place my right hand on my chest "-truly happy for you, Jude!"

"Will you be there?" He asks looking straight to my eyes, I saw tears appearing in his eyes

"Of course!" I say with tears in my eyes "I wouldn't miss it for the world, Jude!"

Jude tossed the math book and notepad to the table. The next moment he was up to me, wrapping his arms around me. He leans down, to bury his head to my shoulder. I tighten my grip on him, to hold him closer to me. This was one of the rare moments, when I simply didn't want to let go of him. I wanted to hold him for as long as I could.

Closing my eyes and pressing my head to his chest, I whisper to him as two tears roll down my cheeks "I love you!"

"Love you too" Jude whisper back on the edge of tears

Few seconds in our hug, I hear movement coming from where Stef and Lena sat. I thought they were going to leave the room, to give Jude and I a moment alone. But I was wrong. Their footsteps lead up to us. The next moment, I feel Stef and Lena wrap their arms around Jude and I, joining in our hug.

"You will always be part of our family. Never forget that, love!" Stef whispers in my ear before she places a kiss to my temple. Her voice was so incredibly sincere and honest, that I actually believed what she said.

A tear rolls down my cheek slowly as I realize - Stef called me in a nickname, I had only heard her use for her family.

_Maybe, just maybe, I do have a place in this family. Just maybe..._


	14. Chapter 14

Callie POV

January 9th

I was standing in the middle of the hallway looking around the house. It was so quiet here. I swear, I could hear crickets from outside. Everyone went to Jesus wrestling match, which left me all alone in their house.

I was actually surprised that Stef and Lena trust me enough to leave me here alone. If I was in their place, I would have locked the house up and ordered me to stay in my room in the garage. No way in hell, I would allow some kid, who I barely know, to roam around my house, while I am not there.

For the first 10 minutes, when I was alone in the house, I stayed on the first floor. I walked around the house at least 4 times. After the 4th round, I stopped at the living room bookshelf and examined the books on the shelf. I was wondering whether I would be allowed to read these books as well. There are only maybe a handful of books left, that I haven't read from the bookshelf in the garage.

Once I was done looking over the books, I walk to the hallway and look to the stairs that lead upstairs to their bedrooms and the bathroom. I start to walk up the stairs, but stop when I reach the little hallway. A small smile appears on my lips, when I look at the bedroom door, which had a number plate with Jude's name on. It was these little personalized details, that made this house into a home.

_I won't touch anything, I will just have a closer look at his room–_ I swear to myself as I walk towards Jude's and Jesus room. I knew walking in other people's room, when the person is not at home, is not a good idea. I knew that! But I couldn't help myself. All I wanted, was to have a quick glance at Jude's room.

I stop in front of the doors and with a light touch I push the doors open just a little pit. They creek quietly as they open. I walked few steps inside the room and looked around.

Posters were hanged up all around the room. It was a little bit messy, some clothes were laying on the ground, there were shoes in the middle of the room, skate boards, baseball equipment, football, music disks, sport jersey. Jude and Jesus sides were separated by a big book shelf. Yes, they shared a room, but at the same time it seemed as if they had their own separate rooms. Jesus side form Jude's side differed a little. Jude was a little bit more organized and instead of sport equipment and posters of players and some bands, he had his drawing hanged up to his side of the wall. This was another one of those little personalized details - Jude was allowed to decorate his side of the room however he wanted. No other foster parent had ever allowed that.

I was just about to leave the room, when one object in the room caught my attention. On the shelf that separated Jude's side of the room from Jesus, stood a picture frame. It caught my eye because of two reasons. First, I knew it was a recent photo because of how old Jude looked. And second, I knew the other person in the photo and it was not one of the Adams Foster family members.

I walked up to the Jude's bed and reached for the the photo frame. Holding the frame in both of my hands, careful not to drop it, I stared at the photo of Jude and Donald. They both had wrapped their hands around each other shoulder with smiles on their lips. It has been 8 years since I last saw our dad. It was the night, when mom and dad went out to have a date night. That's the last I saw of him. After that he was arrested and locked up.

I wasn't sure how I felt about Donald. Part of me was still angry with him. Because of him, our mom is dead. I am not sure if I can ever forgive him for that. But the other part, the little girl in me, sometimes still missed him. He was still is our dad after all. And seeing that Jude has had contact with him, made me restless, hurt and confused. _If dad had met up with Jude, why hadn't he tried to find me as well?_

I got frightened, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. The sudden buzzing and loud sound scared me so much I jumped and almost dropped the picture frame, shattering it in pieces. With shaky hands I quickly place the photo frame back down on shelf, where it will be safe, and leave the room.

Before I even got my hands on my phone, I had already imagine who texted me. In my mind, Stef was texting me, because somehow she knows that I had snooped around the house, when they were all gone. I can already imagine the full on lecture I could be receiving from Stef in some hour or so. In my mind, I could picture sitting on the couch, head down, while listen to Stef's lecturing me on privacy and how she trusted me and I let her down. But Lena right next to her would be giving me a stern look, saying that they had expected more of me.

_Who knew that I would be so scared of disappointing Stef and Lena..._

When I had run downstairs, I finally reached for the phone in my pocket to see who actually texted me. It was Rita, who once again sent me my daily reminder – _**Give Stef and Lena a chance. Don't push them away, Callie. They might surprise you! **_

"Ugh..." I groan and push the phone back in my pocket. Every single day, since the New Year's Eve, Rita has been sending me different type of messages, to remind me to give Stef and Lena a chance. Some days she sends me quotes, other days she sends me her own wise words.

I look around the house again and decide to go sit down at the living room couch. Once I am slumped down on the couch, I reach for the remote and turn on the TV. For few minutes I flip through the channels trying to find something to watch. But while I do that, my mind was still on that stupid text message Rita had sent me.

I turn off the TV, place the remote back on the coffee table and lean back to the couch rest. For another minute or so I stare up to the white ceiling, trying to clear my thoughts. But no matter how hard I tried to clear my head of all the thoughts, two things kept on bugging me. One was that stupid text message Rita had sent me, but the other was about Donald. I let out a frustrated breath as I run my palms over my face.

For now, I could only deal with one of the things. I reach in my pocket and pull out the phone to read the text message again. As I read the text message again, I hear Rita's voice in my head as she says these things. That just makes things worse. I throw my phone at the other end of the couch.

I cross my hands on my chest, pout and stare the other direction of my phone. Yeah, I was giving my phone the fucking silent treatment, thinking that would help me get Rita's words out of my mind. I managed to last for about 2 minutes.

"Ughh!" I got up from the couch, grabbed my phone and headed towards the front door. I hated that Rita could do that, get under my skin so easily.

As I lock the front doors I mumble to myself impersonating Rita in a frustrated, whiny teenager tone "G_ive them a chance...Don't push them away...They might surprise you...ugh...UughH! _Why don't she make friends with them herself...she obviously liked Stef sooo much_...Don't push them away - _easy to say, Rita hasn't been let down 100 times before..."

Stef POV

After this round, it was Jesus time to wrestle. He was up against, what was said to be, one of the best wrestlers in the opposite team. But Jesus was not bad himself. In fact, he had proved to others, he was not to be taken lightly. Jesus may not be doing this for too long, but he was damn good at it. He had the strength, the quick feet and the technique to take down this guy. I had no doubt in my mind, Jesus will win.

We were all sitting together. I was sitting next to Lena. Mariana was sitting between Lena and Jude. When Connor had come to the gym and he saw us there as well, he came to join us as well. Connor sat on the other side of Jude.

Mariana winced when one of the wrestlers had thrown the other one on the ground and pinned them down. Lena was watching with one eye closed as well. Jude and Connor seemed to be talking to one another and completely forgotten about the wresting match that was going on. I, personally, didn't like some parts of the wresting as well, but I was clearly handling them better than my daughter and wife was. Wrestling could sometimes get a bit aggressive.

I was watching the guys wrestle, when Lena whispers to me excited "Honey, look!"

"What? What am I looking for, love?" I look away from the wresting match and try to see whatever Lena wants me to see

"Callie!" Lena says nodding to one of the entrance doors on the right side of the gym

Callie was standing awkwardly at the entrance doors. She was looking at the wrestling match that was going on and shoved her hands in her pants pockets. Callie's then turned towards the grandstand and tried to find Jude or us, or just someone who she knew. She looked kind of lost, awkward and shy to be honest.

"Look at that! She came," I say surprised and glance to Lena by my right side "What about her rule..."

"Honey, don't say anything about it! Just be glad that she showed up," Lena says before she waves her hand in the air, to try and catch Callie's gaze. Callie pulls her hands out of her pockets, when she noticed Lena waving at her.

"Who are you waving at, mama?" Mariana asks watching her mom

"Callie's here," I tell Mariana and nod to the direction where Callie was. She tapped on Jude's leg instantly and gave the news to him as well. Looking down to the floor, Callie started to make her way towards us.

"Why am I feeling the same kind excitement, when Mariana finally started to talk to us?" I ask Lena in a whisper, when I watch Callie walk up the few steps to the row where we sat

"Because in a way, Callie is finally starting to talk to us as well. She is starting to open up and it's just as exciting and overall a great feeling," Lena whispers back, when Callie was almost up to us. The girl squeezed pass the other people on the row to get to us.

"Hey, Callie!" I say happily, when Callie sits down next to me

"Hey, you came!" Jude leans forward to see his sister

"Yeah...I got bored at house," Callie replies rubbing her hands to her thighs. Somehow, I don't truly believe what she said. The girl spent two days in her room and barley talked to anyone. She was not bored. There was some other reason as to why she came.

"You have a great timing, kid!" I smile at the girl "Jesus is about to wrestle any minute now!"

"Um...I don't know anything about wrestling" Callie admits shyly when she glances to the middle of the gym where the match was going on

"Join the club!" Mariana tells her as she leans forward to see her

"We tried to understand the rules," I explain, sharing a brief glance back to my wife "But none one really gets it. We read the official rules like 5 times and we have been to countless matches, but still-"

"Yeah, not a clue!" Lena finishes what I started and laughed softly

"We liked him better when he was playing volleyball," Mariana adds with a small laughter, Lena nods back to that

"Just cheer and clap whenever you see Jesus teammates cheer!" Jude gives his sister a little advice "At least that's what I do!"

Callie nods her head back and then glances back to the wresting match "Which team is Jesus on?"

"The red one. Anchor Beach team," Lena tells her, right when the match ends

The crowd claps and cheers as the Anchor Beach team had gained few points in the last match. Jesus was on next. He walked to take his stand, cheered on by the crowd and his teammates. Jesus and his opponent both took their positions and then the match started.

* * *

Jesus managed to win his opponent, earning his team few very valuable points. In the end Anchor Beach won, even thought after the first 3 matches, they were not in the lead. After the wresting match, Jesus went out with his teammates to celebrate. Mariana met up with her fried Tia and the two of them went to the mall, but Jude and Connor wanted to go to the movies together. Now Callie was the only one left.

As we were walking towards the car, I ask her "Do you have any plans for the rest of the day, Callie?"

"Actually," Callie says when we stop at the end of my car "I wanted to ask you something, if that's okay..."

"Sure. What's on your mind, Callie?" Lena asks and blindly reaches for my hand to hold

"I was thinking about Jude's adoption..." Callie started nervously. In my mind I instantly thought about what she could say. I got a little bit scared thinking - maybe she had change her mind completely and wouldn't want us to adopt Jude at all and would restart the battle of custody with us.

"While I walked here, I read few articles about adoption on my phone and..uh...all of them mentioned that, if the kid is under 18 and a birth parent is still alive-" Callie couldn't keep the eye contact, one moment she was looking at the ground, next to her hands, then to the street on her right, then to us "-then you need to get the birth parent to sign away their parental rights"

"You are wondering if your dad has signed away his rights?" Lena ask her carefully, sensing where this was going. I had the same thought as well.

Callie hesitated a little, but eventually got over her lips "Yeah!"

"Donald signed away his rights few months ago," I tells her honestly "Back when we first planned to adopted Jude."

Callie took in the news and then asked curiously "Did that happen…in person? Did Jude see him?"

Lena and I share a worried look. To me these questions seemed a little bit out of nowhere. I thought back to the important dates, like their mom's death anniversary, birthdays, their father birthday...Neither one was anytime soon. They were all after July. Callie didn't seem so anxious this morning, so something must have happened, when she was at the house alone. I wish I knew what it was.

Lena explains to Callie "Well, we did not talk to him until after he signed away his rights."

"Donald has actually been to our place three times," I added after Lena

All of the times were before the first planned adoption. The first time was when Donald came to visit us, to see the house and meet the family, who wanted to adopted him. We were told at first that he wasn't going to sign away his parental right, but after the first visit - he changed his mind. The second time he visited was when he brought the signed paperwork to us. Jude and him talked for some 20 minutes that day. But the third time was the longest visit. It was just 3 days before we thought we were going to adopt Jude. Donald stayed over for few short hours, we had dinner together the two Jacob's spent few hours together, just talking.

Callie stood still for while. Her eyes were focused on the ground, mouth was slightly open. Lena and I both could see, she was trying to wrap her head around the news. The longer I watched her, the more hurt she looked by the news.

Her head suddenly snaps up "Do you know where he lives?" By the sound of her voice, I knew she was not leaving until she got an answer

"We do," I reply as I continue to watch the girl in front of me closely

"The address, please?" Callie states looking at Lena

"We can take you," I offer before Lena managed to say anything

"No! I don't want you there!" Callie snapped back harshly at me. Neither one on of us liked the attitude and harsh tone she was using. Callie took in few calming breath and turned to Lena "Sorry, I just..." she chocked on her words, her apology and pleaded to Lena "Can you, please, tell me the address!"

Callie POV

Donald was renting two bedroom apartment on the second floor in this hotel like building. I stood in front of the doors for a while, till I got the nerve to raise my hand up and knock on the doors. When I heard someone walking around in the apartment, I took a step away from the doors and held my breath, till he opened the doors.

The two of us stood still, staring at each other for quite some time. We both took in each others appearance. He hadn't changed a lot - he had few more gray hair, looked more sadder than I remember him and there were few more wrinkles on his face. But overall, he looked just like I remember him.

Seeing a picture of him was one thing, but seeing him standing right in front of me, hand reach away, was defiantly something else. It brought back memories. Happy childhood memories. They flashed through my mind, until they stopped at the one memory of a social worker telling us, that our dad and mom had gotten in a car crash.

Here he stood. The man who ruined our lives. The person, who killed our mom, because he thought driving while drunk was a good idea. There was so much I wanted to tell him. But I didn't. I bit my tongue, clenched my teeth and I remained quite.

"Callie..." He finally says my name and takes one step towards me

"Hello, dad!" I reply in a flat tone as I continue to stare at him


	15. Chapter 15

Callie POV

"Wow, you have grown up so much, Callie!" Donald says as he takes in my appearance

"Yeah, that can happen in 8 years," I reply indifferent, still standing outside of his apartment "Who knew kids can grow up? Shocker!" His head dips a little and shoulders slump down after my harsh response. For a moment I feel bad.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" I ask trying to fix the awkward silence phase that I had caused by snapping at Donald without no real reason

Donald looks up to me, he nods his head, steps aside and with his hand gestures me to come inside "Um, of course. Come on in!"

The apartment itself wasn't bad. It had a lot of space, but this was nothing but an apartment. It was very dark looking place, damp and stiff. It wasn't personalized, there were no photo frames as I could tell, no paintings, no rugs, no vases, no flowers,no small decoration objects, no nothing. You couldn't even compare this place with the Adams Foster home. They stand nowhere near each other. Even my apartment was better decorated. At least my place had few small personal touches. But this place, it seems like Donald hasn't even tried to brighten it and make it more homey.

"Would you like some tea?" Donald offers as he walks to the kitchen area "I don't have anything else to offer to you."

"No, thanks," I reply as politely as I can "I don't want anything."

"Oh, okay..." Donald slowly comes back to the living room space "What are you doing here Callie?"

"Am I not allowed to visit my dad, who I haven't seen in 8 years?"

He scratched his temple and answers in a very slow manner "No, of course you can...I just...I wasn't expecting…to see you here. This is quite unexpected visit," Donald sits down in the armchair "How did you find me?"

"That's not important," I respond as I walk over to the bookshelf, that stood in the right side of the room. Looking over at the bookshelf, I noticed that most of the books there were about car mechanics, electricity and overall books on how to fix stuff.

"I think the more important question is why didn't you find us?" I ask as I drag my index finger over the wood carcass of the bookshelf. It comes back covered in dust. When I turn around to face him, I see how he lowers his head with a regretful look in his eyes.

"Don't I deserve an answer?" I questions louder and more sternly, when dad remains quiet

Donald runs his fingers over his forehead before he slowly lifts his head up. There was nothing, but regret and guilt in his eyes "I was going to find you and get you back, but before I could do that, I needed to have something to offer you. No judge would ever allow for my kids to live with me if I didn't have a good enough job and big enough place for the three of us to live in!"

"This looks pretty good to me," I say as I look around the place "I would have chosen this place and living with you and Jude over any other foster home we have ever been put in" Even though it's not like the Adams Foster home, this place was still better than Greg's place or any other foster home before Greg.

"Look at this place," Donald throws his arms up "This is a dump! I have been out for 3 years and this is the only place I can afford! You two wouldn't have been happy here. I have nothing to offer!"

"No!" I shake my head back. His excuses pissed me off and annoyed me. I got fired up real quick.

I tap my hand to my chest as I start to express my feeling loudly "Jude and I had nothing! For years all we had was each. For years we were living with fear that the rug beneath our feet could be pulled out. We lived in constant fear. We were afraid to get attached, because everything could be taken away! We had no say in what happened to us. It felt like we were being treated like objects. This would have been more than what we had! At least we could have been safe here, we wouldn't be living with complete strangers that took us in only to get the checks and we all could have been together!"

Donald's face slightly frowns up, I saw hurt in his eyes as well as remorse "I didn't know that foster care was so bad."

"Of course you didn't" I reply as I try to calm myself down after my little outburst "You stopped replying to our letters years ago. You pretended that we didn't exist!"

"I thought you would be better without me," He admits quietly "That's why I stopped writing"

"Yeah, that thought crossed my mind few times as well," I mumble quietly as I turn my back to him. I don't think Donald heard me.

If it wasn't for Donald, my mom would still be alive. Who knows how my life, our lives would have turned out if the car crash never happened. Maybe in the life where my mom would be still alive, I would have a chance. Maybe I would be in university, trying to make something of myself, trying to start a career. Maybe I wouldn't feel so worthless and useless all of the time. Maybe I would never have been arrested. Maybe I would have never met Liam. Maybe I would have never been in that stupid house fire and gotten hurt...

Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath and run my hands over my face. I was trying to understand how I felt about Donald. Right now the dominant feeling was anger and hatred towards him. Not only because he killed out mom, but also because he seems like he doesn't even care about us. He hasn't even tried to contact us.

As I replayed our previous conversation in my mind, I suddenly realized something. Something that said stuck out. I quickly turn around and take a step closer to him "3 years..."

"What?" Donald looked to me confused, but also slightly scared

"You said 3 years. Not 2, but 3 years!" I state staring at him "You were sentenced to jail for 6 years, not 5!" Once again Donald looked down remorsefully.

"3 years and you didn't try to find us once!" I yell at him frustrated, I raise my hands up and pull my hands in fists as I tried to keep the anger inside me. It didn't really work. "How many years do you need? Were you ever going to try and reach out of for us? Contact us? Do you even care about us!?"

"Don't say that! Of course I care Callie!" Donald stood up. He took one step towards me, but I took two steps back "I will always care about you and your brother!"

"Yeah, well, it doesn't seem like it!" I spit out angrily and hurt

"Callie..." He extended his hand towards me. I lift my hands up and hold my head as I turn around. I couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"Now I know, why you signed away your parental right so Jude could get adopted," I mutter as I stare out of one of the small windows in the living room "You don't give a crap about what happens to your own kids! You just want to get further away from us, cut all ties so you wouldn't have to worry about about us!"

"How did you...know about that?" Donald asked surprised

"What? You think I don't know what happens to my brother?" I snap back harshly as I turn to face him "Unlike you, I actually care what happens to him! " I turn back facing the window

There was silence from Donald for few seconds, but after that he answered with more certainly in his voice "I care about both of you Callie! I signed away my parental rights because I want the best for Jude, because I care about him! I saw the family that wanted to adopt Jude and I instantly knew, he would be better with them than with me. I could not support him and take care of him like this family could" I hear him taking few steps closer to me "I never was a good parent. Your mom was the one that raised you both. Just because I signed away my parental rights, doesn't mean I will stop being Jude's dad!"

I look over my shoulder to him "Did you ask Jude about me?"

"I did," Donald nods back "He said you two were separated and that he hadn't seen you in 2 years,"

"Let me get this straight..." I turn to face him "Your son, who is going to get adopted, tells you he has now idea where you daughter is and you do...nothing. You don't even try to find me and get in touch with me. Did you ever wondered, where was I? What had happened to me? Do you even know that I grew out of the foster care?" I ask feeling a little twitch in my heart. This was bothering me ever since I found out that Jude and Donald had talked.

"I was worried about you all the time!" Donald says instantly

"But you weren't worried enough to actually look for me?" I challenge him right back

Donald doesn't reply to my question. Instead he looks at me up and down and sates "You look like you have gotten yourself a good life,"

"Good life?" I laugh out because of his ignorance "Yeah, dad, that's exactly what I have. I have a good life. Living the dream life!" If having a good life meant that I was miserable, sad, scared, worried and lonely most of the time, then yes -I was living a good life.

"I didn't mean it like...I just" He gestured to me "You seem...you seem to be doing fine on your own"

I press my lips together forming a straight line as I nod my head back. With my right hand I rub my bridge of the nose, as I look out the window.

"I need to go, dad!" I say to him, not able to stay with him in the room for another minute. I needed to get out of here.

"Already?" He asks sadly, when I walk pass him to the doors "You could stay! We could talk some more..."

When I place my hand on the door nub, I turn back to dad" Do me a favor dad-"

"Anything," Donald smiled back at me

"Don't try to find me! You did a such a good job about it these last 3 years, I wouldn't want you to break your hard work now!" His face fell the moment he heard me say it. I turn the door nub and leave. Donald was left standing in the middle of his living room. He didn't even try to stop me from leaving.

As I walked away from his place, I wished he would actually try to find me or at least contact me. It would be a little sign that he still cares about me and maybe we could try and fix our relationship that was damaged by these last 8 years.

* * *

When I fall down in my couch, I pull out my phone and read the message that I had received when I was unlocking my apartment doors. It was from Lena.

-_**Are you spending the night at your apartment?**_

My answer was very simple – yes. It was strange how these two woman understood me so well, only after knowing me for few weeks. Brick by brick they were taking apart the walls that I had built around myself, so I wouldn't get attached to them. They made it hard to keep my distance from them.

For example, just this simple message -not only they texted me to make sure I where I was, but I also got the feeling, they already knew that I was going to spend the night at my apartment and needed time alone. It's like they knew me. No one had worried about me like this before, except mom of course. These two woman seem to care about me more than my own father. I don't know what I did or say to them to earn such a good treatment from them. It's a nice change from the usual treatment that I was so used to and got in these last 8 years.

My phone buzzed again, I had received another message from Lena. I smiled to myself as I read the message.

_**-Okay. If you need anything or just want a ride back, call us. Sleep tight. See you tomorrow.**_

* * *

That night, I barely closed my eyes. My mind didn't allow me to sleep. I was over-analyzing everything that my dad said to me, every word, every face grimace and his body language. At around 5 AM, I realized that trying to actually sleep was worthless. It was just waste of time. I got up, made the bed and was out of the doors the next moment.

The streets were empty, the city was quiet. There weren't a lot of people on the street while I was walking back to Adams Foster house. I walked pass an older lady, who was walking a dog. Few runners run pass me. There was a group of young adults, who seemed to be going home after a night in the club or after a party. Few cars drove pass, but not too many. But other than that, the city was still asleep as it was Saturday.

Around 6 AM I was at Adams Foster house. Just like the others houses on this block, everything was dark and quite inside. I made my way to the garage, but when I had inserted the keys in the lock and opened the garage doors, I realized there was no reason for me to go inside. I was tired, but I wasn't going to be able to sleep. My brain had made sure of that. For a moment I thought about practicing playing the guitar, but I realized I am not really feeling up to playing guitar. I closed the doors, pulled out the keys and dragging my feet I walked to the porch and sat down on it, my feet on the grass.

When I was sat down, I slid my hand in my pants pocket and pulled out the pendant that used to belonged to mom. I moved my thumb over one side of the little coin, cleaning it. I press my left elbow to my knee and place my cheek to my left palm. My eyes were focused on the pendant that I was holding in my right hand, as I thought back to the simpler and happier times, when my mom was still alive and my life wasn't such a mess.

Stef POV

January 10th

I have always been a light sleeper. Lena was sound asleep next to me. This morning, I woke up because I thought I heard keys jiggling outside and some doors opening and closing. I thought the sound was coming from out backyard. I won't be able to sleep peacefully if I didn't check it out and make sure everything is okay.

Carefully I slipped out of the bed and tip toe out of the bedroom and down the stairs. I went to the kitchen to see if anyone is in the backyard. When I looked out the kitchen window, I saw Callie sitting on the porch side, her head placed in her left palm. Her her was a little bit tilted as she was watching closely the object that was in her right hand.

It took me a minute or two to figure it out what she was looking at. Her mother's pendant. The same one that Mariana had told us about, the same pendant, that Lena bough the necklace for few days ago.

I turned around and walked back upstairs to our bedroom to the desk, I pull open the drawer and look down to the little jewelry box that contained the necklace, that Callie had been presumably looking at the in the jewelry store, when she had visited it with Lena. We didn't know when we should give it to her, so for the last few days it stood in our room. This morning seemed like the right time to give it to Callie. I reach for the box and take the box.

When I walked out to the porch, Callie looked over her shoulder to me. She slid her hand in her pants pocket to hide the pendant.

"Morning, kiddo!" I smile at the girl when I walk out. I kept the jewelry box in my right hand, behind my back

"Morning," Callie says back and watches how I walk up to her "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'm a light sleeper. The slightest noise can wake me up" I reply to the girl "Mind if I sit down?"

"No," Callie answers quietly looking up to me. I sit down next to her, keeping a small space between us. I place the jewelry box by my right side.

There was a fresh breeze of wind, the Sun was starting to raise, birds were singing. It was a very peaceful morning. I was a little bit chilly as I was sitting in my PJ and I had bare feet.

Callie glances to me. For few seconds she watches me without saying anything. I wasn't sure what can I expect from her. When she averts her look straight, over the backyard, she says quietly "It didn't go well..."

It took me a few seconds to wrap my head around what was happening. Callie was opening up to me. And I didn't even have to say anything. She did it on her own initiative.

"I'm sorry to hear that Callie," I say sympathetically and sincerarly. I resisted the urge to reach out for the girl, to wrap my arm around her or squeeze her hand.

Callie looks back at me and tell me quietly "He has been out for 3 years already. 3 years and not once he has tried to find us or contact us," I could clearly see that the girl was keeping all of her anger inside. She reaches down and pulls some of the grass. Callie rips the grass into smaller pieces until it the grass is too small to keep between her fingers. Then she repeats the action over and over again.

"Parents make mistakes as well," I say when Callie rips some more grass out

"Are you defending him?" Callie looks to me angrily

"I am merely saying we are not perfect. No one is. We make mistakes, learn from them and try not to repeat them."

"It just...if he had took us in, when he was out...Jude and I would not have been separated, Jude wouldn't have to be alone for those 2 years and he would not have been hurt by Greg, while I was in Juvie..." Callie says ripping some more grass out of the ground

"You can't think about the _what if's_, love. All the possibilities..." I shake my head "Trust me, it's not the path you want to go down. You need to try and make the best of the life you have!"

"My life has been pretty shitty. It has kicked me down on multiple occasions and it still is throwing one curve-ball after another..." Callie admits throwing the ripped up grass away from her "I am so tired of it all"

I looked down to the little jewelry box my right leg. I reach for the box and hold it in front of me "How about...we shine a little ray of Sunshine to it"

Callie looks to me with suspicion when I hand her the box "Open it!"

"What is it?" Callie asks looking down to the box, but then right back up to me

"Just open it, silly!" I smile at the girl. Callie slowly reaches for the box. She looks to me suspicious one more time before she opens the box. Her eyes grew big and mouth parts a little, when she sees what was inside.

"It is the one you wanted, right?" I ask Callie, happy to see that she looked pleasantly surprised

"How did…?"

"Mariana mentioned that you have been carrying your mom's pendant in your pocket, because the necklace broke. When you and Lena went to the jewelry story, Lena kept in mind which one you were looking and bought it when she returned to the store few days later. And here it is," I explain to the girl

"You didn't have to. It's too much-" Callie protested, like I had assumed she would

"Nonsense! It's the least we could do, " I say and reach for the box to take the necklace out "Now, where is the pendant? Let's put it on and get it around your neck, back where it belongs,"

Callie hesitates a little, but I could see the excitement in her eyes. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out her mom's pendant. Callie holds it in her hand for few seconds before she hands it to me, so I could put it on the necklace.

"Can I put it on? " I ask her as I hold the necklace, with now the pendant on, in my hands

Callie turns her back to me a little and gathers her hair. As she holds her hair in her left hand, I place the necklace around her. As I was closing the snap, my eyes traveled to the hem of the left side of her collar of her shirt, because one small part of her burn scar on her neck/shoulder region was visible.

"There...all done!" I say when the snap was closed. Callie let's go of her hair and looks down to her chest. She reaches for the pendant that was now hanging around her neck and holds it gently between her index and thumb "It looks beautiful on you!"

"It's perfect. Thank you!" Callie says quietly, sounding very sincere and genuine

"No need to thank me, love!" I smile back to the girl and then return back to the more serious topic, we were talking about minute ago "I know life has not been easy to you, love. But I just want you to know that, we are here for you. You are not alone anymore. If life keeps throwing you these curve-balls, let us help you..."

"It's not that easy," Callie says honestly still looking down to her pendant

"I know that to you this concept, that someone is there for you, wanting to help you - seems very unfamiliar. I know it isn't easy. All that I am asking, is that you try!" I say and very softly bump my left knee against her knee. Callie looks up from her pendant to me. Once our eyes meet, I smile at the girl, hoping to light the mood just a little bit.

Callie contorts her mouth to one side. By doing that she hid the little smile that had appeared on her lips. Callie looks out to the end of the backyard. Her knee moves and she bumps my knee back a little as well.

One thing had changed in her. I saw a glimmer of hope in the young girls eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Lena POV

January 14th

Everyone, except for Jude was in the kitchen. Stef has been pacing back and forth for the last 10 minutes as she simply couldn't sit still. Callie was checking her phone every minute or so to see if she hasn't gotten any texts. Time after time she did few clicks on the phone and raised the phone up to her ear, to see if his phone was still turned off.

The twins and I were sitting at the table. It wasn't that we weren't worried. I was extremely worried and I could see that the twins were worried as well, but none of us showed the worry outwards as much as Stef and Callie did. It was just another sign that these two woman were alike.

"Still off!" Callie informed us as she placed the phone down on her table. She ran her hand over her face and stood up. Callie started to pace around the room, just like Stef was doing.

"Isn't there anyone else we could call?" Mariana spoke up, when Callie, had paced back to the kitchen table

"We already called the school, Connor parents, Donald. No one knew anything. And Connor's phone, just like Jude's, is off," I counted off the people we contacted or at least tried to call "I don't know who else we could call!"

"I bet they are having a date at the beach or something," Jesus says "Maybe they are just having sex at some hotel"

"They are 15!" Callie exclaims out loudly at Jesus comment

"So?" Jesus raises his eyebrow up "I was having sex when I was 15!"

"He's not having sex!" Callie did not like Jesus theory at all

"He's a guy! Guys have sex with their girlfriends or in Jude's case boyfriends at 15! It's not a big deal Callie! Once they will done, he will probably be home!" Jesus reasoned back

"Not Jude!" Callie protested as she shook her head "He wouldn't do that!"

"How would you know, you hadn't seen him for 2 years! People change and they grow up! Jude is not a freaking baby anymore!" Jesus says without a filter. Mariana nudged him with his elbow once those words left his mouth. Callie was standing frozen at the end of the table, with hurt look in her eyes as she stared at Jesus in disbelief.

"Whoa! Jesus!" Stef and I chastised together. Everything Jesus said might be true, but the way he said it, was wrong. It was way too harsh.

"I'm sorry, Callie!" Jesus instantly tried to apologize once he realized what he had said "I should not have said that. Sorry!"

"Whatever," Callie replied trying to brush it off, like she hadn't been hurt by his words, as she paced back to the nook area

Mariana gave her twin a stern look "Why did you have to say that?" She whispered at him angrily "Her brother is AWOL for last few hours and you had to kick her down even more..."

"I said I was sorry. I didn't mean it. You know that I sometimes don't filter what I say!" Jesus whispered back at her and looked to me as well and repeated "I didn't mean it, mom!"

"It's okay. We are all a little bit on edge right now," I rubbed his upper hand softly. Jesus looked down guilty.

Stef gives me a look, before she walks over to Callie, who was now standing with her back turned to the kitchen table.

"I'm just saying, Jude and his boyfriend are both missing and neither one has their phones on. Which means, they don't want to be found. I would do that if I didn't want to be disturbed and have some private time with my S.O." Jesus explains his theory in more detail

There was some truth in what Jesus said. Connor wasn't at his last 2 classes just like Jude. Their phones are off. My instincts are telling me that they are together. I can't overlook the fact that they are at that age when teens have their first sexual experiences. It is a possibility that Jesus was right.

I glanced over to Stef and Callie. Stef was now standing next to Callie, her back turned towards us as well. Callie's head was a little bit down. Stef was talking to the girl very quietly. I didn't heard a word Stef said to the girl, but to me it seemed like Callie was actually listening to her.

"It's already 7:55 PM" Mariana says after checking her phone "What if he doesn't come home. Are we going to call-" Mariana was interrupted, by the sound of front doors opening.

Callie was the first one that hurried to the hallway. She was followed by Stef, right behind her. Not too far along were the twins and I.

"Jude!" we heard Callie exclaim out a second after she had turned to the hallway "You are okay! I was worried sick!"

When I get to the hallway, Callie was giving her brother a bear hug, squeezing him tightly. Stef was standing right next to the Jacob siblings, with hand on Jude's upper arm. By the look on the young boys face I could tell – he already knew he was in trouble. There was guilt in his eyes and he couldn't hold eye contact with mom or me.

When Callie finally let go of Jude, he received a quick hug from everyone else.

"Okay, Jude, why don't we go sit down and talk," I tell him and gesture to the living room, once I lean out of the embrace. The twins got the hint that Stef and I wanted to talk to him about what he had done, so both of them went upstairs. Callie remained in her spot and watched confused as Jude just did what I asked him to.

With his head down, Jude walked over to the couch. He dropped his backpack at the end of the couch before he sat down. Stef and I sat down at the armchairs, but Callie stood at the doorway awkwardly, while watching us with curiosity. The girl looked slightly scared for her brother.

"First and foremost – mama and I love you! Nothing will ever change how much we love you, bud. I hope you know that!" Stef reminds him. Jude briefly looks up to nod back at us.

Stef continues after seeing Jude nod back "Today you scared everyone by skipping school and going AWOL on all of us for the last 6 hours! We were all worried about you today!"

Jude looked down to the floor and replied ruefully "I know. I'm sorry!"

"We all tried to call you to find out where you are, but your phone was off. Jude, honey, why did you turn off your phone?" I ask him as I press my elbows to my knees

Jude shrugged back, but no answer came. Stef and I share a look. We both knew, if the kids turned their phones off, they simply didn't want to be found. This clearly was the case.

"Can you tell us, where you and Connor went?" Stef asks a little bit too bluntly for my liking

Jude looked up to us surprised "How did you know I was with Connor?"

"We are your moms, honey!" I reply to him "It's in our job description to know stuff like that."

"Where did you two go?" Stef re-asks him calmly keeping her eyes on the young boy in front of us

"Nowhere. We just hung out!" Jude replied after he glanced to Callie, who still stood watching us from the side. I instantly knew he was holding back the real answer. It was in his eyes. The way he glanced to Callie in the doorway, made me think that might be holding back because he didn't want Callie to know. Maybe he simply didn't want to worry her.

I looked over to the girl. Callie's reaction was non-existent. She just stood in the doorway quietly watching him, without saying anything.

"You skipped school and you were late for your curfew. Also, you know that mom and I want you to keep your phones on at all time, so we could contact you if necessary!" I speak up, when I look back at Jude. He looks down remorsefully the moment I locked eyes with him.

I briefly glance to Stef, before I continue "If you wanted to spend some alone time with Connor after school – we would have allowed that. I thought you knew that, Jude. All you had to do was inform mom or me, what were you planning to do, so we would know where you were and we wouldn't have to worry about something bad happening to you!"

"Well, there will be consequences for what you did, bud!" Stef says after me. In the corner of my eye I saw how Callie tensed up at Stef's words. She stood up a little bit straighter and her right hand was not pulled in fist. Callie was alert, she no longer was just standing aside. The girl was ready to jump in if Stef and I made one wrong move or said one wrong word.

Stef's eyes were on Jude, so she had no idea that Callie was on high alert "You are grounded for a week and you will be on dish duty for the next 2 weeks. Either mama or I will drop you off and pick you off at school. While your are grounded - no x-box, no computer. Mama also talked your principal, when we called to the school - you have detention for 3 days"

"I guess that's fair," Jude took his punishment like a champ "I deserve that."

There was surprise evident in Callie's eyes as the girl listened to Jude's consequences and how he responded to it The right hand that was pulled in a fist, slowly let go, and her body relaxed visibly. The girl looked relieved.

"Callie, could you gives us and Jude a moment alone?" I ask the girl, wanting to have a conversation with Jude in private. It just seemed that the young boy was holding back because Callie was here.

Callie looked to me surprised. Her eyes then slowly moved to where Jude was sitting. For a moment it seemed that Callie will protest to my request, but she turned around and walked away without saying anything seconds later. We heard the back doors open and close a moment later.

"So," Stef rubbed her hands to her thighs"Can we try this again? Mama and I would really want to know what you were up to in the last 6 hours"

"I was with Connor," Jude confirmed what we already had figured out, when he look down to the floor

"I'm sorry, honey, but I have to ask-" I briefly glance to Stef, before I continue. I wanted to get over the awkward part as fast as possible "Did you and Connor had sex for the first time today?"

"No!" Jude replies instantly as he shook his head, his cheeks turned slightly red "We went to see my dad!" Stef looks to me surprised. I was not expecting that answer at all.

"You...You went to see Donald?" the words slowly get over my lips. I had called Donald and he told me he hadn't seen Jude.

"Yes," Jude confirms it as he looks between Stef and I

"Why?" Stef blurs out before I managed to. Once she realized how bad that sounded she quickly tried to repair the damage "Jude, we are not mad that you did. He's your dad, you can go see him. You are allowed to have a relationship with him, but I simply want to know...why? Why now?"

"Because of Callie!" Jude admits "Ever since she went to see him, she's been...she just looks sad. I hate seeing her like that. I simply wanted to ask why he was not trying to find her and have a relationship with her like he has been trying to have with me"

"Did you get an answer?" I ask him, when Stef runs her hand over her mouth and leans back in the armchair

"No. He wasn't at home or the car shop. I have no idea where he was," Jude replies sadly

Stef instantly looks to me "You called Donald and talked to him-"

"You called my dad?" Jude asks right after Stef

"I did. We were looking for you and thought maybe he knew something," I reply to Jude's question first, before I respond to Stef's "I heard talking in the background and assumed he was at work. I didn't ask him where he was."

"So you skipped you class and went awol on us just to go talk to your dad? Stef get's back to the topic we we had before we got off the tracks

"yeah, I know, it was stupid of me," Jude rubs his forehead "But at that time, it seemed like a good idea. I told Connor what I planned to yesterday and he said he didn't want me to go alone, so he tagged along. I didn't ask him to skip school, I told him not to. But he insisted on joining me. He didn't want me to take the bus alone."

Jude detained a little pause before he continue to explain his actions today "I guess I am just tiered of Callie always getting the short end of the stick. I just want something to go right for her once. She has been through so many stuff already and now this with our dad. I can see that it's slowly eating away from her. For once, I wanted to help her our, not the other way around."

"We can see that your intentions were good, Jude" I says to him "We just don't really like the execution part"

Callie POV

The dinner was a little bit more quieter than it usually was. I assume it was because of today events. Jude remained quiet for the most of the time and only spoke when he was asked something. The guilt was still evident in his face.

When everyone had eaten, Stef stood up and walked up to Jude's back and put her hands on his shoulders "Okay, bud, mama and I will put the leftovers away and then the floor is all yours!" Stef kissed the top of my brothers head. As she did that, a smile appeared on his face.

"I'm so glad you kids sometimes mess up!" Stef joked as the twins stood up leave "At least mama and I don't have to do the dishes all the time!"

"Are you saying you want us to mess up more?" Jesus asks when he stopped at the doorway. Lena was already putting away some of the leftovers. I drank the last of my water very slowly, so I could stay in the kitchen with Jude alone. I really hoped Stef and Lena would leave quickly.

"That's a tricky question!" Stef smirked back as she pointed to Jesus "I will think about it and get back to you on that!"

Jesus laughed back as he turned and walked out, disappearing from the room. Jude got up and started to slowly gather all the dirty dishes. I had drank my water, but Stef and Lena still hadn't left. So I got up and refiled my glass.

Stef eyed me suspiciously, but said nothing. I felt as if I needed to explain it "I'm thirsty," I lift the glass up to my lips and slowly sipped it.

* * *

Jude had cleared half of the table off, when Stef and Lena were finally done with putting the leftovers away. They left the room, I quickly finished drinking the water. I placed the now empty glass in the sink and went to the kitchen table to help him clear it off.

"What are you going?" Jude asks me as he picks few dishes up

"Helping you," I reply casually with a small smile on my lips as I grab few glasses in my hands

"I don't need your help!" he replied calmly "I can do it on my own!"

In previous foster homes, I had always helped him. So this was clearly unexpected – that he didn't want my help. Jude carried the plates to the sink and returned back to the table. He stood in front of me, waiting for something.

"Okay," one by one I hand him the glasses I was holding "Here you go!"

Now I was standing in the kitchen awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Clearly, Jude didn't want my help, but that doesn't change the fact that I still wanted to talk to him alone about what he did today, scaring me...us disappearing on us like he did. I needed to make sure he won't do anything so stupid ever again.

"So, um..." I leaned at the counter when he started to was the dishes "You got grounded and put on dish duty..."

"Yup" He replied not taking his eyes off the dishes

"Has that happened before?" I ask curiously as I watch him scrub the dish clean

"Yes. Few times," He nodded back

"Has the punishment always been so...light?"

"They never use violence as punishment. They are not like Greg or...anyone else we ever lived with" Jude explains to me casually, without batting an eye at me

"So, like...they just talked to you? And that's it?" Lena had sent me out of the room after 5 minutes, so I had no idea what had happened next. I was curious, as well as worried. But Jude seemed to be okay, so I wasn't sure what to think of it.

"Yeah, pretty much. Lectured me about skipping school and stuff, but that's about it"

"So, why did you do it? Why did you skip school like that?" I ask bluntly not able to contain myself any longer

He shrugged back as he put the dish to dry "I didn't feel like sitting at school," It felt like Jude wasn't telling me the whole truth

"Jude, you can't skip school like that. You are having trouble at school as it is! I don't want you to fail school and to ruin your life."

"I'm not failing," Jude replied "I just skipped 2 classes"

"You will, if you keep skipping class! It's very important that you keep attending school!"

"It was a one time thing!" Jude looks to me and promises "I won't do it again, I promise, Callie!"

"What did you and Connor do for 6 hours?" I ask moving a little bit closer to him. I leaned with my side to the counter

"I already told you – nothing. We just hung out," Jude got a little bit defensive. Clearly he was hiding something from me.

"You skipped school to do nothing. I'm sorry, but I don't really believe that Jude! That's not like you!"

"Callie!" I hear my name being said from the doorway. Stef stood there with hands crossed on her chest. Jude looks over his shoulder to the doorway as wll.

She uncrossed her arms and walked to the back doors and opened them "Let's go have a little bit of fresh air and let Jude do the dishes."

My heart started to beat a little bit faster in my chest. I took one last look at Jude, before I followed Stef out to the back porch. Stef sat down on the bench and patted the seat next to her "Come, sit down with me for 5 minutes"

Deep down I knew Stef would never hurt me, but I was still cautious around her. Stef sat there, waiting till I join her on the bench. When I sat down next to her she spoke up "I'm going to be honest with you Callie..."

"Okay," I said slowly, watching the woman on my right carefully

"I know what I am going to say, may sound harsh to you, but it's the truth and you need to hear it! " Stef tells me straight forward

Well, now I was scared a little. I had no idea what she was going to tell me. I look away, to the other side of the backyard, before I look back at Stef.

"You are not his parent, Callie!" Stef tells me, when I establish eye contact with the older woman

"I wasn't parenting him-" I protested back

"You were!" Stef interjects, her voice firm, yet it wasn't threatening "You were trying to parent him, but you don't have to. Not anymore. Lena and I, we are his parents now"

I pulled my hands in my sleeves and looked down to my lap. There was some truth in what Stef said. I admitted quietly "I guess, I'm just not used to...seeing foster parents actually parenting him. Usually no one cared for that and I had to take on the role..."

"And you did a great job, taking in the fact, that you were just a kid yourself," Stef compliments as she scoots just a little bit closer to me "You raised him well. He's polite, kind and well mannered. But like I said -you don't have to raise him anymore. That responsibility is off your shoulders from now on! You can be just his sister. Lena and I - we will take over the parenting, okay?"

Without realizing it myself, I started to spill my heart out to Stef "He used to tell me everything, he used to confide in me - but now he doesn't. Jude is shutting me out. He has grown up so much and he has changed over the last 2 years. I'm not used to seeing him so independent. And Jesus was right - I don't know him anymore. I didn't know he had boyfriend – Lena told me that. I didn't know he had spoken to dad – you two told me that. He won't tell me why he skipped school or where he went. It's like he doesn't trust me anymore. Sometimes it feels like we are drifting apart and there's nothing I can do!" It felt good to actually get it off my chest, to talk to someone about it.

"Callie he's a teenager. Teenagers rarely talk to anyone about what they are going through!" Stef reasoned back without hesitation

"Yet he talks to you!" I say back more harshly than I had intended to. I move my left hand, which was still in the sleeve, over my eyes quickly to wipe away any evidence that I might have tears in my eyes

"Oh, love!" Stef sighs sadly as she turns to me. She bends her left leg under her and placed her left hand on my shoulder "Jude still loves you, trust you and cares about you just as much as he did 6 years or 4 years, or 2 years ago. The bond you two have – it will never break. What has changed, is that Jude is only trying to protect you and stand up for you, just like you did for last couple of years! He is simply trying to return the favor, love. He is just trying to protect you just like you used to protect him."

"I don't understand"

"He skipped school to go talk to Donald. He wanted to get answers for you! Just like you, he doesn't understand Donald's actions, he doesn't understand, why he hadn't looked for you. He saw how much the visit had affected you and he wanted to help out"

"Oh" I breathed out "I didn't know that" I say quietly as I rub my bridge of the noise "Did he talk to him?" I ask shyly

"He wasn't at home or his job," Stef replied to me "He even waited at his apartment, but whenever showed up. I was actually coming to talk you about something...regarding your dad"

"About what?"

"Um, well, I am slightly worried, that your dad might have gone off the wagon. Life after jail can be really hard and with everything that has happened these last few months...well, I just have a bad feeling"

"What are you saying?"

"Do you maybe know a place where he might have gone? Maybe you remember from your childhood a bar he liked?"

"No. I don't recall anything," I tell Stef with a straight face

_Bill's Tavern - _he used to go there every other Wednesday with his friends. He used to love that place. Guess I will have another sleepless night in front of me.

**AN: This is one of those chapters, that I had to re-write it like 5 times. Still not liking the end too much, but eh-this will have to do. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and following. **

**I hope you enjoyed :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Callie POV

I walk back in the house followed by Stef. Jude looks to me worried and stops doing dishes. I could see in his eyes, that he was trying to tell if I was okay after Stef and I talked. He knows Stef and I have a kind of strange relationship. I don't really like her as a cop. The fact that she is a cop worries and scares me. I feel like I have to have my guard up all the time, when I am around her. But on the other hand Stef is the person, whom I have learned to trust the most at this moment. Not that I would say I trust her with my life or anything, but I do trust her enough that I know Jude will be safe with her, with this family.

"Mama and I are doing laundry," Stef says very casually stopping the awkward moment that had developed when the three of us were in the room together "do either one of you have anything to wash?"

My answer was non-verbal as I just shook my head. Jude on the other hand resumed doing the dishes and replied "My gym clothes. They are still in the bag, I haven't had time to pack it out yet."

"Eww..." Stef scrunches up her nose "Please don't follow Jesus example!" Stef turns to me to explain "One time Jesus left his gym clothes in his bag for like 3 weeks. It was terribly nasty! The foul smell...it was horrible!"

Jude giggles from the sink "That was funny, mom!"

"To you it was funny because you didn't have to wash the gym clothes. I think our bathroom emit the foul smell for like 3 days!" Stef replies as she starts to walk out of the kitchen, towards the stairs

"Still funny!" Jude calls back when Stef disappears to the stairs. I head up to Jude and grab the towel so I could help him dry the dishes.

"Hey...leave it!" Jude tells me and grabs the towel out of my hands "It's my punishment, I can take it. You don't have to protect me in this house."

"Sorry!" I mumble back as I watch Jude place the towel back on the towel rack. I take few steps back till my back hits the counter. Pressing my hands to the side of the counter, I jump up to the counter to sit on it.

I stare down to the floor as I start to think about the conversation Stef and I had 2 minutes ago. The part where Stef said I no longer have to raise/parent Jude wasn't getting to me as much as the part where she had told me her fears that Donald might have fell off the wagon. For some reason I feared it as well.

I was still mad at Donald for not trying to find me. But even though I am mad, doesn't mean I don't care anymore. I don't want to see him lose his way again. He used to drink a beer or two after work, when mom was alive. Thankfully, he never became aggressive or violent. Mom always used to put him to bed, when she knew that he has had one too many. The last thing I want is for him to pick up the bad habit again. He fucked up once and everyone suffered the consequences. I don't want to see him start drinking and possibly making another mistake while he is drunk. He's still still our dad and I don't want to see him go back to jail or throw away his life.

Out of nowhere, I felt drops of water hit my face. With my right hand I swipe away the water and look up. Jude was standing in front of me. Few drops of water dripped down his right hand fingers.

"You okay?" he asks me pulling me out of my daze

"ye-Yeah...why?" I stutter out as I wipe my face with my hand once again to make sure I got all the water away

"You don't seem okay," Jude observed me "What did Stef talk to you about?"

"Nothing. Just stuff..." I shrug my shoulders

"Stuff like…?" Jude says wanting for me to continue

"She thinks I'm still trying to raise you, to parent you. Stef said that I should try and leave the parenting for them and just try to be your sister," I surprised myself with the honest answer

"Well, she's right!" Jude answers after a little moment. He reaches for the dish towel and starts to dry the dishes "I know why you do it, though. You did raise me when we got placed in the foster care, you took care of me because no one else did. Because you had to do it for 6 years straight, you still think you have to parent me. For 6 years that was all you knew. All you cared about was me, you put my needs in front of your own. It's a habit. A habit that is probably not so easy to break, because it's how you grew up. But you have known this family for quite some while now!" Jude thought to himself for a short moment "Since late November if I am correct. Have you seen them treating me bad once?"

"No," I answer in hushed voice as I swing my legs a little bit

"I know you have seen Stef and Lena parent me before today,"

"But this was the first time you got in real trouble. They grounded you and took away your privileges," I reason back "I don't want you to mess up and give them a reason to throw you out and not want you anymore! You have to play this smart!"

"The worst thing that can happen to me is getting grounded and my privileges, like TV or computer revoked for few weeks. They are not that kind of people, who would just get tiered of me! Stef and Lena are adopting me!"

"The key word is - are adopting! They haven't adopted you yet. Don't give them a reason to not adopt you! You need to stay low and not cause any trouble for them!"

"Callie, they are not like the Millers!" Jude argues back

Millers were the 3rd foster home we were in. We started to live with them at the start of Summer. After living with them for about 4 months, they said they wanted to adopt us. The process was already started, but the Millers backed out and sent us away. We never knew why they didn't want us anymore. No one told us. Jude and I just assumed that it was our fault. That we must have done something.

"If you don't believe me - go talk to the twins."Jude says gesturing to where the stairs were located while he reached for another plate with his free hand "Stef and Lena were fostering them for 3 years before they finally got to adopt them. They had started the process like 6 months after they first started to live with them, but there were a lot of issues with their birth mom. Stef and Lena didn't back away with them. They fought for 3 years till they could adopt them. So why would they back away now?"

"They fostered them for 3 years?" I ask in disbelief. It sounded unreal to me. Why would foster parents go through so much trouble for kids, who weren't even theirs at that moment.

"Yeah...and trust me, they were not goodies two shoes as well! Mariana was barely speaking with them at first. Like, the first month she hadn't said a word to them. She only spoke to Jesus. But Jesus caused a lot of trouble as well, he was super energetic all the time, he had trouble at school, trouble concentrating and sitting still, he broke stuff pretty often. Stef and Lena had to deal with all of that for months, before they finally found out that he has ADHD. And they still fought for them and adopted them!" Jude explained to me while he continued to dry the dishes. Jude did seem an easy kid after hearing what the twins were like.

"Uhm..." I scratch my temple "I did not known that!"

"Now do you believe me, when I say that Stef and Lena are not like Millers or any other foster family we have lived with?"

"Yeah...I believe you!" I smile back at my brother. From now on I will be clearly looking at these two man completely differently - with more respect. The twins two, I would have never guessed that Mariana was not speaking when she first got here or that Jesus was living with diagnosed illness. This home has clearly changed the twins lives for good.

"So, uhm, if I could be _just_ your sister - what would we do?"

"Well..." Jude looked very thoughtful for few seconds "We could watch TV really late, till moms-" He quirky corrected "-Stef or Lena come down and tell us to go to bed, because it's already late. Or we could bicker over unimportant stuff and annoy others with our constant bickering. Teasing each other is also a big part of being just siblings!"

"Or fight over shower time?" I suggest trying to see if I understand this – _only sibling _– thing

"Yeah. You could hog the bathroom, like Mariana and use all the hot water" Jude replies with a chuckle

"Okay, I think I got it," I smile back as I look at the young boy. My eyes stop at his hair. It is longer than I had ever seen it on him. He must be growing it out. Usually I used to take him to hairdresser to cut it short, when it had grown out this long.

"So, Jude...did you join a boy band?" I ask him teasingly as I reach for his hair to ruffle it

Jude laughs back as he runs his hand through his hair to get it back in the hairstyle he wanted "No! Connor likes it long like this!"

"Ah," I breath out "Well, if boyfriend likes it long, I guess you have to keep it at this length!"

"Do you see how shiny it is?" Jude leans his head a bit closer to me and points to his hair "I have been using Mariana's conditioner. It has been making my hair super shiny and soft! You should try it as well...it's the red bottle. But don't tell her!"

"I does feel super soft!" I say very enthusiastic as I run my fingers through his hair once again

"It is, isn't it? And it smells amazing! Smell it!" Jude takes one step closer to me so I could sniff his hair. I sniffed his hair. It smelled like coconut.

The moment I sniffed his hair and felt the coconut smell, we heard throat clearing from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" Lena asks slowly as he stares at the both of us, there was a small smile on her lips. She looked amused by the sight in front of her.

"Nothing!" We both reply at the same time. Jude leans away from me while I straighten my back, pretending we weren't doing anything.

"Where you sniffing his hair?" she points to me, still with amused facial expression

For few second I just blink back at Lena "...Maybe...maybe not..." I say very secretive, leaving it to be as mystery. Lena remains silent. She smiles at me and walks to the counter where the coffee machine stood.

"Don't mind me. Carry on whatever you two were doing!" Lena tells us as she grabs her phone, that stood next to the coffee machine. Lena turns and leaves the room the next moment. Once she is gone, Jude and I burst into laughter.

* * *

I spent the rest of the evening in my room, waiting till everyone settles down and goes to bed. I knew, technically, Stef and Lena can't keep me in the house, but somehow I got the feeling that neither one would approve of me doing this. Especially Stef. So I figured, it is best that no one knows my plans for tonight.

It was around 11, when I left the premise of the house. I had a long way ahead of me, so I was walking pretty fast. When I got further out of the suburb region, I managed to get a cab. The driver didn't seem like a serial killer, so I took my chance. In about 15 minute drive I was at the bar that dad used to come -_ Bill's tavern._

The place hadn't changed. At least from the outside. I have never been inside the place of course. There was music coming from the place and people were coming and going in. The city out of the suburb region was very much alive at midnight. Most of the people that came out of the bar were already drunk off their asses. A group of friends, they all seemed to be around 20 something , got in the cab in which I drove here.

_There goes my ride –_ I think to myself as I watch the cab drive away. I head towards the bar. When I push open the doors, I instantly smell booze, smoke and sweat in the air. The place was packed with people. Drunk people. And the music was so loud, I could barely hear my thoughts.

"Hey, you got some ID?" A bouncer was suddenly up to me. He was a big guy with muscles, he didn't have a single hair on his head as he was shaved clean.

"Uhm..." Well, that part had slipped my mind. I was not 21 and couldn't technically be here "No!"

"Then you have to leave!" he tells me and points to the door behind me

"I'm looking for someone," I try to just talk to him

"If you don't have an ID, you have to leave!" He repeated "No minors allowed inside!"

"Please, just...listen to me. Please" I begged "I'm looking for my dad. I'm afraid he has gone of the wagon. He was clean for 3 years-" I actually have no if that was true, I just tried to use all my cards, so the guy would help me and not throw me out "I just want to get him and go home!"

The guy was looking down at me, trying to figure out if he should listen to me "How much do you care about him?"

His questions takes me by surprise. Of course, after a moment I realized it was all about money. I reach in my pocket and take out all the cash I took along with me. It was 45 dollars. It wasn't much, but it was all I had. I guess I will have to walk home.

The bouncer took my money and then asks me "Have a picture?"

"Yes, yes I do!" I say and pull out my phone. I had one picture of my dad there. It was the picture that Jude had in his room. I had taken a shot of it few days ago "His name is Donald Jacob. The picture it some 8 years old though...but he hasn't changed that much..."

I show the picture to the guy, he looks at it for a while "Yeah...I have seen him around!"

Stef POV

I woke up when I heard a loud thud. Looking at my phone on the nightstand, I see that it's only around 2 in the night. Before I place the phone back down, I heard another another loud thud sound. It woke up Lena as well. The sound was definitely coming from the outside.

"What was that?" Lena asks still sheepish

"No idea!" I say honestly as I get up from the bed. I thought I heard doors opening and voices when I had walked up to the window to look outside. What scared me was that it wasn't Callie's voice or a woman's voice tat I heard. It was a low, deep man's voice. I didn't catch what was said, but somehow I got the feeling it wasn't good.

"Is someone there? Is someone breaking in?" Lena asks now sitting up in the bed. I could tell by her voice, she was scared. I hurry to the closet to get my gun out.

"Stay here, love!" I tell my wife, in my cop voice as I head down the stairs. I head down the stairs. When I reach the first floor, I hold my gun out.

I checked the front doors, they were still locked. All the windows were locked. I didn't see anyone outside as well. Once I had cleared the first floor, I headed to the back doors to see the backyard. Callie was in the garage. And right now, horrible thoughts were running in my mind.

When I got out to the backyard, I saw that the doors to the garage were open and the light by Callie's bed was on. The voices became clearer as I got closer. One of the voices belonged to Callie, she was talking in a hushed voice. But the other voice was much louder, it was slurred. To me it seemed that the man was drunk. Also, the man's voice seemed familiar, but at the moment I couldn't place it.

I walk up to the side of the garage doors and listen in the conversation for a moment.

"-okay...lets get these shoes off" I heard Callie's voice

"Y-Your mother..." the guy hiccuped few times and then resumed to trying to finish his sentence "-your mother!…was, she was the most...most beautiful person I've ever met..." I heard how Callie dropped the shoes down to the floor. It was Donald's voice.

"Come on, close your eyes now..." Callie sounded like she was trying to put him to bed

"She was the most...most beautiful woman I've ever seen...your mom was an angel!" He slurred out slowly and then cried out "Why do you have to remind me so much of her! Y-you look so much...like Colleen!"

I lower my gun and for now, hold it in my right hand, by my leg. Taking two steps, I stand in the doorway. Callie pulled a blanket up to Donald's chest.

"Go to sleep dad," she tells him again as she sits at the side of the bed and softly caressed his cheek "Close your eyes and rest!"

"Y-you remind me of your mom..." he mumbled back in more sheepish tone few seconds later

"It's okay, dad. You are going to be okay," Callie says quietly as she was looking down to him, waiting till he falls asleep. Donald started to snore not too long after. Callie remained still, sitting at his side looking down at him.

"Callie," I say quietly from the doorway

Callie quickly jumps up from the bed to look at me. There was some dried blood on her shirt. When I got a better look at her, I saw that there was a gash just above her eyebrow and the blood had dripped down her left side of the cheek. On her right sleeve there was a sign of vomit, that obviously was from Donald. The room also smelled like smoke, sweat and booze, that was probably coming from Donald.

The girl was looking at me with such sad eyes, that I felt my heart break for her. I wanted to wrap her in a blanket, hold her close to me and tell her that everything is going to be okay.

"Come on, love!" I hold my left hand out to her, inviting her to follow me. Callie turns back to the bed and looks down to her dad for few seconds. She reaches for lamp on the nightstand and turns it off, before she walks my way.

Once the girl is up to me, we walk out of the garage together. I close the doors behind us and then turn to the girl.

"I'm sorry!" Callie says remorsefully looking down to the grass. I had no idea what she was apologizing for. I place my hand on her back and guide her back to the house, where I could get her a clean shirt and take care of the nasty gash on her forehead.

"Sit down, love" I tell Callie as I pull out the stool. Callie sits down on the stool and waits for me to say or do something. I head over to the doorway and switch on the lights. When I turn back to her, the girl tenses up instantly at the sight of my gun.

"I thought someone was breaking in. Not going to use it. It was only for protection," I explain to her as I take the magazine out. When the gun was taken apart, I place the parts on the counter. I quickly wash my hands so I could take care of the gash on her forehead.

Callie's eyes were focused on the gun, when I turned back to her. As I walk up to her, I stand in front of her so that she doesn't see the gun. Her eyes move to mine, when I looked at the gash.

"I wouldn't have taken him here, if I hadn't forgotten my apartment keys on the nightstand," Callie explains to me

"Don't worry about it, Callie!" I say as gently touch the skin around the gash. Callie winces in pain, when I had pressed softly just above the gash.

"How did this happen?" I ask looking at the gash closely, trying to figure it out if it's deep and need stitches

"I'm not even sure," Callie says quietly, keeping her eyes down to her lap

"Do you feel dizzy or nauseous?" I ask to assess her "Does your head hurts?"

"No," Callie replies simply. I was pretty sure even if the girl was in pain, she wouldn't tell me. I couldn't really tell how deep the gash was, as it was covered in dried blood. I would need to clean it up, before I could assess her further.

"Stef?" Lena's voice came from the stairs

"Yeah, we are in here!" I call back and look to the doorway, where Lena appears a moment later

"Who are we-oh my gosh, Callie! What happened?" Lena instantly switches to mom mode when she sees the blood and gash on Callie's face

"Nothing, I fell!" Callie brushes it off

"Callie went to get Donald. He's in the garage sleeping. He's also drunk!" I tell Lena all I know, which was not much. Callie looks down remorsefully, when Lena and I both look at her.

"Watch her while I go lock the gun up. I will get a clean shirt and get the med box," I say to Lena with my hand on Callie's shoulder. I pat Callie' shoulder, when Lena nods back.

"I'll be right back, Callie!" I tell her as I take my gun from the counter and head out of the kitchen

**AN: Sorry, I had to cut it in a weird place.**

**Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Lena POV

"Did I wake anyone else up beside you and Stef?" Callie asks when we hear Stef walking upstairs

"No, everyone else is asleep. Teenagers are hard to wake up," I reassure the girl

"I already told Stef - I forgot my apartment keys on the nightstand. I would not have brought him here otherwise. I'm truly sorry about this. It will never happen again, I promise! I never meant to cause you so much trouble," Callie says very sincerely. She couldn't hold eye contact with me for too long. I could tell she felt very sorry for what had happened. It almost seemed that she was apologizing not only for herself, but also for her father, because right now he was not capable of doing it.

"You haven't caused any trouble, Callie. Don't ever think that," I place my hand on her knee gently "And I am glad you brought him here. At least you don't have to take care of him alone in your apartment. Stef and Lena can keep an eye out for him as well, while he recuperate from his hangover,"

We hear Stef walk down the stairs. When she appeared in my line of sight, I saw that she was holding the med box in her hands. The clean shirt was tossed over her left shoulder. While Stef digs through the box, I go wash my hands. As I dry my hands, Stef asks Callie to move over to the couch in the nook area. I saw that Stef kept a close eye on Callie as she stood up. Stef was ready to jump and help the girl keep her balance if her head got dizzy. But it seemed that the head trauma hadn't left Callie dizzy or disoriented. Hopefully it is just a flesh wound.

At first Callie sat down on the couch, but Stef asked her to lay down, so either Stef or I could clean the wound properly. When I walked to the couch and sat down, Callie had gotten settled down on the couch. Her head was resting on the top of the couch's backrest, but her legs were stretched out to the floor. Callie's hands were resting on her lower abdomen, she was holding her left wrist with her right hand, thus keeping her hands still.

I was actually pleasantly surprised that Callie didn't even try to fight us back on this. I had assumed she would want to clean gash on her own, without anybody's help. Without a doubt, I was happy that I was wrong about it.

We were sitting on each side of the young girl. Stef handed me a gauze and hydrogen peroxide. Callie closed her eyes when I started to clean her face from the dried blood. While I was cleaning Callie up, Stef was taking the lead of the conversation.

"Callie, why didn't you tell me you knew where your dad was, when I asked you few hours ago?"

"Why would I do that? What good it would do?" Callie says the first part with her eyes closed. Callie opens her eyes a moment later, while I was still cleaning off the dried blood on her face, and looks straight to Stef "Besides what would you have done - called your cop friends and have him arrested?"

"No, I would have helped you!" Stef replies without hesitation "Callie, in this house - I'm a mom, a parent and a wife. These three jobs will always come first before me being a cop. I am a police officer only when I put on the uniform, take my badge and my gun and go to work!"

"Funny, you should say that. That gun seemed very much like the cop part!" Callie glares at Stef. For a little moment I paused my work to see how it works out between these two.

"I never raised the gun at you or your dad! When I heard the voice from downstairs in the middle of the night my first thought was that someone was breaking in. By taking my gun with me, I was merely trying to protect myself and my family! I had no idea it was you downstairs! I think my actions were very reasonable. Wouldn't you want to protect your family, protect Jude with everything you have?"

Callie gave up on this argument. It was quite visible, she knew Stef was right, but she just didn't want to admit it. Neither would any other teenager. She closed her eyes so she doesn't have to see us looking at her.

"To reply to your previous questions," Stef spoke up after a little while "We could have gone to get him together. We could have brought him back together. You didn't have to do it alone!"

The girls eyes snap open again. Once again she looks straight to Stef "Well, did ever occurred to you that I may not want your help at all?"

Callie sat up a bit straighter, when I reached for a clean gauze so I could start to clean the gash on her forehead. She wanted to be one eye level with Stef, so she doesn't feel she had to look up to Stef.

"Donald is not your concern! He's not your family!" Callie says in a louder voice and looks between Stef and I. She was very fired up, her voice was raised "He's my family, he is my dad!" Callie pressed her index finger to her chest "He is my responsibility, not yours!"

"Callie!" I say very calmly, yet firmly so I would get the message to her "You are not responsible for your father. He's a grown man, he is responsible for his own actions. The only person you are responsible for is yourself. No one else!"

I take the gauze and hydrogen peroxide in my left hand. With my right hand I gently push her back down and say very firmly "Now, lean back, close your eyes and sit still! This my sting!"

"You have once again given yourself more responsibly than you have to, love!" Stef adds when I pour few droplets of the hydrogen peroxide on her gash. Instantly the white bubbles appear as the fluid cleans out the gash. Callie winces in pain, but not a noise comes out of her.

"Sorry, I know it hurts," I say in a hushed voice as I lean closer to blow my breath on the gash, to help it with the stinging sensation. It's something I have done for all of the kids. Like when Brandon fell in the playground and scarped his knee, or when Jesus was learning to skate and grazed his palms, or when Mariana when fell when she was learning to ride a bike and scratched her elbows, or when I had to clean the few cuts Jude's former foster father had given him. It doesn't matter if the kids is 5, 8, 14 or 18, if it stings, you softly blow your breath on the wound. It is guaranteed to help with the stinging sensation. My mom used to do that as well.

"Someone has to be responsible for him," Callie says after four more droplets of hydrogen peroxide hit the gash

"Why?" Stef asks very curiously, as I blow my breath on the gash some more

"Because I don't trust him to do it himself!" Callie's honestly surprises both of us. Stef and I share a look "He already fucked up once-"

"Language, please!" I point out quickly not liking her choice of words

"Sorry," Callie quickly apologizes and continues on where she left off "He already killed our mom. How can I ever trust him not kill or injure himself or anyone else?"

"It was an accident Callie," Stef says, but that just angers Callie more. I dry the gash with the gauze, before I pour some more peroxide on the gash.

"Driving drunk is hardly an accident, Stef! He knew what he was doing! He knew mom was with him! He knew Jude and I were waiting for them to return home! Yet he still got behind wheel drunk! He knew what was at stake, yet he risked it. He made a choice and look what happened – Jude and I are the ones that were hurt the most because of his actions and decision. We hadn't done anything to deserve it!" Callie's voice shook when she says the last part

Callie detained a little pause to gather herself up, so her voice doesn't shake "How can I ever trust him again? How can I ever trust him to be responsible for anyone, even himself, after what he has done, huh? Do you have an answer for that?"

I dry the gash again and pour on some more of the peroxide, because it was still bubbling "Didn't you believe in second chances?" I ask the girl quietly

"I gave him a second chance...and a third one. I don't know how many more chances I can give him!"

"You should tell that to him, Cal!" Stef says as she gently with her fingertips brush away some hair that fell to her forehead

"Can you blow on some more, it stings..." Callie says barely above whisper. The girl nervously chews on her lip as she waits for me to react. Stef and I share a quick look, before I lean lower to her to blow my breath on the gash.

"Better?" I ask when I take in a breath

"Mm-hmm" Callie hums back

"Are you going to tell us, how you got this gash?" Stef asks as I dry the gash

"Give me the cream, Stef," I point to the cream of tube that was on the top of the box. I exchange the gauze and bottle of hydrogen peroxide to the tube of cream Stef hands me. As I gently apply the cream on the gash, Callie starts to tell the story.

"I went to the bar he used to visit quite regularly, when mom was alive. The bar name is Bill's tavern. I talked to one of the bouncer - he confirmed it that dad was there. The bounce agreed to help me get him out. He went to get him from bar, where Donald was sitting and tried to get him walk to me. But dad was like...few too many drinks in already, he was very…uncooperative and didn't want to leave. He started to put up a fight with the bouncer, shouted at him. I thought I should go and help the bouncer get dad out of the bar. They were struggling a lot, dad was not letting go of the beer bottle he had in his hand. When I tried to get it out of his hand, in the struggle, I got pushed. I tripped over something and fell backwards. When I fell, I turned a little in mid air. And on the way down to the floor I hit my head to one of the tables"

"Ouch, sounds painful," Stef's face was slightly frowned up as I figured, she just like me, imagined the hard fall Callie had

"I have had worse!" Callie replies simply, as Stef hands me a bandage to put over the gash. Jude and the twins had both used this same line. I can't say it has ever helped. Actually, it always makes it worse for us, because we start to picture in our minds the bad things that has happened to these kids.

"How did you get back from the bar?" I ask her curiously

"Walked"

"How far is the-" I start, but Callie quickly interrupts me

"It's far," Callie confirms "But I couldn't leave him in the bar or in the middle of the street,"

Just imagining Callie walking alone in the middle of the night was nerve wrecking. But now that I add a image of this, quite thin looking girl, trying to carry and guide her drunk father down the street - broke my heart. I have see how Stef tries to put drunk Mike to bed when he was drunk. Stef was struggling with Mike, I have no idea how Callie managed to walk her father from the bar to our home to get him to bed. Probably being stubborn helped. The fact that she felt responsible for him, most likely added another wave of energy for the girl.

"You could have called. I could have driven to pick you up," Stef says, what I was thinking. Callie just gives Stef a look, but remains silent, choosing silence as her answer. We are still few steps of trust away from night calls of asking to help. But I was positive - we will get there in time.

Carefully I place the bandage over the wound, making sure that the sticky part doesn't go over the gash "And all done!"

Callie opens her eyes and her right hand instantly goes up to her forehead to touch the bandage.

"I don't think it will a scar. We just need to clean it for few days and make sure it doesn't get infected," I tell Callie as I place my hand on her upper hand

"Thanks," Callie looks down and adds very quietly "Even though I could have done it myself!"

"Well, you don't have to do everything by yourself anymore Callie!" Stef reminds Callie as she reaches for the clean shirt she got for her "Here, I got you a clean shirt. I will wash the one you have on right now and you will have it by the morning"

Callie very recurrently reaches for the clean shirt. She holds the shirt in her hands for few seconds, looking down at it. Something was stopping her for changing the shirt in front of us. It had completely slipped my mind, until Stef brought it up.

"We all have scars Callie. You don't have to be self-conscious about yours," Stef tells her softly as I gather up the used gauze's

"Even with scars you are a very beautiful. Don't ever forget that, love!" I remind her. Somehow I had a feeling not too many people, if any at all, had complimented Callie.

"Rita told you," Callie states rather than asks Stef, when I carry the gauze to the trash bin. I could hear in her voice, she wasn't quite happy that we knew.

"She mentioned the fire, yes!" Stef doesn't deny it. Callie stills sits on the couch, holding the clean shirt in her hands, staring down to it. I walk over to the sink to wash my hands.

"I figured she might," Callie says quietly "How much did she tell you?" Callie asks as she places the clean shirt on her lap so she could reach for the hem of her current shirt and take it off

"She said you were in hospital, in the burn unit for approximately 3 weeks. She told me where you were burn and how serious it was. Rita also said you helped to save some other girl's life...if it wasn't for you, Rita and the girl would be dead. She called you a hero!" Stef replies as she gets up from the couch to come sit with me at the kitchen table

"Being a hero has it's price!" she says sadly and presses her lips together in tight, straight line. Callie quickly changes the shirts. Holding the bloody and vomit covered shirt in her hands, she walks back to the kitchen table to join us.

I reach for Stef's hand under the table "Okay, changing back to our previous subject. Jude will not miss the gash on your forehead and he will probably know something is wrong. How do you want to play this?"

"He deserves to know the truth," Callie says as she sighs deeply, her eyes were on the table in front of her. I was glad that Callie didn't want to hide this from Jude. "But I don't know how to tell him. Jude's going to be disappointed in him..." Callie runs her hand over her face

"We could do it together. You don't have to do it alone," Callie looks up to me. She looked relieved and happy that I had said that.

"What about Donald?" Callie asks us, when her eyes avert to Stef "I have a shift in the morning. You two have jobs as well. I know he can't stay here for the rest of the day..."

"If he won't be up in the morning, we will wake him." Stef states back "Don't worry about your dad, Lena and I will deal with him in the morning."

Jude POV

I was woken up by Lena 20 minutes earlier than I usually get up for school. She told me to get dressed and come down to the kitchen. What got me the most worried was that Lena had said that we need to talk.

The first thing thought that popped in my mind was that Callie could be right – maybe Stef and Lena changed their minds about adopting me. Walking down the stairs, it was the only thought in my mind. I didn't want to go back to some other foster home. I liked it here. This is where my family is, this is where my sister is. This is home. And I didn't want to give it up.

My heart was beating was in my chest, when I heard Callie and Lena talk in the kitchen. As I stepped inside the kitchen, Callie and Lena both looked up to me and stopped talking. The first that I saw, was the bandage on Callie's forehead. There was blood on the bandage.

"What happened to you?" Suddenly all I could worry about was Callie. The thought that I could be sent away, disappeared the moment I saw Callie.

Callie brushes it off "Oh, this...it's nothing. Don't worry, bud!"

"I see blood. It does not look like nothing to me!" I say when I hurry up to Callie's side. With a very light touch I run my finger over the side of the bandage "Does it hurt?"

"No, not really!" I knew Callie would say that, before she even opened her mouth "Jude, can you sit down, please? I need to tell you something,"

I glanced to Lena, who sat on Callie's right side. She was watching me with a lot of sympathy. I simply didn't get a good feeling from this. Whatever they are going to tell me - it won't be good.

When I sat at the end of the table, Callie started "So, uh...something happened tonight..."

"What are you talking about?" I watch Callie closely. For a brief moment, Callie looks to Lena by her side. Lena offered Callie an encouraging smile. That seemed to do it for Callie, that gave her the courage she needed.

Callie turned back to me, she rubbed her nose. It was a sing she was nervous about something "I went to look for dad, after you didn't find him yesterday and I found him."

"Where was he?" I sat up a bit straighter

Callie avoids my look by looking down to her hands on the table "Bill's tavern"

I knew that place all too well. It has never been association with happy memories. Whenever those two words were mentioned it meant only one thing – dad was drunk.

"Where is he now?"

"Callie brought him home," Lena spoke up, when Callie hadn't "He spent the night in the garage. Stef is with him right now, waking him up."

"He was drunk?" When I ask it, I look straight to Callie's eyes. The look she gave me, held the answer for me. She didn't have to say it.

"Why would he do it? He was sober for years!"

"We don't know, honey" Lena says sadly "I guess, he felt overwhelmed about something or he thought that alcohol would help with whatever he was dealing with at the moment"

"He was sober. He was doing so good. Dad had his life back together." Callie reaches for my hand and squeezes it. I lock eyes with Callie, the words came out in a very desperate tone "I don't understand why he would do this...why would he start drinking again?"

Lena gets up from the stool and walks up to my back. She wraps her hands around me from behind, presses her head to mine and whispers to me "I'm so sorry, love"

Stef POV

"For your headache," I hand Donald a glass of water and pill for his headache. I was dressing my uniform, my hair was made, because in few minutes I will have to leave for job. My gun, thought, was still in the safe. I figured the police outfit will intimidate him enough.

"...thanks!" he mumbles back as he takes the pill and glass from my hand. Once the glass is empty, he places it on the nightstand

I walk a bit further away from the bed and give him a little bit more time to wake up and wrap his head around what he had done yesterday.

Donald was sitting on the side of the bed for some minute or two. His elbows were pressed to his knees. He was holding his head in his hands, trying to stop the headache he was having from the hangover. Donald groans loudly "My head..."

"Yeah, hangover is a bitch!" I reply back as I lean at the wall, with hands crossed on my chest. I won't deny, I was was angry with Donald, disappointed even.

"Where am I?" He looks up and looks around. His was face screwed up, eyes were squinted

"In our garage!"

"How did I get here? I don't remember walking here" he says when he looks to me

"Of course you don't, because you were drunk off your ass," I say quite harshly as I lean off the wall "Let me ask you this Donald – do you love your kids?"

"Of course I do!" He said running his hands over his face "Look, I don't know what to tell you besides that - I'm sorry!'

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to!" I say walking over to the end of the bed "There are other people who are more disappointing in your actions than I am!"

"Does Jude know I'm here?" He asks following me with his eyes "Did you tell him?"

I look to the doors that lead to the backyard "Yeah, I think Lena has told him by now," When I turn back to Donald, I give him a moment to see if he is going to ask about his other kid.

"Jude's going be disappointed in me...how am I going to fix this?" he slowly shook his head. I could tell by his voice he already regretted his decision he made yesterday. He took his head in his hands again.

"You do know you have two kids, right?" I say when I figured I had given him enough time to think about his daughter as well "Are you really playing favorites, Donald?" I ask in disbelief

"I'm...I'm not!" He stuttered back

"Yes you are! This is not the first time you remember about Jude, but totally forget your daughter!" I say back in raised voice as I was getting tired of how blind he was to the issue "And why would hurt your kids like this now! You just got them back!" I gesture to him, to his current condition "Why go back the same old road? You were sober for years!"

"I don't know, I don't know!" he shook his head

"Was yesterday first time you went back to the bar?" I question him taking two steps towards him

"No. Callie visited me few days back. That night was the first time in 7 years, when I returned to the bar. We had...a little argument. I felt awful, how I let her down...and I just...I wanted to forget..." He admits quietly after a moment. I was glad he decided to tell me the truth.

"Donald, you can't go drown your sorrows in booze every time something doesn't happen your way or you have an argument with somebody! I have seen my ex-husband hit the bottle to drown his sorrow and to forget...stuff. The only thing my ex-husband achieved that way was a strained relations with his son! He also missed a lot of his son's life, he missed him growing up!"

"I know...it was very stupid of me. I should have never gone to the bar. Trust me, when I say, that I regret it!" I saw the guilt and regret in his eyes, so I believed him

The doors open and Lena walks in. She gives Donald a stern look, but for now remains quiet.

"Yesterdays stunt left you in very fragile state, Donald. I know, Jude is much more forgiving than Callie is, but he won't take this kind of behavior forever! And your daughter - she is very close to giving up on you right now. You have let her down more than her brother. Unless you step up, you are going to lose both of your kids! And it won't be anyone's else fault but you own!" I tell him very bluntly. I think he needed to hear it, needed to have a reality check.

"Wait...what?" Donald stands up, there was shock in his eyes "What are you saying - do you know where Callie is? You have talked to her?"

"She has lived with us since Christmas," Lena tell him "She was also the one who brought you here!"

Donald's face dropped at the news. He covered his face with his palms as he breathes out and sits back down on the bed side "Oh, no..."

"Can I talk to them?" he asks warily when he looks up to us

"They already left! Jude's school starts in 10 minutes, but Callie has work!" Lena answers "And you need to leave as well, Donald. We need to go to work. You can't stay here."

"Can I come back tonight?" he asks very desperate as he stands back up "I want to apologize to them for what I did...in person!"

Lena glances to me before she answers "We will talk to them and get back to you!"

"Thank you" Donald says as he puts his shoes on

When we walk out of the garage, I lock it up. Donald turns to walk to the street, but Lena calls after him making Donald stop and turn back to us "We don't want to keep you away from your kids. Stef and I know how important is to keep open communication with birth parents. But if you will continue to make the same bad decisions you made last night-"

Lena shook her head as she detained a little pause, but then she finishes her little speech in the same firm tone "-Don't ever think that Stef and I will allow it. You have hurt them already. And we will do everything necessary to make sure you don't hurt them ever again! So either you clean your act up or get ready to say goodbye to them! The ball is in your hands - figure out what you want!"

Basically we gave him an ultimatum - either he chose his kids or the alcohol. If I was given the choice, I wouldn't even have to think for a second. My kids are my life. But Donald is not me.

Donald nods back, understanding and acknowledging what Lena told him few seconds ago "I will wait for your call!" He says before he turns around and walks out to the street


	19. Chapter 19

Callie POV

I was slumped down on my bed with Brandon's guitar in my hands. Every now and then a soft thud sound rung out in the room. Jude, who was sitting at the end of my bed, was throwing a tennis ball against the opposite side wall. It bounced one time at the ground, then at the wall and after that it came back to Jude. He repeated the action over and over again as I kept on strumming on the guitar, playing nothing in particular.

Neither one of us had said anything in a while. We were both deep in our thoughts. At this moment, we were both very comfortable with the silence between us. We had each others company and that seemed to be all we both needed.

A little while later we both hear a car pull up in the driveway. Without turning back to be Jude tells me "Mom's home,"

I still haven't fully accustomed to Jude calling Stef mom and Lena mama. It will always sound weird to me. But I won't tell that to him. He doesn't need to know that. Jude has called them moms for a while now and who am I to stop it. They are his partners after all. Just because they aren't mine, shouldn't stop him from calling them moms.

"Yep," I take a breath in as I continue to strum on the guitar

"Does dad counts as alcoholic?" Jude asks me out of the blue after he catches the ball. He looks over his shoulder to me as he waits for me to answer.

"I'm not sure," I reply after I thought about it for a while "He doesn't drink all the time...I'm not really sure when people become – alcoholics. Why do you ask?"

"Well, Brandon's dad is an alcoholic" He states, but I was not really sure why he brought it up

"Isn't he a cop as well? Doesn't he work with Stef?" I stop strumming on the guitar. The thought of a police officer alcoholic is quite scary actually.

"He is. As far as I know, he hasn't touched a bottle in years. But I have heard others use that word, when they talk about him. Apparently he is also in AA."

"So?" I sit up and place the guitar in my lap

"So, I was thinking," Jude turned around completely and pulled his legs under him "What if we sign dad up to AA meeting?"

"We can't just sign him up, Jude" I answer and set the guitar on the bed next to me "I want him to get clean, but I don't want to force it on him. I want him to want it on his own. It won't do any good if he does it only for us. That's like...Stef would sign you up for a football practices even if you don't want to. You would not enjoy it, you would not want to go to the practice, maybe you don't even like the game, so later on you would start to skip the practices, because you hate it and you would start to despise Stef, because she made you go! You would be miserable. It's the same thing if we would sign him up to AA!"

"But maybe he hasn't even considered the option? What if we just tell him about it."

"The thing is Jude – we shouldn't have to tell him anything. He is our dad, we are his kids. He should have fought for us, but he didn't. We should have been his top priority after he got out of jail, we weren't! He doesn't care about us as much as we want him to! And we can't make him care about us, no one can!" I say as I lean back to the headboard

"I hate this so much!" Jude says as he angrily and fiercely throws the ball against the wall. It made a loud thud sound. The speed of ball after it bounced back was much faster than Jude had anticipated resulting in Jude not being able to catch it. The ball bounces away on the ground. Jude groans as he knows he has to get up to get the ball.

"Trust me, I know how you feel Jude!" I say watching how Jude goes to look for the ball that rolled away somewhere "Have you decided if you want to see and talk to him?"

"No, haven't decided yet," Jude replies as he starts to look for the ball under the bed. Some minute later he groans out "Where did the stupid ball go!?"

I scoot off the bed to help him find the ball. When I looked under my side of bed, I notice something laying on the ground. It wasn't the ball we were looking for, but it certainly caught my attention.

"Did you find it?" He asks looking for it from somewhere on the other side of the room

"No," I say when I reach for the object on the ground "But I did find something else!"

"What?"

I was kneeling by the bed, my elbows were pressed to the bed side. I was holding the small golden object between my fingers. I looked at the engraving inside the object. The letters had become thin and I could barely read the engraving.

"What is it?" Jude squinted his eyes at the object in my hands as he was kneeling down by the other side of the bed

Tears whelm up in my eyes as I look up to Jude "It's mom's wedding ring!"

Lena POV

After dinner, Callie was sitting in the nook area. The girl had found the spot at the end of the couch. Once my hands were clean, I headed over to the couch with the med box.

"What's that?" I notice that the girl was holding a small object in her hands. I knew it wasn't her mom's pendant, because that was now around her neck, closer to her heart, where it belongs.

Callie took in a sharp breath and extends her arm towards me "Our moms wedding ring,"

Quickly I set the med box on the couch and reach for the object she was handing me. It was a small, simple, gold ring. After closer examination I saw that there was something engraved inside. I think I saw a date and a name, but I didn't delve into the engraving.

"I found it under my bed, when Jude and I were looking for the tennis ball," Callie explains looking up to me "I think it fell out of dads pocket when he was sleeping off his drunkenness"

I hand the ring back to Callie and take a seat on the couch next to her "Lay down," I tell her as pat my lap. Callie scoots a bit to the end of the couch and then lays her head down in my lap, her feet were over the end of the couch. She was still fiddling the small object between her fingers.

Carefully and as gently as I could I take off the old bandage. As I start to clean it and tend it Callie spoke up "Did you notice the date engraved inside?"

"I did saw the engraving, but I didn't read it," I tell her and briefly look over to the ring in her hands

"When I was little, my mom told me that they got married before I was born," Callie looked up to me to see if I was listening. When our eyes met and Callie saw that she had my full attention, she continued "I think she lied to me!"

"Why do you say that?" I stop cleaning the wound

"Read the date," Callie hands me the ring once again

I took a closer look to the date "18-08-1998"

Callie reached for the ring back "Well, I was born in 11-07-1997. They got married a year after I was born. My mom lied to me about the time when they got married. Why would she do that?"

I resume nursing her wound "Well, not everyone follows the traditional sequence – fall in love, get married, move in together, have children. Maybe your parents simply had you before they got married. It's nothing bad, you know. Stef and I were living together for 10 years and had kids before we got married."

"But why lie about it?"

"I don't have an answer for that, love," Callie got really quite after that. I could tell the girl was deep in her thoughts, probably thinking of all the possible reasons her mom lied about their date of marriage.

"Have you and Jude decided if you want to talk to your dad?" I ask as I place a new bandage over the gash

Callie sits up and swings her legs over the side of the couch "Yeah, we talked about it and decided that we want to see him."

"Any preferences on the date and time?" I ask gathering up the waste medical stuff

"The sooner the better I guess," Callie says without batting an eye

"How about I call and tell him to come over this Sunday, after lunch time?"

"Sounds good," Callie says indifferent as she stands up "Thanks!" I wasn't sure what exactly she was thanking me for – for the talk we had just now, for cleaning her gash or for being the mediator between her and her father

"Don't mention it!" I reply as I watch her head towards the back doors "Hey!"

"Hmm?" Callie stops at the doors and looks over her shoulder to me, her hand was already on the door nub

"You could join us in the living room. Watch some TV with us."

Callie looks to the other side, to the doorway that leads straight to living room from the kitchen "Um...I don't know. I don't want to intrude,"

"What are you talking about? You are not intruding, Callie! If anything, you are spending way too much time alone in your room."

Callie looks back to me. She looked nervous all of the sudden. The girl chewed on her lower lip "What are you going to watch?"

"I'm not sure," I say honestly as I get up from the couch "But probably some movie or TV show,"

Callie once again looks to the doorway. Her hand slowly lets go of the door handle "Okay,"

"Okay" I smile back and lead the way. Callie follows me on my six.

Stef was lunged out on the couch. When she saw me enter, she extends her arm towards me and wiggles her finger "Come cuddle with me, my love!" I look over my shoulder to now more wary looking Callie. As Stef sees Callie walking in behind me, she sits up.

"Hey, kiddo!" Stef says happily and looks around the couch, like she was looking for something. I walk over to the couch, pull my legs up on the couch and snuggle close to Stef's side.

"Here. Control," Stef hands her the remote which found behind one of the pillow

Callie recurrently reaches for the remote, while she was still standing between the couch and the armchair. The girl sits down in the armchair closer to the doorway and starts to go through the TV menu list. She looks over her shoulder to Stef and I "What do you want to watch?"

"It doesn't really matter," Stef shrugs it off, letting Callie decide "Turn on whatever you want to watch!"

Callie stops at some channel that was showing some sort of comedy show "Is this okay?"

"Perfect," I say and rest my head on Stef's shoulder

At first Callie was sitting in the armchair in the most neat way - straight back, legs on the ground, hands on the arm holders. She didn't look very comfortable to be honest. Her face was pretty blank, she wasn't even smiling at the jokes. But after some hour or so in the show, Callie looked way more relaxed. She had pulled her feet up, she was leaned to one side, her head pressed to her palm. Every now and then I noticed a grin on her lips at the jokes.

This was the first time, ever since she started to live with us, she has watched TV with us. It's such a simple and innocent action if you think about it. But not for Callie. The girl, who told us that she is only here for Jude, only until Jude is adopted. The girl, who told us she wasn't here to make friend with us or our other kids. The girl, who insisted on paying rent to keep a formal - tenant and landlord - relationship between us.

She had clearly built walls around herself, forbidding anyone, but Jude, to get close. For the most part, Callie has managed to keep her distance from us. But Stef and I could both tell, deep down Callie craved affection. Underneath the thick skin there was a fragile girl, who just wanted to be loved, just like anybody else. The girl wanted a family just like any other kid. So yeah, watching TV with us may seem like nothing, but it isn't for Callie. It was a small step right direction. Callie was starting to slowly give in.

Jude POV

Callie, dad and I were all sitting out on the back porch. Dad was sat in the chair, while Callie and I sat next to each other on the bench. Callie had taken a defensive position. Her legs were crossed, her arms crossed on her chest and she didn't give dad one friendly look. I think we have been out here for some 10 minutes now. All that time dad was speaking, apologizing to us.

"-and I would like to apologize to both of you, for what I did!" Donald says again looking down to his hands "I made a huge mistake. I never meant to hurt you. You have to trust me, when I say that was not my intention."

He looks straight to my sister, I saw remorse in his eyes "I let you both down. On multiple occasions. I promise, that will never happen again. Can you forgive me?" Dad looked straight to me, waiting for an answer

"I forgive you dad!" I say quietly after a little while and smile to him. I still had a little soft spot for my dad. Dad sounded very sincere and genuine. The look in his eyes told me he did regret what he had done. Maybe I forgave him too easily, but I simply don't want to lose him.

"I won't let you down again, Jude!" Dad promised me before he averted his look to Callie by side

Callie scoffed and looked away "I am going to change!" Donald says a bit more louder and with more certainly "I promise, I am going to change! I want to be in your lives! I want us to have a relationship!"

"Well sorry, but I don't trust your word!' Callie responded as she stood up suddenly "You aren't really trustworthy, dad! When was the last time you kept your word?" From Callie's sudden outburst, Donald leaned back to his chair

Callie paced to the end of the porch and then turned back to us "Remember, when we talked briefly before you were sent to jail? You told us we are going to be okay, that we would be placed with family that will take good care of us," Callie detained a little pause "That was a lie!"

"Remember the letter you wrote, saying you will find us and take care of us when you will be out? You promised we would be a family again!" Callie once again detained a pause. I saw Donald swallow a lump in his throat as he watched her "That was a lie!"

"Remember when you wrote us a letter saying you write to us in a week?" I looked down to the floor not being able to keep seeing the disappointed and hurt look in my sisters eyes, but I wasn't even the one she was shouting at "That also was a lie! We didn't get another letter from you after that!"

"You have been out for 3 years – did you look for us once?" Callie got more fired up as time went one, her cheeks were flushed, there was this fire in her eyes, her breathing had become more rapid, her left hand was pulled in a fist "No! You forgot about us! It's like we didn't even exists anymore!"

"Did you try to fight for Jude?" Callie gestures to me with her right hand "No! You gave up on him the second you saw a way out! I am starting to questions whether you even wanted to get us back, because you were so fast to give up on Jude!"

But Callie's rant didn't stop there, she continued to speak to him in a raised voice "At the first sign of trouble, you run to the first bar to find your good old friend – alcohol! It's like you have forgotten, why the car crash happened in the first place!"

Part of me wanted to stand up and tell Callie to stop, that it was too much. Even I got tears in my eyes while Callie spoke to him. Dad was probably feeling 10 times more worse. But I couldn't get myself to stand up and speak up. Everything Callie said was right after all. Dad had let Callie down more than me. Callie had every right to say those things, she has every right to be angry with him. For once Callie wasn't keeping it all to herself, but was actually speaking up. It was extremely hard to listen to them fighting.

"So I am sorry dad, but I do not trust a word you say! I do not trust you to keep your word! I simply don't give a damn about you anymore, just like you didn't give a damn about me!"

"Callie...please!" Donald pleaded as he stood up

"Please what!" Callie shouted back

"Jude, can you please…give me and Callie a minute alone?" Donald asks me calmly, when he briefly turns to me. I looked at Callie, who run her hand over her face in frustration. I didn't want to leave Callie alone, but the way dad looked at me, I knew I had to allow them to talk alone. They needed to talk it out or shout it out.

I stood up recurrently. As I walked pass Callie I gave her palm a quick, yet soft squeeze. Before I walked in, I take one last look back at my dad and sister. Callie clearly didn't want to be around him alone. Her hands are crossed on her chest, she was looking sideways to the backyard, away from dad. But dad looks desperate to talk to her. When he took a step towards her, Callie took a step back. That resulted in a hurt look in dad's eyes, but Callie didn't bat an eye at him.

When I walk inside the house, I see Stef and Lena sitting at the kitchen table. I walk straight up to them, to their arms. They both hug me and giving me a mama sandwich.

"Callie is really angry with him," I say while I was still in their embrace

"We heard," Lena whispers as she holds me a little bit tighter

Stef POV

Maybe 3 minutes had passed since Jude had walked in, when I saw a shadow run pass the kitchen window. Donald walks to the porch, where I can see him through the kitchen window. Callie was no longer with him. The shadow that I had seen run pass the window, must have been Callie. She must be running.

I let go of Jude and jump up from the stool.

"Stef!" Lena calls after me. I saw a glimpse of Lena's and Jude's worried look, before I was out of the kitchen. I ran to the front doors and pulled them open. I was right. Callie was running away. I sprinted down the 3 steps on the front porch and over the front lawn to the street, after the girl. Callie was some 20 meters(65feet) in front of me.

"Callie!" I call after the girl, but she doesn't even look at me, let alone slow down or stop

After some minute of running after her, I saw that she was finally slowing down. I slowed down as well. When Callie stopped walking completely, I froze in my spot as well. Her head was down, I saw that her shoulders were trembling slightly. I heard her take in few shallow breathes as she whimpered out quietly.

Carefully I approach the girl. When I was just a hand reach away, I place my hand gently on her shoulder. Once she felt my arm touch her shoulder, her hands flew up to her face to wipe away the tears. Knowing Callie she probably didn't want anyone to see her cry. She probably thought that crying made her weak or vulnerable. So I understand why she tried to hide it.

I rub her shoulder softy. As far as I know, Callie isn't big on hugging or showing affection. I don't want to overstep the boundaries or make her uncomfortable, so I stay in my spot. I don't try to hug her or wipe away the tears that are on her cheeks. I keep my distance, but I was close enough if she needs me.

Out of nowhere, the girl spins around. She buries her head in my shoulder as a small sob escaped her mouth. I feel her grip the back of my shirt, even before I could wrap my hands around her. The girl was holding on to me for dear life.

"I got you! I got you, honey," I finally whisper to her, when I tighten the grip around her, holding the crying girl close to me


	20. Chapter 20

Lena POV

The moment we heard Stef shut the front doors, Jude turned and stormed straight towards Donald, who was still standing on the porch. Jude pulled the back doors open roughly, from the force they slammed into the wall. I hurry after Jude out to the porch.

"What did you do!?" Jude marched towards his father and demanded an answer from him. Donald turned to us. He looked slightly scared. I noticed he was holding the gold wedding ring in his hand, that Callie had showed me before.

"What did you tell her!?" Jude demanded again as he stopped two feet from him "Why did she run off like that? What did you do!"

"Jude..." I place my hand on the younger boys shoulder, trying to get him to calm down. No such luck. He moved his shoulder, thus, trying to avoid my touch. I pull my hand back because I didn't want to add to his anger.

"Answer me!" Jude says loudly staring down at his father

Donald looks down to the ring in hand, that way avoiding both of our looks "I told her the truth,"

"What truth?!" Jude was on a mission. He won't stop till he will get the answers he needs and wants. Maybe I shouldn't have allowed Jude to speak that way to his father, but I am pretty sure the boy would not listen to me right now anyway. One thing is clear to me - all he was thinking about was his sister. Emotions took over.

Donald hesitated a little, but after a little while he lifted his head up to meet Jude's look. Briefly Donald glanced to me as well, but then focused back on his son.

"I'm not…Callie's biological dad," his voice was very quiet. It was almost as if, he was afraid to say it out loud.

Jude's cringe away from his father as he pushed out his breath. This clearly wasn't what I had expected to hear. By the looks, Jude felt the same way. I stared at Donald in shock as the news took me by surprise. They are half-siblings. That was a big secret their parents decided to keep from them all this time. Maybe that's why Donald seemed so detached from Callie - the secret was eating him alive from inside out.

Donald raised the wedding ring up a bit "I met Colleen, when she already had Callie. She was 6 months old. We got married when Callie was little over 1 year old. After few years Jude was born," he explains to us

"Why didn't you tell them?" I ask gesturing to Jude, who stood next to me

"Time went on. Colleen and I talked about how and when, and if we should tell them...but...by the time Callie was 6, when she could understand the difference between biological parents and parents and step-fathers and half-siblings and siblings - it didn't feel necessary anymore. We were a family. I loved Callie, like she was my own flesh and blood. I raised her, I changed her diapers, I was there when she took her first steps, I was there to read her bed time stories, I tucked her in at nights, I taught her how to ride a bike and swim. Callie's dad wasn't even in the picture, Colleen hadn't seen or talk to him in years. That's why Colleen and I decided to not tell them," He pressed his hands to his chest "I was her father!"

"If you loved her so much, why did you never look for her once you got out?" I ask him, when I saw that Jude wasn't going to say anything after the bomb was dropped on him

"I thought she was living with her biological dad and his family. I had figured that after Colleen's death and my imprisonment, the news about her biological father had come out somehow and that he had taken her in, leaving only Jude behind," Jude turns around and walks back in the house leaving only the two of us on the porch

"Why didn't you just ask her that, when she came to visit you?" I ask him, while Donald eyes how Jude walks away from him

"I.." He stuttered as he averted his look down to the wedding ring again "I should have, I know I should have. I didn't know how to ask her that...I didn't know how to start that conversation. I made a mistake,"

I wanted to add - _yet another mistake_ -,but I bit my lip and kept my opinion to myself.

"I think you should leave now, Donald," I tell him sternly. Donald doesn't argue back, he nods his head and starts to move out. When he had reached the end of the porch, he stopped and turned back to me.

"Can you give this to Callie? I want her to have it," He ask extending his hand towards me. I walk up to him and take the wedding ring. He gives me one more sad look, before he turns around and walks away.

* * *

The doors to the boys room where closed. I was thankful that the twins were both out today. Jesus was in the skate park with his friends, while Mariana had a date with Zach. It was just Jude and me in the house at this moment.

I heard quiet sobs coming from the side of the door. Sucking in a breath, I raise my hand up and knock quietly on the door. There was no answer from Jude, but the sobs stopped after the knock. I push the doors open just a little bit to peak my head in the room to see the young boy. Jude was lying on his stomach, on his bed. His head was buried in the pillow.

"Jude, honey, can I come in?" I ask wanting to give the boy a chance. I would understand if he would say he wants to be alone. I would respect that and come back in an half and hour or an hour to check on him.

"I'm coming in, okay?" I say after I don't hear an answer from the young boy. I leave the door half open, so I could hear if Stef and Callie or either one of the twins return home. Carefully, keeping my eye on Jude, I walk towards him. I walked quietly, not wanting to make too much noise.

I sit down on the bed side next to Jude. The bed shifts lightly under me. Gently I place my hand on his shoulder. The moment I started to rub his back in circles, he sobbed out again. The sound of my kids cries always breaks my heart. But I couldn't cry now. I needed to be strong for him. It took a lot of strength not to cry with him.

I kick off my shoes and lay down on the bed next to him. When I was laid down, Jude shifts in the bed and turns to face me. His eyes are red and I see tears on his cheeks. He bit his lip to stop it from whimpering. I raise my hand and softly caress his cheek, while keeping my eyes on his beautiful eyes, that are now filled with sadness and hurt.

No words are needed. Jude scoots closer to me and presses his head close to my chest. I warp my hand around him and pull him a little bit closer to my chest as another small sob escape.

Callie POV

I haven't felt this loved in a very long time. And all it took was one hug. One hug, where I was being held, not the other way around. A hug, where soothing words were whispered in my ear for a change. I felt safe in this older woman arms. So safe that I didn't try to hide the tears or pretend to be strong.

I have completely lost track of time, I have no idea how long Stef has been embracing me, comforting me. I don't want this moment to end, because I don't know if I will ever receive another hug like this. I don't know if I will ever have the courage to seek comfort in this woman ever again. This might as well be the first and last hug I will ever receive from Stef.

I know the hug has to end sometime. It will hurt more if Stef pulls away from me first, so I decide to end the hug myself. I take a little step back from Stef. With my palms I wipe away the tears that were on my cheeks and lingered just by my eyes "I'm sorry!"

"What are you apologizing for?" Stef asks me as she softly places her hand on my forearm

"This," I say as I wipe my nose and then run my palms over my cheeks once again "I'm a mess!"

"You don't have to apologize, Callie!" she tilts her head a little to one side "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Nothing," I try to avoid the topic, I avert my look down to the ground, so I don't have to see the sympathetic look she was giving me "It was nothing!" I wipe my hands over my eyes, when I feel that tears once again lingered in my eyes.

"It doesn't seem like nothing to me," Stef replies as she continues to study my face, I feel her eyes on me

"It turns out my whole freaking life is a lie! Life just threw me another curve ball, like I haven't had enough of those already!" I voice was still a little bit hoarse from all of the crying. I turn around and start to walk down the street, heading further away from the Adams Foster home. I hear footsteps behind me. Stef was following me, but by the sound, she was some 2-3 steps behind me.

"Let me help you, Callie!"

I turn around to face her, but I kept walking backwards so I would keep moving "There is nothing you can do, Stef! You can't help me!" I throw my hands up as I turn back around to resume walking normally

"Give me a chance! Let me at least try..." Stef picks up her pace and catches up with me, she was now walking next to me

I sigh and rub my forehead. Stef was being persistent about wanting to help me. It seemed real, it seemed like she actually, genuinely wanted to help me. She looked concerned about me. No one had ever look at me this way. No one had ever run after me like that either!

"I need to clear my head!" I gesture to the street in front of me "I don't want to talk about what happened with Donald, at least not right now. I need-" I run my hand over my mouth "-time. Can you give me some time and just..."

"Leave you alone?" Stef asks me as she stops walking. Something made me stop along with her. My mouth parts a little, but I was too afraid to say the words out loud. I think Stef misinterpreted what I wanted to say to her.

She nodded her head and looked down briefly "Can you be back home before dark, please? You don't have your phone with and your apartment keys are at the house-" Stef gestures back at the street, where their house was "I know, you are adult and you can wander off where ever you want, but I just...I won't be able to sleep at night if I know you are wandering the streets at night alone-"

"Stef-" I try yo interject, but she stops me

"If not for me, then for Jude. You know he will worry about you-"

"Stef-" I try to tell her want I wanted to say, but she kept on misreading me

"How about you just go back and grab the keys? Then at least I will now you will be at your apartment. I will at least know you will be safe-"

"Walk with me!" I say louder and over speak her

"What?"

"Just..." I look over my shoulder briefly, to the street where I wanted to walk down "Walk with me. Please?" I look to Stef hopeful, wishing she would say yes. As weird as it sounds, I don't want to be alone right now. Usually I would, but not this time. I wanted the company. I wanted _her_ company.

Stef stares back at me, without blinking for few seconds. Then, out of nowhere, she snapped out of the daze, she was in and nodded "S-sure. Sure! Yeah, I can do that!" A small smile creeps on my lips, when she agreed. Stef returns the smile to me.

"Where are we heading?" she asks me, when we resume walking

"Not sure yet," I say as I keep my look in front of me. Right now, all I wanted was to clear my head. I didn't have a destination in my mind.

Stef POV

We have been walking for what seems like an hour, maybe a little bit more. I wish I had my phone with me, so I could text Lena. Knowing her, I know she is worried sick. Not just about me, but also about Callie. Jude is probably not doing any better. Callie and I simply run out without giving any indication where we are going or when we will be back.

"We have been walking for a while now," I speak up, when we make a turn around the corner

"Mm-hmm," Callie hums back without batting an eye at me

"Are we going somewhere specific?" Looking around I no longer could tell where we were. I had never been in this side of the city.

"Yeah, you could say that," Callie replies as she briefly looks at me

"Can I ask where we are heading?"

Callie stops and points to the other side of the street "There!" Looking over the street I see a gate. A sign by the gate read "_Mount Hope Cemetery_". This must be the place where their mom is buried.

Callie looks both ways and, when the cars stop coming, she runs over the street. I somehow was slow about it and didn't run over the street with her. Few more car drive by, before I could run over the street and follow Callie.

When I got through the gates, Callie was already some 20 steps in front of me. The girls pace was a lot faster than before. To be honest, my feet were starting to hurt a little form all the walking, but it seems like Callie has no such problem.

I follow Callie through the small trails that lead through the cemetery. We were taking left and right turns till I no longer could tell, which way is back out. In a crossroad up front, Callie stopped. She was looking around herself, like she was lost.

"Everything okay?" I ask her when I was up to her

Callie spun around and looked to the trail we came, then she spun around another time "I think I'm...lost. I don't remember-" she scratched her forehead as she looked around again "-which way...to go..." She became more frantic with every second "I don't remember! It looks different than the last time I was here..." she looks to her left "There was a tree...that split in two...there was a tree! Did we walk pass a tree?"

"Hey, hey…it's okay!" I reach for her hand and hold it between my hands "Take a breath. We are not in any hurry," Callie let out a shaky breath as she kept looking around "When was the last time you visited your mom?"

"I haven't," she admitted quietly as she looked at me

"You have never visited her?"

"No, we were here only one time, when she was buried," Callie tells me as she pulls her hand away from me. Both of her hands goes up to her head. She runs both of her head hands through her hair as she looks around the cemetery. The girl was now in despair.

8 years is a long time. Callie was just 10 years old, she was grieving her moms death and probably trying to stay strong and look after her baby brother. I am not surprised she doesn't remember the way to her moms grave – memorizing the trail she walked was probably not her top priority.

"I don't remember how to get there!" Callie runs both of her hands over her face, the girl was starting to scold herself

"We will find her. Don't worry, honey!"

"How? I have no clue, where to go!" she says louder, in more frustrated tone as he throws her arms up. Her right hand once again goes through her hair.

"Cemetery manager has...this plan of the ground. He will know where your mom is buried. We can go ask him," I tell her calmly

* * *

In about 20 minutes we find her moms grave. Callie was on the right path. The tree that Callie remembered, was saw off few years ago, because it was no longer safe. They feared it could snap and fall down in a bigger wind or a earthquake. In the crossroad we had stopped, we had to turn left. Then we had to walk till the next crossroad and take a right turn. When we reached a little hummock, we had arrived at our destination.

"Take as much time as you need, Callie," I tell her when we stand on the trail, looking at the top of the hummock where her moms grave was

Callie nods back, but she was in no hurry to run to her moms grave. She lingered around me for a little while. It felt like she was a little bit scared of going there, seeing the grave after 8 years.

Carefully I place my hand on her shoulder blade "What's wrong, love?" I ask as I rub circles on her back

"Nothing, it's just...uh.." she gestured up to the hummock "not the happiest memories comes to mind, when I look at this place," she chuckles awkwardly. She runs her hand over her eyes and shakes her head a little, to shake the thoughts out of her mind.

"I'm going to wait right here," I tell Callie, when she glanced to me nervously chewing her lower lip. Callie nods back and flashes a small smile at me, before she walks up the hummock. At first Callie is standing at the headstone, looking down at it, but after a little while she kneels down to it and starts to talk.

Callie POV

"I'm sorry I haven't visited you, mom! I wanted to," I say to moms grave as I run my finger over the engraving of her name "But I didn't exactly have too much free time on my hands. I had to look out for Jude."

"He's doing great, by the way. Jude has found himself a great home. I think...you would like these woman. So, you don't have to worry about him anymore. Jude has found a place to settle down, he has found his new family!" I say and pull the long grass by the grave, that couldn't be cut by the grass mower "He will be adopted in few short days. Jude is really excited about it!"

I detain a little pause while I think about what to say next "I met Donald few days ago for the first time in 8 years. Apparently he's been out for 3 years already. Did you know that?" I ask and for a minute I was excepting to hear an answer back "He picked up his bad habit again. I am not sure how will that turn out for him, because he doesn't have you to look out for him. He kept on promising to us that he will change or whatever. I don't really believe him, to be honest. He has let me down too many times already,"

I take in a deep breath and detain a little pause from my monologue "I'm doing fine. I have been on my own for few months now. I can't really complain - I have a job that pays decent money, I have a place to live...actually, I have two places!" I chuckle a little at "The family, that is going to adopt Jude, they are allowing me to stay at their place so I could be closer to Jude. We have family dinner each night. It's nice to sit at dinner table like that," A smile grew on my face as I talked about the Adams Fosters "They make me feel like I am part of their family. I don't feel as lonely as I used to anymore," I turn my head and look down to the hummock to the trail, where Stef was sitting on the bench waiting for me

I sigh and look back to moms headstone "Why didn't you tell me mom?" I run my tongue over my dry lips "Why did you kept this secret from me?" I say quietly with tears in my eyes "I am mad at you, mom! Right now, I am really, really mad at you!" I say louder, but my voice cracks at the end. Tears fall down my cheeks as I continue to speak to moms headstone "I am mad because you didn't tell me yourself! I am mad because you lied to me! I am mad because I had to find out form Donald, years after your death!"

I shake my head and wipe away the tears from my cheeks "I don't want to be mad at you mom. I miss you. I miss you every day..."

After some 3 more minutes of just sitting by moms headstone, I stand up and brush the grass off my jeans.

"I'm going to come back to visit you. I promise!" I smile looking down at moms headstone "I love you, mom!" I kiss my palm and then press my fingers to the headstone.

I take one last look back at moms headstone before I head down the hummock to where Stef was sitting by the trail. She sat up a bit straighter when I approached her. I take a seat next to her, our upper arms touches.

I keep my look to the hummock, where mom was resting, because I know, if I look at Stef, I will probably will not be able to keep the tears in place "Jude and I are half-siblings. Donald is not my birth father,"

"Oh, love..." Stef gasps at the news .She shifts in her seat next to me a moment later and whispers to me "Come here, love!" Next thing I know, my head is resting on her shoulder, while her left hand was wrapped around me.


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm sorry about the mistake in my last chapter. ******Hammock was not the word I was going for :D** (Thank you to the guest who pointed it out). I believe the correct word was hummock. It does mean a small hill right? (a small bump in a plain ground) Or did my English skill let me down again? Maybe I should start using vocabulary...**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Jude POV

I was sitting in the armchair, looking out the living room window, waiting till Callie and mom gets back. It was getting dark outside, but they still weren't home yet.

The twins got home hour ago and right now Lena was filling them in about what had happened. They both of course had noticed that mom is gone, that Callie was nowhere to be seen, that dinner was not ready. Mariana was the first one, who noticed the change in my behavior as well. Jesus pointed it out few minutes later, saying that I was not acting as myself.

"When was that?" I hear Mariana ask mama. They were all sitting in the kitchen, so I heard them talking loud and clear.

"Some 4 hours ago," mama replies

"Why haven't you called them? Ask them where they are," Jesus, weirdly enough, tried to look at this more rationally

"Neither one have their phones with them. But Jude and I are pretty sure, that they are together," there was a pause in their conversation after Lena explained it to them

But the silence was broken by Mariana "So, they are just half-siblings?" I turn my head and look to the doorway that leads straight to the kitchen

"Nothing has changed, Mariana!" Lena replies in a bit more firmer voice "They are still siblings, they will always be siblings. Callie and Jude grew up together, they have always been in each other lives. The _half_ in front of _sibling_, doesn't change anything! It the same with biological, foster, adoptive siblings!"

"I know that mom!" Mariana argues back "I'm not saying that they aren't sibling anymore! I simply surprised about the fact! It must suck to find out about it now, when their mom is dead," When Mariana mentioned our mom, I turn away and continue to look out of the front window

"Mariana!" Lena chastises Mariana for her use of language. But their conversation continues after that. The only difference, I was no longer listening to it.

The front doors suddenly open, taking me by surprise. _How had I not seen that they came back?_ I jumped up from the armchair and hurried to the hallway. Callie was standing in the hallways, waiting for Stef, who was closing the doors behind them.

"Callie!" her head snaps to me. I draw nearer till I am right up to her, in her arms. Mom pats my shoulder as she walks pass us to the kitchen, where the rest of the family was.

"Is he here?" Callie whispers in my ear, while we were still embracing

"No, he left soon after you and mom run off," I reply not moving an inch away from her "Why did you run?"

"I needed to clear my head," She replies and slowly leans out of the hug "I'm sorry I left like that, Jude. What Donald said...it was too much for me to handle-" Callie sucked in a breath and looked down to her shoes "-I needed to get out of there. Further away from him..."

"I understand. I'm glad you are back!"

"Yeah, well...you can thank Stef for that," Callie looks down the hallway, where mom had walked off "I'm pretty sure if she hadn't ran after me like that, I would still be wandering the streets alone going god knows where!"

"Where did you go?" I ask curiously. They were gone for some 4 hours, I doubt they were just aimlessly wandering the city.

"I went to see mom," Callie says after a little while, a small smile appears on her lips

"To the-?" I don't have to finish my sentence. Callie understands me from half sentence.

"Yeah. We could go next week together. Buy flowers, maybe a candle or two," Callie suggests. I do like the thought of it.

"I don't even remember the cemetery name she is buried at-" I admit looking down to the floor, but I avert my look back to Callie a second later

"Mount Hope Cemetery!" Callie tells me as she shifts in her stance "You were 6 years old, I don't expect you to remember. Besides the funeral you have never returned there. I didn't remember the path to moms grave. Stef and I had to go to the cemetery manager to find out where she was resting," I knew Callie said that to make me feel better for not remember

"Why haven't we gone to see her before?"

"Foster care," Callie's answer was very simply "We didn't have the time, resources or any kind of help or support."

"Stef went with you?"

"Stef waited down by the trail while I went to see her," I don't think Callie realizes that she was smiling, when she mentioned Stef's name

"Do you feel different?" I ask after a little pause. We were still standing by the front doors.

"About what?" Callie looks to me confused

"About me?" the half-sibling stuff was bothering me. If I would say it wasn't – I would be lying, to my self and to everyone else.

Callie places her hand on my shoulder and moves her hand a bit closer to my neck "If anything has changed, it's that – I love you more! I appreciate that you are in my life even more than before. You are-" Callie gazes to my eyes to see if I am listening to her and then spoke slowly emphasizing the next few words "the single most import person in my entire life. You will always be that person. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you, how much I care about and how much I love you!"

I suck in my lower lip and avert my look down, as I feel tears whelm up in my eyes. Callie of course notices that. She kisses my forehead before she pulls in a tight embrace.

Lena POV

The bathroom doors were open. Stef was brushing her teeth, while I was putting on lotion on my legs.

"Do you think they are okay?" I ask Stef, when I hear her open the tap in the sink

I had to wait few seconds till Stef replied "It sounded like they were," A moment later Stef walks out of the bathroom

"Callie was thinking about Jude, reassuring him. It doesn't mean they are okay. You spend few hours with her alone, how did she seem to you?"

Stef walks around the bed to her side. She takes off her bracelet and places it on the nightstand "She was upset, obviously. But I think she's going to be okay, Lena. I don't think we have to worry about Callie...or Jude for that matter. They have each other and it seems like, at least to me, that it's all they need to get through this or anything for that matter!"

"You may be right," I say pulling my PJ pants on "They seem to draw strength from each other,"

"Of course I am right!" Stef smirks back at me, when she was already settled down in the bed

"Don't get too cocky," I smirk back as I craw under the blanket as well

Stef extends her arm up, inviting me to lay my head on her chest. I turn off the lamp that was on my nightstand before I scoot closer to Stef. When I lay my head down on her chest, she kisses my forehead three times and wraps her arm around me.

"You never told me where the two of you went," I ask her quietly as the darkness surrounds us

"To visit her mom," Stef's voice was hushed

"Where is she buried?" I tilt my head upwards a bit

"Mount Hope Cemetery. It's some hour and half away from here" Stef explains "This was the first time she went to visit her,"

"First time?" the words caught me off guard "She had never-"

"No. Today was the first time. She didn't remember how to get to her moms grave," I noticed the sad tone in Stef's voice, I could tell her heart was breaking for this girl "She started to panic, she got frustrated with herself, she was scolding herself..." Stef took in a shaky breath "She was so angry with herself that she couldn't remember the path..."

"8 years is a long time," I had quickly calculated the time, when she was there last

"I know that. You know that. But Callie is very hard on herself!" Stef breathes out, her hand is moving over my back fondly "Callie thinks there is no excuse for the fact that she didn't remember the way to moms grave."

Sounds familiar to some degree. Stef is the same way. She takes everything personal. She always finds a way to blame herself, even for others mistakes. Especially, if the mistakes were done by one of the kids. She even blames herself for Mike's drinking and all of his problems. Stef would do anything and everything necessary to protect her family. Callie would do the same thing for Jude, because he is the one person, who she values the most in this world. She has put her life on hold for Jude, she gave up her childhood while she tried to keep his intact.

"We should take them to see her next weekend," Stef speaks up pulling my out of my thoughts about how much Stef and Callie are alike "What do you say about that?"

"It's a great plan," I reply smiling even though I know Stef doesn't seem me smile "I think the kids will like that!"

Silence fell upon us after that. My eyes were closed. I was slowly starting to drift asleep while listening to Stef's heart beating in her chest and her even breaths. I thought Stef was falling asleep as well, but I was wrong.

"Callie sought comfort in me, Lena!" Stef says barely above whisper, she sounded beyond happy. I open my eyes even though I know that the only thing I will see is darkness that surrounds us.

I tilt my head up a bit "She trust you! I am glad you were there for her, when she needed someone,"

"My feet hurt so bad!" Stef groans in a whiny tone after a little while, when I had closed my eyes again. I laugh out quietly, before I snuggle a little bit closer to her.

Callie POV

January 20th

Last two days were relativity okay, even despite the fact that Donald had dropped the news bomb on me. It shook the ground I stood on, but somehow I managed to hold my balance and stay on my feet. A huge thanks for that goes to Stef. I don't know what I would have done if she hadn't ran after me. Who knows where I would have wandered off...

On the Monday morning, I was pleasantly surprised by Stef and Lena. They offered to take Jude and I to visit our mom this weekend. I was sure, if Jude and I wanted to visit her, we would have to go there by foot or drive there by bus. I hadn't expected that to happen, but I guess, I should start getting accustomed to them breaking the stereotype that the foster parents made. This was not the first time Stef and Lean have proven to me that they are not like any other foster parent, who I have met.

Tuesday went by quickly. Nothing noticeable happened. It was a slow day at work, calm evening at home, no drama, no nothing. But today, well today is a whole different story. In the morning, same as the last two days, I was in a good mood. I had slept well, Lena had made waffles for breakfast, Stef gave me a ride to work. But of course, my good mood had to be ruined. Having three good days in a row was too much to ask for apparently. My mood was ruined by one of my customers.

"Hey, you should smile more! I bet you have a pretty smile, princess!" the customer calls me as I walk away from his table, carrying the dirty dishes.

The guy was in his 30 or something. Looked like a total jerk and acted like complete asshole. He was sitting at his table with his cap on, he had chewed his food loudly and with his mouth open. The guy had ordered a beer, which only made his stay here more unwelcome that it already was. He had cursed out loud while complaining about his food, even though it was made exactly how he wanted it. I had to bring him another plate, because the meat was not cook the way he likes it. He had ordered medium rare meat and that's exactly how the cook made it. But no, he still wasn't satisfied with it so he decided to put all of his anger out on me. After he ate, he tried to get my attention by snapping his finger. When I finally went to him, all he wanted was another beer.

He was the most rude customer I have ever worked it. I wish he would just leave and I would never see him again, but I still had to bring him his check over. Safe to say, I am not expecting to receive a tip.

"Jerk!" I say to myself as I walk away, trying to ignore his words

"What a jerk!" Lisa, another waitress with whom I work with, says when she leans at the counter, while I hit out the check for the guy

"Yeah..he's like the worst customer ever. All in one!"

"Don't expect to receive a tip," Lisa warns me

"I don't! I already know I won't get one," I grab the check and put it on the little plate "Ugh, I don't want to go back..."

"Just one more round," Lisa encourages me "then he will be out of here!"

Lisa goes over to one of her table, while I still remain standing by the counter. I take a deep breath in, put on a fake smile, put on a strong front and head over to him.

"Your check," I say placing it down on the table. When I turn to walk away, to give him some time to pay, I feel his hand brush against my backside.

By instinct, I turned around slapping his hand away from "Don't touch me!" I warn him

The sexual harassment comments I could take. I could also take the looks at my breasts. Mostly I tried to ignore those, brush them off, pretend I don't hear the comments or don't see the looks. If I want to receive the tips, I have to tolerate it. The sexual harassment comes with the waitress job, I can't escape it. But one thing I will not tolerate is someone touching me like that. That is where I draw the line.

"Come on," He grins at me as he reaches for my hand. I pull my hand back immediately, when his fingers brushed against my palm.

"Don't be like that, princess! We could go to the restrooms," he looks me up and down. The guy licks his lip, when he looks at my lower body region "-have some fun!" he winks at me. I could tell by the look in his eyes, he was clearly picturing me naked or even worse, he was already picturing us having sex in his mind. That look he gave me, made me shiver, it made me feel dirty.

"Pay the bill and leave!" I tell him bluntly and walk away

"I know you want it! Admit it - you want me!" He calls after me so everyone in the restaurant hears it. Some of the families that were there, looked warily at the guy. Few woman, who were eating there, gave me a sympathetic look as I walked pass.

Peter, our manager, was up to me few seconds later. He eyes the customer from a far "You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah, I'm good!" I nod back, my voice shook a little as I spoke. Even my hand was trembling. I was so scared he would touch me again. Just a simple touch like that, made me want to take shower or 10. I still felt how his hand brushed against me. It made me cringe.

"I will handle it," Peter reassures me and offers me a warm smile back. I manage a little smile in return as my gratitude.

Peter got into a very heated argument with the guy. For about 10 minutes he was arguing back that he wouldn't pay, because the service was horrible, food was not good, the prices are too high the beer was not cold enough, but the food was not warm enough. To say it simply, customer made a scene. Somehow Peter managed to make him leave. I don't think Peter even cared about receiving the money for the service. He simply wanted him gone from his restaurant, just like the other clients and us.

When the guy left, Peter apologized to the other customers. He then came back to me.

"That guy was complete jerk. Drunk jerk," Peter says scratching his back of the head as he looks to the exit, where the guy was last seen "Callie, you can take the rest of the day off," He says when he turns back to me

"I can work. It's just 2 more hours-"

"Callie," he says calmly, yet sternly "Go home. I can see that you are shaken up."

"I need the money-" I argued back

"You will get paid in full. Don't worry," he reassures me. I was lucky that I got such understanding boss.

"Thank you!" I say from my heart

* * *

When I get back to the house, I see that Lena's car was already in the driveway. That means that Jude was home probably as well. When I walk in the house, I find both of them sitting at the table in the dining room. The table was covered in books. Lena was helping Jude with his homework.

"Hey!" Jude gives me a small wave and then returns to his homework. Math – I saw the books in front of him.

"Hey...studying hard, I see?" I walk up to him and kiss the top of his head before I peak a look over his shoulder, down to his notebook in which he was writing down

"I have the big test in two weeks," Jude says focusing on the books

"In January? Aren't the big tests on December and like the end of the semester?" my hand was resting on his shoulder

"This is different kind of test," Lena says, her hand was resting on the backrest of the chair Jude was sitting on. She was partly turned to him.

"What test are we talking about?" I ask getting slightly worried, I pull my hand away from Jude's back and turn to face Lean

"Entrance examination," Lena tells me with a smile "We want to get into Anchor Beach!" She places her hand gently on Jude's shoulder. Jude looks to her briefly, flashing a smile at his mom, but then concentrates back to the books.

"Wow...uh, I didn't know there is entrance examination"

"It's our school policy. Students must meet certain criteria. It's the way it has always been," Lena glances to Jude "And we want to get in. So, we are preparing for a test,"

"I'm gonna leave you to it then and go grab a shower," I respond before I walk away

Lena POV

I felt that something was off with Callie, the moment she stepped through the front door. She was home a lot earlier than she should have. Callie told us this morning she will have a shift till 6, but she was home little over 4.

When she appeared in the doorway, Callie looked downcast, upset and distraught about something. The girl looked tensed up and her movements were a little bit stiff. I also couldn't help but to notice that Callie tried to act and appear more happier than she is. She has lived here long enough and by now, I have learned to distinguish a fake smile from a genuine one.

Another sign, that told me that something was wrong, was that Callie showed affection to Jude, even with me sitting right next to them. Callie rarely shows affection, gives hugs and kisses to Jude, when we are around. She usually waits till no one is around. But, if she does show affection, when we are around, it tends to be brief. One thing we learned and understood from day one – Callie is a private person.

"I think it's enough for today," I rub Jude's shoulder, when he finished the exercise "You did really good today!"

A wide smile appears on his lips. He closes the math book, gathers his stuff. When Jude was on the step that leads to the hallway, he stops and turns back to me. He was holding all of his books and notes under his arm "I know it's still 2 weeks from today, but do you think I will get in?"

"There is no doubt about it in my mind!" I replies with certainty reassuring the young boy "You have improved a lot over these last few weeks. There is no reason for you to worry, Jude!" The encouragement was all that Jude needed. He smiles at me, showing me his gratitude, before he spins on his heel and hurries upstairs to his room.

I didn't exactly like that he wanted to get in Anchor Beach in the middle of the school year, but I could tell Jude was not happy in the school he was in now. He felt left out, because the other kids all went to Anchor Beach. Even Connor. Jude had been talking about school change with me for the last month or so. He was very persistent about it. If that is what he wants, that is what we are going to work for.

* * *

I make my way over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. Callie went upstairs to get a shower some 15 minutes ago, she should be down any minute now. I make her cup of tea and sit down at the kitchen table as I wait for her to come down.

Callie comes down some 15 minutes later. She had never taken a shower for so long. The tea was no longer hot, it wasn't cold either. It was right in the temperature that it could be drank, without worrying about burning your tongue.

Her towel was tossed over her left shoulder. She was carrying the shower bag in her right hand. Callie's hair was still wet, it was dripping a little. Her clothes that she wore out today, were over her left hand. She was now dressed in sweat pants and a long sleeve baseball like shirt.

"How was the shower?" I ask, when Callie stops in the kitchen

"It was good," she replies

"I made you peppermint tea," I nod to the cup in front of me and pick it up to place it down on the other side of the table "One tea spoon of sugar!" I have also noticed what tea she drinks and what coffee she likes. Noticing these little things comes in handy in moments like these. These little things make her feel more comfortable, more safe and more relaxed, thus, the chance of her opening up grows as well. It all comes down to being and feeling safe around us.

"Um...thanks," Callie walks up to the table and places all of her stuff on the stool. She takes a seat at the end of the table and then pulls the cup closer to her. Her hands grip the cup tightly, drawing the heat from warm beverage.

"You know – you can leave your stuff in the bathroom! You don't have to carry it with you every time,"

"I don't want to take up space," Callie replies looking down to the drink

"There is enough space, sweets. The bathroom is big enough!" Callie doesn't say back anything so I decide to change the topic "So, how was your day?"

Without looking up, Callie slowly shakes her head "...it was not good,"

"Why is that?" I ask threading carefully "Did something happen at work?" I make an educated guess

Callie started to play with the cup grip handle, her look was still averted down to the table "There was this customer at work today. He was very rude. The guy was snapping fingers, cursing, complaining about his food all the time and I was his waitress," Callie detained a little pause as she sucked in a shaky breath "Whenever I went to him, to take order or bring him food...he kept saying these…nasty things to me, looking me up and down, giving me dirty looks all the time" she said in disgust

She starts to chew my lip nervously. Slowly and carefully I move my hand over the table to her hand. My index finger brushed up against her palm first. Callie didn't pull her hand back or flinch, so I placed my hand fondly over hers.

"When I went to him, to give him his check, he..." she suck in a breath, her voice cracked. I saw her lower lip whimper but she sucked it in the next moment. Callie took her left hand away from the cup and pressed her fingers up against her temple "He grabbed my ass and suggested we should to have sex in the bathroom stall..."

It is no secret that if you work as a waitress, sexual harassment is something that is going to happen to you. There are always going to be people who will make inappropriate comments and give you dirty looks. I knew there was a big chance that Callie deals with it every day. And every day she comes home and deals with it all alone, keeping it all to herself. It breaks my heart to hear that someone tried to touch her like that.

Her face frowned up, like she was about to cry. I could no longer take the hurt look in the girls eyes. Without thinking twice about, I get up from the stool and walk up Callie's back. I wrap my hands around her from behind and press my head to hers, my chin was pressed at her shoulder.

"It's over. You are safe here," I whisper in her

"I feel so dirty even from the way he looked at me and how he spoke," Callie cried out "But when he touched me..."

"Shh...Everything is going to be okay, love! You are safe here!" I kiss her temple as I continue to embrace her, while Callie cried about it


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Answer to ****janelle: I put off the Callie dating thing, because I didn't feel it was the right time to bring it up. Also, because my question to you about your opinion on Callie's sexuality stirred up some heated responses. I wanted that to dim down. I haven't forgotten about the story line. It's only put off till I feel like writing it.  
**

**Answer to BekaRoo: Yes, Callie was raped by Liam in this AU as well. Of course I have a story line about that in my mind as well. However I am not sure if I should write it in. The Liam stuff has been in a lot of stories and I know some feel it has been used too often. So, I'm still debating with myself.**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Stef POV

"Can't you do anything?" Lena asked, her voice and facial expression told me exactly how desperate she was. She was sitting on the her knees in the middle of the bed, not breaking eye contact with me.

"There is nothing I can do, honey!" It seemed like Lena wasn't listening to me for these last 5 minutes, because she didn't like what I was saying "Unless Callie files a report of being sexually harassed by this guy - my hands are tied! I can't turn the law on my side! I can't go after this guy and take matters in my own hands!"

"Do you not care that Callie was...groped and sexually harassed by some drunk guy at work-"Lena says in accusing tone

"Of course I care!" I reply instantly not giving Lena any more ideas "I care as much as you do, you know that!" I walked to the bed and sat on my knees right in front of Lena

I reached for both of her hands "Honey, I hate that it happened just as much as you do! I wish Callie had a job, where she shouldn't have to deal with this kind of stuff! But as police officer, I can't do anything unless there is a case, a complaint, a report! Or unless I see it happening with my own eyes!"

Lena pulled her hands out and moved her hands up to her face, hiding behind it, and said in shaky voice "I'm sorry...I know that...I just-" She took in a shaky breath as she let her hands fall down to her lap "I hate it so much! If you had seen her. She looked so...distraught and wretched!" Lena said, her voice was full of raw emotions "It _killed_ me to see Callie like that! I hate that I couldn't help her,"

"You did help her, Lena!" I say to Lena and reach for her hand, I move my thumb softly over her palm "You listened to her! By doing that, you made sure she doesn't have to deal with it on her own! You made sure she was heard! You showed her that she matters! You showed her that she is not alone anymore!"

"I don't want her in that situation ever again," Lena admitted quietly "I don't want her to work at that place!"

"That's not for us to decide," I remind her "It's her job, it's her choice. We can't control her life! We can't control her!"

"I want her to be safe!" Lena said before leaning towards me and pressing her head to my shoulder. I kiss Lena's head and run my hand over Lena's back in circles.

"I will talk to Callie tomorrow," I say in a hushed voice as I continue to rub her back "I will talk to her, love!"

* * *

January 21st

The bed shifted underneath me. I opened my eyes and saw nothing else but darkness, because it still was the middle of the night. Looking to my right, I see, hear and feel Lena scoot to the side of the bed.

"What's the matter, love?" I ask sheepish, my voice was hoarse

"Something is off," Lena replied in a hushed voice. She doesn't sound sheepish, she sounded wide awake and in her mama mode. Her voice tone, told me she was concerned, but also determent. Lena turned on the light on her nightstand and tossed her blanket aside.

I prop up on my elbows and ask Lena in a hushed voice as I watch her walk out of the bedroom to the hallways "Off with what?"

I hear her open the doors to Brandon room. After few seconds she closes the doors and walks over to the boys room. I get up from the bed and walk out to the doorway, to see her peak a look in boy's room. Once she leans out of boys room, she quietly closes the doors and tip toe's over to Mariana's room. She does the same thing - opens the bedroom doors, peaks in, watches and listens for a while, making sure the kids are okay.

"Lena, the kids are fine. Come back to bed," I say in a hushed voice not to wake the kids up. Lena closes the doors to Mariana's room and walks up to me.

"Something is off, Stef. I can feel it!" she sounded convinced of it, Lena looked over her shoulder to the kids bedrooms once again. I saw how anxious and agitated she looked.

"It's the middle of the night, love. The kids are all sleeping soundly! We are the only ones awake!" I say reaching for her hand "Everyone is home. Callie is asleep-"

"Callie-" Lena exclaimed and pulled her hand out of my mine and hurried to the stairs

"Wh-" I don't get to say anything, because she was already down the stairs, before I could realize what was happening. I rub my eyes and follow Lena down the stairs, through the hallway to the kitchen, out to the backyard, to the garage.

I open the garage doors as quietly as I can, slip in and close them behind me, so I don't let too much cold air in. Lena had turned on the small light by the bed.

The sight in front of me was not the one that I excepted to see. Callie was tossing and turning on her bed. The girl was clearly having a nightmare. She let out a little whimper now and then, mumbled few words to herself, that I couldn't understand. The blanket was almost on the ground. Most likely Callie had kicked it off while she was tossing and turning in the bed. When I took few steps closer, I saw that her forehead was covered in cold sweat.

Lena was crouched down next to the bed. She traced her fingers fondly over the girls forehead and whispered sweet nothing in the girls ear "Shhh…shh, you are safe honey. You are okay…" Lena caressed the girl cheeks few times before she started to stroke the girls hair. After a little while, she returned to tracing her fingers fondly over Callie's forehead.

While Lena was busy soothing Callie, without waking her up, I took the few steps up to the bed and picked up the blanket. I spread the blanket over Callie, making sure she was warm and covered.

Lena is not related with blood to these kids, but she sure has an incredibly strong bond with them. Sensing that a kid, who she has only known for few short weeks, was having a nightmare, showed me just how strong feelings Lena had for this girl. It was like Callie was her own. This mother intuition Lena had sure was something. All I could think of in this moment were the words Lena has said herself many times - _DNA doesn't make family, love does_.

The tossing and turning dimmed down few short minutes after Lena had crouched down to her and started to sooth her. It's amazing what her gentle touch and sweet words can do. I think I fell in love with Lena all over again. Not to mention, that my love for Callie grew a little once again.

Lena remains crouched down by the bed and kept on whispering sweet nothing in Callie's ear for a another 5 minutes even after Callie calmed down, making sure the nightmare doesn't come back.

"Jude..." Callie mumbled out in sleep and turned on her right side, moving her hands under her head between her and mattress. A little smile appeared on the young girls lips. Lena glanced up to me, with a satisfied smile.

"I think she's okay now, love!" I whisper and quietly tip toe around the bed, closer to the exit. Lena caressed the girls cheek fondly before placing a tender kiss on her temple. When she stood up, Lena watched the girl for another few seconds before she turned off the light and followed me out of the room.

* * *

Lena and I were in the kitchen, dressed up and making breakfast for the kids, when Callie walked in. She yawned as she closed the doors behind her.

"Morning, sweets!" I smile at her and then focus back on the pancakes that I was making

"Morning!" Callie yawned back and flashed us a genuine smile back

"How did you sleep?" Lena asks her, making it sound like an innocent question. The truth was, we were both curious if she knows/remembers that we where in her room, when she had her nightmare. I look over my shoulder to hear the girls response.

"Good," Callie paused a little "Actually, I hadn't slept this good in a long time!" She replies happily and walks to the first floor bathroom. Lena and I share a look. Neither one of us could hide the smile.

"I guess she doesn't remember the nightmare," Lena wonders out loud

"That's a good thing, love!" I reply as I flip the pancake over "You must have scared the monsters away!"

"What do you think she was having the nightmare about?"

"Probably one of her many demons from her past," I place the pancake on top of the pile and start to make the next one "Her mothers death, her being arrested, her being separated from Jude, her time in Juvie, their abusive foster father, the fire, the guy she was harassed by yesterday..." I sighed scratching my temple "The list probably goes on and on. If you ask me – I can honestly say, I have no idea!"

I quickly turn around to face Lena "How did you know she was having a nightmare?"

"I already told you last night. I had this feeling...Uneasy, restless feeling inside me!" Lena explained as she pressed her right hand fingers to her chest "It felt like one of our kids was having a hard time, like one of them was struggling in some way-"

I noticed the words Lena used -o_ne of our kids._ In our hearts she was ours for few days...few weeks now. Callie of course is unaware that we have a special place in our hearts only for her. The girl still believes we only want Jude.

Lena saw my mouth part, so she quickly interject "I know, she is not..._ours_. I know that, Stef! But that's how it felt. I can't explain any other way!"

We heard footsteps on the stairs, so we stop the conversation for now. One by one the kids came down and we all sat down around the table to have breakfast together.

* * *

"Guys, grab your bags!" Lena says as she pours coffee in her thermos "We need to move out now, otherwise we will be late!" We all had sat a little bit too long at the breakfast table. The time went by too fast and unnoticed by anyone.

The twins and Jude all got up from the table and hurried to get their bags. Jesus and Jude both had to run upstairs to get their backpacks.

Lena stopped briefly at me and gave me a quick kiss on my lips "Love you. Be safe!"

"Always am!" I say and manage to get a another quick kiss on my lips "Love you too!"

"Bye mom! Bye Callie!" Mariana called as she grabbed her backpack from the island table and hurried after Lena to the front doors

"Bye, baby! Learn something!" I call after as both of the woman walk away

Callie, who was still drinking her morning coffee looked taken off guards by Mariana's goodbye to her as well. She pulled the cup away from her lips wanting to return the _bye_, but some of the coffee dripped down over her lips to the table, because she wasn't done drinking it. It made me chuckle a little at how clumsy Callie was just now.

"Damn it! Sorry...I will clean it up!" she cursed looking down to the spilled drink after she had swallowed in her mouth down. She moved her right hand over her mouth and chin to wipe away the drink that was on her face.

"Don't worry, I got it!" I get up from the stool and grab a cloth to clean up the spilled drink

I hear Jude and Jesus both run down the stairs "Bye mom!" Jude and Jesus call at the same time. I call back the same thing I called Mariana. Before we heard the doors slam close we heard but Jude added another "Bye, Cal! Love you!"

"Love you too!" Callie called back not thinking twice about it. She peaked a look at me after and her cheeks blushed a little.

"All clean!" I say walking over to the sink to wash the cloth out "What time you need to be at work?"

"Uh...at 10,"

"Good, we have a little bit time," I reply walking back to the table. When I sit down, facing her, Callie turns in her seat a little as well.

"Time for what?" Callie asks suspiciously, she was watching me closely

"I wanted to talk to you about something," I say as casually as I could, hoping Callie won't misunderstand me and mistaken my wish to speak to her to thinking she is in trouble

"Did I do something?" Callie asked, her body became rigid_. _I sigh sadly at my false effort to not worry the girl.

"No," I shook my head "You are not in any trouble," I reassure her, she relaxed visibly after that "Lena told me what you told her yesterday. About the guy harassing you at work..."

Callie dipped her head down and averted her look "It's nothing. I overreacted! I had it coming, I guess-"

"Stop!" I tell her at once, when she starts to avoid the issue "Don't do that!"

"Do what?" Callie asks warily, when she peaks a look back at me

"Put yourself down. Pretend that what happened to you doesn't matter and that you deserved to be treated like that!" I detained a little pause to allow Callie to really understand what I was saying "Because you do matter and you don't deserve that kind of treatment!"

Callie's mouth parted, I could tell by the look on her face, that she was going to argue with me before she even said anything "It's the job. It's not that bad, Stef, I can take it!"

"That's the thing, Callie - you shouldn't have to _take it_. It shouldn't be happening in the first place!"

"Well, it's not like I can do anything!"

"You can file a complaint!"

Callie pushed air out through her nose and stood up suddenly, pushing the stool back with her legs, she threw her arms up "Do you expect me to file a complaint about every other customer that walks in the restaurant! Get real, Stef!"

"Look," I stand up as well and make my way over to the nook area, where Callie had walked of to "All I am trying to say is – if this guy ever comes back, you can fight him. You can stand up to yourself. You don't have to just _deal with it_ or _take it_! You don't have to put up with this crap!" Callie averted her look sideways, not wanting to see or hear what I have to say

"Show him that you can't be messed around!" I take a little step to side so I could catch Callie's eyes "I know, what it is like to be being harassed at your workplace, okay? It sucks!"

She turns back to me "You do?" Callie's voice softened a lot, as did her features

"I'm a woman, I'm gay and I working as cop, which some people think is a job _only_ for men! Some of my early co-workers believed that they could turn me straight, all I need was someone to show me what real men a like,"

"They didn't-" Callie chocked on her words. Callie had never showed this kind of concern to anyone beside Jude.

"No. They just made these comments on daily basis. They kept on putting me down, saying my place was in kitchen and other stuff..."

"What did you do?"

"I made a complaint against them. My Captain at that time was an African American woman. Actually she still is my Captain. Anyhow, she was not too happy to hear that her officers are harassing one of their own. The harassment stopped shorty after I made the complaint," I explained to Callie

"It's different for you!" Callie argued back "You were harassed by people you work with, who you know personally from work. I'm being harassed by strangers, who I serve and see for 30 minutes tops! I don't know their names, I can't…make an complaint against anyone!"

"Did you tell your boss?"

Callie nods back "He knows it happens to all of us...waitresses, I mean. But it's not like he can do anything that will stop customers from harassing us in future. Peter always steps in, when he sees that the customer is going too far and starts to touch us and say stuff that is way too inappropriate!" Callie paces to the couch and turns back to me "It comes with the job. I knew that it would happen, when I signed the job contract!"

"Nothing is as black and white as you think. There is always a way, if there is a will!" I tell Callie with a wink when she slumped down on the couch "And remember, Lena and I, we will always be on your side!'

Jude POV

January 23rd

Finally the Saturday was here. I have been waiting for this day for the last week. The four of us drove out quite early. It was only 9 AM, when we left the house. First we drove to the mall to buy cemetery candles. Callie and I decided to buy 6. We didn't want to over force it. Knowing Stef and Lena, I knew we will be able to visit mom as often as we want. After we got the candles, we got back in the car. Stef stopped at a flower shop that was closer to the cemetery. We decided to buy a boutique, instead of separate flowers. In both of the places, Callie insisted on paying of course.

After we got everything we needed, we went to the cemetery. Callie took the lead and showed us, me and Lena, the way. Stef remained in the back, allowing Callie to lead, even though she knew the way as well, because she was with Callie, when they first came here.

"It's up this little hill, right here!" Callie says stopping in the path. Now that I look around, the place does seem slightly familiar. But only bits and pieces.

"Okay," Lena looked between me and Callie as she reached out to hold Stef's hand "We will be right here waiting,"

"Take as much time as you need," Stef told me and smiled at me. I give Callie a look, before we move out. Side by side we walk up the small hill.

"Here it is," Callie says as she stops. I stop next to her and look down to the ground, to the headstone. Callie crouches down and places the flowers next to moms headstone.

A lot of feelings and hidden/buried memories came back to me when I laid my eyes on moms headstone. I can't believe 8 years, almost 9, years have passed since she died. There are days, like moms birthday and her death anniversary, when it still hurt like it happened yesterday. It has been easier now that I have my moms and I have Callie back. But even with all these people around me - I still miss her.

"Hold these!" Callie hands me the first two candles. I take off the steel tops, while Callie gets the matches from her backpack.

I tilt the candles, so it would be easier for Callie to light it. She manged to light both of the candles with one match, but right after she lit the second one she pulled her hand out and dropped the match that had burned the fingers a little "Ow, ow, ow!"

"You okay?" I ask watching her, while I wait for the candles to light up some more

"Yep, no damage done. See!" She holds her fingers out showing me

"Let's set them down and light the next ones!" Callie says taking one of the candle and the steel top out of my hands

We both crouched down and placed the candles at each side of moms headstone. Once they were seat neatly in the same line, we stood up and looked down to the headstone. It was like we did a moment of silence. Neither one of us spoke or moved a muscle.

After the minute passed, I glanced to Callie. She was still looking down at moms headstone. I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. Her lips were pressed together tightly. I knew what she was doing, she was fighting the tears.

I reach for her hand and slip my fingers in her palm holding her hand, telling her that I am right here. Callie looks down to our hands, before she looks up to me and offers me a sad, warm smile back. We both look back down to moms headstone in silence for another minute.

I was simply trying to remember moms voice, her laughter, her smile. Every day that goes pass, it gets harder and harder. It's like she is slowly fading away.

"Shall we light the rest?" Callie asks me in a hushed voice

"Yeah," I nod back, we both let go of our hand holding. Callie pulls out the rest of the candles. We light all of them and place them in front of the headstone

"It looks much better now," Callie says looking down at the headstone

"Simple...but beautiful!" I add with a smile "Mom liked simple,"

"Yeah, she did!" Callie says as she places her hand around my back and pulls me to her side

She kisses my temple "I'm gonna give you few minute alone with her!"

"Okay," I reply and watch her gather her backpack, the used matches. Once she had gathered everything she turned to walk down to the trail.

"I miss you mom," I say to her headstone, when Callie was out of my earshot "There hasn't been a day, when I don't think about you!"

"I met this family few months back," I sit on my knees and look at the headstone "They want to adopt me. They are going to adopt me! Me? Can you imagine that?" Tears blur my vision a little. I raise my hand up to my eye and wipe away the tears that were sitting in the corner of my eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you would like them, mom. I can image the three of you drinking wine in our living room, discussing us, kids, laughing and crying together. I think you would be friends!" I little chuckle escapes my mouth, as I pictured Stef making an inappropriate, not funny joke and mom and Lena sharing a look, but they still laugh at it.

"You don't have to worry about me anymore. I have a family that will look after me. I will officially become part of Adams Foster family in 6 days," I smile to myself, but the next second the smile disappears and I look down to the grass

"I'm worried about Callie, mom!" my eyes slowly move up to moms engraved name "I fear that once I'm adopted, she will leave and I will never see her again!" I turn my head and look down to the trail. Callie was standing few steps away from where Stef and Lena were. She had turned her back to them, staring down to the rocky path beneath her feet.

"I wish Callie would accept their love. Can you help Callie see that she is loved and that she belongs with them as well?" I stare at the headstone, waiting for a sign that my wish was heard

"Please, watch out for Callie, mom!" I say when I realize that most likely, I will never seen a sign that I was waiting for "I love you mom. Always and forever! You will always be in my heart!" I kiss my fingers and press them to moms name on the headstone

When I get up to my feet and turn to walk down the path, I see how moms walk up to Callie. I don't hear what they say, but that is not important. What matters is that Callie spoke to them. And when she made a movement that looked like she wiped away a tear, Stef and Lena both wrapped their hands around her and squeezed her between them. Callie was in her first ever, official mama-sandwich.

The sight in front of me, is the good omen I was waiting for.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Sorry for the wait. University work took over all my free time. Hope you enjoy :)  
**

Stef POV

January 25th

We were all sitting at the breakfast table, eating the waffles Lena had made this morning. She got up few minutes earlier just to make them. There weren't any left after 10 minutes. I had to give half of one of my waffle to Jude, because he was looking at me with his big, brown puppy dog eyes.

The morning chatter was paused briefly, when someones phone rang. Everyone looked around to see who's phone it was. It turned out to be Callie's. Callie stared down at her phone. With the quick peak I got, I noticed that the caller was someone called - Margaret. Callie has never mentioned a woman named Margaret before. I assume that Margaret was another one of her friends from Girls United.

Callie let go of the coffee cup, she was holding with her left hand "I need to take this. Excuse me," Callie excused herself as she got up from the stool and walked towards the back doors

"Hello?" Callie picked it up, when she walked out to the backyard, closing the doors behind her. I looked over my shoulder and watched how the girl paced around the yard as she spoke to the person on the other end.

I focused back on the room, when I heard Jude ask "Is Brandon coming home for my adoption?"

"We spoke to him yesterday," Lena spoke up glancing to me "Brandon said he misses all of us!"

"That's not what I asked," Jude stated looking straight at Lena. I had a feeling he already senses the answer, before we said it to him. Lena and I share look over the table.

"He's not going to make it, is he?" Mariana asked, reading us

Lena gives him a sympathetic look, while I place my hand on his shoulder for comfort "I'm sorry, Jude. Brandon won't be able to make it,"

"B has to perform a piece to his professors in a week. He doesn't have any free time," Lena explained to the kids

"That's sucks," Jesus breathed out, Mariana nodded agreeing with her twin

"Jesus!" Lena chastised him on his use of language

"It's his brothers adoption! He should have at least tried to make it!" Jesus gestured to Jude

The twins new how important this day was for Jude. It's not that Brandon doesn't understand, but he simply doesn't understand it to the extent like the twins do, because he has always had a family, he has always had people who love and care about him. Brandon has never been left wondering if someone will ever love him, will he ever have a home, a safe place to live. He has always had that, even when Mike was at his worst, he had me and Lena and his grandparents.

"Hey! B wanted to be here this Friday with us! He really did!" I say to the kids defending Brandon. Of course Lena and I were saddened that B won't be able to make it, but we also understand how important his studies are. He got into one of the best schools there is, he can't let his chance slip through his fingers "He felt bad, when he told us he won't be able to make it!"

"Your grandparents are all coming to Jude's adoption!" Lena said trying to cheer up the kids "They all fly in Thursday!"

Jude nodded back acknowledging what we just told him "I kind of wanted for everyone to be there,"

"We can always photo-shop him in the picture," Mariana joked trying to cheer up Jude

He looked up to his sister, after her attempt to cheer her up "Can you do that?"

"Yeah...it's quite easy actually," Mariana nodded back "Few hours tops!"

The back doors opened and Callie marched inside. The phone was gripped strongly in her hand. Callie looked like she had heard some bad news or something. She now seemed stressed out and worried about something.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked, when Callie was up to the table. The girl reached for her cup of coffee, drank the little bit of coffee that was left in the cup in one long sip.

"I need to go," Callie said, when she set the cup down, cleaning her mouth dry with her palm

"Who was that?" Jude asked, looking up to his sister

Callie paused to look down to her brother. She put her hand on the back of his head, burying her fingers in his thick hair for a moment "I need to go. I love you," Callie repeated and leaned down to kiss the top of his head

"Where are you going? Do you need a ride?" I asked ready to quickly grab my stuff and leave, if she needs me to drive her to someplace. All I wanted was to help.

"I don't need you babysitting me! Can you just get off my back for one day, Stef!" Callie snapped back at me, when she grabbed her bag from the island table. She left the house without saying anything about where is she going or who called her.

Still stunned by Callie's harsh reply, I slowly look over to Lena, who was sitting at the end of the table. Lena seemed to be as confused about her reaction, as I was. It basically came out of nowhere.

"What was that?" Mariana wondered out loud, confused by Callie's actions as well

"She didn't mean it," Jude apologized in his sisters place "Sometimes she just-"

"Don't worry about it, Jude," I assure Jude "You don't need to apologize for your sister. We all have bad days sometimes," I said strongly believing that this snapping, was connected to the phone cal. Little did I know, that this just outlined her mood and temper throughout this next week.

January 26th

Tuesday started out okay. Sadly, we didn't get to see or talk to Callie in the morning, because, when we got up, she was already gone. The cup, she usually uses, was in the drying rack, next to a bowl and a spoon.

But at least Callie was back right on time for dinner. It seemed like Callie was being her old self. More specifically, her old self, when she just started to live here. She hadn't said a word at the dinner. Callie kept her head down, shoulders down - she was making herself as small as possible. At Lena's question, how was her day, Callie's only answer was a shoulder shrug. Sure, Lena and I were slightly worried about her. Who wouldn't be? Maybe the guy that harassed her came back. Maybe her boss yelled at her. Bad day at work - who hasn't had them.

After few glances over the table to Lena, I decided not to poke my nose into her business at this time. Lena seemed to agree with that. So, for now, while we are at the dinner table, Lena and I weren't going to probe the girl.

I cleaned my mouth with the napkin "Mama made apple pie!" I said looking around the table to the kids

"The tasty one?" Jesus asked back in enthusiastic tone

Lena squinted her eyes at the boy "There have been pies that haven't been tasty?"

Jesus froze for a millisecond "..No, that's not what I said!"

"You suggested that there have been pies that haven't been tasty!" Lena replied, not taking her eyes off our son

"There was this one pie, that didn't exactly taste like the pies you made before," Jesus tried to explain

"Meaning – it was bad?" She raised her eyebrow at Jesus

"Meaning – it didn't taste like the one you made before it!" Jesus clarified

"It tasted bad?" Lena kept on questioning him

"No!" He said slowly "Different doesn't mean bad! It simply means-"

"Can we just get the pie!?" Jude spoke over Lena and Jesus talk

"Yeah, I want the pie too!" Mariana chime in as well

"I'm getting the pie!" I replied as I got up from the stool

Callie hadn't said anything about wanting or not wanting the pie. She was sitting with her hands on the table, next to the empty plates, her head down. I placed my hand on her shoulder, about to ask her if she wants the pie or not, but she cringed away from my touch and jumped up from the stool

"Don't touch me!" Callie snapped at me. The room went silent after that. Everyone's eyes were on the girl that was now standing up, facing me, glaring at me. My arms were bent, I was holding my hands up, showing her that I won't touch her again.

I had taken my hand back, the moment I felt her flinch away from me "I'm...sorry!" the words left my mouth slowly, but they were said sincerely. I hadn't meant to make her feel uncomfortable.

Callie took a step back "...leave me alone!" she stated firmly before she turned and hurried out of the kitchen. We all watched how she walked across the backyard to the garage. Jude jumped up from his stool and followed his sister.

January 27th

"Hi, my babies!" I say to everyone when I walk inside the kitchen with my gym bag over my shoulder. All of the kids greeted me back, while I drooped the bag on the counter. When I walked up to Lena, I gave her a quick kiss on her lips, before I turned and walked towards the sink to wash my hands.

"How was your day, love?" Lena asked me, when my back was turned to the dinner table as I washed my hands

"It was okay," I glance over my shoulder to the table. There were two open spots. One was mine, but the other place at the table, was Callie's. I take the towel to dry my hands and turn around facing the table.

"Where's Callie?"

"She's didn't drive home with you? She's not putting away her stuff?" Lena looks to me, a hint of worry showed. It got Jude's attention as well.

"Not today," In the last few weeks, whenever Callie had a late shift, I used to pick her up and drive her home "I called her hour ago and she said, she had to some stuff she needs to take care of,"

"What stuff?" Lena asked, when I hung the towel back

I sat down at my spot, close to Lena, and looked down to the empty spot between me and Jude "She didn't say. Callie just said that something came up and she had to take care of something,"

"This morning she didn't mention anything like that," Jude said getting slightly concerned about his sister

"Maybe something came up at work," Mariana spoke up "That has happened before, you know. She told me a week ago, that sometimes customers walk in the restaurant right before it's closing time and then they need to stay open late,"

"That's probably it," Lena looked to Marina. Right now, that thought seemed to be working for everyone, because that seemed to be a reasonable explanation, why Callie was not home with us right now.

"How was everyone's day?" I asked looking around the table wanting to start the normal chatter around the table. And it worked. Mariana started talking about her day, her STEM club, her dance team. Later Jesus told us all about his wresting team and his new workout plan his coach made him, so he could get into even better shape. After him, Jude told us about his day, few of his plans with Connor, that include going to an Arcade and the amusement park that is located at the pier.

* * *

In an hour or so, when Lena and I were doing the dishes, the front doors opened and closed. Lena and I share a look with each other, before I call out "Callie, that you?"

There was a small pause, before we heard the reply and footsteps coming to the kitchen. Callie walked in with a fake smile plastered on her face "Hey!"

"Hi. We saved you dinner," Lena said walking to the fridge, where she has put Callie's plate "I can heat it up,"

"Thanks," Callie dropped her bag on one of the stools at the table and walked to the first floor bathroom. When she returned, Callie walked up to the sink to wash her hands.

"Rough day?" I ask placing the dish in the clean and dry dish pile

"You could say that," Callie replied flatly keeping her eyes on her hands, that were now under the water stream

"Wanna talk about it?" Lean asks as she started to place away the clean dishes

"Nop," Her answer was instant

"Did some customer walk in right before-"

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Callie snapped at me as she pulled the hand towel to herself

"Sorry," My reply came with a little hesitation, because I was taken aback by Callie's harsh tone. The microwave beeped, right when the tension was at the highest peak. Callie tossed her bag over her shoulder, grabbed fork and knife from the drawer and then walked to the microwave.

When Callie took the plate out, Lena asked keeping her eyes on the girl "Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna eat in the garage, because Stef won't leave me alone here and keep on bugging me – interrogating me!" Callie shot me an angry look before she marched out of the kitchen, with the plate and tableware in her hands.

"I said I was sorry," I mumble sadly as I watch through the kitchen window how Callie walked across the backyard to the garage

Lena rubbed my shoulder "Give her some time to calm down, she will come around," Lena took the dish towel from my hands and continued to dry the bowls, while I just stood still scolding myself about speaking up, when I shouldn't have. Callie has been acting strange these past few days. She has been snapping at me left and right. I seriously don't understand what have I done to her.

January 28th

Lena's parents and my mom all got here around 5PM. We had offered to pick them up at the airport, but they all had declined. For the first time ever,they took the same cab to get to our place. They all flew in at the same time, so I guess it was quite convenient from their side. Some hour after we all had dinner together, I drove my mom and Lena's parents to the nearest hotel where they are staying.

When I got back, Lena was with Jude in the dinner room, helping him study for his upcoming math test. I walked upstairs to take a look what the other kids were doing.

I didn't have to look far to see Jesus. He was doing pull ups in the doorway to the boys room.

"How many is it?" I ask standing in the hallway with my hands crossed on my chest

"13" Jesus breathed out as he pulled himself up another time. I walked closer to him and watched him do another pull up. When he was trying to do the fifteen pull up, I reached out and tickled his sides, knowing he is very ticklish. I simply couldn't contain myself.

"Mooom!" Jesus let go and jumped down

"What?" I asked with a huge grin on my lips "It's not like you could ever compete with these guys!" I flexed my arms

"Pfff...please! You can't even do 5!"

"These babies have been in shape even before you were born!" I kiss my biceps before I slowly start to walk to Mariana's room

"Any time, any place – I will beat you in pull ups!"

"How about when you are at my level!" I look over my shoulder to him, before I reached Mariana's room, and wink at him. Jesus shakes his head back, he had a smirk on his lips, and jumped back up to continue doing his pulls ups.

"Hey, love...what are you doing?" I ask taking two steps inside the girls room. Mariana was sitting on her bed, her legs stretched out, pillows behind her back, laptop in her lap. Her fingers were swiftly moving over the keyboard

"I need to write this code for my STEM class," she said not looking away from the screen for too long

"What kind of program?" I walk closer to her, trying to see the code. I sat on the side of the bed and looked at the code.

"I need to write a program, where a user enters a number. Lets say 8. The program then should return the first 8 prime numbers in ascending order in one line - 2, 3, 5, 7, 11, 13, 17, 19. But in second line, the same numbers need to be ordered in descending order - 19, 17, 13, 11, 7, 5, 3, 2."

"That sounds-"

"Easy. I'm almost done!" Mariana beamed at me

"I was going with – hard, but okay!" I smirk back at her and lean to give her a kiss to her temple

After I left Mariana's room, I headed to master bedroom, thinking about having a shower. When I was 3 steps in the room, I hear Callie sigh from the bathroom.

Callie put in a load of laundry before dinner. Lena mentioned to me that she came up to get the clothes out 5 minutes before I arrived back. I had thought she would be done by know.

"Everything okay?" I peak my head in the bathroom. Callie was standing by the washing machine, holding her red sweater in her hands. I noticed that there was a hole in the sweater that she was holding.

Callie glanced to me and sighed again "Yeah...everything's okay," Callie tossed her sweater in the basket

"It doesn't seem like it is," I threaded carefully

Callie looked to me with an angry eye "Did I not express myself loud and clear?" she turned to me, pressing her fingers to her chest "Does the word okay, has different meaning for you than it does for me?"

"Wow!" I raised my hands up in defense "Callie, I was...I'm sorry. You seemed upset...I thought maybe I could help somehow,"

"Why do you keep thinking that I need your help? Or that I want it!" Her voice got louder and more harsher

"I'm sorry for caring, honey!"

"I told you not to call me like _that_!" Callie pointed to me "I take into account your rules! Why can't you do the same thing with my rules?" I watched the girl without saying for few seconds

"I'm gonna go downstairs and let you finish with your laundry," I say calmly taking a small step back "Because apparently everything I say or do is wrong or offensive to you these last week. I don't want to upset you any further, so I'm gonna go," I turn and walk out of the bedroom

When I walk downs the stairs, I hear Lean tell Jude "Okay, bud, I think it's enough for today. You did a great job today!"

I stop at the hallway and watched how Jude gathered his math books. Once he had gathered everything, Jude turned and walked towards the stairs. I smile at the boy and gently touch his arm as he walks pass me. Jude returns the smile, before he walks pass me to the stairs.

"How is he doing?" I ask walking to the dinner room table, where Lena was still sitting at

"He's improving every day," Lena replied as I sat down next to her, letting out a deep sigh

"What's the matter?" Lena asked once I was sitting down

"Callie once again snapped at me, basically for no reason. Everything I say or do – makes her angry. It feels like even my breathing makes her upset!" I said as I leaned back in the bench

"I'm almost 100% certain that once Jude is adopted, Callie will tell us that she is leaving!" Lena said back. It wasn't quite what I had expected her to say. It wasn't exactly about the same topic I was talking.

"You really think she wants to leave?" I asked skeptically

"I'm pretty sure Callie thinks she has to leave," Lena replied "That was her plan all along. Stay here only till Jude is settled down, till he is adopted! Do not get attached to anyone, do not make friends with anyone," Lena detained a little pause before she added "But there is a problem with her plan..."

"What's that?"

"She got attached to us," Lena pointed it out

"And now she has to fix that," I said quietly getting where Lena is heading with this "That's why she has been distancing herself from us, snapping at me, not talking to anyone, giving us the cold shoulder this last week, keeping her distance from everyone," Lena nodded her head back slowly

"She is preparing to leave," Lena concluded "Not only that, but she also has to prepare herself for watching her brother getting adopt without her,"

"Okay, that explains the-" I stop in mid sentence, when I hear footsteps from upstairs. Lena and I both look towards the stairs. Callie came down with the laundry basket, watching us with one eye. There was tension in the air, because I am pretty sure she understood that we were talking about her.

"Good night!" Lena said to her, before she turned to the kitchen. Callie didn't say it back. The back doors opened and closed.

"Her distancing explains that behavior!" I point over my shoulder to where the girl just now walked about "But the call she received on Monday morning – you saw how she changed after it. And Tuesday at dinner, when I only touched her shoulder - she cringed away, scared, like I was going to hit her. Wednesday when she got back – something had clearly happened, that I nor anyone else in this house had anything to do with! And just 10 minutes ago, she looked like she was about to cry over a hole in a sweater- the dark red one she wears quite often" I pointed to my shirt "She was close to tears, Lena!"

"Apparently, something else is going on, that she is not telling us," Lena said thoughtfully "Because she doesn't want our help,"

"I'm scared of tomorrow Lena," I said honestly "Not because of Jude's adoption, but because of what it could to do her, how it will affect her!"

"Giving up on her is not in our plans!" Lena said reaching for my hand "Whatever happens, we will be there for her!"

**AN2: So, something is going on with Callie...any predictions?**


	24. Chapter 24

Callie POV

January 29th

We were all at the great hall in the court house, waiting to be called in by the Judge. Everyone was dressed up, trying to leave a good impression for the judge. Jude was wearing a black suit, that I didn't even know he had. He looked handsome in it. Lena and Stef were dressed in these yin and yang outfits. Stef was dressed in more lighter tones, but Lena was dressed in all black. It looked like they were wearing outfits form the same collection, that way complimenting each other. They both looked gorgeous next to each other.

While everyone was sitting down in the waiting area, I was standing by the wall bit further from them. I was keeping my distance from the Adams Foster family. Jude was constantly looking to the entrance and to his watch. His leg was bouncing up and down from being impatient. It looked like he was waiting for someone.

I had thought that everyone was already here. But there was one person that had slipped my mind - Connor. When those doors opened and Connor walked in, Jude was up to his feet and walking towards him. Connor took Jude's hand before the two boys shared a kiss. After the kiss Connor hugged Jude. The smile that had appeared on Jude's face, when he saw Connor walk in, never disappeared.

I reached for the phone in my pocket to check the time. It felt like we have been waiting here for over 15 minutes now. The phone slipped through my fingers, when I was pulling it out of my pocket. It fell to the grounded and smashed.

For a moment, I simply stood looking down to my phone, that was now on the ground, by my feet.

This actually outlines the way this whole week was going for me. I should have known something like this would happen. When you are on a bad streak of luck, you won't get off of it, till everything that can go wrong – goes wrong.

I crouch down and pick up the phone. The screen was smashed. I tried turning it on, but the screen remained dark. Holding the phone in my left, I rub the bridge of my nose as I try to stay calm. I laughed out, that way hiding how truly frustrated I was, when in truth - all I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs. I close my eyes, trying to keep my composure intact. This was my brothers big day after all. I can't ruin it for him.

"Callie," I hear Lena's soft voice, so I quickly open my eyes "It's time,"

I saw the excitement and happiness in her eyes, even though she tried to hide it, when she was talking to me. Lena was not the only one who did that. Today everyone was walking on eggshells around me. Everyone stopped talking about how excited they are for the adoption, they tried to hide their joy and happiness, they changed the topic, when I entered the room. It made me feel even more like an outsider than before.

Looking around, I see that everyone was walking down the hallway, following a woman in suit. I plaster a fake smile on my lips, shove the phone back in my pocket and follow Lena down the hallway. The more closer to the court hall we got, the more I just wanted to turn around and run. I can't believe I actually agreed to this – to watch how my brother is being taken away from me.

In a little while, I was sitting next to Mariana, with the rest of the Adams Fosters family, while Stef, Lena and Jude were in the front, closer to the Judge, along with their lawyer.

I didn't hear a word the Judge was saying. My eyes were fixated on Jude, who stood between the two woman. Both Stef and Lena, had their arms wrapped around him, keeping him close to them. Jude stood tall and proudly between his moms. Time by time he glanced to each of his moms, with a huge smile on his face.

This was such a bittersweet moment – Jude will finally have a family, but for me, it means that I will lose mine family. It felt like my heart was being ripped apart by the happiness and saddens, that I felt in honor of this day. My heart couldn't stick to being happy for Jude, because my brain kept reminding me, what Jude's adoption meant for me, how it will affect my life.

_I'm not afraid of being alone. _

_I'm afraid of being unwanted._

_Sadly for me, unwanted – is exactly what I will be, once the adoption is finalized._

_One last time, I need to put my feelings aside...for Jude..._

I put on a brave face and smile to hide the pain.

Lena let go of Jude as she was asked to sign some papers. Once she had signed them, she got back to Jude and wrapped her arm around him. Stef went to sign the papers the next moment and when she walked back to Jude, she kissed his temple three times. The lawyer carried the signed papers to the judge.

He picked up a pen and signed the papers. Judge picked up the wood hammer and slammed it down once as he said "Congratulations, Jude. You are officially Adams Foster!"

At these words, my heart sunk. I let out a shaky breath and closed my eyes. Others next to me were cheering and clapping. I was happy for Jude. Truly happy. But right at this moment I just wanted to cry, because this is the end for me and Jude. There is no Jude and Callie anymore. There's no us now. There is no us against the World anymore. It's just me. Only me.

Pushing the sad thoughts to the back of my mind, I stood up and walked towards Jude, to congratulate him.

_It's not about me. It's not about me!_

_Don't be selfish Callie!_

_Be there for your brother! He needs you!_

Once Mariana ended the hug, Jude turned to me. We stood facing one another. Time stopped for a little while, as I got lost in his brown eyes. This time the smile on on my lip was real. The tears that were in my eyes were happy tears, not sad tears.

"I'm adopted," he said quietly, but with excitement. His features saddened the longer he gazed at me, tears appeared in his eyes "I'm sorry, Callie-"

"Don't!" I shook my head taking a step closer, I placed my palm on his cheek - my fingers touched his neck, but my thumb rested right next to his ear "Don't be sorry! You have waited so long for this day! Don't worry about me, Jude...I'm...I'm going to be okay! All I ever wanted was for you to be safe...and now you are! You will never be lost in this World ever gain!" A lone tear fall downs my cheek, before I pull him close to me and close my eyes, feeling the moment

* * *

We were back in the house. Everyone was celebrating. Stuart filled everyone's glasses with a drink. Champagne for the grown ups and kids champagne to the 18 and younger crowd. Lena was handing out cake to everyone.

Once everyone had a glass and cake in front of them, Stef stood up and cleared her throat, that way getting everyone's attention. Clearly she wanted to say a little speech and make a toast.

"C-can I ...say something first? Please," I asked, looking up to Stef with pleading look

Stef looked a bit surprised at first, but after a little moment she agreed "Sure, Callie! Go ahead," Stef sat back down. The room went silent, everyone's eyes were on me. Slowly I stood up, holding the champagne glass in both of my hands.

"Three thousand eighty six," I said looking around the table, my eyes stopped at Jude, who was sitting next to me. He knew what that number meant. No one else did.

"I started counting on August 19, 2007, it was a Sunday," I look around the table to the sad eyes, before I continue "On July 11, 2015 - while blowing out the one candle in a muffin my friend got me, I wished, that Jude will never have to find out how it feels to age out of the system without finding a forever family and how it feels to be unwanted!"

Quickly, with my thumb I wipe the tears that lingered at the corners of my eyes "For the first time ever, my birthday wish came true! Because on August 10, 2015 - Jude was placed here. And now, _finally_, on January 29th, 2016 I can stop counting. Jude has waited for this day to come for 3086 days!" I put my hand on Jude's shoulder "_Finally_ I can stop counting the days Jude has been a foster kid and I can start counting the days, Jude has lived with his forever family!" A bittersweet smile appeared on my lips as Jude smiled back at me with tears lingering in his eyes.

I glanced to Stef and Lena at the end of the table and continued to speak from my heart "I don't think that – _thank you _– is enough. It certainly doesn't feel like enough, but...I can't offer you anything else, because what you two have done for us...for Jude - it can't be measured. Especially not in money. What you have done for Jude - is priceless! I want you to know, how grateful I am to both of you for taking in, loving and caring about my brother, when no one else did. I appreciate everything you have done for him," my voice cracked at the end, I got a little bit too emotional

I take a little pause, to compose myself, before I continue "But more than anything, I will be forever thankful for allowing me to stop counting the days, Jude has spent without family!"

"And Jude," I turn back to my brother, who was now looking at me with tears in his eyes "I'm sorry for adding 71 days to your clock. I hope one day you can forgive me..."

"There is nothing to forgive, Callie!" Jude said without missing a beat. Two tears fall down my cheeks, with my palm I quickly wipe away the tears before anyone could notice them.

I placed my hand back on Jude's shoulder and turned to Stef and Lena. This was the hard part. I continued to speak with a heavy hart, knowing I have to let go of my brother and allow these woman to take over "I want to make a toast, to Stef and Lena – for giving my brother the family he needs and deserves!" I raised my glass up a little up, looking at the two woman, who now had silent tears streaming down their cheeks

Jude POV

It happened when we were in the living room. Callie was sitting in the armchair closest to the hallway. She hadn't said anything since her toast. Maybe that was her plan all along. She kept quiet, so everyone forgets that she's there.

Then, she made her move. She quietly slipped out of the room, without saying anything, without making any noise at all. I don't think that anyone else besides me noticed her leaving.

"I'll be right back," I whisper to Connor and let go of his hand that I was holding, before I follow Callie to the kitchen, where my moms were

I stopped right before I entered kitchen. I stood by the wall -close enough to hear, but far enough so no one sees me standing there. I know that eavesdropping was not good, but I needed to know what Callie was planning.

"I need to speak to you," Callie said to my moms in hushed voice, clearly not wanting for anyone in the living room to hear

"Of course," Lena replied

"Not here. Can we go...somewhere else?" she said in slightly secretive manner

"Lead the way," Stef answered this time

A moment later, I hear footsteps. I took a step to my left, to stick closer to the wall. The back doors opened and Callie walked out first. Stef followed my sister. Lena stopped at the back doors, but she paused. It seemed like she felt or sensed me standing there. Lena looked over her shoulder and saw me standing here.

Mama offered me a reassuring smile, before she followed Stef and Callie out to the garage.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Longest chapter yet! You better enjoy it! :)**

Callie POV

When I had walked up to the end of the bed, I heard the doors close. I turned around and saw how Lena walked up to Stef in the middle of the room to stand by her side. The two woman look relaxed and calm, it's like they weren't even slightly worried about what I'm going to tell them.

Some seconds went by. The room was quiet. We were staring at one another. Stef and Lena hadn't said anything. They were waiting. Waiting for me to speak up. To say whatever I needed to say to them. Because after all, it was I, who came to them saying that I needed to speak to them.

My mouth suddenly got dry as I got slightly nervous. I run my tongue over my dry lips. I straightened my stance, made sure my head was held up high and moved my hands by my side, so I would look confident and powerful.

I stated out loud and clear "I'm leaving!"

Stef and Lena did not look surprised. They simply looked to one another, giving each other a look that told me, they already knew what I was going to say to them even before I said it.

A moment ago I was confident. I knew what I wanted to say to them. I knew how I was going to say it to them. In my mind I had rehearsed and played out every possible outcome of this conversation. Knowing Stef and Lena, their personalities, their usual approached - I had already thought of the possible things they could say to me. I had prepared an argument back.

But now, now that I see how collected and composed Stef and Lena were after my announcement, I got the feeling, that I wasn't as prepared for this talk as I thought I was. My confidence shrunk as my shoulders lowered and I started to pick my fingernails.

Stef pressed her arms to her hips, taking over as the dominant person in the room, and asked me "Why do you think you have to leave?"

"I just have to," I nibbled my lip "Jude's adopted. It's time for me to leave and move on with my life,"

"Move on with your life?" Lena repeated the words I said and glanced to Stef by her side "Why are you talking about Jude like he is dead?" Lena asked tilting her head slightly to one side, her eyes were fixated on me

"Because you took him from me!" I mumble quietly under my breathe, hating to admit it how the weak, selfish part of me really felt about it. Of course Lena heard what I said.

"Callie!" Lena took a small step towards me "Just because he is adopted doesn't mean Jude is no longer your brother! You two will always be family! Nothing will ever change that!"

"You don't understand!" I shook my head as I took a step back "You will never understand!"

They can pretend all they want. They can read all of the books in the world. Foster as many kids as they want. But they will never understand what's it like to be a foster kid, they will know what it's like to be on our side of the equation. They will never understand how it's like to grow up feeling unwanted, worthless, unloved...feeling like you are not enough. They will never understand how empty I feel now that Jude is adopted. They will understand how much it hurt to see Jude getting adopted without me! They don't understand how hard it is to see your brother getting an happy ending, but knowing you will never get yours!

"I know it was hard for you to see your brother getting adopted-" Lena said gently, trying to coax me to talk. Instead, she just pissed me off.

I snapped at her stopping her from finishing her thought "You don't know anything! You don't know what it's like to be me!"

"You are right," Lena admitted after a moment "I don't know. I shouldn't have said that! But let me ask you this - Do you think you have to leave because we adopted your brother?"

"Love, now is not the time to stay quiet!" Stef spoke up, when I hadn't replied to Lena. Her voice was slightly more firmer and louder than Lena's, but it still held the same tenderness as Lena's voice did "You came to us remember? You told us, you needed to speak to us,"

"I already told you everything you needed to know!" I said trying to get my composure and confidence back

"That's all you wanted to say to us – that you are leaving?" Stef asked back

"Yes!" I stated back, sticking to what I said before

"Callie you don't have to leave! You can stay here with us!" Lena tried to persuade me

"There is no us! There has never been - us!" I said staring right to Lena's eyes

It was better if I leave now. I had already grown too attached to these woman. I had gone to them for support too many times already. If I stay here any longer, I will become too dependent on them. They won't be in my life forever - that I know for a fact. Sooner or later they will get sick and tired of me and I will be all by myself again.

I need to get back on my own two feet. I need to depend only on myself. I need to start to move on with my life. I need to figure out what I was going to do with my life, now that Jude is no longer in it. And I can't do it here.

Stef took a breath in and looked back at her wife. Lena gave Stef a little nod. I did not like that exchange one bit. That look they shared and that nod Lena gave, made me feel uneasy and worried.

"So you want to leave," Stef said repeating what I said to them

"Yes!" I confirm it once again. For a moment here, I thought that Stef and Lena were going to back off, that they won't try to convince me to stay. Little did I know, that they had a leverage on me, that I didn't even know existed.

"Okay," Stef smiled back at me "Well...I consider you as trustworthy person, Callie-"

"What does that has to do with me leaving?" I interrupt Stef not understanding what she is trying to accomplish by saying that

"Let me finish please," Stef said calmly, she put her right hand on her chest as she continued to speak in a very clam manner "Like I said, I consider you a trustworthy person," Stef looks over her shoulder and gestures to Lena "In fact, Lena does too. We both think you are reliable, loyal and we could depend on you. Those are qualities, that aren't as common as you think they might be,"

Stef detained a little pause and then gestured with her hand towards me "Donald for example!" I tensed up and my body became rigid, when she mentioned him "He is your father—not birth father, but he did raise you and Jude, while Colleen was alive. But, sadly, he doesn't have any of those qualities. He broke your trust on multiple occasions over the last 8 years,"

"We both know you have broken some promises you made to Jude as well," Lena continued "But, the circumstances were completely different. You always have Jude's best interest at heart. You did the wrong thing, for the right reason. And unlike Donald, you do regret them and you have been doing everything in your power to gain Jude's trust back,"

"What's your point?" I ask as I looked between them, trying to figure out what they are planning with this little speech

"My point is – we see you as a trustworthy person," Stef reached in her suit pants back pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper. I frowned my forehead, when I saw the paper.

"We didn't want things to come to this, but you leave us no choice, Callie!" Stef sounded real sincere, when she said that. What was written on the paper?

Stef held the paper up "Do you know what this is Callie?"

"No," I shook my head

"This-" Stef started to unfold the paper "is the rental agreement, you signed on December 25! Do you remember that?"

"What does the stupid rental agreement has to do with anything?" I looked between the two woman. I hated not knowing what they were planning. My heart kept beating fast and faster inside my chest.

"This is our copy of the agreement. You can see your signature here," She holds the paper up and points at the signatures below and then hands me the paper "Can you read the fourth point from top out loud for us, please?"

Looking at Stef suspicious, I reached for the paper slowly. I clear my throat as I hold the paper in front of me "The tenant will be renting the garage for 500 dollars a month. Payments will have to be made-"

"Sorry, the fifth one!" Stef said taking a little step towards me, pointing to the paper. She then takes a step back to stand where she stood before, next to Lena.

"The tenant will be renting the garage and living there-" It felt like my heart contracted, when I saw what was written up front. My reading got slower and quieter with every words that I read out "-for a minimum of 3 months, starting from the day this rental agreement has been signed-" the text continued after that, but I stopped, because I read the part Stef wanted me to read

I look up to Stef and Lena shocked "No...no, I did not—this was not what I-" I looked down to the paper in my hands and reread the point again and again. The paper was slightly trembling, because my hands were shaking a little.

"The three of us and Jude were in the kitchen, when you signed the paper. You agreed to these terms," Stef told me, when I once again looked up to her

"No! This was not...I did not sign this!" I was gripping the paper in my hands, my eyes were fixated on the sentence

"You can go get your copy, to make sure we are not trying to trick you," Stef said back calmly

I quickly turn around and head over to the nightstand, where I had stashed my copy of the rental agreement. My back was turned against them. I pulled the drawer open, it almost fell out of the brackets. I rummage through the drawer, till I found the paper.

Holding them both up, I started to compared them. They were the same. The text was the same in both copies. They both had my signature on them. They both had Stef and Lena's signature on them. How did I miss this?

_Flashback_

_December 25__th_

_I turned to Jude "I'm 18, Jude. I am too old for forever families and happy endings. And I already have a family -you are my family!" I said to Jude as I walked around the table_

_When I was up to him, I placed both of my hands on his cheeks "You are the only family that I need!" I leaned in and placed a soft kiss on my brothers forehead_

_"But we could be part of a family again, together!" Jude said to me, there was hope in his eyes. He really believed what he said. Sometimes he could be so naive. He could believe everything that was said to him.  
_

_"And you will! You will be part of this family, Jude. I'm not going to stop them from adopting you," I reassure him as I caressed his cheek_

"_Come here," I pulled him in a hug, when I saw how the thoughts were running around his head "You will have a forever family," When I kissed his temple, I finally felt him hug me back_

_I heard footsteps coming in the kitchen after a little while in the hug. Jude and I pull out of the hug at the same time. I turn around and see Stef and Lena warily walking in the kitchen. It was clear to me – they didn't want to interrupt our talk- , but, when they didn't hear us talking anymore, they had to check on us. _

_They now stood by the doorway to the living room, smiling at us. We stood there awkwardly for a moment. No one knew what to say._

_I scratched the back of my neck "Um...you were saying something about the rental agreement-" I look to Stef, wanting to get over the rental agreement stuff that we had been talking about before Jude walked in_

"_Oh, yeah...I printed it out-" Stef pointed to the printer, behind us "Jude, could you-" She glanced to my brother, who was still holding the piece of paper in his hand_

"_Sure," Jude handed the paper back to Stef, but she declined and told him to give it to me instead_

"_Read it. If you have any objections about any of the points - we can discuss them...change them if you want. Everything is debatable at this point,"_

"_Do you have a pen?" I ask when reach for the paper that was in Jude's hand. I wanted to show Jude, that I will be here for him. I needed for him to see that I was trying and doing my best to support him. He was already disappointed in me for leaving him once last night. I needed to prove to him, that I knew, what I did was a mistake. This was one way to show Jude, how much I care about him and show him just exactly how much I am willing to do for him._

"_Yes, I will get you one," Lena said walking pass us to the island table to her purse to get the pen_

_When Lena handed me the pen, I turned to the table and placed the paper down. When I lifted the pen up to the paper, Stef told me "You should read it first!"_

_I looked to Jude, who stood at my side, before I glanced over to Stef and said "It's all good!"_

"_'I really think you should read it first, Callie!" Stef repeated, right before I signed the paper next to my name_

"_Okay," Stef breathed out as I finished my signature "May I?" She reached for the pen. I handed it to her. Stef signed the paper, then handed the pen over to Lena, who signed it as well._

"_This one will stay with you. I will print another copy, that will stay with us! You will have to sign it as well," Stef says handing me the paper I just signed  
_

_End of flashback_

_I'm an idiot! Such an idiot! How could I have been so stupid! _– I think to myself as I sit down on the bed, holding the two papers in my hands. I signed the papers without reading them. This was my own fault. I couldn't blame anyone else but myself for this. Stef told me to read it. She told me more than once. And I did not listen to her. I only looked at it diagonally, without reading all of the points.

This was as much as a promise to Jude as it was to Stef and Lena. He was standing right next to me, when I signed the papers. He saw me agree to the terms. Jude has read the agreement. He knows what I signed up for. If I don't keep my word on this – Jude will never trust me or talk to me ever again. I can't let him down again. Jude barley forgave me the last time I broke my promise.

"Callie!" Lena's soft and caring voice pulls me out of my thoughts

"I know," I say as I start to fold their copy back up. I made a promise (a signed promise) – I have to keep my word. I get up from the bed and walk around it.

"Can we please not talk about it anymore?" I ask, when I hand them their copy, while keeping mine in my right hand. March 25th was the date I will have to keep in mind. I have to stay here for another 8 weeks.

"As you wish," Stef takes the paper from me and puts it back in her pocket after folding it another time

"You want to talk about what has been bothering you this whole week?" Lena asked after a little while. I still stood in front of them, looking down to the paper in my hand, l scolding my past self for not reading the agreements more carefully.

"It's nothing," I say without looking up to them "Can you please give me some space?"

With a slight hesitation, Lena replied "Of course, honey. We will be in the house if you need us," Lena touched my elbow briefly, before Stef and her left me alone in the room.

Once they left, I took two steps back, till my legs touched the end of the bed. When I felt the bed behind me, I sat down and placed the paper by my side. I pressed my elbows to my knees and put my head in my hands.

_Flashback_

_January 25__th_

_We were all sitting at the breakfast table, when my phone rang. I started down at the phone screen, at the caller ID. Why was my apartment landlord – Margaret – calling me? _

"_I need to take this. Excuse me," I excused myself from the table and walked towards the back doors "Hello?" I picked up the call, when I walked out to the porch. I closed the back doors behind me, so no one would hear the conversation._

"_Hello, Callie. It's Margaret, your landlord," Margaret greeted me. She was an older woman, in her later early 60. Margaret was a nice woman. She was always so sweet and kind to me._

_"Yeah. Hi Margaret!"_

"_I'm sorry that I am calling you this early,"_

"_That's no problem,"_

"_Listen, Callie, I was calling you to tell you something-" I could tell by her tone of voice that this was not good news _

_"What is it?"_

_"I'm afraid it's bad news. The couple that lives about you...their water pluming...the tubes burst. Their apartment is flooded. We are pretty sure there is some damage done to your place..."_

"_How bad?"_

"_It looks to be pretty bad. We shut the water off, but like I said, their place is flooded and we are pretty sure there is water leaking into your apartment as well,"_

"_Ah, man..." I rubbed my forehead, thinking about how much the damage will cost me. Money was already real tight. With two rents, I barely had anything left.  
_

"_Can you come over today. The sooner the better, actually,"_

"_Yeah, yeah I will be there as soon as possible,"_

"_Okay,"_

"_Thank you for calling," I said and was ready to end the phone call  
_

"_Callie?" Margaret managed to catch my attention before I hung up_

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you buy insurance on your apartment this summer, like you talked about?"_

_Fuck! Before the summer, I had finally saved up enough to get insurance, but this summer I also started to fight to get Jude back. In the end I used most of the saved up money for Jude "...No, no I did not..." I said slowly, realizing this will cost me greatly  
_

"_Oh," Margaret breathed out sadly, clearly feeling for me_

"_...I'm gonna head out. I will be there in 20," I said hanging up, not wanting to hear her pity me  
_

_I walk back in the house. Everyone, especially, Stef and Lena, were watching me with concern. When I was up to the table and drinking the last of my coffee, Lena asked "Everything okay?"_

"_I need to go," I reply simply after I drank the last of my coffee and put the cup down on the table  
_

"_Who was that?" Jude asked looking up to me_

_I put my hand on the back of his head "I need to go. I love you," I tell him and lean down to kiss the top of his head_

"_Where are you going? Do yo need a ride?" Stef asked ready to get up and follow me _

_The last thing I needed was for them to find out. If they do, they will probably want to help me pay for the damage and the repair that is needed. I don't need their money, I don't need their help. If they help me pay for the damage - I will owe them. I am leaving this place once Jude is adopted, I can't owe these two woman money or get too comfortable by them helping me deal with everything. I need to start handling things on my own again. Like I did before I met them!_

_"I don't need you babysitting me! Can you just get off my back for one day, Stef?" I snapped back at Stef, a little bit harsher than I intended to. I grabbed my bag from the island table and walked out of the house quickly, because started to feel guilty about how I just treated Stef_

_January 26__th_

_The first time happened the first week, when I started to work here. Some little girl ran into me, while I was carrying a tray of dirty plates to the kitchen. _

_The second time happened just 3 weeks in. I tripped over the strap of a bag, that was put by the side of the table, while carrying tray of drinks to the customers. _

_The third time was some 6 month in working here. I was mixing a drink for a customer, I reached for the bottle, but it slipped through my hand and the bottle shattered on the ground, spilling the drink everywhere.  
_

_Today, was the 4__th__ time. And it was the worst of them all._

_I was gathering the dirty glasses from the 8__th__ table. When I turned to walk back to the kitchen area, I saw a group of guys walk in. At first I didn't think much of them. They looked to be around the early to mid 20. There were 5 of them. I only saw the faces of the first three, because the other two were kind of in the back.  
_

_But as they walked towards an empty table at the other side of the hall, I saw the other two guys as well. The glasses that I was holding in my hands, simply slipped down. My breathing became more rapid as my heart begins to beat fast in my chest and my stomached clenched. All because I saw a familiar face in the group.  
_

_The sound of glass shattering, caused everyone to look at me. Even the group of guys that just walked in. I quickly crouched down and started to gather up the pieces of glass. Not only I was trying to clean up the mess I made, I was also hiding. Hiding from the one person, I fear and hate the most in the World.  
_

"_Let me get that," Lisa walked up with a dustpan and a broom to help me clean up the glass "Don't cut yourself," Slowly, with shaky hands I placed the two glass shards in the dustpan, careful not to cut myself_

"_Hey, you okay?" Lisa asked, when she saw that I still frozen in fear, crouched down where the glass had shattered "Callie-" She placed her hand on my shoulder, but my reflexes took over as the horrible memories were flashing right in front of my eyes. I pushed her hand away from my shoulder in a sharp movement. My brain was tricking me, make me think it was Liam, who just touched me._

"_Wow...Callie, what's wrong?" Lisa looked at me with concern as I looked back at her "It's just me!"  
_

"_I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" I blurred out as I got up and hurried to the bathroom to gather myself up and also hide for a little while longer, while I figure out a way how I will avoid being seen by Liam, while he is here eating dinner with his friends  
_

* * *

"_Callie you know the rules!" Peter said to me, from where he sat behind his desk "First 3 times - the restaurant takes care of it. After the 3__rd__ time of breaking plates, you have to pay for it! This is the 4__th__ time you have dropped a plate, glass or a bottle, thus, breaking it!"_

"_I'm sorry!" I said to him in quite the miserable way "Peter, you know I need the money!"_

"_I'm sorry, Callie, but I will deduct the money for the glasses from your next pay check,"  
_

"_Please!" I begged_

"_It won't be much, it was just two glasses-" He looked down to the paper in front of him_

"_Not for you, maybe!" I snap at him "But I need every cent! I have to rents to pay! I need that money, Peter! Please, can't you make an exception for me...just this once...please!"_

"_I'm sorry, Callie!" He apologized again as she stuck to what he said before  
_

_January 27_

_It was an hour before my shift ends._

"_Callie!" Lisa, who had picked up the phone by the bar called me "Someone is looking for you!" _

"_What? Who?" I screw up my face and make my way over to the counter, where the restaurant phone stood "Why would someone be calling for me at the restaurant?" I asked, even thought I knew, she did not have the answer_

"_Some woman," She whispered to me as she hands me the phone_

"_Hello? Who is this?"  
_

"_Hi, is this Callie Jacob!" I heard an unfamiliar voice at the other end_

"_Who is this?" I ask again, not recognizing the person_

"_I'm sorry, you don't know me. __I'm nurse Kathy Mayfield, I work at Mercy Hospital," the woman said explaining "We have a man named Donald Jacob here. You are listed as his contact person. We didn't have your phone number in the system, but Mr. Jacob had mentioned to me before you work at this restaurant and that I could get a hold of you there,"_

"_Is he dead?" I know it may sound cold, but that's the first thing that popped in my head after the woman said that to me_

"_No, he's not dead. But he was admitted in the hospital few hours ago,"_

"_Let me guess – alcohol poisoning?" _

"_Yes. He was brought here by paramedics, after he passed out at a bar," the nurse explains to me "Callie, this would be much easier if I could speak to you in person. Could you come down to Mercy hospital?"_

_I rubbed my forehead as I thought about it "Fine,"_

_Peter walked up to me, when I put the phone down "Everything okay?"_

"_My idiotic father is in hospital!" I vent running my palms over my face in frustration. Even though I was mad at him about yesterday, I knew he was only doing his job "It was the hospital. They asked if I can go over there, talk face to face,"_

"_Go, your shift is almost over. The place is not that full that we can't handle it," Peter tells me, right when my own phone rings. I pull it out of my apron – it was Stef. She was probably calling me, asking me if I need a ride back to the house._

"_Hey," I pick it up. I already knew what she was going to say - Stef was calling to tell me that she was on her way.  
_

"_Hey, Cal! My shift ended. I'm gonna change and the drive out. I will be there in about 30 minutes,"_

"_Uh...listen, Stef! Something came up. I have some stuff I need to take care of first. I will get back on my own,"_

"_I don't mind waiting," Stef says back, I hear her walking. She opened doors to some room and closed them. Probably to the locker room._

"_No, no...You don't have to do that. I don't even know myself how long it will take..."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure," I replied as I untied my apron_

* * *

_I slammed the cab doors shut, after Donald got out of it._

"_Should I wait?" the cab driver asked me. The driver then glanced to Donald, who was leaning at the end of the car, while he waited for me "Do you need any help with him? _

"_Um...no thanks. I got it. Thank you for the ride," I got my wallet out form the backpack and got the required money out. The cab driver took the money, while keeping an eye at Donald._

"_Come on, lets get you to your place," I tell Donald and help him make his way up to his apartment. I got him to his bedroom and sat him down on the bed. While he sat there, I walked over to the kitchen and got him a glass of water. I set it down on his nightstand and turned, ready to leave this place. I have already helped him enough. _

_Donald, grabbed my hand, stopping me from leaving "Callie!"_

"_What?" I pull my hand out from his hold, took a step back and crossed my hands on my chest_

"_Thank you. For coming...and helping me out,"_

"_Yeah, whatever..." I mumbled back_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_Sure you are!" I spit back "You are always so sorry afterward!" I uncross my arms _"_I need to go!"_

"_Callie!" Donald called after me in desperate tone. I stopped right at the doorway and slowly turned back to him.  
_

_He looked down remorsefully "...I used the last of my money in the bar...the rent is due this week-"_

"_You are unbelievable!" I said through girted teeth as I looked at him in disbelief  
_

_He begged me "I will have the hospital bill now as well..."_

"_I don't have anything to give you! I barely have enough for myself," I tell him as I throw my arms up a little  
_

"_Please! I will pay you back. Please, just help me out this one time!"_

"_My salary got cut a short at the car shop, as did my hours..." Probably because of his drinking - I think to myself "___I am going to look for second job. I just...I need a little bit of help..._Please, help me out just this once! Please, Callie" He begged me, playing with my feelings. _

_I don't know what came over me. Maybe I decided to help him, because of Jude. Because I didn't want Jude to see him like this. He was so desperate and miserable. Even I was starting to pity the man.  
_

_ I got my wallet out and opened it up. I had 375 dollars. 250 was for the rent for Stef, that I needed to pay to her this Friday. I handed Donald the 125. It was all that I could spare. Donald looked down to it and then back up at me._

"_125 dollars?" Donald said miserably after he counted the few dollar bills  
_

"_I hate you!" I stated angrily, when I handed the rest 250 dollars to him_

"_I will pay you back! I promise!" Donald called after as I was storming out of his apartment, shoving the now completely empty wallet back in my backpack  
_

_January 28__th_

_I was standing in the bathroom, holding the red knitted sweater in my hands, staring at the hole in it. The shirt was ruined. ___ I have had this sweater for more than 2 years now. _____Time did it's work - __I have wore and washed it it too often. It was worn out. This was my favorite sweater. It was so soft even after all of this time. _

_But more importantly, it reminded me of him. It was Ethan, who bought this sweater for me. _

_The disintegrating threads in the shirt, were not only making the hole in the sweater bigger, they were also portraying my current situation in real life. Thread by thread - my life was slowly falling apart. This last week was the worst week of my entire life! I was having a streak of bad luck. Nothing was going right. It was just one bad day after another.  
_

_My apartment is damaged by the water from my upstairs neighbors. Right now, I don't have the money to fix the damage.  
_

_I saw Liam. I'm having flashbacks again. I'm afraid to close my eyes. Every guy with light hair, who is around the same again as he is - reminds me of him.  
_

_I am broke, I don't have a dime left, but I still have to pay rent to Stef._

_Donald is sucking the life out of me. And now he has gone after my money as well.  
_

_Ethan is miles away. I haven't seen him in months! Even though we text, it's not the same. It's not enough. I still miss him!_

_My brother will be adopted tomorrow, without me.  
_

_I will have to move out of this place once Jude is adopted. The worst part -Jude will not be the only person that I am going to miss. I grew too attached to them...  
_

"_Everything okay?" I hear the familiar voice of Stef. I quickly toss the sweater down to the basket and blink my eyes, to get rid of the tears  
_

_End of flashback_

I cover my eyes as sob escaped and tears started to stream down my cheeks.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN:Thank you all for the support - for reading, reviewing, following, for adding the story to favorites. You are all amazing people! I appreciate all of the support!  
**

**I know, right now Callie is having a rough time. But I promise, it will get better...in some time...not right away. But it will! Just have some faith in me, please :)**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Jude POV

The moment I saw, through the kitchen window, moms walking across the yard, I jumped up from the stool I was sitting on and moved closer to the back doors, waiting for them to enter.

"What did she say?" I ask the moment mom opened the doors. Moms didn't look too surprised to see me waiting for them.

"Relax, sweetie," Mom patted my shoulder gently, while Lena closed the doors behind her

"I can't!" I reply anxiously "Not unless you tell me what happened!" I had expected for Callie to come right in after them, but she didn't "Where is she?"

"She wanted to be alone for a little while," mama explained to me

I look between my moms "Is she going to-"

"Callie is not leaving! At least not for another few weeks," mom reassured me before I could finish my sentence. She knew exactly what I was going to ask. Thankfully, the answer I wanted to hear and the answer mom gave me was the same.

"Are you sure?" It's not that I didn't believe moms, but I simply had to double check that Callie is not going to leave me again

"We are sure, honey," mama gently rubbed my upper arm and smiled down at me, giving me the same reassuring smile she offered me, when they followed Callie out

"I'm sure Callie will join us back shortly," mom said looking between Lena and me "Let's go join others in the living room," she gestured to the living room, where the chatter was coming from

* * *

Some 15 minutes had passed. I was sitting with others in the living room. The atmosphere in this room was great – everyone was laughing, chatting, smiling. But I couldn't fully join in the fun, because I kept watching the doors, I kept listening for the doors to open – waiting for Callie to come back and join us.

I stood up from the armchair. The moment I was up to my feet, mama asked "Where you going Jude?"

"I will go check on Callie," I said as I started to walk out

As I was walked out to the porch, I kept thinking of the worst possible outcome – that she has left unnoticed, while everyone else, including me, was in the house. I would never forgive myself, if that happened. Thankfully, I saw light coming from underneath the doors. I felt huge relief.

I walked up to the doors and stopped. Slowly I lifted my hand up, but I kept my knuckles inch from the doors. The sniffs I heard from coming from the room, stopped me from knocking. I froze momentarily.

I lower my hand down and lean a bit closer to the doors "Callie?" I ask as I place my hand on the door nub

The sniffing stopped "...yeah?" she replied. I heard some moving in the room, like she was shifting around the bed.

"Can I come in?" I ask carefully, hoping to hear an positive answer

"...yes," Callie replied. My hand was already on the cold handle. I push the doors open and peak a look in before I walk in. Callie was laying on the bed, face down in the pillows. She moved her left hand up to her face, to her eyes and wiped it. Then she turned her head to the other side, so she couldn't see me. Or maybe so I wouldn't see her.

I close the doors behind and make my way over to her, without any further hesitation. While I was walking to the bed, I was looking around the room trying to see if she had packed her stuff. But her room looked the same it did before today. Nothing seemed to be missing at the first glance. There wasn't any packed bag or anything that was a cause for concern about her staying here.

When I was up to the other side of the bed, I kicked off my shoes and crawled in the bed next to her. I laid down on my right side, facing her, my right hand under my head, knees slightly bent. Callie's eyes were red, her face puffy. There were wet spots on the pillows as well as her shirt sleeves from the tears.

"Why are you crying?" I ask in a whisper, as I reached over to her face, to wipe the tear that just now fell down her cheek

She sucked in a breath, trying to control her emotions "Just...a lot has been going on this week...and now you are officially adopted..." Callie sniffed, her lower lip whimpered a little "...it's harder than I thought it was going to be..."

"What can I do?" I ask in a whisper as I caress her cheek fondly. My heart broke for her. I hated that it was my fault. I hated that I have hurt my sister so much.

"Hold me?" it sounded more like a question. Actually, Callie sounded like a younger version of herself. It has been a long time since she has asked to be comforted. Last time I saw her this vulnerable, was 4 years ago.

"Come here!" I didn't hesitate to answer. I was going to do everything that is in my power to help her, comfort her and show her just how much she means to me. I needed to show her that me being adopted - doesn't mean we are no longer family or that I don't care about her.

Quickly, I changed my position. I turned on my back and made myself comfortable in this sort of sitting, sort of laying down position. My head was to the pillow, that was placed up to the headboard. Callie scooted closer to me and pressed her head to my chest and wrapped her arm around me.

"I'm not going anywhere," I whisper to her as I wrap my hands around her to hold her closer to me "I'm right here," I kissed the top of her head "I love you, Cal!"

"I love you too," Callie whispered back as she pressed a little bit closer to my side

Mariana POV

February 1st

3 days ago Jude was adopted. I couldn't be more happier about it. Finally he was part of our family. But even though I am incredibly happy about Jude joining our family, I couldn't help, but to feel for bad Callie.

Jesus and I thoughts that once Jude's adoption will be finalized, Callie would leave. Not that I want her to leave, but it just seemed like something Callie would do. I would not have blamed her if she left, though. If I had to see Jesus getting adopted without me, it would have ruined me. Living with people, who adopted your sibling, but didn't adopt you - would be incredibly painful.

But Callie appeared to be doing fine or should I say - pretended to be fine. Callie wasn't going to ruin it for Jude. The happy Callie - it's just a front! Over the years in the system she has, obviously, learned to hide her emotions, to bury her feelings. I don't have a doubt about it - it hurt her to see her brother being adopted without her.

No one besides moms and Callie knows, what they talked about that day in the garage. They have kept it between them. I would understand why Callie wouldn't talk about it, but moms haven't said anything as well. Not even to Jude. All that Jude cared about, was that Callie was still here, that she hasn't left him. He wasn't even slightly curious about what they discussed in the garage.

Over the last three days, I have noticed how moms were acting around her. They kept their distance, giving her the space she needs, but at the same time, they watched out for her. Moms would be there if she needs them, but they knew better than to try and push the girl. They knew the relationship they had right now, was very fragile.

Callie has leaned to moms for help few time before Jude's adoption, but now…now she seemed different. Almost like she doesn't really know how she felt about us, about Stef and Lena. It seems like Callie would want to trust them, lean on them for help, but something seems to be stopping her from fully opening up to them. I'm confident, Callie doesn't even know herself how she feels about Stef and Lena._ Does she trust them? Does she dislike them for adopting her brother?_ In her toast, Callie explained just how grateful and thankful she is. Her toast came from her heart, that much I could tell. She meant every word she said, but there had to be some anger underneath there as well. The anger would explain, why she was snapping at mom left and right, the week leading up to the adoption.

Suddenly, the back doors are opened. The sudden noise pulled me out of my thoughts. I look away from the screen of the computer, that was in my lap, over to the kitchen. Callie walked in and closed the doors behind her. I don't think she has noticed me sitting in the nook are, in the dark.

She makes her way over to the coffee pot and starts to make herself a cup. I look down at the clock in my laptop – 11:38PM.

"Is it wise to drink coffee before bedtime?" I ask her, announcing myself. Callie jumped a little at my voice and turned towards me.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," I said lifting the laptop off from my legs as I turn on the couch, so that I would be facing the kitchen

"You didn't," Callie replied, clearly lying. She turned back to making herself coffee. I place the laptop on the couch, by my side. Callie glances to me briefly "Why are you sitting here? Why are you not in your room?"

"Needed a change of scenery I guess," I say with a small shoulder shrug "I couldn't concentrate upstairs," Callie turned to me, holding the coffee cup in her hand "I need to write a code for this program. It's not really coming to me right now. I'm coming up blank," I looked down to the laptop at my side

"Maybe you should sleep on it," Callie suggests as she walks close to the door

"Maybe you are right," I say with a sigh. When I looked back to Callie, I saw how she reached for the door handle

"Hey! Can I ask you something?" I blurred out before Callie managed to turn the door nub. To be honest, I didn't have anything I wanted to ask her. I simply didn't want her to leave. Actually, I wouldn't mind a little chat. Not about anything specific. I wanted company - company that wasn't by brothers or my moms.

Callie stopped in her tracks. She took her hand away from the door nub and turned to me "Sure," Callie lifted the cup up to her lips and took a sip of the coffee

"How did you do it?" I ask the first thing that popped in my mind

"Do what?" Callie raised her eyebrow at me, confused by my question

"Watch your brother being adopted without you?" I asked staring at her. Callie stared back at me, so I decided to comment on my question, about why I asked it "Jesus and I spoke about it and...honestly, I don't believe I could have gone through with it, like you did. I would have either run out of the hall or tried to stop it. If I had been in your position and Jesus would have been all I had…" I shook my head to finish my thought, letting her know, how I would have reacted to it. Jesus and I weren't far for being separated ourselves. The only reason, we got to stay together, was because of our moms. Callie and Jude's situation, simply got me thinking about how our lives could have been different if it wasn't for Stef and Lena.

Callie stared right back at me. For a moment, I thought she was going to snap at me and then storm out of the house. But she didn't. Callie averted her look down to the hot beverage in her hand. She lifted her other hand up to the cup as well and held it tightly between both of her hands.

"I don't..." Callie trailed off, she quickly rubbed her nose. When both of her hands were back on the cup, her shoulders shrugged a little "I don't know," She slowly walked up to the couch and took a seat at the end of it. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees, as I sat and watched the older girl.

Callie's look was fixated on the cup in her hands, she spoke slowly, clearly wrapped in her thoughts "Everything that I have done – I did it for him. When he was just a baby, I promised my mom that I would look out for him, like a big sister would. I have held his hand as we crossed the street. I have read bedtime stories for him. I have covered for him, when he was in trouble with mom. I have given him the last of my ice cream, because he ate his first and he liked it so much..." Callie took a small pause, her look got more distant, her voice got lower "I have taken beatings for him. I have given my share of food to him, when he was hungry, because we weren't fed properly even though I was hungry myself. I have stayed with him and held him, while he's sick, when he has been injured, when he has had nightmares. I have been looking out for him for 15 years. Standing behind him in the court hall, was..." She took a deep breath in, when she exhaled, Callie glanced to me and finished "I needed to look out for him one last time,"

I quickly wipe my hand over my eyes to get rid of the tears that had formed, while I listened to Callie speak. I never thought Callie would open up to me like this. This was so unlike Callie. Sure, we had talked, but not about this delicate and sensitive topic. Hearing what Callie has to say, hearing how she felt, what was going through her mind, allowed me to see a completely different side of Callie. A more vulnerable one, a more emotional one – a more human side of her.

"He is still your brother," I said carefully "Just because he's adopted, doesn't mean he doesn't need you anymore," Callie simply shook her head "I think he needs you now more than ever,"

"He doesn't need me!" Callie shook her head. By her voice and her features, I could tell - she believed what she just said.

"Actually - you are right!" I said trying a different approach "He doesn't need you!" Callie gave me a look that said - thread carefully

"He doesn't need you to take a beating for him, because he is never going to be hurt in this house. He doesn't need you to share your food with him, because there is enough food in this house, he will never starve in this house! He doesn't need you to be his parent anymore, because he has two moms, that love him and will take care of him!" I detained a pause, before I got to the most important part

"But he does need you as his sister! He needs you because you are his family and you are the single most important person in his life!" I spoke slowly and emphasized the important words, so Callie would actually grasp what I was telling her, instead of just listening to me

Callie was staring at me, she leaned slightly towards me as she pulled her left hand in fist. I was holding my breath, waiting for her to say something back. Her mouth parted a little, I cringed a little, waiting to hear some retort or snap back. For a moment, I started to regret my tough approach on her.

Her mouth closed, her palm opened up and she leaned back to the couch backrest. She didn't say a word. Callie continued to slowly sip her coffee.

We sat in awkward silence for 2 long minutes. I started to feel slightly bad for being so blunt with her, but deep down, I knew someone had to say it to her. Grandma Dana could have probably done that, but she was not here. Callie needed to hear that.

I peaked a glance to the older girl. I couldn't help but to wonder - _why hasn't she left and gone back to her room? Why didn't she snap at me and storm out? Maybe, she simply wanted company as well.  
_

I might as well use the full potential of this moment. I know, what I was about to ask was another sensitive topic, but I simply couldn't resist "Why..." I stopped myself, because I got scared for a moment. I placed my feet on the ground and put my hands in my lap and tried again "Why were you sent to Juvie?" I ask her warily, afraid of her reaction. It felt like I was playing with fire trying or trying to provoke the Devil, because I knew, Callie was not big on talking, more specifically, sharing.

Callie glanced to me. She didn't say anything for few seconds. It seemed like she was actually considering answering it. I got a little bit excited to hear the answer. Her time in Juvie has been a mystery this whole time. I was curious. This was something I have been wondering about for a long time, since the infamous dinner took place.

Callie lifted the cup up to her lips with both of her hands, she paused "I protected my brother," she lifted the cup a little more and took a sip

"From whom?" I asked back knowing all to well, that this must be about the foster family they were staying at the time

"Our foster father," Callie lowered the cup down to her lap and, while looking down to it, she finished "He was beating Jude. I did what I had to!" she then looked at me "Jesus would have done the same thing for you!" I swallowed the lump in my throat. Right now, only the worst thoughts came to my mind - she hurt her foster father, she attacked another person...

Callie chuckled.

"What?" I asked surprised by her reaction

"I didn't hurt my foster father. I only smashed up his car!" Callie chuckled a little again "Don't deny it, I know you were thinking it!"

"No..." I tried to deny it, even thought she was right

"You so were!" Callie said laughing and took another sip of the coffee

"Maybe," I admitted looking down to my hands remorsefully. Callie's eyes moved to my laptop. I looked down to it. I reached for it, picking it up with my left hand "You want to check your Facebook account?" I held the laptop up

"No," Callie shook her head "Don't have one,"

It looked like Callie wanted to ask me something, but she decide against it. So, I figured I should encourage her "What is it?"

"It's nothing," Callie scratched her temple. She closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them, she blurred out "Could I use it for a moment? I just want to look something up! 5 minutes tops!"

"Sure, here you go!" I handed her my laptop, when she put the cup down on the floor by the couch "The code is saved, you can close the program!"

I don't try and see what she was looking up. I gave Callie the 5 minutes she asked for.

"Would you want to go to the mall together sometime?" I asked trying to keep the conversation going

"Why?" Callie glanced to me with raised eyebrow, trying to tell what are my intentions

"You know...just hang out. Browse the shops. I want new shoes," I ask as I listen to Callie typing on the laptop. She wasn't too fast at typing.

"Want?" Callie took notice of my choice of words, while she continued to look up whatever she was searching for

"I haven't bought new shoes in some few months!" I reasoned back with a smirk on my lips. Callie rolled her eyes and scoffed as she clicked on some page on something on the laptop.

The more I think about it, the more clearer her reaction seemed. She probably hasn't spent a dime to herself in months, maybe even years. Spending money on clothes or something she wants, or wishes to have - is a foreign concept to her. Just like it was to me, before I came to live with Stef and Lena. Before moms, I could only dream of getting the toys, clothes or stuff that I wanted.

"When was the last time you went shopping?" I asked her curiously as I scooted an inch closer to her. Her wardrobe choice hasn't slipped pass me. All her clothes looked to be wore for quite some time. Her shoes as well. But not once have I heard complain about it. She lives with what she has.

"Don't know...while ago, I guess!" Callie shrugged not taking her eyes off the screen, she continued to click and type on the laptop

"Don't you want to go?" I asked slightly more enthusiastic

"I don't have the time, nor money for that,"

"How about just for some ice cream then? After your shift or on some weekend, when you don't have work," I suggested

"Why do you want me to go to the mall with you so badly?" Callie paused briefly

"...I don't know. You are the closest thing I have to having a sister. All I have is brothers!"

Callie's mouth parted a little. I think I know what she wanted to say – _I'm not your sister and never will be._ But to my surprise, the second time around, Callie kept quiet and returned her attention to the screen.

Callie must have found whatever she was looking for "Do you have a paper and pen?"

"Umm..." I looked around to the shelves and then to the island table. I noticed mama's purse still on the island table, so I jumped off the couch and hurried to get a pen out of mom's purse and grabbed a paper from the printer

"Here you go," I handed the pen and paper to Callie. She took them and started to write something down.

When Callie was done writing down whatever information she found, she handed me the pen back and nodded to the island table "Does your mom often leaves her purse out like that?"

I watched her carefully, not sure that I liked that question "Don't even think about-"

"I'm not a thief!" Callie quickly shot back in raised voice, defending herself. We both stared at one another. Callie took a breaths to calm down and then continued quietly as she nodded towards the purse "It's just...in other foster homes, where Jude and I lived, no foster parent ever left their personal things out like that!"

"No one is a foster kid here!"

"Jude was," Callie challenged back

"We trust Jude!" I detained a pause "Stef and Lena trust you as well!"

"Yeah...so they've told!" Callie muttered back and lifted the laptop up to hand it to me "Thanks for letting me use it!"

"Hey, girls!" Lena walks in the room dressed in her PJ surprising us both "What are you two still doing up?" I glanced to the clock on my laptop, it was just 5 minutes before midnight

"We were just talking," I smile at mom as I watch how Callie folded the paper and after that lifted up the coffee cup up from the ground

"Good night!" Callie said getting up. Lena and I both say it back to her. Callie walked to the doors. Before she walked out, she looked back at me giving me a look.

Lena watched how Callie left and then looked at me "Did you two really talk?"

"Yeah," I nod back

"I meant, did she actually say something back or were you the only one speaking?" mama asks with a smirk on her lips

"Really mama?" I give mom an unimpressed look "That's something mom would say!"

"I'm sorry, your mom is rubbing off on me!" mama said with a smile on her lips "I'm sorry, honey!"

"Callie really did talk. We had a nice conversation," I say as place the laptop on my knees, ready to shut it off

"I'm glad you did," mama lifted her right hand up and tapped her index finger to her wrist "I think it's a little too late for computer. You should go to bed, Mari. You have school tomorrow!"

"I know! I'm shutting it off!"

"All right! Good night, love!"

"Goodnight mom!" Mom walked out, I heard her walk up the stairs

I returned back to the laptop to continue shutting it off, but I stopped, when I saw the internet page that Callie had left open. I look up to the backdoor, where Callie had walked out.

_Did she wanted me to see this? Is this her way of asking for help?  
_


	27. Chapter 27

Mariana POV

"Mariana Adams Foster!" I heard mama's stern voice. My head snapped up and I saw her standing in the doorway, her arms crossed on her chest . She did not look happy "I thought I told you to turn that thing off and go to bed!"

"You have to see this!" I point to the laptop screen that I was still looking at, reading the content

"Mariana! Turn it off and go to bed! It's almost 1AM!" Mom repeated in a sternly

"Mom!"

"You don't want to argue with me, Mari! It's really late and I'm really not in the mood!"

"But I-!" I gestured to the laptop

"Unless you want me to take your computer away from you, you better march your little butt up the stairs to your bed!"

"Callie looked up this site! I think you need to see this!" I blurred out as I was lifting the laptop up and turning it around, so mom would see the page content

"Callie?" she looked to me confused "What is that?" mama took two steps closer, trying to see what page was opened

"Here, look!" I placed my laptop on my knees, when mom sat down next to me. I opened up the browsers history. I pointed to the history list and explained "These are my searches, but these, starting from 11:51 till 11:54 are Callie's,"

Lena's lips moves, but no sound came out as she mumbled the words that Callie searched and pages that she visited

I open the last tab, a site about Al-Anon that Callie was looking at last, and glance to mom "She wrote something down. I don't know exactly what, but my guess would be this!" I move the cursor around the spot on the page "I think this is Callie's way of asking for help. Don't you think?" Mom took a deep breath in

"I will handle it, okay!" Mom placed her hand on the back of my neck "Thank you for telling me!" she leaned closer to give me a kiss on my temple "Now, please, sweetheart, go to bed!"

I reached for the laptop to close it, mom gently touched my arm, stopping me "Leave it, please! I want to read it,"

"Of course," I took my hand back "Good night," I say getting up. When I was at the doorway, I took a glance back. Mom sat deeper on the couch and placed the laptop on her legs as she started to read into the page that Callie had opened.

Callie POV

February 2nd

Next morning, I get up a lot earlier than I usually do. If Mariana actually came through, then I needed to be out of here, before I meet Stef and Lena to avoid them and their questions and interrogation.

Stef and Lena have told me multiple times, how they are there for me, how they want to help, how they would do everything and anything for me, how we are family and stuff. For all I know, those are just empty promises. In the last 8 years, I have been told so many false promises from adults, that it's hard for me to believe anything that adult says. I don't want to get my hopes up, only to find out later, the harsh way, that it was all just one big lie. I'm not that naive girl I was 8 years ago.

I have been wondering for past few days, if they would actually help me if I would go to them. Now the they have officially adopted Jude everything is different. Before the adoption, they were nice to me, because of Jude. And because they simply had to be. But now it was a whole different situation. Because Jude's adopted, they can treat me however the fuck they want.

If you think about it, it's kind of similar, like living with any other foster family. The family is always nice on the first day, when the social worker dropped us off. They always put on a show, so the social worker wouldn't get suspicious. The house was clean, there was a meal waiting, they talked to us in this fake sweetness in their voice. The same happens, if there was an inspection. Suddenly we all were friends and the most happy family ever, that didn't have a single worry in the world. The moment the family knows, they are safe and that they will keep on getting checks, they turn on a switch, which mostly meant – ignoring and neglecting us, because they don't give a damn about two foster kids.

The same could happen with Stef and Lena. A switch could have been turned off, once Jude was adopted. So now the questions remains - _if I go to them now, would they help me like they keep on promising me or would they simply ignore me? _That's what I have to find out - whether Stef and Lena truly are who they appear to be.

It was 6AM, when I walked in the house. I was walking around as quietly as I could, so I wouldn't wake anyone up. I put on coffee and then made my way to bathroom. When I returned back, I made myself two cheese sandwiches. Then, I started to go through the cupboard to find a thermos. As I expected, I found one at the last cupboard I looked at. After rinsing it quickly, I filled it with the freshly made coffee.

After that, there was only one thing left. I grabbed a paper from the printer and the pen, that Mariana gave me last night, and wrote them a note, so they wouldn't worry. Well, to be clear, I mostly wrote it for Jude, so they could tell him, where I was, so he wouldn't worry.

**Left early. Have some stuff I need to care of. Will be home late. Probably after dinner. Don't wait up. - Callie**

**P.S. I took your thermos**

I reread the note, before I place the paper on the middle of the kitchen table so they could see it the second they walk in.

I grab the two sandwiches and the thermos and leave before anyone knows I am even up. There wasn't anywhere I needed to be. Especially not this early. So, I walked over to my apartment and stayed there till I needed to head out to work.

When I walk in my apartment, I make my way to the couch and sit down. Once I am slumped down, I placed my bag on the couch next to me and stretch out my legs to the coffee table and continue to sip the coffee I made at Stef and Lena's house.

Looking around the apartment now, after all the water was cleaned up, the place didn't look as bad as it did at first. The two hings that have been damaged after the upstairs-neighbor flooding was the ceiling and the wood floor right under the damaged ceiling. Even thought the damage was not big, it will still cost me. I need to find the exact match to the wood floor, so I could change the bubbly wood panels. I don't even know what I need to get to fix the ceiling. Just paint won't do it, because there is a hole in the ceiling that I somehow need to close.

But my apartment damage was just one of the things I had to worry about. Ever since I saw Liam at the dinner, I haven't been sleeping. He brought back many bad memories, that I thought I had put behind me. Apparently, I wasn't over it. It simply used to be at the phase - out of sight out of mind. And ever since I saw him, he has been back in my mind.

And then there is Donald of course. I don't have a clue, what I am going to do with him. Obviously, he doesn't listen to me, he doesn't care what I say. If he continues the way he is living right now, he won't make it much longer. And I really don't want for Jude, to go to his other parents funeral this early in his life. One funeral was hard enough.

And Ethan was thousand of miles away on the other side of the country, on another timezone. Because my phone is broken, I have no way of contacting him. I don't know his phone number or email address from my heart. It was all written down in my phone. I guess I was too dependable on the technologies, even thought I thought I wasn't.

When the clock on the wall, showed that it was half past 9, I gathered my stuff and head out to my work.

* * *

I left work around 4. It took me about 45 minutes to get to the address, that I wrote down yesterday.

I looked down the paper, where the street address and time was written on and then up to the building in front of me. The address matched. I made my way in the building. There was a sign in the lobby that showed me where I needed to go. I followed the directions and soon I found myself in a room, that was full of people. By the looks, there could be around 30 people in here. Men and women. Old and young. Different race. But we all had one stuff in common - we all have family members or friends, whose drinking problem is affecting our lives as well.

This was the first time, I have ever been to a meeting of this sort. I wasn't really sure what to expect from it. All I knew, is that I wasn't ready to share anything just yet. This was just a trail run.

I made my way to the chairs and took a seat in the last row. There was an older couple sitting at my right at the far end of the row. Seats right next to me on both sides were empty. I put my backpack down on the seat on my right.

In about 5 minutes, a middle age woman walked up the little podium, that stood at the front of the chairs. She cleared her throat before she started to speak up. She asked if anyone would like to start. One hand from the front raised up.

"Please," she gestured to the person and walked back to the chairs. A young woman walked up to the podium. She looked to be around early 20's.

"Hello, my name is Gabby," She started of shyly "My mother is an alcoholic and has been since I was 15," the woman started

In about 10 minutes of woman talking, I heard the doors to the room open and close. The person that had just walked in, was standing still at the doors for few seconds. Then the heels hit the wood floor. The person walked to the row of chairs were I was sitting and took a seat next to me, placing her purse in her lap.

I kept my eyes on the woman on the podium, continuing to listen to her story "You came," I whisper to the person on my left

"Of course I did," Lena whispered back "You wanted one of us here, right?"

"For a moment I thought you wouldn't show," I whisper back as I look down to my clenched hands on my stomach

I was pleasantly surprised that one of them showed up. It showed me that they do care and that they are not just all talk, but that they actually mean what they say. Lena coming here was definitely a show of good faith. Especially, because I didn't go to her and ask her to come with me to the support group. I simply didn't delete the browsing history on Mariana's laptop, which wasn't a very clear sign of asking for help. Credit goes to Mariana as well, because she must have delivered the indirect message to Lena.

"Callie, love, we are here for you. No matter what," Lena replied in a hushed voice. I glance to Lena, but remain silent. Secretly I was glad that she came. This meeting just became a lot nicer.

When I avert my look down to the floor in front of me, in the corner of my eye, I see how Lena points to the front "Are you going to share?"

I shook my head, without looking up to her "For now, just listen,"

"That's good too," Lena whispered back

After that we both sat quietly, without saying anything to each other, and only listened to the people share their stories. Time by time I glanced to the older woman next to me. She was all ears on the person, who was speaking. Not once did she yawn, complain or shift in her position, because she was getting bored. She sat there perfectly still, listening to every word that was said. Her attention span was clearly better than most people.

* * *

When the meeting ended, we walked out of the building together.

"There is a cafe right around the corner," Lena says pointing down the street "Do you want to go grab a coffee?"

"Okay," I agree and we both make our way to the cafe. The walk there was silent, but I knew better. Once we will be there, sitting down, Lena will want to talk to me. A little part of me, wanted to talk to her as well. I wanted to finally tell someone what was going on. This weight on my shoulders was getting to be too much. I hate to admit it, but I want help. I need it, because I don't know what to do.

After we have ordered, I reach for my backpack to get some money out. Lena placed her hand gently on mine stopping me "This time it's on me. You will pay next time, okay?"

"Okay!" Lena smiled at me, when I stopped in the motion of reaching for my wallet.

She took a 10 dollar bill out of her wallet and paid for the coffee. I grabbed the coffees while Lena waited for the change to be given out. We made our way to one of the tables in the corner of the room and sat down, facing one another. I place the coffee she ordered in front of her.

For a moment, there was an awkward silence between us.

I cleared my throat "Did you get my note?"

Lena places the cup down "Mm-hmm," She nods her head while she swallows the coffee she had just sipped "Yes we did. Did you took care of the...stuff?" she tilts her head a little. I had a feeling she already knew there was no stuff, that had to be taken care of. It was the way she asked me about it.

"Yeah...yeah, all taken care off," I reply and glance out to the street

"So Al-Anon," Lena says, in a way trying to coax me to speak about it

"Yeah," I scratch the back of my neck "I don't even know what I was thinking going there...support groups aren't really my thing. Actually, sharing isn't my thing," I lift my cup up a little and then say with a laughter "Listening to other people complain about their problems, always makes us feel better about our lives for some reason," I take a sip of coffee

Lena nodded her head back, agreeing "Misery loves company!" Lena pauses to drink her coffee "Do you want to hear what I think?"

"Sure," I agree without a hesitation, as I avert my look down to my cup of coffee. I swirl the coffee a little, before I lift the cup up to my lips.

She tapped her fingers to her coffee cup few times. Lena waits till I finish taking a sip off the coffee. When I lower the cup down and lock eyes with her, she speaks up "It's quite obvious that is has something to do with Donald, hence, the Al-Anon support group meeting. I believe, it happened sometime before Jude's adoption...the week leading up to it. You have been dealing with it alone this whole week, keeping it all to yourself. Much like you have been doing the most of your life," Lena detained a little pause, but never took her eyes off me "That is until yesterday, when you decided to reach out to us, through Mariana. When the weight of it finally got you,"

I swirl the coffee some more "That's...that's pretty accurate," I lean back in the seat, while still holding on to the cup with both of my hands. Lena didn't look to happy about the fact that she was right.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena asked gently "We don't have to if you don't want to. We can just sit here and drink this coffee and not talk about anything," Lena paused as she waited for me to say something "If you want, we could make this meeting to be a regular thing," She offered, giving me an option to chose

"I don't know what to do," I admit, while I got a moment of courage to actually share

Asking for help is nothing something I am good at. Asking for help to these two woman, was even harder, because I don't like it that I need them. I used to be fine on my own, that was until I met them. And now, there hasn't been a day, where I don't think – _what would Stef do in this situation? How would Lena react? How would they handle this?  
_

"Lets start from the beginning. Can you tell me what happened with him?" Lena says calmly

"He almost died," I said without any emotions in quite a fast manner "Then he asked me for my money and I gave it to him, because I started to really feel sorry for him-"

"Whoa!" Lena held her hand up, slowing me down "Slow down, love. What do you mean, he almost died?"

"You know...he almost died," I said with a small shoulder shrug. Lena was still looking at me in surprise, waiting to explain in more detail. I rubbed the bridge of my noise before I continue to explain "Last Wednesday, I got a call to the restaurant some hour before my shift end. A nurse from Mercy Hospital informs me that a man named Donald Jacob is there. He had been treated there for alcohol poisoning...apparently, I was his contact person or whatever..."

"Oh, honey," Lena breathed out sadly, I could see the sympathy in her eyes "What happened, when you went there?

"They told me about his condition, that he was good to go home. So, I got a cab. Helped him get back to his place. Before I could leave, he tells me this story about how his hours at the shop are cut back, how he's low on money and that he needs to pay rent," My right leg under the table was bouncing, time by time I chewed on my lower lip "And like I said, I felt sorry for him and gave him all that I had on me," I paused. I swallow the lump in my throat, before I added in more quietly afraid of her reaction "Including the rent money for you..."

I didn't think it was possible, but Lena's features and look in her eyes softened even more. There was so much sympathy in her eyes. It actually seemed that she was feeling for me.

When Lena doesn't say anything, I do "I'm going to pay the rent! I promise! I just, I need few more days!"

"I don't care about the rent, Callie! Neither does Stef. So, don't worry about it. It's okay!" Lena doesn't hesitate to reassure me. This was something that I have noticed. Just like, when I brought Donald to their home. She didn't care about that. Her first priority was to make sure that I was okay. To reassure that they are not mad at me, that everything is going to be okay.

"I'm not too fond of him," I speak up after a little while as I start to nibble the label around the coffee "But I don't want him to die, either! The man was there, when Jude and I were growing up. And honestly, I don't want to go to another funeral. But if he keeps going on like this..." I shook my head, not wanting to actually say it out loud

"I'm glad you finally decided to tell us, Callie. Together we will figure something out, okay. We will get him the help he needs!" Lena reached over the table and rested her hand gently on my forearm "Stef and I will help. You are not alone in this, love!" A warm smile spreads across her face and I can't help but to smile back

Stef POV

"Well, I would have never guessed that," I say after Lena told me all about her day with Callie

"Neither would I," Lena says scooting closer to the side of the couch "I'm so glad that she finally decided to reach out for help!" Lena extends her hand towards me, reaching for my empty wine glass " Give me the glass, I will go wash it,"

"I'm happy too that Callie reached out. That probably was pretty hard for her," I agree as I hand Lena my glass "But, at least one piece of the puzzle is solved. Now we will just need to figure out what we are going to do next,"

"How about we leave that to tomorrow. It's too late to think about actual game plan," Lena said getting up. In one hand she was holding the empty wine glasses in other she held the now empty red wine bottle that had stood on the coffee table before

"Yeah, that's probably for the best," I say reaching for the TV remote to turn back on the volume, that I had turned mute, when Lena came in the living room with the wine, to tell me all about what her and Callie talked about.

I hear how Lena washes the glasses and puts them away. A moment later, I hear her check the backdoor, to see if they are locked. After that the light in kitchen goes out and I hear footsteps coming down the hallway.

She peaks her head in the living room "You coming to bed?"

"Uh, not right away. I want to watch this documentary," I point to the TV screen "I will in a few, my love!"

"Okay. I'm going to bed," Lena replies "Don't be too long,"

"I won't. Night love!" I smile back at her, before I make myself a little bit more comfortable on the couch. I hear Lena walk up. Before she goes to our bedroom, I hear her check in on the kids upstairs.

It was about two commercials later, when I heard some rattling at the backdoor. The doors opened few seconds later. I heard the keys jiggle as Callie walked around the kitchen. It sounded like she stopped somewhere around the place, where the coffee machine was.

I waited for a little while to hear what she was doing. But, when the moving around and rattling sound stopped, I tossed the blanket, that was over my lower legs to the couch and made my way to the doorway, that leads straight to kitchen. Callie was standing by the sink, hands pressed to the counter, looking out the window, to the big, bright moon that was in the sky tonight. The coffee machine was working.

"Hey, love!" I said in a hushed voice, when I leaned at the door frame. Callie turned around. Only because the moon was so bright this night, I could see her surprised look on her face, when she saw me.

"Hey," Callie replied, standing awkwardly in front of me. The girl didn't know what to do with her hands. She also shifted her weight from one leg to her other leg.

"Can't sleep?"

"Yeah," her reply came few seconds later. I have noticed the bags under her eyes in the last few days. Mariana told us that yesterday, she came to make coffee around the same time as today as well. I guess, it was safe to assume, that she was not sleeping too well. Or maybe at all. Even thought she reached out about Donald, there must be something else that was troubling the girl and not allowing her to have a good night's sleep.

I point to the coffee machine behind her "Coffee is not going to help it. It does the opposite."

Callie briefly looked over her shoulder to the machine, but she didn't say anything back. Her head dipped a little and she averted her look down to her hands, when she turned back to me.

"I'm watching this documentary about the wild life in Alaska. Come join me," I pointed over my shoulder and smiled at the girl, even thought she didn't see the smile

I started to walk back to the couch and waved her to follow me. When I sat down on the couch, Callie finally moved from her spot, where she stood, and came to the living room. I patted on the couch next to me as I lifted the blanket up.

"Trust me, this will lullaby you to sleep in no time," I joke to light up the mood and make her feel a bit more comfortable "It's boring as hell to watch how a bear slowly crosses the meadow or walk through a forest to get to a river!"

Callie glanced to the TV screen to see what I was talking about "This is the second commercial in like 30 minutes!"

Shyly, Callie makes her way to the couch and sits down. I offer her one side of the blanker, after I had put the other side over my legs. She scoots a bit closer, so that the blanket would reach over her, and places it over her legs.

"Well, finally. It was about damn time!" I said to the TV, when the commercial ended

"Can we not talk about-" Callie started warily, but I quickly interjected. The girl knew all to well by now, that Lena would share the news with me.

"Relax, love. We aren't going to. It's too late for that talk," I reassure her ad then point to the TV "Now, shhh, lets listen!" A small, barely visible smile appears on Callie's lips, before she nods back and gets a little bit more comfortable on the couch

Some 10 minutes passed, till Callie yawned the first time. When the next commercial started, Callie was starting to bow her head, as sleep was slowly taking over. By the time the documentary resumed, Callie's head had found my shoulder and her breathing had evened out.

When the documentary ended, which was some half past midnight, Callie was sound asleep next to me. I turn off the TV and place one of the pillows in my lap. Then, as carefully as I could not to wake her up, I scooted to the end of the couch, all while gently guiding Callie's body, that was leaned up against me, down to the couch.

Once her head was resting on the pillow on my lap, I ran my hand gently over her hair and whispered to her "Good night, love! Sleep tight!"

I leaned my head back to the backrest and closed my eyes. My back and neck is going to hate me in the morning, but it was all worth it.


	28. Chapter 28

Callie POV

February 3rd

When I woke up, the first thing that I saw wasn't the nightstand by my bed or the bookshelf, or Brandon's guitar, that stood by the wall in the garage. It had taken me few days, but I had gotten used to waking up to the sight in the garage. But now, I saw a wall-unit and the TV that stood in Stef and Lena's living room. It was very unusual to wake up to this sight.

This was not how I remember falling asleep. I don't recall, laying my head in Stef's lap last night. But this is how I woke up, with my head in Stef's lap and with her softly and slowly stroking my hair. Her other hand was gently resting on my upper arm.

Stef is the first adult, with whom I feel so comfortable and safe with. Lena would be the next person in that list. I feel this strong sense of security with them that I haven't felt with anyone else. As unbelievable as it sounds - I have come to trust them. Just like I had come to trust Rita as well. I know that none of these woman would hurt me.

But there was something different about Stef and Lena. Rita has always been a mentor to me, she has helped me, guided me when I had no one else to turn to. But that's all she has ever been and ever will be to me – a mentor. Nothing more, nothing less.

But Stef and Lena, they feel different. They are not just mentors, they don't just help me. Stef and Lena are more than. Every conversation we have had, every look and smile they have given me, every touch, every hug - I feel this warmth from them that I have never felt from anyone else but one person. One person that is no longer in this world.

There is no other way to explain it, than - motherly love. I feel motherly love from both of them. They have comforted and soothed me like only my mom used to do. If I would close my eyes and dream of family, dream about having parents - it would be a dream about them.

"Time to wake up, love!" Stef cooed softly, pulling me out of my thoughts

I close my eyes, not wanting to reply. Not because I didn't want to talk to her, but because I didn't want this moment to end. I didn't want her to stop stroking my hair, because it felt so comforting and nice. I have missed this kind of affection.

I open my eyes and turn to my back, so I could see the older woman.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" Stef smiled as she looks down at me all while continuing to stroke my hair gently "How did you sleep?"

"Morning," I briefly glanced up to the ceiling, before I made eye contact with her again "Good. You?"

"My neck is stiff, but other than that-"

"I'm sorry for falling asleep...on you!" I blurred out, before she could finish her sentence

"No apology needed!" Stef replied "Lena is making breakfast-" when Stef said that, I turn my head towards the kitchen and listen to the sound coming from it. I did hear footsteps and some sound, like Lena was setting the table or something like that.

"-the other kids will wake up soon!" Stef finished her sentence. I think I must missed the middle part as I was more focused on listening to Lena in kitchen.

When my eyes traveled back to Stef, she was looking straight back at me. For a moment I didn't understand why she was giving me this look. But then I realized that I was still laying on her, stopping her from any movement.

"Oh! Sorry!" I finally sat up on the couch allowing Stef to stand up

"Oh, gosh...I need to use the bathroom so baaaad!" Stef said in a fast manner as she hurried to the first floor bathroom. I chuckled at her as I watch her run off. Before I got up from the couch I stretched out. My neck cracked, so did my back. When I was up on my feet, I folded the blanket neatly and put it behind the pillow and put the pillow, that was in Stef's lap seconds ago, back where it belonged on the couch.

"Morning, Callie!" Lena greeted me, the moment I step foot in the kitchen. She was standing by the stove, by a pot. Lena nodded to the table "Can you pour everyone the lemonade, please. I'm making oatmeal, I don't want it to burn!"

Looking at the table, I see that three cups had coffee in already, while the other cups were empty. "Yes, sure!" I reply and do what she asked

"Where's Stef?"

"Ran off to bathroom," I said with a small smile on my lips

"So, Callie. I was thinking-" Lena spoke up. By her tone of voice I understood that she was going to start a serious conversation "About Donald. About how we could help him." I turned to her to see her

"I was thinking about rehab," Lena told me without much hesitation "To me, it seems like he still hasn't gotten over your moms death. He drinks because he wants to forget, what he did, how much he hurt you both. I believe he hasn't forgiven himself for what he has done. If you ask me, I think he needs professional help. Of course, that's only my opinion,"

I look down to the floor, before I tell her "The nurse in the hospital gave me these booklets to rehab," I hadn't told her this before, because I didn't know if I wanted Donald in rehab. It also seems like an expensive thing, so I don't exactly know if I can afford it. But now that Lena has brought it up, I might as well discuss it with her.

"Why are you talking about rehabs?" Stef asked walking in the kitchen

"Donald. Callie and I were discussing that option. I was thinking last night, rehab, to me, seems to be the best option. I don't think that getting him only to AA will help," Lena explains to Stef, time by time looking down to the pot where she was making oatmeal

"What do you think about it Callie?" Stef asks as she sits down at the table

"I will go get the booklets," I reply instead of answering her question

When I return back to the kitchen with the booklets in my hands, I see that Jesus was already sitting at the table. Lena has already poured out the oatmeal to all the dishes. As quickly as I could, I hide the booklets behind my back. But the way Jesus was looking at me, I could tell, he saw what was on those booklets.

Lena walked up to me and reached for the booklets behind my back. She takes them out of my hand and whispers "I will look into these today. We will talk about it after dinner. Okay?"

Lena waits for me to nod back, before she carried the booklets to her purse, that stood on the island table, and put them in, hiding them from Jesus.

I walk to the table and take a seat at my place at the table, next to Stef. She hands me a jar of jam to put on the oatmeal "Feast on!"

A moment later Mariana and Jude both walked in and at sat at the table. Before I could realize, the annual Adams Foster breakfast chatter had started and I was pulled into it as well.

* * *

I'm not even sure, why I came here. But here I was – standing just outside the Anchor Beach Charter school territory, waiting for Mariana to come out.

This morning at breakfast table, I heard that she mentioned that her STEM class was canceled today, because her teacher was sick. Which means her day would end around 5.

I didn't have my phone, because it's still broken, so I could only guess what time it is. I left work little after 4. My best guess is that it could be some 10 minutes before 5. The chances are that I have already missed her. I figured I would wait for her for some 20 minutes, if I don't see her, I would walk back home.

I had paced back and forth for what felt like 20. Maybe students had walked out, many were picked up by parents, but there was no sign of Mariana. I was just about to leave, when I heard a familiar voice "Hey, Callie! What are you doing here?" Mariana came my way, with a big smile on her face

I waited till she was up to me to reply "Well," I shifted in my stance and scratched my temple "I was wondering if maybe you still would want to go grab the ice-cream?"

Her smile grew even bigger "I would like that, yes!"

We had just walked 5 steps together, when she asked "So, what changed?"

"What do you mean?" I asked keeping my eyes on the street in front of us

"I mean, you seemed against the idea of us hanging out two days ago,"

I briefly glance to Mariana. When I avert my look back front, I reply "I wanted to thank you. Getting you ice-cream seemed like a good way to do it,"

"A_ thank you _would have done it you know,"

"Well, this seemed more appropriate!" I explain

"What exactly are you thanking me for?" Mariana asked, when we were crossing the street

I run my tongue over my dry lips before I reply "For forwarding the subtle message to Lena. For not dismissing it," Mariana breathed out relieved. I look to her surprised.

"I thought you hated me for that," Mariana admitted "You hadn't talked to me since then...and I thought...well, I thought you-"

"I don't hate you," I interrupt her "I'm grateful for what you did, because-" I swallow a lump that had just formed in my throat "I am not good with asking for help. I always have this feeling, I'm afraid that people would ignore me, disregard me, pretend that they didn't hear me..but you didn't. And neither did your moms," I glance to her and smile warily "Thank you for that! For proving me wrong,"

"I know how you feel," Mariana said in a lot softer voice "Before I met Stef and Lena, I felt the same way. But you don't have to be afraid to tell them or ask then anything, because they will always listen to you,"

Lena POV

It was almost 7PM, but neither Mariana, nor Callie was home. I was starting to get slightly worried, because neither one of them said they had any plans after school/work. They both had said that they would be home before dinner. But dinner is almost ready and they are the only two that are not home.

"Stef, can you call them? Ask them where they are," I turned to Stef, who was finishing cutting up the salad for the dinner

She put the cut ingredients in the bow and started to mix it up "I'm sure they are fine, love. Mariana still have 5 minutes before she misses her curfew!"

"But they said that they don't have any plans-" And just when I said that, the front doors opened and I heard both of their voices. Stef gave me a look, that said – _I told you there was no reason to worry._

"-I really think you should have gotten that sweater with the cat on!" Mariana said in laughter

"Where would I go with it?" Callie questioned back, holding the laughter in

"It was a cool sweater!" Mariana replied, when they both walked in the kitchen "If you won't buy it, I think I will go back and get it tomorrow!" They both had a shopping bag in her hands

"Hey, girls!" Stef greets them with a smile. I was so happy to see them both home safe and sound.

"Hey moms!" Mariana says back cheerfully as she sit down at the end of the table

"Where did you two go today?" I ask curiously as I look at the shopping bags. It was hard to believe that they were together. Callie hadn't really showed any interest in bonding with the twins.

"We went to get ice-cream," Mariana replied. That was a nice surprise.

"Ice-cream?" Stef raised her eyebrow at her daughter, with a smirk on her lips, knowing all to well, that it wasn't just ice-cream that they bought

"We did get ice-cream, right Callie?" Mariana looked over her shoulder to Callie

"Mariana got strawberry-vanilla with those rainbow sprinkles on top," Callie said pointing to Mariana confirming what Mariana told us "I got myself a chocolate-vanilla one,"

"hen we went to few shops! Look what I got!" Mariana pulled out the box from her shopping bag "It's exactly what I wanted!" she opened the shoe box and showed us her new shoes

"Oh, I like those!" I comment, when I looked at them

"They are really comfy!" Mariana explained, when Stef reached for one of the shoe to have a closer look at it

Stef handed it back to Mariana few seconds later "I hope you are going to wear them, not just put them in the closet!"

Mariana rolled her eyes at her mom "Yes, mom, I'm going to wear them! That's why I bought them, to ware them!"

"Okay! Just checking!" Stef grinned back at her daughter

"What did you get, Callie?" I asked nodding to her bag in her hand

"Oh, um...just a sweater," Callie replied with a small shoulder shrug

"Show us," Stef smiled at her, when I went to the stove to take out the fish that I was making there

"It's only a-"

"Don't be so stubborn, Cal!" Stef said stopping Callie

Callie hesitated a little, but eventually gave in. I looked over my shoulder, when I heard that she had pulled her new sweater out. Callie was holding up light gray long sleeve sweater, with white bottom and end of the sleeves.

"That's a lovely sweater!"

Stef wiggled her fingers, reaching for the sweater. Callie handed her the new sweater.

"Oh, and so soft!" Stef said the moment the sweater touched her hand

"Mariana, can you go get your brothers, please. Dinner is ready!" I said carrying the fish to the table

"It was on sale," Callie commented quietly, when Stef handed her new sweater back "It would be a shame not to buy it,"

"When was the last time you bought something for yourself, besides today?" I ask curiously as I take a seat at the end of the table

"After the fire, I had to buy looser shirts," Callie replies quietly as she folds the sweater to put it back in the shopping bag

"It was about time you bought something for yourself, love!" Stef said watching how Callie places her backpack and shopping bag on the floor by the counters

"You do need to spoil yourself sometime," I added "Nothing wrong with it!"

"You should probably buy the sweater with the cat that you and Mariana were laughing about!" Stef jokes, when Callie sat down

Callie chuckled "That was one ugly shirt!" she paused for a moment "But actually it was real comfy and warm,"

"Oh, so you actually tried it on!" I chuckled

"I had to. It cost like 10 dollars," Callie grinned back. It was nice to see Callie finally being more cheerful and happy, without Jude being present. She was smiling, joking and talking to us about her day at mall. It was simply nice to see her acting more appropriate to her own age, even if it was just for minute or two.

"All the more reason to buy it!" Stef laughed back patting her shoulder, when the other kids came in

Jesus POV

It was little after 10 in the evening, when I made my way to the first floor to go to kitchen for a soda. I had been doing my math homework for the last hour and it was starting getting to me. I figured a little leg stretching and a drink would be good for me.

When I reached the last step, I noticed that there was light in the living room. I had heard moms walk up some half an hour ago, Jude was in the room and I heard Mariana typing on her laptop when I walked to the staircase. That means, it was Callie.

I walked to the doorway and saw her sitting on the couch. She was leaned down, elbows pressed to her knees as she was looking at some papers on the coffee table. By the looks, it seemed like these there the same booklets I saw her holding this morning. I have been curious about those booklets ever since the morning. Callie looked deep in her thoughts, maybe that's why she hasn't noticed me standing in the doorway.

"Hey," Callie's instantly looked at me

When she saw that it was me, she quickly tried to gather the booklets up. One booklet fell to the ground. As fast as she could, she picked it up and put it on the bottom of the pile and then hide them placing them on the couch, where they would be shielded by her body.

A small part of me felt a little bit hurt, because of how secretive she was with me. The fact that she tried to hide what she was looking at, when I walked in was a clear sign of – she does not trust me. Not even a little bit. But I can't really blame her. It's not like we are the best friends. We have barely talked to one another.

"What are you doing up?" she asked awkwardly

"It's just 10 o'clock," I reply shoving my hands in my sweatpants pockets

"Oh," Callie breathed out and looked down to the floor

"What where you looking at?" I asked even thought I knew, she will not tell me

"Nothing," Callie looked up at me

"You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"What? Why would you-No! No!" She looked taken by surprise by that question

"I don't know why, but whenever I see these kind of booklets it reminds me of these booklets about abortion," Callie screwed her face up even more "When I was 15, Lena took me to the ob/gyn," Now Callie looked utterly confused, her mouth slightly parted, eyes big, forehead frowned up

"Yes, I know how strange it sounds, but trust me, it's not what you think!" I quickly reassure her

"Oh, please, tell me what do I think?" She asked challenging me

"Okay, well, I don't actually know what you think, but anyway..my mom took me there, because I said this stupid thing about _Mariana being grumpy and weird because it was that time of the month._ It was not the first time I had said it, so mom signed me up for this woman's workshop at her ob/gyn," I closed my eyes and shook my head at the horrid memory "It was horrible. Anyhow, the doctor had these booklets on the table about abortion, pregnancy and other female stuff"

"Female stuff?" Callie raised her eyebrow at me at my choice of words

"You know...stuff!" I said, when I pulled my hand out of pocket and gestured to the lower region "And boobs!"

"You can say boobs, but can't say-"

"Please don't say it!" I blur out stopping her before she could say it "This conversation has gotten weird enough, please don't make it more awkward and uncomfortable than it already is!"

"You started it!" Callie replied with a small smile on her lips

"And I'm stopping it as well!" I grin back at her

After that, it was silence.

I took two steps deeper in the room "So...is it your dad?" I asked carefully, Callie slowly tilted her head up to look back at me

"Mariana told me, what you had looked up few nights ago. I don't have to be a genius to put the two and two together," Callie remained silent, but the look in her eyes, told me that I was right.

I walked up to the couch and sat next to Callie. Her left hand went to the booklets, making sure they are safe and that I don't try to grab them.

"What did he do?" I asked, knowing all too well, how a birth parent can make your life harder, even if you are estranged

"A lot of things," Callie said, withhold the truth

"Our birth mom is a drug addict," I tell her, wanting to show her that it's okay to talk about it "She has been on and off those things for as long as I can remember,"

Callie looked to me with sympathy in her eyes "I remember Lena telling me something about her. She wanted to get custody of the two of you,"

I nodded my head back "Yeah, she was clean for few days and thought she could take care of us. The stupid Judge allowed it. She almost overdosed few days after getting us back. I remember how scared I was, when I saw her lying on the couch, with needle in her arm, foam in her mouth. I thought for sure, that she would die!"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Callie said sincerely in a hushed voice, before she looked at the booklets by her left hand

"It is what it is," I answered with a little shoulder shrug "Can't change anything about it,"

"Do you hate her? For what she has done, for how she has treated you?"

I had to think about it for a little while "No, I don't hate her. I'm pass all of that. Honestly, I don't really feel anything for her. I have not heard or seen her for over 3 years and I don't really want to, either. I'm better of without her. We are better off without her. I don't miss her at all,"

"Did you ever wanted to help her? Save her?" Callie asked shyly

"I guess. But there wasn't anything I could do, because I was like 10 years old and moms were extremely protective of Mariana and me at that time. They didn't want us to be around her. At that time I was really angry with moms because it felt like they were keeping us away from our birth mom, but some while later I realized moms were doing to protect us, because they didn't want us get hurt,"

Callie placed the booklets in her lap and looked down to them. They were all about rehab programs in San Diego.

"These are for Donald," Callie said in hushed voice, staring down at the booklets "A nurse in hospital gave them to me, when I had to go pick him up from hospital after he had gotten alcohol poisoning," Callie glanced to me "Jude doesn't know yet. Please don't tell him."

"I won't!" I promise her without hesitation

"I will tell him myself," she took in a shaky breath "After he takes his math entrance exam. I don't want to stress him out, make him lose his focus," Callie once again was looking out for him, even now that he is adopted as well "Your moms are helping me with...this," Callie lifted the booklets up a little

"I figured that much," I smile at her

Callie returns the smile before she clears her throat and gathers the booklets up in a neat pile "Um, I should probably go..."

"Yeah," I shifted in my seat "Still have a math homework to finish," I said, when Callie stood up

"Thanks for…the talk," she said awkwardly looking down at me

"No problem. That's why I'm here for – awkward talks!" I try to joke as I stand up

Callie grins back at me "Uh, well then...good night!"

"Night!" I said right before we parted our ways

**AN:I hope you know, that I am doing my best to update this story regularly. If I could update it often, I would. But with work, school, private/social life, I don't have a lot of free time left.  
**

**I figured it was about time the twins and Callie bonded a little. I told you it would get better, didn't I? Things are looking better for Callie, don't you think..  
**

** Anyway, I hope you liked it :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN:Update - I hope I corrected the word appendix in the right places. If not, call me out again ;) English terms- I'm not perfect. Thank you for the guests, who pointed it out.**

Lena POV

February 5th

The twins, Stef and I were in the kitchen. Callie already ate and left the kitchen, though, not the house. She had a day off today. The young girl mentioned something about laundry before she left the kitchen to go back to her room. Jude on the other hand, hasn't come down yet. Some of us were still eating breakfast, others were sitting for company. It was the same old morning routine we go through every morning and I enjoyed it greatly.

"What time is his test?" Mariana asked, before she takes another bite of the pancake that Stef had made this morning. Stef got up 10 minutes earlier just to make them.

"It will start at 10:00," I explained as I walked over to the sink to wash out my empty cup, which had coffee in few seconds ago. I placed the now dry and clean cup in the rack and let it dry.

"How long does he have for the test?" Stef asked as she raised her cup up to her lips as I took the towel to dry my hands "I want to know, when can I call and ask him how it went?"

"He has hour to take it. But we won't know the results for some few minutes after. Our math teacher Mrs. Blake will manage the test, while he writes it, and will check it afterwards," I turned back to the twins and Stef, who all sat at the table, after I had placed the hand towel back where it stood "I'm sure Jude will inform all of you the moment he finds out the results on his own! Speaking of Jude, where is he? Was he up, when you came down?" I look to Jesus, with whom he shares a room.

"He was up, even before I rolled out of my bed!" Jesus replied looking right back at me. Jude usually was the one, who slept in. Most of the time, he was the last to wake up.

"I'm here!" Jude walked in shuffling his feet, not looking so good

"Hey, bud!" Stef greets as she watched him closely "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm okay," He said not too convincing as he sat down next to Stef

Stef took his plate and put two pancakes on it. She placed the plate in front of him and handed him the syrup "You have a big day today. Eat up! You need the energy!" Jude looked down to his plate, but he was in no hurry of eating. He didn't even reach for the syrup to put on his pancakes.

"What's the matter, Jude?"

"I'm not really hungry," He admitted quietly, when he glanced at me

I take a seat on Jude's other side and watched him carefully "Do you feel okay, Jude?" His skin was a slightly more pale than usual. He seemed off.

I reached over the table and placed my hand on his forehead, feeling him "You feel a little warm,"

Jude leaned backwards, away from my hand and brushed it off "I'm fine, mom! I'm just nervous about today. I didn't sleep well tonight, because I was worrying about the test," he rubbed his forehead and reassured us "I'm a little tiered, that's all!" Jude looked up to me scared the next moment "What if I fail?"

"You are not going to fail! You studied with mama for weeks!" Mariana said supporting him, before Stef or I could say anything

"There is no way you are going to fail after those tutoring lessons with mama! Trust me, you got this in your bag!" Jesus added and offered Jude an encouraging smile, just like his twin sister did

"We believe in you, Jude!" Stef said rubbing his back. Jude glanced to Stef. The look in his eyes told me just how much he needed to hear that someone believes in him.

"No matter how the test goes, we love you!" I assured him as I placed my hand over his "Nothing will ever change how much we care about you. We will always support you! No matter what!"

The back doors opened and Callie walked in with a full laundry basket in her hands. Callie set the laundry basket down on the counter, when she saw that Jude was up and sitting at the table with the rest of us.

"You are up!" she said cheerfully walking up to her brother. When she was up to his back, Callie wrapped her hands around him and leaned her head down to his "You are going to do great today! I would wish you luck, but you don't need it! I know you will ace the test!" she kissed his cheek making him chuckle

I could tell he needed the hug and support from his sister. A smile grew on his face "You think so?"

"I know so!" Callie placed another kiss on his cheek before she ended the hug and ruffled his hair playfully

"Jude, honey, you need to eat!" Stef nudged him and pushed his place a bit closer to him "Few bites. You can't go with empty stomach! You need the energy," Jude reluctantly reached for the knife and fork and took a deep sigh as he looked down to the food

* * *

Jude seemed off today. And I don't think it was just the test that he was nervous about. He barely ate one half of the pancake that Stef put on his plate. The fact that he felt a bit warm, when I checked his forehead was worrying me as well. When I rallied the kids up to go the car, I noticed, how slow Jude was walking. I think I even saw him wince in pain few times. But I had asked him multiple times, he denied feeling sick and reassured that he was fine.

When we arrived at the Anchor Beach, the twins went to their classes, while Jude walked with me to my office, to wait till he can take the test. He settled down in one of the chairs and pulled out his math book and notebook to go over the exercises and repeat all of the formulas. Time by time, I looked up from my work to Jude. He was concentrated on his math and didn't notice me watching me.

"Are you sure you are feeling okay, Jude?" I asked worried, when he had yet again shifted in his seat and winced in pain

"Yeah," Jude brushed it off without batting an eye. I got up, walked around my desk and took a seat next to him. Jude glanced to me, but then returned back to his attention back to his math book.

"Jude, can you look at me, please?" I ask softy as I watched him closely

He looked up from his book to me "You can tell me if you are not feeling good! We can postpone this test if you-"

Jude ran his hand gently over his stomach "There is no need to postpone it! I'm fine!" He insisted yet again, trying to stop my concern about him

"Does your stomach hurt?" I ask noticing his hand movement "Are you feeling nauseous?" I once again reached for his forehead to see if he was warm. Jude evaded my hand, forbidding me to touch his forehead. I place my hand back in my lap as I sigh in defeat.

"Mom, I said was fine!" He said back in a very typical teenage manner whose parents was getting on his/her nerves

"Jude-" I was interrupted by a knock on the my office doors. I sigh and look over my shoulder "Yes, come in!"

Mrs. Baker appeared in the doorway holding files in her hands "Is it 10 already?" I asked her, unaware how the time passed. Because I am Jude's mom, I wasn't allowed to see the test. Mrs. Baker got the test from the principal. She was here to observe Jude taking the test, making sure he doesn't cheat.

"Yes!" Mrs. Baker confirmed it and looked down to the file in her hand "I have the test right here. We can start!"

I smile back at the teacher and then glance to Jude "Are you ready?"

He looked incredibly nervous and worried. I am pretty sure, Jude thinks that his whole life depended on this test. If by any chance he fails, I could already picture how devastated he would be. I really hope that he passes the test. He really wants to get in Anchor Beach. It's what he has been working for these last few weeks. He's been working real hard for it. Jude deserves to get in.

"Can I go to bathroom first?" He asked for permission looking between Mrs. Baker and me

"Of course!" I said back without hesitation. Jude quickly closed his books and hurried out of my office. I heard him run down the hall.

"He looks nervous," Mrs. Baker spoke up after a little while. I get up from the chair I was sitting and make my way back to my desk.

"Yes, very much so! He really wants to get in and he's afraid to fail," I made small talk with the teacher, while we wait for Jude to returned

"I'm sure he will do fine! The test is not hard," Mrs. Baker said reassuring "How long has been adopted now?"

"It's been one week today!" I replied with a huge grin on my lips, not being able to contain my happiness about it

"You seem very happy,"

"I am...we are! It has been great. Jude is...he's amazing!" I beamed

"I'm glad," Mrs. Baker smiled at me "You and Stef are doing such amazing things for these kids. Loving kids that are not...biologically yours. Not everyone can do that. The world needs more people like you."

The office doors opened and Jude came back in "I'm ready now!" he announced standing by the doors. Looked like he was ready to take on the world on his own. I was so proud of him.

* * *

"Time is up! Pencil down!" Mrs. Baker announced, when the one hour was up. Jude put his pencil down and turned the test to the first page, closing it.

He handed the test to Mrs. Baker "I will go and score this. You will know your result in 15 minutes!"

"Mom!" Jude turned to me "I'm not feeling so great!" Mrs. Baker hadn't left when Jude said that. His announcement made her stop at the doors.

I pushed the chair back and got up "What hurts?" I asked hurrying to his side. I had a feeling he had been hiding something ever since the morning. Now I wish I had pressed on harder to get the truth out of him.

"My stomach!" He said to me, when I crouched down to him "It hurts real bad, mom! Worse than in the morning! Sharp pain," I could see the pain in his eyes. I wish I could take it away from him. Make him feel better.

"Do you feel nauseous?" I asked placing my palm on his forehead. His temperature was clearly up from this morning. He felt warmer.

He nodded his head as he placed his hands gently on his stomach as he admitted "I threw up, when I went to the bathroom...and in the morning before breakfast!"

"Text the results to me!" I told Mrs. Baker as I got up and reached for my phone and purse on the desk "I'm taking Jude to hospital!"

We were out of my office the next moment. I had a bad feeling that this was more than just a stomach bug and I was not willing to risk it, by simply taking Jude home to sleep it off. Right about now, I started to feel like a really bad mother, because I allowed him to come to school and take the test while he was sick. I will not forgive myself if something bad will happen to him.

Stef POV

Getting a call, saying your kid is in hospital, is very scary. When Lena called me to inform that she took Jude to hospital, I instantly dropped everything, informed my Captain and went straight to hospital. It took me about 15 minutes to get there. I hurried inside the hospital and tried to locate Lena as soon as possible. When I entered the waiting room, Lena jumped up the moment she saw me.

"What happened?" I asked walking up to Lena and hugging her

"It's his appendix!" Lena explained, while in the hug "They took him to surgery some 5 minutes ago!"

"How bad is it?" I asked, when I leaned out of the hug. I rested my hands on Lena's forearms, that way still keeping contact with her, holding on to her.

"Luckily it hadn't burst. It was caught in time. Doctors said he should be okay," Lena spoke in what I think, was calm manner. I could tell she was extremely worried about Jude. It was written all over her face, but she kept her composure intact. At least for now.

"That's good news! That's good!" I said and pulled Lena in another hug. When I started to run my hand up and down Lena's back and kissed her cheek, Lena's voice cracked a little

"I knew something was off...I should have done something-"

"Hey! It's not your fault! I missed this too. Don't blame yourself!"

"I let him take the test, while-" A small, quiet sob escaped and stopped her sentence in middle

"Shhh, it's okay, Lena. He will be okay. Jude will be okay!" I whispered soothingly to her as I held her tighter against my chest

After few seconds, Lena leaned out of the hug first. There were few stray tears on her cheers. Lean wiped those away with her left, while I was holding her right hand "I'm sorry, I just...I feel like a bad mother!" Another tear fell down her cheek

"You are not a bad mother, Lena!" I reassured her without any hesitation "You are the best mama in this whole wild world. Don't believe it? Ask our rascals! They will confirm it!" Lena wiped her cheeks "The kids love you. They adore you! You, my love, are not a bad mother! We both missed this. But just because we missed Jude not being up to 100% in health, doesn't make us bad parents! You took him here the second you knew something was wrong. That is not bad parenting!"

I raised my hand up to Lena's cheek and gently moved my thumb, stroking her cheek "This was the first time Jude got sick, while in our care. We had no idea what we had to look for. Now we know and we will never make the same mistake ever again!"

Lena smiled at me sadly, before she leaned her forehead down to mine as she closed her eyes.

Callie POV

I have had a busy morning. Before everyone went to school or job, I had already put a load in laundry. While the clothes were washing, I cleaned out the garage. Vacuumed every inch of my room, even under the bed, and dusted all the surfaces. The room was spotless afterward. The laundry was done once I finished cleaning my room and I hung the clothes out to dry.

Then I locked up the house and went to all of the construction shops I knew off in the region. I wanted to get booklets of wooden floor panels. My plan was to identify the wood panels that are in my apartment, find out in which shop I could buy the new floor panels and calculate the approximate cost of buying new panels. I also grabbed all the handouts that were in the shops, hoping that I could piece together what I need to buy to fix the ceiling. I needed some sort of panels for sure, white color obviously...Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. It was like I was walking blindly in unknown territory.

After I had been in all of the shops, I made my way to my apartment. I dropped my bag on the couch, took out the booklets and dropped to my knees on the floor.

I spread out the booklets and compared them to the current wood floor panels. Walnut and acacia were out first. Those were too dark in comparison. But pine and larch were out, because those had like these stripes/lines, which my current floor panel did not have. Cherry was too orange.

That left me with the choices of: maple, beech, ash and oak. After closer examination, I excluded maple floor panel as well. So it was either oak, ash or beech. They all were in this creamy, sand color, with some light stripes on. I was starting to lean towards oak, when the doorbell rang, stopping my examination.

It was strange. I wasn't expecting anyone. Everyone I know was either at work, school, living in the other side of the city or the other side of the country. I got up from the floor and walked towards the doors.

I turn the lock and open the doors a little. When I saw who was on the other side, I opened the doors wider "Stef? What are you doing her?" she stood there in her full uniform, hair in a bun. I was not expecting to see her there.

"Why is your phone off? Lena and I have been trying to call you!" She said in slightly raised, frustrated voice. She seemed to be very stressed out about something, no idea about what.

Her look then spotted something behind me and she blurred out shocked as she took two more steps deeper in the apartment "What the hell happened to your apartment!?" I looked over my shoulder to the damaged wood floor and the hole in my ceiling, but said nothing in return as I turn back to face her

She shook her head and ran her hand over her face "We will talk about this later. Right now, we need to go!"

"Why? What's going on?" I asked still not sure why she was here instead of her work

"Well, if you hadn't turned off your phone, picked up when I called or answered our texts, you would already know why! But your phone has been off! And there was no way of contacting you! I drove home, but you were not there. No note, no nothing saying where you went! I was lucky I found you here!" she said in a raised voice. It felt like she was accusing me of being reckless and inconsiderate

"Why are you yelling at me? I haven't done anything wrong! It is my day off and I can go wherever I want!" I replied in raised voice, not liking her attitude towards me

I could tell she felt bad about how she had spoken to me. Stef closed her eyes and took a small step back. She took few calming breathes before she opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry Callie," she said sincerely, now in much more softer and calmer voice "It was very mean of me. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry, can you forgive me?"

I shifted in my stance a little, while still holding on to the door frame with my right hand "It's okay,"

"Jude's in hospital," Stef said next taking me completely off guards "He's having a surgery as we speak,"

"Wh-what?" I breathed out scared. My heart dropped at the news. Tears filled my eyes as I feared about Jude's health.

"His appendix got infected. It's nothing too bad. He will be fine," Stef explained calming my racing heart a little "Lena and the twins are at the hospital already,"

Stef closed the distance between us and placed her hands on my shoulder, then ran them down my arms "Get your stuff so we can go, sweetie!"

I nodded my head few times too much, but forgot to move from my spot "Go get your stuff," Stef repeated in a whisper

Jude POV

This time, when my eyes fluttered open, I could feel that the anesthesia had finally wore off completely. I could feel a slight pulsation sensation, where the incision was made, but it didn't hurt. The pain medication does wonders.

I was greeted by my moms smiling down at me. Lena, who was by my right side, was holding my hand, while with other hand she was caressing my cheek fondly. Stef was by my other side, running her fingers gently through my hair.

"Hi, baby. How are you feeling?" Lena asked, when I blinked my eyes trying to get used to the bright light.

"I'm okay, mama," I smiled at Lena "I'm sorry!"

"For what?" She asked placing her hand on my shoulder and rubbing it

"Not telling you sooner," I said looking straight to Lena. I had a feeling they would be mad, that I hadn't told them that I wasn't feeling well this morning.

"It's okay, honey. What matters is that you are going to be all right!" mama didn't hesitate to reassure me

"I didn't want the test to be postponed," I admitted as I tried to sit up "I wanted to be done with it!"

"Slowly, slowly!" Mom said helped me get more comfortable. She fluffed up the pillow as much as she could and made sure I was warm, by tucking the blanket around my legs.

"That wasn't the best decision you have made, because your appendix could have burst. We are lucky we managed to get you to doctors before it did, because then it would much more serious damage. Your health has to come first, Jude! You can't takes risks like this!" Lena explained to me

"I'm sorry," I repeated in whisper

"It's okay, baby. Mama and I are not mad!" Stef assured me "We simply worry about you, because we don't want anything bad happening to you. We love you and we don't want to see you hurt!" Stef leaned down and placed multiple kisses on my forehead

"I'm glad you are doing okay!" Mariana smiled at me from the end of the bed

Jesus stood right next to his sister "Yeah, good to see you awake and talking!" he patted my feet lightly

"Callie?" I asked not seeing her in the room

"I'm here!" came Callie's voice from somewhere behind Stef. She moved aside letting my sister take her spot by my bed. I could tell that Callie had been concerned about me. The worry was written all over her face.

"I'm okay!" I told her, when she slipped her hand in mine "It doesn't hurt!"

"Don't do this again! You scared me...I can't lose you, Jude!" Callie said not being able to look me in the eye as tears filled her eyes. She was looking at our interlocked fingers.

"I won't. I only had one appendix. And now I have none!" I joked trying to light up the mood, trying to make Callie ease up and relax. I know how much she worries about me. She might even worry more than moms do. It's just the way how she is, how she always has been.

Jesus and Stef both laughed out the loudest, Lana and Mariana were a bit more quiet, but still the laughed. A small smile appears on Callie's face, before she returned back to being concerned. Slowly her gaze met my eyes.

"I'm okay" I mouth to her as I squeeze her hand. I feel her squeeze my hand back as well.

Her forehead frowned up, like she was holding in tears. She bit her lip and nodded her head. Callie leaned down to me and kissed my forehead and whispered to me, her voice shaking a little "I love you, Jude!"

"Love you too!" I reply quietly, before she leaned away

"So," Jesus dragged looking around the room "Do we know how Jude did on the test?" I saw how Stef and Lena share a look over my bed.

"You have the results, right? I mean, it has been few hours since I took the test, right?" I asked wanting to know the results. Mama gave another look to Stef on the other side of the bed. She took a deep sigh as she turned back to look at me.

My face fell, because I was sure, that look was not a good look. That look that mama gave mom, was a look of – _how am I going to tell him that he failed? _Callie squeezed my hand tighter as we waited for Lena to speak up. I was preparing to hear the worst, that I failed. In my mind, I could hear how Lena says those words tome. Moms probably are very disappointing in me...Hell! I disappointed myself!

"You passed!" Lena announced happily

"He did?!" Mariana squeaked happily as she jumped up and down

"Way yo go, man!" Jesus patted my leg "Didn't I tell you? So great!"

"I passed?" I couldn't believe it "I got in?" I looked between my moms, still surprised by the news

"You sure did! You scored 76!" Lena said proudly. I couldn't keep the huge grin off my face, I was ecstatic.

"I'm so proud of you!" Callie beamed at me as she leaned down to give me another kiss on my forehead

"We are all proud of you, Jude!" Stef said with a huge smile on her face


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Reminder - this is AU. This chapter contains another - _what if_ \- scenario of what happened in the show. Thank you everyone for the support. It's nice to hear from you. **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

February 7th

"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" I asked Jude looking down to him. He was sitting on the living room couch with the x-box controller in his hand. There was a blanket over his legs, keeping him warm and cozy.

"Callie!" He said in slightly annoyed voice as he looked up to me "I'm good! Can you stop babying me and just let us play?" he gestures to the TV screen, where a game menu was shown "Moms already made sure I have everything – snack, drinks, I took my medicine this morning, my phone is hand reach away, I have my game on, Connor is here, so I'm not going to be alone." I glanced to the coffee table where all of the objects that he described stood "You can go! I am good!"

I sigh and look over to Connor, who sat next to him on the couch.

"If he needs anything, I will help him!" Connor assured me and patted Jude's knee "I promise, I will take good care of him, while you are gone!"

Connor didn't get to visit Jude at the hospital or the day, when Jude was discharged from hospital, so he came over today to visit him. I was glad he did. Jude will have someone to keep him company, while everyone else was out of the house.

Mariana went to her friend Emma's house early in the morning, to work on some stuff for the STEM club. Jesus went on a run, some 10 minutes ago. As far as I know, he does like 1 hour run to some park, where he works out some more and then takes a run back home. Usually the workout takes him about two and a half hours, which means, Jesus won't be back for another ~2 hours.

But Stef, Lena and I will take a ride back to my apartment. Since Stef saw the damage in my apartment, she wanted to know what happened there. Knowing that Stef won't leave it and me alone, because she saw it, I told them about the water damage yesterday. And now, they both wanted to drive there and have a quick look at it themselves. I'm not exactly sure why, because it's not like they can do anything about it.

Which, leaves Jude alone in the house for some 2 hours. Well, he won't be alone now, because Connor was here.

"Call me if-"

"You don't even have your phone!" Jude interjected "I can't call you, even if I wanted to!" The fact that my phone was broken got out as well, along with the news about my apartment. I had a feeling it was only time, till the other stuff comes up as well.

"Right," I sighed "Call Stef or Lena if you need any-"

"Callie!" Jude interrupted me again, with more annoyance in his voice. Stef honked the car horn the next moment, telling me to hurry up.

"Fine!" I raised my hands up and retreated "I'm going!"

I might have gone little bit over board about caring about him. Stef and Lena did a great job of taking care of him after he got discharged from the hospital, he doesn't need me anymore. But still, I hated the fact that he was sick and hurt. I can't simply turn off the switch and not care about him. He was my brother and I have to look out for him, even thought he finds it annoying as hell.

"We will be back-"

"Yes, I know - in hour or so. Two tops!" Jude smirked at me

"Love you!" I said walking backwards out of the living room

"Love you too!" He called back, when I turned around the corner and walked to the front doors to leave the house

* * *

Stef examined the damaged done to my place for few minutes. I couldn't tell if she actually knew something about repairs or if she was only acting smart about it all, pretending to know what to look for.

"Do you have their numbers?" Stef asked looking up the hole in the ceiling and pointing upstairs to the upstairs neighbors apartment

"Yeah...I had it written down someplace," I said walking over to the kitchen. There was a drawer there, where I keep all the small stuff, notes, keys, rubber bands, sticky notes, screwdrivers and stuff like that. It was a very messy drawer.

"Have you talked to them about the damage?" Stef asks , while I was rumbling through the drawer looking for the number

"No...well, yeah...but nothing really came out of it," I said with a shrug. Next moment I found the note and gave it to Stef.

"Do you know what this reminds me off?" Lena asked Stef as she stood in the middle of my apartment looking up to the hole in the ceilings, from where all the water from upstairs had poured down

"Ugh...don't remind me!" Stef chuckled as she started to dial the number that I just gave her. She raised her phone up to her ear and walked to what used to be Jude's room to talk to the upstairs apartment neighbors. I have no idea what she was talking to them about, but from the little that I heard, it sounded to be about the pipes and leaks that they had, and what caused the flooding.

Lena walked around the damaged floor to stand next to me and then started to tell me all about it "Few years back, if I'm not mistaken it was 2, we had pluming problem in our bathroom. That weekend, when the pluming problems started, I was on a camping trip with the 7th graders, supervising them. Stef was home alone with the kids. That weekend the the pipes in our bathroom started to leak. Stef thought it was a good idea to fix the pipes on her own,"

I had an idea where this story was going. I peaked a quick glance to Stef in the other room, who was still on her phone, before I concentrated back on Lena telling the story "She put on the tool belt around her, searched the web about how to fix leaky pipes and tried to do the repairs on her own!"

"The key word is – tried – right?" I chuckle at Lena's choice of words

"When she thought that she fixed it, she took a video of it!" Lena suddenly realized something "I think I still have it in my phone! Just a minute!" Lena pulled her phone out and started to go through it

Stef walked back in the living room, with her phone in her hand some minutes after Lena had started to look for the video.

"Do you have your rental agreement?" Stef asked me, when she was up to me

I screw up my face at that weird request, but nodded my head back "Yeah, in the drawer-" I glanced over to the bookshelf. At the bottom of the bookshelf there was a small cabinet with drawers. One half of it contained books, but the other was mostly empty, beside the small folder that contained the rental agreement that I signed, when I moved in here.

"Can I have a look at it?" Stef asked me, putting her phone in her pocket

"...Sure," I hesitated a little, with my answer, but went after the piece of paper. I had no idea why Stef wanted to see the agreement. I got the document to Stef. She started to read it from the top first line and looked like she read it carefully, without jumping over anything.

"What are you looking for?" I asked curious peaking a look at the agreement as well. As far as I know, there was nothing of importance in there.

"You are renting this place. Technically, your landlord should pay for certain damage and repairs, like gas problems, heat, water - leaky pipes..." Stef stopped talking all of a sudden. Her eyes moved as she reread a certain line in the agreement.

"Here!" She pointed to a point in the document and handed it back to me to read. My eyes move over the line of text few times, to make sure I read it correctly. Stef was right. There is a point in this agreement that said, while I'm renting, the landlord is responsible for keeping certain things in order.

I got very upset, very fast, because I felt cheated "Why didn't she say anything! She made it seem like I had to do all of the damage!"

"You are young. Naive. She took advantage of the fact that you might not know all of your rights as a tenant, while renting this place. Simply putting it, she's trying to save few dollars by not fixing this damage!" Stef took the piece of paper back "And from speaking to your upstairs neighbors, I found out that she hadn't repaired their leaky pipes for weeks! They had complained about it on multiple occasions. So, this-" Stef looked over to the damaged part of the apartment "Is on her!"

"But...but she was so nice to me.."

I couldn't believe that Margaret was doing this. Margaret always greeted me whenever she saw me in the hallways and asked me how my day was. She seemed genuinely nice and caring. I was so naive, thinking she was my friend and that she would never scam me like this.

I knew people aren't as good as they seemed, that very often they pretend to be someone they are not. But the thought that Margaret would do this to me, never crossed my mind. She didn't seem like that kind of person, who would use others people lack of knowledge to her own gain. I kicked myself from trusting her so easily.

Stef turned to me and placed her hand on the side of my neck "Callie, look at me!" Stef cooed softly. Slowly, I raised my look up from the floor to Stef.

"I will go talk to her!" Stef stated, sounding very determent and confident. There was also this fierce look in her eyes, that I had never seen before "What apartment is she in?"

"Um...1C"

Stef leaned closer and placed a tender kiss on my forehead "I will handle this. Don't worry about it! Everything will be okay!" With that said, Stef turned and walked out of my apartment

When the doors closed behind her, I felt Lena's hand on my back. She was running her hand up and down gently, soothing me.

"I'm so stupid!" I said quietly shaking my head. I am being too careless and reckless. This was the second time in weeks, when I had found myself in this sort of situation. I needed to start reading rental agreements and other papers that I sign more carefully. But in both cases, I can't blame anyone but myself.

"Don't ever say that again! You are not stupid!" Lena didn't hesitate for a second to tell me otherwise "Your landlord used your lack of knowledge about these kind of situations to save money. This is your first apartment – you couldn't possibly have known how these _thing_ work! She should have repaired the damage, not hide the fact that she should have done it! As a landlord that's her responsibility!" A faint smile appeared on my lips at Lena's words. Lena always made me feel better about myself.

"I found the video," Lena spoke up after a little moment, her hand was still on my back "Do you want to see it?"

"Sure," I turn to Lena, she hands me her phone and presses play on the video. In about few seconds of the video, when Stef started to call herself a hot mama, I briefly glanced up to Lena "Are you sure I should be watching this? This seems very...private..."

"There's no adult content there! Just watch it till the end!" Lena said with a chuckle

And just when I lower my eyes back on the screen, the leaky pipe that Stef bragged about fixing seconds ago, started leaking again. I couldn't help but to keep the laughter in at Stef's words the moment it happened "_Oh, crap!…O__oh CRAP!_"

Lena took her phone back "She tried to fix it again. But she ended up breaking few tiles and had no luck of actually fixing it. Stef made it worst! The pipe burst open and the while bathroom was flooding. In the end we had to call real repair man to fix it. But we found out, there was also damage under the floor and that had to be fixed as well"

"That probably cost you a lot,"

"That's not all!" Lena replied with a grin "One morning, we went downstairs to kitchen and saw this…wet spot on the ceiling. Stef, of course, decided to poke it, because...why not, right?" Lena chuckled at her wife's great approach "And the water came pouring down...over us!" Lena said in a very dramatic way "In the end, we had a very similar looking hole in our kitchen ceiling for quite some time!" she gestured to the hole in my living room ceiling

"I had never actually noticed that the kitchen ceiling had been repaired!" I said walking over to the couch to sit down

"The repair man did a great job at fixing the ceiling," Lena replied as she followed me over to the couch to sit down as well

"The worst part - there were 6 of us and only one bathroom – it was chaos in the mornings!" I chuckled at Lena's word. The conversation about leaky pipes and pluming dimmed down after that. For a little while, we sat in silence.

"Callie, why didn't you tell us?" Lena asked gently a moment later

I shrugged my shoulders and averted my look from her, not wanting to talk about it. Thinking back to it, maybe I should have. But at that time, I was sure that I would not be living with them after Jude's adoption. That week before Jude's adoption, I was focusing on getting back on my own two feet and not needing, nor wanting anyone's help. Especially Stef and Lena's help!

"It seems like the week that Jude got adopted, was one of the worst weeks for you," Lena added quietly, her voice soft. I could feel her eyes on me, but I wasn't going to look up at her. I kept my eyes on my hands in my lap.

When I remained quiet, Lena spoke up "Dealing with all that was going on at that time, must have been hard!" Lena reached over and placed her hand over mine "I wish, we could have been there for you!" Lena detained a little pause allowing me to truly grasp what she was saying "I want you to know, that Stef and I are here for you, no matter what! You can come to us, Callie."

_Easier said that done _\- I think to myself. Right at that moment, the apartment doors opened and Stef walked back in.

"How did it go?" Lena asked taking her hand off mine

"Good. Had a little chat with Margaret. She agreed to pay for the damage to your and your upstairs neighbors apartment!" Stef explained as she handed me back the rental agreement. I stood up and took the document from her.

"How did you-" I shook my head. The how was not important "For all the damage?" I asked, surprised that she had managed to do that "I won't have to pay a cent?"

"Yep! She will cover all of the repair costs!" Stef told me as I walked to the bookshelf to place the document away. When I had put them away and I turned around, Stef looked like there was something else, she wanted to say to me. It was the smile and proud look on her face that gave that away.

"There is more?" I asked watching her closely

"No rent till the repairs are done!" Stef announced

"Seriously?" I exclaimed out happily and pleasantly surprised. Even if that was for a one month, I would save a lot of money.

"Yes, seriously!" Stef answered with a grin on her face, leaving me speechless (in a good way)

I didn't know what to say. If it wasn't for Stef, this would have never happened. I would be saving every dollar I have just to do this repair. It would takes me months!

Right this second, I simply wanted to throw my arms around the woman and give her a big hug, as a thank you for everything. I took a small step forward. But once I did that, I got scared of actually going through with it.

A small voice inside my head told me that Stef wouldn't like that. That little voice was enough to stop me, to talk me out of going over to Stef.

Instead of going over to her to give her a hug, I stood few feet away from her, awkwardly, looking at her "Thank you!" I said from the bottom my heart

"No need to thank me, kiddo!" Stef said with a genuine smile "Always happy to help you!"

Stef POV

February 12th

After we helped Callie deal with her landlord and her apartment, things have been calm.

Jude was feeling good after his surgery. The incision was healing good. On Monday, he started his first day at Anchor Beach and he was incredibly happy about it. The excitement in his eyes that morning was something I will always remember. I had never seen a kid so eager to go to school.

Jesus was balancing wrestling and school very well. Even thought he had practices almost every day, he never forgot about his studies. With the success he had at wrestling matches, he might even get a scholarship to Universities. There were scouts here, watching him, interested in him. I was really proud of him.

Mariana was excelling at school. Getting straight A's. She seemed to be enjoying dancing more and more every day. I remember how she was, when she started. She has gotten a lot better at it as well, learning new moves and routines. But with her STEM team she was preparing to enter some sort of competition with other schools.

Brandon seemed to be doing great at University. Over the phone he mentioned that it's hard and very challenging, but I couldn't help but to notice how excited he sounded about the pieces he has been working on and playing.

And Callie is feeling more and more comfortable with each day she lives here. With the worry about her apartment gone and the fact that we got Donald into a rehabilitation program, seemed to help a lot. Callie seemed to be more happy and relaxed ever since those things were taken care off. The stress level have gone done significantly.

But even thought things are better now, doesn't mean Callie has lost her stubbornness.

* * *

It was an early evening on a Friday. Lena was in the shower. Jesus was in still in his practice. He should be home any minute now. Jude was in the living room, playing some video game on the x-box, but the girls and I were upstairs, in Mariana's room.

"That's not going to happen, Stef!" Callie said loudly, shaking her head at my suggestion

"Why not?" I asked back holding up my old phone, that was still in perfectly good shape. Nothing was wrong with it. When I had bought the new iPhone and I simply put the old one in the drawer and forgot about it.

"I'm not taking your old phone!" Callie repeated as she continued to scroll through the website on Mariana's laptop

"It's a phone! Isn't that what you need? Why buy one, when I can give you one for free!"

"Because I don't want to take free stuff from you!" Callie replied in raised voice, when she raised her head up "I'm not your fucking charity case!"

"Hey! Watch your language, young lady!" I pointed my finger at her and said sternly. Callie leaned back in the chair, easing up on the attitude.

"I feel like I should leave…" came a small voice from the side of the room. While being in a heated argument with Callie, I had totally forgotten that Mariana was right in the room with us. We were in Mariana's room after all. Callie was using her laptop to look for new phone.

Callie turned in the chair to look at Mariana on the bed "You should tell your _mother_ that I don't want her phone! Apparently, she is not understanding the words that come out of my mouth!"

"Mom, Callie doesn't want your-"

"I heard what she said, Mariana!" I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead "I'm right here!"

"Look, I'm not taking your phone!" Callie said in much calmer voice and then returned back to the laptop

"If you could just look at it..." I held the phone out, trying to get Callie to at least consider the idea of taking my old phone instead of buying one for hundredth of dollars

"No!" Callie replied back sharply, without looking at me

"Just look at-" I took one step closer

Callie turned in the chair and spoke slowly dividing the sentence into smaller one "I want. My own. Phone!" She paused glaring at me "What part of that do you not understand, Stef?"

I sighed in defeat "If you buy an iPhone 5 - I'm gonna smack you silly!" I warn her beforehand

"Don't listen to her! She's all talk! Mom hasn't smacked anyone of us!" Mariana reassured Callie as she turned the page on the magazine she was reading. Callie gave out a laugh as and briefly glanced to me. Simple as that, the heated conversation has quieted down.

"Mom?!" I heard Jude's calling from downstairs. Callie turned her head to the doorway as well, probably wondering what her brother wants.

"Yeah?" I call back, still looking at Callie, who sat at Mariana's desk

"Can you come down here, please?"

"Coming!" I call back "Callie!" when I have caught the girls attention I toss my old phone to her "Please just think about it!"

Callie catches the phone mid air and places it on the side of the desk "Not happening! I'm buying my own phone!"

I sigh as I walk out of Mariana's room and head down stairs.

"What is it-" I stop mid sentence, when I see two people standing on our porch. Jude was standing in the hallway, holding on to the door handle, watching me how I come down the stairs.

I walk up to the front doors and pat Jude's shoulder "Go on up, buddy. I got this," Jude looks up to me, but a moment later he turns and walks to the stairs. I hear his footsteps heading upstairs.

"Can I help you?" I ask the two strangers on the porch. The way how they were dressed gave me an uneasy feeling. They seemed to be here on some sort of official business. Both dressed in this business casual style. The guy looked to be around mid to late 30, the woman in early 40.

"Mrs. Adams Foster?" The man asked, his voice low and deep

"Yes," I said warily watching them closely, not sure what to expect

The woman raised up her hand and flashed a badge at me "I'm Detective Bishop," she said and then nodded to her partner by her left "This is detective Archer, SDPD!" they put away their badges "We are looking for Callie Jacob. Is she here?"

_What do detectives want with Callie? She hasn't done anything!_

I straighten my back and cross my arms on my chest and got a little defensive "Why? What is this about?"

"An on going investigation. We would like to ask her some questions?" Detective Archer said to me and looked over my shoulder to the house, hoping to see her "Is she here Mrs. Adams Foster?"

"Mrs. Adams Foster, we assure you, she's not in any trouble," Detective Bishop accursed me, when she saw how I hesitated

I did not like this. Not one bit. I had never been on the other side of this kind of conversation. As a police officer I have done may house visits like this, looking for people, asking for witness statements. It was not a nice feeling of being on the other side, especially, because these were detectives not just police officers. So this means, it was about something serious.

"Stef?" I hear Lena's voice coming from the staircase "Jude said that detectives are-" I look over my shoulder and see Lena on the stairs. Her hair was still wet as she had gotten out of the shower not 5 minutes ago. Lena was in her robe. She pulled on the robe with one hand, making sure it stayed closed.

"Lena, go get Callie, please. Detectives want to speak to her," I said simply. Lena nodded back and walked upstairs.

"May we come in?" The woman asked me kindly

"Sure," I said reluctantly, gesturing them to go the living room

I closed the doors behind them and followed them in the room. The TV was on, the game that Jude was playing before, was paused. The X-box controllers were on the coffee table. As was the soda can and chips, Jude was snacking on.

"You have a nice home," Detective Bishop said as she walked in the room, looking around, examining it

"Thank you. You can sit," I gesture to the couch, trying to be polite

"Thank you," The man said taking a seat. The woman, however, kept looking around the room. She stopped at the pictures on the shelf. There were all the pictures of our kids.

"Who are they?" She asked me pointing to the many pictures

"Our kids," I said plainly, crossing my hands on my chest

"Are all of them adopted?"

"No," I run my tongue over my dry lips without taking an eye off the detective "Brandon, our oldest, is my biological kid. The twins and our youngest boy are adopted," I explained

"Wow!" The man from the couch said amazed "4 kids. It must be hard,"

"4 kids and Callie," Bishop added and smiled at me. I didn't smile back. The woman picked up the photo frame containing a picture of Jude and showed it to me, then to her partner "Callie's brother – Jude!" The guy nodded back

"What is this about?" I asked getting tiered of not knowing anything "How do you know Jude? How did you know Callie was here?"

I heard faint footsteps behind me. When I turned I saw Callie walking up, with Lena, who was now dressed, but her hair still wet, dripping.

"Callie!" Bishop put the photo of Jude down, where it was before "I'm detective Bishop and this is my partner Archer," she introduced themselves to Callie. The guy smiled at Callie, but the young girl didn't return the smile. The atmosphere in the room was intense and uptight.

"You are a hard girl to find!" Archer said with a light laugh in his voice

"I haven't done anything!" Callie stated, staring at the detectives

"We know. You are not in any trouble," Bishop said taking a step closer "We wanted to ask you few questions. That's all!"

Callie glanced to me for advice. Lena squeezed the girls shoulder quickly, telling her silently that we are here for her. I gave her a small nod, telling her talk to the detectives.

Bishop walked over to the couch and sat down. Callie warily walked over to the closest armchair and sat down on the very edge of it. Her eyes kept daring between the two detectives. Callie's body was stiff and rigid, her face blank, showing no emotions, trying to hide the fact that she was afraid. I could tell the girl was on high alert.

"Are you okay with-" Archer started to ask looking over to us

"They can stay!" Callie interrupted "What is it that you want talk to me about?"

I gave out a relieved sigh and looked to my wife next to me, who looked scared and confused about what is going on. At least we can make sure this doesn't go south. We can watch out for Callie this way. Blindly, I reached for Lena's hand, we interlocked our fingers as I look back at the two detectives.

The detectives looked to one another, before they both turned to look back at Callie.

"Do you know Liam Olmstead?" The moment Bishop said the name, it looked like Callie's blood ran cold


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: Reminder - I'm no detective. I don't know how these things go down in real life or how accurate this is. This is how I pictured the scene in my mind. A certain fact about California I found on net, I don't really know how trustworthy the site was or how correct the info was. Forgive me, if there are mistakes in here.  
**

**This idea came to me when I realized that, because Callie hadn't been with Adams Fosters, Sarah was never saved from Liam.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Stef POV

_"Do you know Liam Olmstead?" The moment Bishop said the name, it looked like Callie's blood ran cold_

The name obviously triggered something in Callie. To me it looked like the girl was lost in her own memories for a little while, possibly bad memories. Callie was looking towards to the detectives, yet at the same time it seemed as if she was looking through them, because her eyes were empty.

It took Callie few seconds to snap out of the daze, that she was in after she heard the name. Callie tilted her head down, pressed her elbows on the arm-holders and started to pick her own finger nails. We could all tell, how the wheels were turning in Callie's head.

I had my own questions running in my head, making me more worried with every second that passed by. They were questions that both - a cop and a mother - would wonder about.

_Who is Liam?_

_Does Callie know him? If so, how?_

_Are they friends or enemies? _

_Does Jude know him as well? _

_Does he live anywhere close to us? To Callie's work or apartment? _

_Why are detectives asking about him? Why now? _

_Did this Liam guy do something bad?_

_ Is he a criminal?_

_Should we be afraid of him? _

_ Why does Callie seem to be so scared of him? _

_Has he hurt Callie?_

I was sure, Lena was wondering about the answer to these questions as well. Any mother would.

"Yes, I know him," Callie spoke up quietly, while keeping her eyes down, pulling me out of my thoughts. That's one of my many questions answered. The next instant, Callie looked up to the two detectives and tilted her head a little to her right side "But you already knew that, right? That's why you are here!"

Detective Bishop smiled at Callie's perspicacity. Callie once again didn't return the smile. Her face remained blank, emotionless. Bishop glanced to her partner on the couch and they exchanged looks.

"Yes, we did," Archer confirmed, his facial expression serious "We have seen your file, Callie. My partner and I know you and your little brother Jude lived with Sarah and Lucas Olmstead from January 2011 till September 2011. They were your foster parents and Liam was your foster brother."

I glance to Lena at those news, she looked back at me. Lena was as surprised at the news as I was. Jude had spoken a little about his previous homes, but the name Olmstead never came up. This was the first time I heard those names.

I have a bad feeling about this. Detectives wouldn't have come here to talk to Callie if it wasn't of serious matter. They were probably trying to gather more information about this Liam guy, possibly even building a case against him for whatever he has done. The cop in me took over. Somehow, the only question that was in my mind after hearing the news was - _is Callie a witness or a victim? _

"You were 14 at the time. Correct?" Bishop said, not really in the form of questions. She was simply waiting for Callie to confirm it, because she knew that was true.

"Uh...I turned 14, when I lived there," Callie explained and briefly looked down to the floor in front of her. When she looked back up, her left leg bounced up and down few times.

"I'm going to show your some photos, Callie, okay?" Archer asked scooting closer to the edge of the couch. He reached for the x-box controller, the soda can and chips and put them to side, clearing up space on the coffee table.

"Fine," Callie said with a small shoulder shrug, with no emotions. I chuckled a little at Callie's response. It was only matter of time before we got to hear it from Callie.

Once the table was cleared off a bit, detective Archer reached in his suits jacket inner pocket and pulled out a small pile of photos. By the looks, maybe 4 or 5 photos. He held them in a way that the photos were turned to his chest. For the time being, we only saw the back of the photos.

One by one Archer started to put the photos out on the coffee table. Every time he put a photo out for Callie to see, he looked at Callie closely, to see her reaction. There was no reaction from Callie, for none of the photos. Now there were 3 photos revealed on the coffee table. The last two photos Archer placed image down on the coffee table.

Callie scooted closer to the edge of her seat and leaned closer to the coffee table, to examine the photos more closely. Curiously, Lena and I moved a little closer as well, so we could see what was on those photos. We stopped, when we were two smalls steps away from the armchair, where Callie was sitting - we were keeping our distance not to intervene, but at the same time we were close enough to see the photos and close enough to Callie, ready to comfort/support the girl.

Something stood out the moment I had a better look at them. They were all girls. By the looks, they were all in the same age group – teens. They all had brown, medium length hair. None of the girls in those photos were smiling, they all had this empty and sad look in their eyes. I could tell that none of those photos were from a family photo album. These photos reminded me of the photos you could see in police files, criminal records. But these certain photos could be from a social service files. I had a feeling all of those girls were foster kids, like Callie used to be.

"What is this?" Callie leaned back in the chair, gesturing to the photos with a perplexed facial expression. I had a feeling that Callie saw the similarities as well and got scared. The young girl became very uneasy. She ran her hand over her mouth few times and shifted in her seat nervously.

"This is Lindsay Nixon. She's 15. She's a foster kid, just like you were," Bishop told us, when she lifted up the photo on the far right "Last week, her foster parents she currently lives with, made a report about-" Bishop chocked on her words a little, Callie looked straight at the detective and waited for her to finish "-they reported that Lindsay's former foster brother Liam Olmstead raped her while she was living with the Olmstead's at the end of last year!"

My heart stated beating faster, when I heard the name – raped. Lena instantly looked to me with fear in her eyes. I knew what Lena was afraid of. I feared the same thing. We squeezed each other hand more tightly, drawing strength from each other as we continued to listen to the detectives.

Bishop placed the photo of Lindsay back down and reached for the next photo "This is Madison Bree. Madison is 16. Just like Lindsay, she's a foster kids!" Detective Bishop said with the same serious tone "Madison met Lindsay in a group therapy meeting few weeks back. They started talking and became good friends. Last week, when Lindsay and her foster parents made the report about Liam, Lindsay mentioned that we should go talk to Madison as well. Turned out, Madison used to live with Olmstead's 2 years ago, along with her twin brother Martin. They were the foster kids that lived with Olmstead's before Lindsay was placed there."

Callie started to shake her head as if she didn't want to hear what the detective was telling her "We went to talk to her. Madison admitted to us that Liam raped her, when she was living with the Olmstead's!"

Callie looked down to the floor, when Bishop relieved that another girl was raped. These news were hitting her hard. It seemed very personal for Callie. With every bit of new information revealed, Callie looked more disgusted and appalled, not to mention troubled and upset.

_Now I know why the detectives are here. I know the answer to the question that was running around my head just minutes ago - ___Callie is not a witness. _The detectives believe that she could be another victim!_

"After we got two reports about the same guy, we decided to look into this foster home and Liam!" Archer explained "We found out that Sarah and Lucas Olmstead's, have been foster parents for roughly 5-6 years now. And in these years, they have fostered 6 times."

Archer briefly glanced over to Lena and I, before he continued "We stopped by their house. Turns out, their biological son Liam, is still living there!"

Bishop reached for the small pile of the photos that stood image down and picked out one of the photos "For safety reasons, because of the two reports about the biological son, we removed the girl that lived with them currently," Bishop said holding up the photo for Callie to see

Callie sucked in a breath and looked up at the detectives and the photo they were talking about now. Seeing the young girl, who couldn't be older than 15, Callie was staring to have trouble keeping the composure intact. She quickly averted her look down to the floor and resumed to pick her own fingernails.

"This is Nina Bermout. She's 14. Nina had lived with Olmstead's for a month. She is safe now. Her social worker found a nice, safe family for her," Bishop put the photo down and pushed it a bit to side, away from the other three photos. It looked like the detective was separating the girls into two groups - one group was of girls, who were safe, but the other group of girls had been hurt by Liam. Too bad that the girl named Nina was the only one in the first group.

Bishop reached for the last revealed photo on the coffee table, that they hadn't talked about yet. The detective looked at the photo as she spoke about the next girl "Sarah Lewis. 17. Foster kid," Bishop paused as she looked over to Callie, who refused to look back at her and now only listened to what the detectives were telling her

"After getting Nina out of the house, we went to talk to Sarah. At first, she denied it. But two days ago, Sarah came to us!" Bishop detained a pause and tried to catch Callie's eyes, but she was unsuccessful as the girl was focusing her look on her hands "She admitted that Liam raped her while she was living there!"

Bishop put the photo down next to photos of the two other girls that were raped and then glanced to her partner. She gave him a little nod, giving him a sign to do something. Detective Archer picked up the last photo that stood image down. He held it in is hand, waiting for his partner to give him a sign to reveal the photo.

Unknowingly, I held my breath. My heart beating fast in my chest. Lena squeezed my hand tighter. We both knew what was coming. Neither one of us wanted to be right about this, but we knew we were.

"Callie, I need you to look at me now," Bishop said gently, yet firmly watching the girl in front of her closely. I could tell, that both of these detectives feel for these girls.

Callie slowly raised her head up and put on a brave face as she stared straight to the female detective. Hurt was written all over the young girls face. She was trying hard not to break down in front of them. The girl concentrate her look on one spot, that way trying to push back the tears.

When Callie was looking at detective, Bishop gave another small nod to her partner. Archer extend his left hand and placed the last photo on the table.

Callie gulped, when she saw a picture of her younger self being revealed. She stared down at the photo of herself for a short moment. Her eyes quickly darted back up to the detective as she was not able to look down at her own picture.

"Callie Jacob. 18. Former foster kid," Bishop said carefully as she watched the girl in front of her, her voice was a lot more gentle and softer than before "Lived with Olmstead's 4 years ago..." Bishop's voice was quieter and softer this time. She paused and waited for Callie to respond. Callie's lower lips whimpered a little and she pulled her hands in fists, trying to contain her emotions.

The atmosphere in the room was more intense that it was when we started. You could cut the tension with a knife. This visit has reached it peak. Everyone was waiting for Callie to answer. All eyes were on the girl.

Two tears fell down Callie's cheeks as she turned her head sideways to look away from the detectives, away from us and away from her own photo.

My heart shattered into million little pieces. Even thought Callie hadn't said it out loud yet, her reaction confirmed it - Callie was raped. I glanced to Lena for a second and saw how a tear slowly rolled down her cheek. Lena raised her free hand up and her fingers softly touched her lips as she processed the news.

I sucked in a shaky breath, quickly wipe the tears in my eyes away and looked back at the two detectives and Callie.

"Raped by Liam..." Callie finished quietly

When I heard her say it our loud, I closed my eyes as a lone tear fell down my cheek. Second later I open my tear filled eyes. Seeing Callie so hurt, so broken - hurts me. But at the same time I have never felt such anger towards a person that I have never met - like I do right now for Liam.

Feeling Lena's gentle touch on my forearm, pulled me out of my rage filled thoughts and calmed me down. I glanced to Lena and saw how intensely she was watching me. She knew me too well. Lena knew that right now I was filled with anger, because of what that bastard did to Callie. She reminded me that - all that mattered right now, was Callie. We needed to be there for her. Anger will have to wait.

"We need your help Callie!" Bishop said while looking at Callie's eyes "We need your help to put Liam behind bars. Your statement could help put that bastard away for life! Help us bring justice to you and to the other girls he hurt! Help us make sure that Liam won't be able to hurt anyone else ever again!" Bishop seemed very determined. I could tell, she really did want this son of a bitch arrested.

Callie looked back at the two detectives, her hand up and wiped away the tears on her left cheek "There is no proof. It's my word against his. And look at me-" She gestured to herself as she looked down to herself "...I'm nothing! No one would ever believe me!"

"We believe you!" I stated without missing a beat. Callie glanced to us surprised. I could see a little bit of fear in her eyes as well. I recognize that fear in her eyes. I have seen it in my line of work. Callie was afraid of being judged and being seen differently now that we know that she was raped.

The young girls eyes were red. There were tear strains on her cheeks. She was hurting and I hated the fact that I can't take her pain away, that I can't change what happened 4 years ago.

"We believe you, Callie!" I repeated louder and more firmer, so she would truly hear what I was saying

"We do!" Lena chime in without missing a beat

"No offense," Callie sniffed and wiped her nose "But it's not like that would matter. You are not the judge!"

"We believe you as well!" Detective Bishop added "We are on your side, Callie. We want to see Liam being put away! My partner and I - we are doing everything possible to make sure Liam gets what he deserves!"

"We already have pretty strong case against him," Archer added trying to convince Callie to make a statement "Your statement would just add to our case, making it ever more stronger!"

Callie still wasn't convinced "It was 4 years ago..." she looked at the detectives

"In California the statue of limitation for child sexual abuse is 8 years from the victims 18th birthday," Archer quickly explains, putting a stop to that idea, that no legal action's can't be taken due to the period of time that has passed

"Callie," I let go of Lena's hand and walked over to where Callie sat. I crouched down next to her and reached for her hands.

Once I had a firm, but gentle grip on her hands and an eye contact with the girl, I continued "This is the right thing to do. I know it's hard. You don't want to relive it, to think about it. But I know you!" I looked deeply to her eyes, she looked straight back at me "And I know you always do the right thing, even when it's hard!"

A lone tear fell down her cheek. I raise my right hand up to her face and with my thumb I gently wipe the tear away. Callie closed her eyes the moment my thumb traced her cheek. When I placed my right hand back over her hands, Callie opened her eyes to stare back at me.

Suddenly, the girl in front of me looked much younger than she actually is. Her strong front was gone, it had shattered into small pieces few minutes ago. All that remained was a small, fragile and scared girl, that looked at me with desperation in her eyes. It was hard for me not to burst out in tears. I was struggling to remain strong for her.

"This is the right thing to do, Callie!" I looked over my shoulder to Lena, who had come up to Callie as well and put a hand on the young girls shoulder and was now rubbing it gently "Lena and I - we would be there for you every step of the way!"

"You wouldn't have to do this alone. We are here for you!" Lena assured the girl "We will always be by your side!"

The room fell silent, while Callie was thinking about what to do. I could see the girl was really struggling with the decision. And I don't blame her. It's a scary thing. For years, she has kept it as a secret. Callie probably thought she had put it behind her, that she will never have to hear his name or see him ever again. And then this happened!

It took Callie some minute to reply "Okay," Callie said quietly, while looking at me. I was incredibly proud of her right now. It takes a strong and brave person to do this. And Callie definitely was one.

I smiled at the girl proudly and then looked up Lena, giving her a look of – _look at our girl, she's so brave...she's definitely a fighter! _Lena was holding the tears in her eyes as she nodded her head in barely visible manner.

"Okay! I will give you my statement," Callie repeated louder, when she turned to the detectives

"You are very brave for doing! Thank you, Callie!" Bishop told her and detained a little pause, before she clarified to Callie "You will have to come in and give a statement,"

"Tonight?" Callie asked confused, when I stood up and reached for Lena's hand again, gripping it tightly in mine

"The sooner the better, but it doesn't have to be tonight. It's already late. You could come by the precinct tomorrow," Bishop offered. Callie nodded her head back.

Archer started to gather up all the photos from the table. Callie spoke up suddenly, surprising all of us "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Bishop replied

"Is this my fault?"

"No!" Detective Bishop replied to Callie instantly shaking her head, before I could "Definitely not! It's not your fault!"

Callie extended her right arm, like pointing to the photos in detectives Archers hands "I'm...I'm the one that lived with them first. If I had reported it," her face frowned up as she fight to held the treas in her eyes "If I had done _the right thing_ back then these other girls might not have gotten hurt! It's on me, that these girls were-"

"Callie, you didn't hurt these girls. Liam did. What happened to them, what happened to you – was not your fault! You are not to blame!" Bishop replied without any hesitation. But Callie didn't look convinced, to me it seemed like she doesn't believe what the detective had told her. By the look in her eyes, I could tell, Callie still blamed herself, she still believed it was her fault that the other girls were raped.

"And we believe you weren't his first victim," Archer added as he ordered the photos in a neat pile and put them back in his jacket inner pocket

"There was another girl?" I asked, when Callie didn't "Before Callie?"

"We believe that a girl named Grace, who lived with Olmstead's along with her older brother before Callie and Jude, was Liam's first victim," Archer told us "She would have been 20 this year..."

"Would have been?" Lena asked scared, not missing the world the detectives used

"Overdose, two years ago. She fits the profile," Archer explained not going into any more details

"Brown hair, foster kid, was around age 14, when lived with Olmstead's!" I said matter-of-factly

"Yes," Bishop said quickly, nodding back

"Oh, my god!" Callie gasped, her hand flew up to her forehead, like she remembered something "Liam mentioned a girl named Grace few times...he talked about her, how her hair smelled like peach and how my smiled reminded him of hers!" her breathing got more rapid, she ran her hand in her hair. Callie had some trouble grasping the revelation, she ran her hand over her face

"Deep breathes," Lena said as she started to rub circles on Callie's back, when she saw how Callie started to get worked up "Deep breathes, love!"

"Oh my...gosh...Oh my -ugh..." Callie breathing didn't seem to slow down "...fuck...I'm gonna be sick!" Callie jumped up to her feet, with hand over her mouth and ran towards the first floor bathroom as fast as she could. Lena followed her close behind. I heard the doors slam close behind them. A retching sound was heard.

"Is Callie going to be okay?" Bishop asked concerned as she stood up from the couch along with Archer's

"Lena's with her. She's in good hands," I said not only explaining it to the detectives, but also trying to calm myself down. I wanted to run after Callie as well, to make sure she's okay and to be there for her, but someone had to walk the detectives out.

I walked the detectives back to the front doors. Bishop and Archer both stopped right before the doorstep and turned to me. The woman reached in her pocket and pulled out a card "Here is my card. My number is right there. Address of the precinct on bottom, there!"

"Right," I nod taking the card

"Thank you for your help and we apologize for any..." Bishop's eyes moved over my shoulder to where Callie had run off

"Yeah...uh-" I cleared my throat, not knowing what to say. The situation we were in now, was not something you see everyday. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

"We just want to put this guy away! Get him off the streets!"

"Yeah, I know," I say knowingly "I will-" I took a deep breath in "-see you tomorrow!"

"Have a ni_-" _Archer stopped in the middle of his sentence, when he realized how inappropriate that response would be and changed his answer "Till tomorrow, Mrs. Adams Foster,"

"Mom?" I heard Jesus voice coming from the porch. Both of the detectives looked surprised to see someone walking up the stairs "What's going on?" Jesus had his backpack on and his gym bag over his shoulder. He looked between the two detectives, wondering who they are and what are they doing at his home.

"Nothing. They were just leaving," I said not wanting to give away too much information right now. I needed some time to wrap the news around my head as well.

"Yes, we are leaving," Archer replied as they turned and walked away "Thank you for your time and for the help!"

"Who were they?" Jesus asked curiously as he walked inside

"Detectives," I said patting Jesus back lightly as he walked pass me. I closed the doors behind him.

"Detectives?" Jesus blurred out surprised "What did detectives want from us?"

"We will explain that later. Please, go upstairs!"

"Mom-"

"Mama and I will explain everything later. Please, Jesus...go upstairs!" I pleaded. Right now, all I wanted was to go check on Callie.

"Okay," Jesus said with hesitation, before slowly walking away, looking back at me few times. He wasn't blind - Jesus knew something had happened. I was glad he could leave it be for now and give us the time we needed to process this.

I put the card the detective gave me in the back pocket and made my way to the first floor bathroom, where Callie and Lena were. When I reached the doors, I stopped and listened in. Not a sound was coming from the room. I was scared to go in.

The door nub was cold to touch. Doors creaked quietly as I pushed them open.

They were sitting on the cold tile floor, their backs to the wall. Callie had her knees bent. Her elbows were pressed to her knees, but her face was hidden in her palms. Lena's hand was wrapped around Callie's shoulder, keeping her close to her side and at the same time comforting the girl.

Lena looked up to me, when I closed the doors behind me, giving me a look that said – _she needs you._ Without hesitating, I walked around both of them and sat down on the floor on Callie's other side.

Without saying anything, I lean closer to her to place three soft kisses on her head and run my left hand gently over the back of her hair. Lena raised her left hand up and tucked some stray of hair behind her ear before placing a tender kiss to her temple.

Callie raised her head up and said in a whisper as she wiped the tears away from her face "I went by the police station-"

Lena and I share a confused and worried look with each other. Neither one realized what she was talking about, nor we knew about what time she was talking. But, when Callie elaborated, it just made thing ten times more sadder "Two days after it happened, I went to the police station," Callie said with tears silently rolling down her cheeks "I thought that I would report it, that I would tell cops what Liam did...but I-" Callie sniffed, her look was fixated on some imaginary spot in front of her

"I got _so_ scared. I figured no one would believe me, that no one would take me seriously. I never entered the police station. I couldn't do it...just couldn't! I was _too_ scared..." Callie placed her hand over her mouth, her fingers softly touching her skin and lips as she relived the memories. There was guilt in her eyes. I can't believe the girl blamed herself.

"If I had reported it...if I wasn't so weak, so afraid and such a coward-" Callie scolded herself, she put her head in her hands again -the other girls would never been...Liam wouldn't have-" Callie sobbed out not being able to finish her sentence

The room filled with Callie's sobs, breaking our hearts again. Lena and I both held Callie, trying our best to sooth the crying girl.


	32. Chapter 32

Jude POV

After Lena and Callie had just walked downstairs, Mariana and I both sat on the stairs, listening to the conversation downstairs. We were both too curious and too worried about what was going on to simply do what Lena asked us to do – to sit in the room, while they go downstairs to talk to the detectives.

Once I heard the detectives mention Liam, I got up and ushered Mariana to do the same. I made Mariana walk back to the room and stay there till the visit was over. She was not happy at first, Mariana wanted to know what was going on. But I didn't want Mariana to overhear something she isn't suppose to know. It took a little convincing to make sure the girl stays in her room. I believe, my puppy dog eyes and pleading tone helped.

We both sat down on the edge of Mariana's bed. When Mariana saw how worried and nervous I looked, she gripped my hand tightly in hers. She has been holding my hand ever since. Neither one of us had said anything. We simply sat in silence, waiting for the detectives to leave and for moms or Callie to come up and tell us what is going on.

The moment we heard footsteps coming up the stairs and towards the room, we both looked up to the doorway. My body became slightly more tense and I even held my breath for a moment, as I wondered, who will come through the doorway – mom, mama or Callie. Silently I prayed for Callie.

When I saw Jesus walk in the room, instead of moms or Callie, I looked back down to the floor slightly disappointed and let out the breath I was holding.

"Guys!" Jesus dropped his bags on the floor by the doors as he looked at us "What the hell is going on? Why were there detectives here?"

"We don't know. The only thing we do know, it's about some guy named Liam," Mariana replied for both of us, even thought, what she said wasn't entirely true. I wasn't as clueless as Mariana was. For Mariana, the name Liam Olmstead meant nothing, but for me the name meant much more.

"Well, what did they want from mom?" Jesus asked curiously "How does mom know this guy?"

"They didn't talk to mom," Mariana said cautiously looking at her twin. Next moment, Mariana glanced to me, before she elaborated "They talked to Callie!"

"To Callie? Why?" Jesus paused, before he added "What did she do?"

"Nothing! She hasn't done anything!" I said loudly and much harsher than I intended to as I jumped up to my feet. I simply didn't like that Jesus automatically assume that Callie had done something.

"Whoa, easy Jude," Jesus raised his hands up in defense "I didn't mean it like that!" He lowered his hands down to his sides "I just...I don't understand what would detectives want from her! That's all,"

"Sorry," I mouth to Jesus. He offers me back a small, sad smile, telling me that we a good. I turn on my heel and walk over to the window to try and call myself down a bit.

"Is the Liam guy Callie's ex-boyfriend?" Jesus asked me curiously, as I stood with my back turned to the twins, staring out the window

I laughed out at how totally wrong that was and then put a stop to that Jesus horrible idea "No! Definitely not!"

I was agitated by all of this. When I heard the detective mention Liam's name, I knew it was bad news. I can't even begin to imagine what my sister was going through right now. Part of me is wondering, if the detectives are here because it was somehow connected to Callie seeing Liam the other day at work. I was afraid that Liam hurt Callie again that day, she just didn't tell me. Callie was pretty shaken up after the run in. The thought that Callie might have done something bad to Liam in crossed my mind for a moment, but as fast it came to my mind, I got rid of it. No matter how much Callie hates him, she would never physically harm another person. That's not who she is!

Another thought crossed my mind, that actually frightened me, because I had never had similar thoughts before. These were bad thoughts! I know this sounds bad, but – I would be okay if Liam was dead and that the detectives were investigating his death. I would not mourn his death even for a fraction of second. After what he did to my sister, he would deserve such fate. This thought probably makes me a bad person as well. Hell, a horrible person!

_This is not like you, Jude!_ \- I shake myself mentally, trying to get rid of the bad thoughts - _this is not who you are! You are better than this!_

"Hey, why did you think they wanted to talk to mom?" Mariana asked her twin, pulling me out of my thoughts

"Detective gave mom her card and mom said that she will see them tomorrow," Jesus explained walking over to his sister bed to sit down

"They left?" I asked as I spin around to face my siblings

"Yeah. When I came in, they were leaving. Mom told me to go upstairs," Jesus told us "She said that they will talk to us later..." he trailed off, when I hurried towards the doors "Hey, where are you going?!" I saw Jesus jump up from the bed as he called after me "Mom told to stay upstairs!"

I hurried down the stairs. When I reached the last step, I stopped. The first floor was quiet. I didn't hear a single sound. Warily, I took the last step down. I looked around the house. There was light in kitchen, living room, hallway, but there was no sign of moms or Callie.

My heart started to beat a little bit faster as I slowly moved towards the living room. The room was empty. I looked over to the dinner room- empty, like living room. It was no surprise to me when I found kitchen empty as well.

_Of course! The garage!_

As I walk over the backyard, I notice that there was no light on. _That's strange_ – I think to myself, but still keep walking towards the garage. I pressed my ear to the doors to listen in at first. When I didn't hear a single sound coming from the room, I quickly opened the doors. Empty, just like all of the other rooms.

Perplexed about my families whereabouts, I walk back to the house. When I walked in the house, I stopped in the nook area. I knew they didn't come upstairs, I saw that moms cars were in the driveway, when I was in the living room, so I know they are home.

There was just one more room, that I hadn't checked in the house. And it was right in front of me.

Callie POV

_Enough crying _– I told myself after few minutes of crying in these woman's hands. Even thought they tried, their soothing words weren't much of help right now. I have never felt this guilty as I do right now.

I pulled both of my hands out of the two woman tight grips and wiped my cheeks as I get up from the cold tile floor.

"Callie," I heard Lean's concerned voice as I stand up. They both shift to stand up as well.

"I'm fine!" I replied as I ran my palms over my eyes and cheeks few more times to get rid of as many tears as I can

The one thing I do not like is being vulnerable and weak in front of other people.

That's funny, because I have found myself breaking down in front of these woman more times in these last couple of weeks, than I have cried in total while I was in foster care. All that time in foster care with Jude, I did my best not to cry and to break down. I had to stay strong for Jude, I had to look after him. A moment of weakness for me, could cost a lot for both of us. When I was separated from him, I had to think of a way to get him back. There was so much on my mind, that it felt like I didn't even have a minute to myself. It feels like I have have been running ever since we were placed in foster care.

And now, now that Jude is safe. Now that I am in this safe environment along with him - I have all this time to myself. I can finally catch a breath. I have finally allowed myself to walk, instead of running all the time. All this free time, has given me a lot to think about it. And I have realized, that there is so much that I haven't dealt with. Being raped is one of those things. So now it had all come crashing down over me.

"I'm fine!" I repeated, mostly to try and convince myself, not them. By now, I know that neither Stef, nor Lena believe that I'm fine, whenever I say I'm fine. And to be honest, they are right. I'm not fine, I'm far from being okay.

I walked over to the sink, opened the tap and splashed some of the cold water on my face to wipe away the tear strains. It was a refreshing feeling, exactly what I needed to gather myself up. I repeated the action multiple times to try and wash away the memories, even though I knew it doesn't work that way.

While I was splashing water on my face, I felt a hand running in circles over my bad in soothing motions. I'm not sure when I started to be able to tell them apart just by their touch, but I knew – it was Lena. It was Lena's hands, Lena's long fingers and palm that was gently tracing my back, comforting me.

I reached for the tap to close it and then press my hands to the side of the sink. For a moment, I watched how the water from my face dripped down back into the sink.

"Here," Stef said handing me a towel. I gladly took the towel from Stef's hands and as I straightened my back.

I pressed the towel over my face drying it. When I lower the towel down and look straight forward, I see a reflection of myself in the mirror that was hung up on the wall, just above the sink. Looking at my reflection now, reminded me of a time just few days after it had happened.

_One shower wasn't enough anymore. Ever since Liam raped me, I always felt dirty. It's like I can't scrub it off. Even after taking shower for a half and hour, I can still feel his hands on me, I can still feel him touching me, I feel his breath on me. I can't get rid of the horrible feeling. I shiver and cringe every time at the memory._

_I warped the big towel around me and walked over to the sink. My hair was dripping wet. Because of the heat in the room, the mirror was fogged up. When I place my palm on the mirror, I briefly stop, because once again I saw the purple bruise that Liam left on me around my wrist, when he pinned me down on the bed two days ago. I could distinguish his fingers on my skin. In fact, my whole body was still sore and covered in bruises._

_I shake my head, trying to get rid of the horrid memory and wipe my hand back and forth over the mirror, clearing out a small area on the mirror just enough so I could see my own face._

_I stared straight to the mirror and got lost in my own reflection. It's quite fascinating how little I thought of myself after what Liam did to me. Staring back at me was a weak, disgusting, worthless, unlovable girl. And as I learned today, I was also a bloody coward. I had stood outside the police station for what felt like half an hour, before I walked away giving up on getting the courage to walk in and talk to someone about what had happened._

_I hated what I saw. I hated my own reflection. I hated the weak girl that I had become. I disgust myself._

_I don't know what came over me, but the next thing I know, there is a loud sound and the mirror in front of me shattered. The way the mirror had shattered, reminded me of a spider web. In a way, it looked beautiful. But the best part about it - I could no longer see my own reflection. It was a such a relief._

_I was brought out of the daze, when I started to feel a pulsing sensation on my right fist. When I looked down, I saw that small pieces of glass were embedded in my skin around my knuckles. It didn't hurt. At least it wasn't pain that I can't handle. Blood was dripping down my closed fist slowly to the sink._

"Callie?" I hear Stef's voice pull me out of my memory. The mirror in front of me was unbroken. Reflection of myself and Lena, who stood by my right a small step behind me, was seen. Lena was looking at me through the reflection. I looked down - my right hand was pulled in fist, but there was no blood, no glass embedded in my skin. I opened my closed fist and looked back up.

When I glance to Stef on my left, I see with how much concern she was watching me "Where did you go?" she asked gently as a dove

"What?" I ask pretending to not know what she was talking about

"You zoned out," Stef said as she tucked another loose stray of hair behind my ear "Do you want to talk about it?"

I averted my look down to the towel in my hand and shook my head "No, not really,"

"Okay," I could still feel Stef's eyes on me "If you do, we are here for you. Day or night, you hear me?"

I glance back to Stef and answer quietly "Yeah, I hear you," I glance over to Lena "Can I go now? I want to be alone,"

"Wait, Callie. There is one thing we need to discuss before you go," Lena said stopping me from walking out of the room

"Right now? Can't it wait?" I asked wondering what she wanted us to discuss. All I wanted to do right now was just crawl in my bed and try to forget everything that happened in the last 30 minutes

"It won't be long," Lena assured me "The other kids are right upstairs. They will have some questions, they will want to know what's going on,"

"Oh," I breathed out, I had forgotten that Jude and the twins were here as well

"What do you want us to tell them?" Lena asked carefully "We don't have to tell them anything, if you don't want to. But we need to know, how you want to proceed with this, so we can act properly,"

"Uh," I hesitated, because I had no idea what I wanted "Jude already knows,"

"He does?" Lena asked gently, yet slightly surprised as well

I swallowed the lump in my throat, averted my look on the ground and said quietly "After Jude blamed me for getting kicked out of another house, I told him about Liam, about what he did to me,"

"How did he react to those news?"

"Uh," I rubbed my nose as I tilted my head up to look at the two woman "He was 10 and uh, no one had educated him about...that stuff," nervously I scratch my neck as I spoke slowly, thinking about each word twice before it left my mouth "I think Jude didn't fully understand, what it meant...what I was telling him,"

"He was still angry with you?" Stef asked. I pressed my lips together, forming a straight, thin line and nodded my head stiffly few times. I wasn't angry at Jude back then. He was just a kid, he didn't comprehend what I was telling him, because no one had ever talked to him about that stuff before.

"Oh, honey," Lena sighed sadly as she rubbed my back

"He understood it some few months later. He had this sex-ed class one time and he had questions about it," I looked between the two older woman to see their reactions

"We will talk to Jude," Lena assured me. Thankfully, by now I knew it meant that Stef and Lena will discuss the topic, not him getting in trouble "What about the twins? Would you be okay if they knew?" Lena asked quickly sensing how I wanted this conversation to end

"I guess..." I said quickly, with a small shoulder shrug, as I wanted to moved towards the doors

"You guess?" Stef asked not liking my answer, when she had stopped me from walking out by simply putting her hand on my shoulder "That's a very vague answer, love!"

"_You guess _\- isn't going to work, Callie!" Lena added with concern "We don't want to make you feel uncomfortable here. We don't want to say too much-"

"Well, you two already know so what's two more!" I said with a hint of attitude as I push pass Lena to get out of the small bathroom, letting them now that I was done with this conversation for now

When I turned to head towards the back exit, I was surprised to see Jude standing in the nook area, looking straight at me. I came to halt. Stef and Lena walked out of the bathroom as well and now stood behind me.

"What did they want?" Jude asked me carefully, yet at the same time it sounded like he wouldn't let this go, until he had an answer

"Nothing," for some reason I wanted to hide it from Jude. I didn't want him to be affected by this. He finally has his life back together, he should have to worry about me, about something that happened years ago and that didn't directly affect him.

"Don't do that! It's me," He said in rather desperate manner "I know it was about Liam!" Jude stated without taking his eyes off me "Was it about when you saw him, before my adoption?" I did not dare to look over my shoulder to Stef and Lena to their reactions.

I knew very well, that I won't be able to hide this from Jude. He knows me too well. Yet I still tried. Silly of me. For few seconds I started at him without blinking, debating with myself how much to tell him.

"They are building a case against him," I explained to him as I averted my look down to the floor between us "The detectives want my statement to help put him away," I chewed my lip, nervous about how he will take the news

Jude looked at me confused "Why now? How did it come to this? How did they knew?"

"There were other girls his parents fostered, that Liam-" I sucked in a breath and closed my eyes briefly before I got the courage to say the word out aloud "-raped. One of the girls stepped forward. The detectives started to build a case. They knew about me, because they had read my file and they knew that I fit the pattern,"

"Are you going to give your statement?" Jude asked without missing a beat

"Yes,"

"Will you-" Jude started, but this time Lena stopped him

"Callie is really tired right now," Lena said stepping up next to me, she placed her hand on my shoulder "Why don't we let her go rest for a little time. You both can talk later, when Callie has wrapped her head around what has happened, okay?"

"Yeah, sure!" Jude mumbled quietly, looking remorsefully at me "I'm sorry," He took a small step aside

"Go on, honey!" Lena said quietly rubbing my back

I glanced up to Lena and whispered "Thanks," the older woman simply smiled back at me

As I walk towards Jude, to get to the back doors, he extends his arm out, reaching for my hand. I grip his hand for a short moment. Jude gives my hand a firm, yet gentle squeeze. He smiles at me sadly. I hold on to his hand as long as our extended arms allow as I walk pass him. Once my fingers slip out of his hand, without looking back I walk toward the back doors and head out to the garage.

Stef POV

After Callie left the house to have a moment in solitude in her own room, Lena and I gathered up the kids. Because of Callie's vague answer, whether or not she was okay with the twins knowing, we decided to leave out that part for now. We told the kids enough so they would know what's going on. The answers we gave, seemed to appease all of the twins questions about what was happening.

Jude didn't say much while the twins were here. He sat quietly and listened to us. But when the twins walked upstairs, Jude stayed behind. Once it was the three of us, we gave him a bit more detailed answers to the previous questions and new ones that he had on his mind, because he did know what this truly was about. Lena and I both could tell, how concerned Jude was for his sister.

It was some minutes after 8, when we finally remembered about dinner. Lena and I didn't feel like making anything so we decided to order in. We ended up ordering Chinese. The food arrived some 30 minutes later. All this time, Callie was spending alone in her room, like she wished.

Twins and Jude all came down to kitchen, when they heard the doorbell ring. I payed the delivery boy and carried the big bag in the kitchen. Everyone gathered around me, waiting for me to hand out their orders.

"Can we eat in living room?" Jesus asked when I handed him his order

Usually Lena would be object about the idea of eating in living room, but today she was oddly easily persuaded. Actually, she didn't need any persuasion "Yes, that's a great idea!"

"Awesome!" Jesus grabbed his drink, his order and walked out of the kitchen to living room. The TV turned on seconds later. Mariana grabbed her food and followed her twin.

"I will go get Callie," Jude said as I put out the last two orders out of the bag, which was mine and Callie's

"Let me!" I stop Jude "Go on, join your siblings," I patted his shoulder and nodded towards the living room. Jude was a little hesitant at first, but eventually took his food and disappeared in the living room. A moment later he was heard talking to the twins.

"Do you think she's going to join us?" Lena asked walking over to the fridge. She took out three small water bottles. Lena placed two of the bottles on the table, but the third one she kept in her hand and opened.

"Probably not," I said pulling the two water bottles closer to me, while Lena was taking a sip of her water

I put Callie's order on top of mine and picked them up in my right hand. With my left grabbed the two bottles. "Open the doors for me, please?" I asked Lena nodding to the back doors

"Sure," Lena walked around the table and held the doors open for me. Before I walked pass her, I stopped briefly by my wife and gave her a small peck on her lips

"Make sure she's okay!" Lena said a moment before she closed the doors behind me

As I walked over the backyard, I put the water bottles under my arm, so I would have a free hand to knock and open the doors. I heard a small voice telling me that I come in after my knock.

"Hey!" I smile at the girl, who was laying flat on her bed staring up to the ceiling, with her hands clenched on her stomach "I come barring gifts!" Callie raised her head up a little to see me "Well, food to be exact!" I kick the doors shut with my leg as I had the water bottles in my hand again

Callie pressed up on her elbows as she watched me come closer to the bed "I'm not hungry,"

"Well, you have to eat something," I said sitting on the edge of her bed "The top one is yours! Take it!" I said in a manner, that left no room for argument "Water as well," Callie rolled her eyes at me before she sat up and reached for the top food container. With other hand she took one of the water bottles, but next second she placed the water bottle on her nightstand

I kicked off my shoes, crawled on the bed and sat with my back against the head board, my legs stretched out. Callie shifted and sat in the same manner as I did, hand reach distance away from me.

Moment after Callie had opened her food container, she looked up to me and asked in surprise "How did you know what to order?"

My answer was very simple "Jude. He said it's your favorite," I opened my order and glanced to the young girl next to me and smile at her "And now I know it too!" I wink at her and dig in my food

"How are you doing?" I asked Callie some minute or two in our dinner and carefully watched the girl next to me to look for any warning sings

Callie tossed her noodles around with the chopsticks few times "Just peachy!" Callie said her voice full of sarcasm

"At least you didn't say fine," I try light humor and grin at the girl. Callie was not impressed, she gave me a look in return, instead of a smile.

"How do you think I'm doing?" Callie asked me rhetorically "Hour ago I was reminded of the most horrible thing that happened to me while I was in the foster care!"

Callie admitted quietly the next moment "Nightmares are guaranteed," Callie pulled her shoulders up as she shivered "I feel his hands on me again!" Callie ran her hand over mouth "I can't get the image of his evil grin out of my mind!"

Callie took a little food with her chopsticks and said sarcastically "To answer your question - I'm having the time of my life!" She tossed the chopsticks and the little food that she had picked up, back to the food container. Callie ran her hand over her forehead, looking like she was trying to contain her feelings and remain calm, while she clearly was worked up.

Callie then threw her arm up and said in frustration "And to top it off, to make my day even more horrible, I found out that it was my fault that the other girls..."

"That's not your fault!" I interjected, not allowing her to finish that sentence. She needed to get that thought out of her head.

Callie looked to be slightly annoyed that I had stopped her mid sentence. She glared at me and tried to finish her sentence again "It was my fault that-"

"It wasn't!" I said firmly as I turned to the girl "It was not your fault, Callie!" I repeated slower manner to emphasize the message I was trying to get across to her

"Yes it was!" Callie yells at me, loosing it. She quickly put the food container on the nightstand, next to the water, before she turned back to me and continued to speak in raised and loud voice "I could have stopped it! But I didn't! It's my fault!"

"It's never the victims fault!" I told her calmly. I could pinpoint the exact moment, Callie got hurt by my words. A moment of silence followed my statement.

"So, that's what I am - a _victim_. That's how you see me now?" Callie asked, her voice small. She looked at me hurt. I placed the food container on the nightstand table and turned fully to the girl, with now free hands.

"Yes! You were a victim to a horrible crime, just like thousands of other woman and men around the World. But that's not what I see when I look at you," I clarify without missing a beat "It does not define who you are! You did not allow Liam to win!" I press my index finger to her chest "You did that, Callie! And you were all alone!"

"You wanna know what I see, when I look at you?" Callie started back at me scared, waiting for me to finish "A fighter!"

Neither one of us said anything for the next moment. We just had an intense stare down. Callie did not take her eyes off mine, she was studying me. I guess she tried to see if I meant what I had said. If I didn't say it just because it needed to said. But I meant it, every word.

"It doesn't change the fact that it was my fault those other girls were raped!" Callie said changing the topic back to previous one, when she averted her look down to the bed between us

"You did not hurt those girls!"

"But I could have stopped Liam from hurting them!" Callie argued back "I was this close to walking in the police station!" Callie raised her hand up and showed it on her fingers "This close! But I got scared!"

"It's very common for rape victims to feel ashamed and embarrassed. You were 14, alone and hurt! Of course you were scared! Grown men and woman are scared!"

"That's not an excuse!" Callie said back stubbornly as she shook her head

"No, but it explains a lot!"

"It only shows that I was a bloody coward!" Callie said sharply. The young girl was too harsh on herself.

"Callie, no one blames you," I tried my best to get the message across to Callie. Sadly, she was not listening to me.

"I blame myself!" She almost shouted back at me, while tapping her hand at her own chest. I was failing at persuading the girl otherwise. Callie was convinced it was her fault. And it was killing me. I hated seeing the girl blame herself.

"It was Grace fault that you were raped!" I stated without missing a beat, trying a reverse psychology on her

"No it wasn't!" Callie argued back instantly, defending the girl that she has never even met and who no longer is alive "She didn't rape me! Liam did! That girl didn't even know that I existed or that Liam would do something like that again!"

My eyebrow raised a little as I remained silent and allowed the girl to realize in her own pace that, what she had just said, applied to herself as well. Callie turned her head and averted her look away from me, when it finally hit her. Her eyes closed for few short seconds as she tried to grasp the news.

"Callie," I reached over to the girls lap, to take her hand "I'm going to tell you this every day for the rest of my life, if I have to. It was not your fault what Liam did to you and it most certainly was not your fault, that the other girls were hurt as well,"

Callie glanced at me, with tears in her eyes. Her eyes traveled from my eyes down to my shoulder and then back up. I had a feeling what she was thinking about. At the same time, I saw how uncertain and scared she was.

I scooted a bit closer to her, decreasing the gap between us "Come here," I whispered to her, taking the first step. I hold my right arm out, waiting for Callie to close the gap between us.

Callie scooted a bit closer to me and lowered her head down to my shoulder. I warped my arm around the girl and turn my head to her, so I could place a kiss on her head.

There was something I wanted to tell the girl for weeks now. Knowing Callie I realize, that most likely - she won't say it back. Not today. Maybe not for weeks or months. But despite that, I wanted her to know.

"I love you, Callie!" I whisper to her

Like I predicted, Callie remained silent. She lifted her head up from my shoulder a little, to look at me. Callie studied me closely. A moment later she lowered her head back to my shoulder and leaned a bit closer to me.


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: From the bottom of my heart - thank you everyone for reading this story and for supporting me! Virtual hug to everyone who has reviewed. The best part of doing this, is hearing your feedback and reading that you are enjoying this story.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)  
**

Jude POV

February 13th

"Are you scared?" I asked my sister in a hushed voices. I was laid down beside her on her bed, on my left side, gazing at her. Callie shifted on her bed. She turned from laying on her back and staring up to the ceiling to turning on her right side and looking at me.

"Yeah. A little bit," Callie answered in a whisper. She closed her eyes for a brief moment, but when she opened them up and looked me in the eye, she confessed "More than a little bit, actually!"

I could tell she did not like to admitting it, but I was glad she did. It was a big step for Callie. Usually, she would try and deny it, pretend that she was fine, while actually she wasn't. One reason why she used to do that, was to protect me. I believe I have to thank moms for the progress Callie has made. They have provided her with a safe environment and have showed her that it's okay to show emotions and admit that she's scared.

"Stef and Lena are going to be there with you," I assured her, when she moved her hands under her head

"That doesn't change the fact how scared I am,"

"No, it doesn't," I agreed with her "But it does change the fact, that you won't be alone," I glanced to the bedspread between us "And I'm here as well. I might not go with you today, but-"

"I know," Callie said quietly, interrupting me "You're with me as well. Supporting me from distance,"

"Yeah," I confirmed with a smile on my lips, when I look back at my sister

"Callie?" I asked after a moment of silence

"Hmm?" she hummed back

"I know this is hard for you. If there is anything I can do to help, anything at all, please tell me!"

"You're already doing it - you're here with me now!" Callie replied with smile on her lips, before she leaned closer to me to place a soft kiss on my forehead

Two soft knocks on the door made both of us to lift our heads up and look at the doors.

"Come in!" Callie called out loud, but then added quickly just for me "That's Lena's knock," They both had their specific way of knocking. I was happy, that Callie has seemed to picked up on that as well.

The doors opened reveling Lena on the other side. Callie gave me a quick look, telling me that she was right. Lena only took two steps in. She smiled at us, when she saw us camped out on the bed together.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we should move out," Lena spoke gently as she pointed over her shoulder with her left, addressing it to Callie

"Yeah," Callie sat up on the bed, I did as well. Callie scooted to the side of the bed and swung her legs over the edge. Even thought her movement was fast, I knew she wasn't looking forward to this road trip she has to take with moms.

"I will quickly run to bathroom," Callie told Lena, when she was putting on her shoes

"Of course," Lena replied watching how Callie walked her way "We will be by the car,"

When Callie was out of the garage, I got up from the bed as well. I followed Lena out of the garage. Lena closed the doors behind me and then we both walked towards the front of the house. Stef had already pulled her car out of the driveway. The black SUV was parked on the street, at the end of the path that leads up to the house.

"Did she say anything?" mama asked me as we walked over the front lawn together

"Callie admitted that she is scared," I told mom, when we stopped at Stef's car

Stef was already sitting in the car, behind the wheel. She was on her phone, talking to someone. Mom had this serious look on her face. I always get a little bit nervous whenever I see Stef so serious and in such protective mom mode. It's only a guess, but I had a feeling that mom was talking to their lawyer to learn as much as she can about the legal side of what is happening.

"Everyone in her position would be scared," mama said placing her hand on my shoulder "It's understandable,"

"How long will this take? What time will you be back?" I asked curiously, wanting to know for how long of a wait do I have to prepare myself

"We don't know, honey. Hour at least. Possibly longer. I honestly don't know how long these things take," I sigh sadly, this is going to be one long wait

"Look out for her, will you?" I realized how stupid my request was, when I said the words out loud

"Of course we will, honey! Don't worry about your sister! We got her back!" Lena caressed my cheek fondly as she assured me

I heard the front doors open and close behind me, indicating Callie was coming. Lena looked up from me to my sister, who just walked up next to us.

"Okay, let's go!" Lena said "Behave! We will be home soon," Lena told me before she got in the passenger seat

When Lena closed the doors behind her, I wrapped my arms around Callie, giving her a tight hug.

"It's going to be okay, Jude! I'm going to be okay!" Callie reassured me, when we had been in each others embrace for few seconds. I should have said that to her, not the other way around. To compensate that I hadn't said it first, I squeezed Callie a bit more tighter, that way trying to show her just how much I love her. I didn't want to let go, so I held on to my sister just a little bit longer.

"Jude," Callie got out quietly a moment later

"I know," I unwrap my arms from around her and let her go. Callie ran her fingers swiftly through my hair before she placed a kiss on my temple

"I love you too!" Callie told me, before she walked to the back of the car and got in

Stef POV

Callie got in the back of the car through passenger side doors, but ended up sitting behind the drivers seat. I readjusted the rear view mirror only to have a look at Callie in the back seat "That was one long hug," I said as casually as I could while watching the girls reflection in the mirror

Callie finished buckling up and then locked eye with me in the rear view mirror "He's worried about me,"

"That's understandable, love!" Lena replied saying the same exact words that I was thinking in my mind. I start up the car and drive out.

When we had been driving for a minute Callie added "He shouldn't have to worry about me so much,"

"Do you really expect for him to not care about you?" I commented back keeping my eyes on the road in front "Jude loves you just as much as you love him. It's a two way street, Callie!"

Callie didn't say anything back. All I heard from her was a deep sigh. For a little while, we drove in silence. Lena reached for the radio and turned on some music in the background to make the ride a bit more pleasant. We both knew, Callie doesn't want to do small talk, so we didn't try to force her into it.

"You didn't tell them!" Came a statement from the back seat after two song had played on the radio "The twins I mean. You didn't tell them," I couldn't tell from her voice, if Callie was glad about that or upset

Callie must have figured it out from her brief run in with the twins this morning. Usually, when someone hears news that someone they know – acquaintance, friend, relative - has been raped, it changes their behavior around that person. It's pretty much inevitable. Some people aren't fully aware that their behavior has changed.

The person that found out the news simply doesn't know what to say or how to act around the person, that has been raped. Their looks linger just a bit longer on the other person, wondering how hard it must have been. They become more nicer, sweeter, cautious and more compassionate around the person, not wanting to offend or hurt the person, by doing or saying the wrong thing while around this person. They also tend to help the person more than before.

It's all small things, but the person, to which this horrible thing has happened, notices the changes. That's when it clicks – they know. The twins don't know, which means they act the same way around Callie as day or week before. They are both unaware about what's this trip truly about.

Lena and I both share a quick look, before I avert my eyes on the road "Did you want us to tell them?" Lena asked glancing over her shoulder to Callie in the backseat

Callie ignored Lena's question "Why didn't you?" she sounded confused

"You didn't give us a straight answer," Lena explained to the girl without any hesitation

"I said you could tell them,"

"No!" Lena argued back without raising her voice "You replied with – _I guess _– and then you simply threw your hands up and basically said – _whatever!_"

"Neither one of those was a – yes!" I added peaking a quick look in the rear view mirror. Callie's eyes were on Lena, she didn't notice me looking at her.

"Did you want us to tell the twins?" Lena asked again, when the young girl had remained silent for too long

"I don't know," Callie replied in uncertain voice. When I peaked another look in the mirror, I saw that Callie was looking down to her lap. She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts as she still seemed to be thinking about Lena's question. It could be that Callie indeed didn't know.

"Nothing is going to change about it, unless you decide otherwise," Lena assured the young girl "Neither Stef and I, nor Jude are going to say anything to them!"

I heard a barely audible "Thank you," coming from the back. Lena remained turned back to the backseat for a moment, before she turned back in her seat.

* * *

As I pull in the parking lot next to the precinct some minutes later, I turn off the radio and state the obvious "Here we are!" Lena next to me takes a deep breath, preparing herself for what's to come so she could stay as calm and as strong as she needs to be. Callie remained quiet.

After I pulled in a parking spot and turned off the engine, I open the seat belt and turn in my seat to the backseat to the young girl. Callie was looking out the passenger side window to the building. She looked frightened and fragile.

"Callie," I tried to get the young girls attention, Lena turned in her seat as well. Callie slowly turned to look at us, but didn't say a word.

"Are you ready?" Lena asked gently, while I kept a close look at her features

Callie glanced back out the side window "No," she admitted, but when she looked back at us, she added in a very emotionless tone "But I will never be. So I might as well go now and get it over with," she reached for the door handle and was out of the car before we knew it

Lena and I share a quick look before we both get out of the car. Callie was still standing by the side of the car, staring over it at the police building. I rubbed the girls shoulder comforting and at the same time encouraging her. Together we walked around the car to meet up with Lena at the end bumper of the car. We all stared at the building in front of us for few seconds, before we started to talk in it's direction.

Callie takes in a deep breath, when we are at the front entrance to the police building, before she takes her first step up. Lena and I remain right by her side as we follow the girl in.

By the front desk, we found out that we have to make our way up to the third floor. We took the stairs up instead of the elevator. I pushed the doors open and walked through the doorway first, taking a lead because I saw that Callie wasn't up to it anymore.

We had arrived at our destination. The big hall in which we were now standing in, was filled with desks. There weren't as much detectives in the room as there were the desks. That was probably because it was Saturday and not everyone had cases they had to work on. But those who were here were working hard. Some were reading files, others were looking up something at their computers or discussing cases with colleges. One detective was on a phone trying to get some sort of information from the person on the other end of the phone call. A pair of detectives, older man and his younger college, walked pass us, heading to the staircase. Even thought it was a weekend, it still looked busy in here.

Looking around the hall again, I saw no sign of the two detectives that Callie talked to yesterday. I glanced over my shoulder to Lena and Callie. They both seemed to still take in the surrounding.

Callie's eyes were fixated on something at the right side of the room. When I looked over to where Callie was staring at, I noticed a white board. One that you could write on with marker. It had some pictures attached to it. Something was written on the white board next to the each picture, but it was too far for me to read. One of the picture stood out, because I instantly recognized the person on it. I hated seeing Callie's picture up there.

I swallow hard as I briefly look away from the white board.

It was a a case map. There was probably a timeline there as well. Beside the picture of the girls, there was also a picture of a light haired guy. It was put up on the other side of the board. I make a mental note, to make sure I get to see how this guy looks up close, so that I could protect Callie and be in the loop.

"Let's go find detective Archer or Bishop," I said, when I turned back to Callie

Doors at the other end of the hall opened and a group of detectives walked out. Among them were also the two detectives that visited us yesterday. The two men had suits on, while the two woman were in business casual outfits. They all walked across the hall, heading towards the white board.

"Archer, I want you to go talk to his former girlfriends - Nicky and Lea. Find out how much they know about their ex!" detective Bishop said to the other detectives, I guess she was in charge "Take Romero with you!"

"Alright! Let's go Randy!" Archer tapped on the upper arm of the younger looking detective that was walking in the group and they took off towards the elevator the next moment

"Mellisa, can you find out if-" Bishop stopped in her tracks and turned to the female detective that remained the only person with her

"Detective Bishop!" I called announcing myself, as I was walking towards her. I heard Lena and Callie following me close behind me.

"Ah! Never mind Mellisa, they are here!" Bishop turned to us and then came towards me to meet us halfway "Mrs. Adams Foster,"

"Please, it's Stef," I said, when we shook hands. Bishop took a notice of that and smiled at me.

"Callie," Bishop smiled at the girl, who stood little bit behind me. Callie manages a small, short lived smile in return.

Bishop then turned to my wife "And Mrs. Adams Foster,"

Lena shook her hand as well "Call me Lena,"

"Thank you for coming down," Bishop said sincerely as she looked around us "This is my college, detective Mellisa Taylor. She's working the case as well," she introduced us to the fellow detective

When Bishop saw that Callie's eyes wandered off to the white board again, Bishop gave a little nod to her college. Detective Taylor quickly walked over to the board and turned it around, revealing a clean side of white board.

"Let's go to someplace more quiet and comfortable," Bishop gestured as she started to walk towards one of the doors on the other side of the hall "Follow me, please!"

We walked in what looked like a conference room. It most definitely was not interrogation room. Yes, it had a table in the middle, but it was rounded and the chairs were much more comfy looking than the hard, uncomfortable chars in interrogation room. A big window was at the opposite wall from the doors, that had no bars on and looked out the street. There was a painting hang up at the side wall, that made the room much more friendly looking.

Lena and I remained standing close to the doors, while Callie walked up to the window and started out of it.

"There's water if you want," Bishop gestured to the water dispenser that stood in one of the corners of the wall "Or you can make yourself coffee or tea," she nodded towards the coffee machine that stood on one of the counters by the side wall

"I will be back shortly and we can begin then," Bishop said before walking out of the room, closing the doors behind her

"Well, this is cozy," I commented walking around the room "Do either one of you want coffee?" I asked my wife and Callie, when I had walked up to the coffee machine to look at the choices the coffee machine offered

"No, thank you," Lena replied as she examined the painting on the wall. Lena's head tilted a little to one side.

"This thing has black coffee. Just the way you like it, Callie!" I said, my finger lingering over the button that said - _black coffee_

When I didn't receive an answer from Callie, I walked up to her. The moment I stopped behind her, Callie spoke up quietly "I don't know if I can do this," Just from her voice, I could tell the girl was scared

That confession caught Lena's attention as well. She quickly spun around to see the girl. Callie turned around to face me. There was fear in her eyes, like I had predicted.

"I'm so scared, Stef!" Callie admitted quietly, her voice trembling a little. Once she had admitted it, she averted her eyes down to the floor in shame.

"Hey, hey..." I sang softly as I placed my hands on the girls upper arms "Can you look at me?" I waited for Callie to react, but she didn't move a muscle "Please look at me, love!"

I moved both of my hands towards her neck. My thumbs rested on the very side of her cheek, next to her ear, while my palms were on her neck. Callie timidly raised her head up and gazed back to me.

"I know you are scared!" I looked deeply to her eyes and admitted "I'm scared as well! This right here_ is_ a very scary situation."

Callie sucked in her lower lip and averted her eyes down again "I need you to remember, that you are not alone in this. We got you! Lena and I are here for you, no matter what!"

"Would you stick with me even if I would walk away from this?" Callie asked warily, when she made eye contact with me "If I couldn't do it?"

"Even then! We are always going to have your back!" I reassure her without missing a beat "That's a promise, Callie!" Callie listened to what I had to say and then averted her look down, again.

"But I know you aren't going to going to do that-" Callie seemed surprise by my statement that came a moment later "-because that's not who you are! The Callie we know, never walks away from a fight, especially, when it get's hard. We know you and we know that you always fight back, with everything you have! Like I said before - you are a fighter, Callie!"

I traced my thumb fondly over her cheek "You have fought for years. And not only you fought for yourself, you fought for Jude as well! You do not give up when things get hard - that's the Callie we know!"

"Now, listen very carefully to me," I said firmly with fire in my eyes, grabbing Callie's full attention "It's okay to be scared, love! It means you are about to do something very brave!" I paused, letting Callie truly grasp what I was saying

I repeated in whisper "It's _okay_ to be scared," I tilted my head up and placed a tender kiss on her forehead

The doors opened and detective Bishop along with Taylor walked inside. Bishop had a folder in her hand. Callie ran both of her palms over her eyes, when I took my hands away from her neck. Lena cleared her throat, she must have gotten emotional as well.

"I'm sorry-" Bishop looked around us "Did we interrupted you. We can give you few more minutes,"

"It's fine," Callie said getting her strong composure back

"Callie, before we start," Bishop said carefully as she placed the folder on the table "I need to make sure you are okay with uh-" She looked over to me and Lena "-them staying!"

Callie glanced to me first and then looked over to Lena. I could tell she was trying to figure out what she wanted.

"We will need to talk about...the details," Bishop added cautiously, while watching the young girl "about what happened with Liam," Callie's face became one shade more paler "And I just want to make sure, you are as comfortable as you can be," For now the other detective remained silent, allowing the lead detective to do the talking for now

I understood why Bishop was talking about this. Technically, we are not related to Callie. We aren't her parents, her foster parents or even her guardians. And she is not a child, she doesn't have to have an adult with her. We are simply her friends, someone who she lives with. Usually, friends do not sit in while detectives are talking about this sensitive subject.

I would completely understand, if Callie would say she wouldn't want us stay here. It's a lot of details. Details that are of sensitive matter. We already know what Liam did to her. Part of me would actually be okay if the details to this horrific crime would be spared, because it hurts enough already just to think about it. Knowing how it happened, what lead to it – would be unbearable to know, because there is no way for me to turn back time and stop it from happening. The other part of me, simply wants to be there for Callie, while she goes through with it, support her throughout this whole process.

"Callie?" Bishop asked gently, when she had waited for the girl to answer for few seconds now

"It's okay, baby!" Lena said softly, encouraging the girl "We are here for whatever you need. If you want us to go for now, we understand. And that's okay, Callie!"

It took Callie some few more second till she finally got the courage to ask "Can they stay?" I was pleasantly surprised. Lena and I share a look over the room.

"They can, if you want them to!" Bishop explained "It's your choice, Callie! We will not send them out, if you want them to stay." Callie nodded back and thought about it for a moment

"Will you stay with me?" Callie asked shyly looking between Lena and I. This was a big step. I'm so happy that she's trusting us this much to ask us to stay with her through this.

"Of course!" Lena says for both of us as she walks around the table to the side where Callie and I were standing

I rubbed Callie's shoulder, before I went to pull out a chair for the girl. When Callie sat down, she placed her hands on the table and locked her fingers. Lena took the chair next to Callie by her left side, but I took the seat on her other side. Bishop and Taylor both pulled their chairs out on the other side and sat down opposite us.

"We know talking about what happened, can be really hard, so if you need to take a break - tell us! Okay?" Bishop clarified once she was sat down. Callie nodded her head back and pulled her hands down from the table down to her lap.

Lena reached down to her hand and squeezed it. Callie's eyes traveled from her hand, that Lena was holding, up to the older woman's eyes. I really hope I read it correctly, but Callie looked thankful for that small gesture from Lena.

"Okay, Callie, lets start from the beginning..."

Mariana POV

It happened about hour and half after moms and Callie drove out to the police station. I was coding in my room trying to write a program from my STEM class, when I heard a sound coming from downstairs. It wasn't a scream for help or anything like that, more like something fell and made a loud crash sound. Listening closer to the aftermath, I heard a cursing coming from downstairs as well.

I closed my laptop, got up front the chair and went down to investigate. Jesus walked out of his room as well. We met in the hallway, both curious about the sound.

"What was that noise?" Jesus asked as he followed me down the stairs

"Don't know. It sounded like something fell,"

"What is Jude doing down there?" Jesus wondered out loud, when I reached the first floor "If he broke the x-box..." Jesus didn't finish his sentence

I walked towards the doorway to the living room and then warily peaked a look inside. Jesus did the same.

"Hey, Jude! What are you doing?" I asked him. When I saw the mess in the living room, I changed my question "What happened here?"

"Sorry!" Jude instantly apologized as he resumed to pick up the many boxes and the items, that had fallen out of the boxes, from the floor "I wanted to get Monopoly out, but it was right in the middle of the pile and when I tried to pull it out - everything fell," I glanced over to the wall unit, where all the games were stashed. The doors were open, the shelf was pretty empty. Most of the game boxes, including Monopoly, were on the ground. Circus was the only game left in shelf.

"Don't worry about it," I said walking over to Jude to help him gather everything up and put everything in the boxes it belongs to "Jesus! Come help!" I wave my twin over

"I don't want to clean up his mess!" Jesus whined back gesturing with his hands to the items on the ground. I gave my twin a stern look "Fine!" He got to his knees next to me and started to gather all of the Monopoly money up

"You wanted to play Monopoly?" I asked curiously as the three of us clean the mess up

"I thought maybe Callie would want to," Jude looked up to me "You know, after today, I figured she would want a family game night. Just to get her mind of..." Jude stopped talking suddenly as he looked at us. Jude averted his look down and breathed out, giving us an elusive answer "...things!"

"We played Monopoly pretty often, when you got placed here," Jesus reminisce "Remember? Mom beat your ass every time," Jesus laughed it off

"Yeah, I do!" Jude nodded back with a smirk on his lips

"Ah, man...it took you like 5 times till you understood that mom is unbeatable!" Jesus laughed

Jude looked up to his brother and added with laughter "She beat your ass as well!"

A moment later Jude's smile slowly started to faded out "Callie probably hasn't played anything since our mom died. At least not while we were together. But I doubt that she was playing Monopoly in Juvie or group home,"

"We could make it a full family day! Maybe a movie at the end of it, with popcorn and-" I suggested, but I was interrupted by the doorbell. The three of us look around to each other, all wondering who might be at the doors.

"Did anyone order pizza?" Jesus asked looking over to Jude

"No," Jude dragged "Did you?"

Jesus shook his head back "No, but I'm starting to think I should have. I'm starting to get a little hungry!"

"Me too," Jude agreed "I wouldn't mind a pizza!"

"Is someone coming over?" I asked getting up from the floor, when I realized that neither one of my brothers will open the doors. _How does every conversation with those two lead to food?_

"Connor is visiting his mom in LA!" Jude replied and continued to clean up the mess, when he saw that I would go get the doors

"Emma is visiting her grandparents," Jesus said continuing to gather the Monopoly money. None of my friends were coming over today as well. At least no one had said that they would.

I walked over to the front doors and opened them. "Hi. Can I help you?" I asked back to the guy, who stood on our porch

"Hi," he smiled at me "I am hoping you can. I'm looking for Callie Jacob!"


	34. Chapter 34

Jude POV

The moment I heard my sisters name being mentioned, I dropped all of the items that I had in my hands and jumped up to my feet. I marched over to the front doors, pulled them open wider and stood tall next to Mariana. Jesus came up as well and stood on the other side of Mariana. We all stood inside the house, staring at the guy.

I feared that Liam had come here looking for her. But it was not him. I have never seen this guy before.

The guy on the porch looked to be around his early 20. He was taller than me or Jesus, average built. He had short, black hair, which was more curly at the very top of his head than the sides. A short stubble covered his face, looked like he hadn't had the chance to shave for a day or two. He had glasses with black frame and over his shoulders he had an over packed back pack.

"Um.." he dragged slowly, with confused look in his eyes, when he saw our reaction to Callie's name being said. He swallowed hard and looked down to the small paper, that looked like it was ripped out of some notebook in a hurry. It probably had our address on.

The guy looked back at us. His look stopped on me. His eyes went wide, like he suddenly recognized me "Wait, you...you're Jude, right? Jude Jacob? Callie's brother?"

I glanced to my siblings, they both looked to be as surprised as I was. When I turned to look back at the guy on the porch, I replied "It's Adams Foster now," I narrowed my eyes at him "How do you know my name?"

"Right, the adoption," He commented quietly "Callie talks a lot about you. She sent me this photo!" the guy said reaching in his pants pocket and pulled out his phone. After making few clicks on the phone, he turned it to us and showed us a photo of me.

In the photo I was sitting at the island table, with my math book and notebook in front of me. I was smiling, looking straight at the person who took the photo, which was Callie.

Callie took that photo of me like a week before my adoption. I was doing my homework in kitchen, Lena was there was well, by the stove, making dinner. Callie came home, we started talking about school. Some minutes in us chatting, she simply pulled out her phone and took a photo of me.

"How do you know my sister!?" I demanded an answer, when the guy put his phone back in his pocket

The guy pointed to himself "I'm Ethan," He said like the name should mean anything to me – I didn't "Ethan Briggs!"

"Who the hell are you, man?" Jesus asked, when the name didn't click to any one of us

"I'm Callie's boyfriend!" Ethan explained taking us all by surprise

"Callie doesn't have a boyfriend!" I stated confidently, when the moment of shock had passed. If Callie had a boyfriend, I would have known about it. She would have told me about him!

For a moment, it looked like he was going to argue back or at least try to convince me. "Is she here?" Ethan asked after a moment of stare down between us

I didn't want to reply, but Mariana did "She's not here right now,"

"Can I come in and wait till she comes back?"

"No!" I stated sternly. In the corner of my eye I saw how both of the twins looked at me, surprised by my fast, firm answer. Ethan looked down after my statement. It looked like he wasn't going to fight me on this.

"Can you at least tell me if she's okay? She isn't hurt, is she? Or sick?" Ethan asked sounding slightly desperate, when he looked back at me

"Why do you think she's hurt?" Jesus asked confused

"I haven't heard anything from her for like 2 weeks. The last text I received from her was on the morning of January 29th. After that she stopped answering my texts. Callie hasn't replied to my emails as well. And her phone goes straight to her voice mail," Ethan explained looking desperate to hear an answer "She always replies to me the day of the message. Always! It's dead silence from her end...I'm scared that-"

_He really seems genuinely worried about Callie. Could he be telling the truth? Could he be Callie's boyfriend? If so, why haven't Callie told me about him? - _I thought to myself, while Ethan rambled

"Her phone is broken," Mariana said to calm Ethan down "Callie's fine. She's not hurt or sick, or anything like that!"

"Oh, thank gosh!" Ethan breathed out relieved as he leaned his head back a little "I was so worried something bad had happened to her..."

For a short moment no one said anything. Ethan spoke up first "I saw a hotel not far from here. I think it was called White Bay Hotel," Ethan told us "I'm gonna get a room there. Could you, please, tell Callie that I came to see her and that I will be staying at the hotel-"

"It looks like you can tell that to her yourself!" Jesus nodded to mom's black SUV that slowly pulled in the driveway

Callie POV

"You haven't said a word since we left the precinct," Stef said worriedly. When I looked up to the rear view mirror, Stef was looking right back at me.

"I don't want to talk about anymore," I answered, when I glanced out the side window to continue to count the lamp posts we drove pass. We were only about 2 minute drive away from the house.

"Okay," Stef said from the front and with that we ended the conversation

"Is there anything specific you would want for dinner?" Lena asked, once I had counted that we had drove pass 4 lamp posts

"You don't have to do that," I replied keeping my eyes on the street outside

"Do what?" I heard Lena turn in her seat so she could see me

"Give me special treatment, just because you are sorry for me and pity me!" I answered in slightly more quiet voice than before

"We don't pity you!" Lena's answer was instant "I was going to ask Stef the same question after I asked you,"

"Well?" Lena asked few short seconds later. I turn to look at the two woman up front. Stef briefly glanced to Lena, who was looking at her, waiting for her to answer "I think pasta would be good,"

"I was thinking the same thing," Lena replied with a smile and looked to the street up front "Jesus will probably be starving. I can make pasta in few minutes,"

"Oh, darn it!" Stef blurred out suddenly "I forgot, that we had to buy oil and gas for the lawn mower! We drove pass the shop not 15 minutes ago!" Stef whined "I will have to drive back there!"

"Were you planning on cutting grass today?"

"No, but I thought I might do it on Wednesday, when I would be off work!" Stef replied to Lena

"I have to pick up dry cleaning on Monday, I could stop by the shop on the way there," Lena offered

Never had I been so thankful for casual chatter about maintenance of the house. The attention I had gotten over the last 24h was too much for me. Unlike some other people, I don't like it when I'm in the spotlight. I like to be girl in background, that no one really notices. All I wanted was for things to just go back to normal. This conversation that Stef and Lena started was perfect. It wasn't connected to me, Liam or the damn case in any way.

I resume to count the lamp posts we drove pass, while I listened to Stef and Lena casual chatter about their to do list for the day and the following week.

"Who is that?" I heard Stef ask, when we were at the house. I look to both of them in the front seat before I glance out to the house.

"No idea," Lena added as she was looking out of the passenger side window

Jude and the twins and were standing in the doorway, talking to someone on the porch. The person on the porch was standing with his back turned to us, so I couldn't see his face. When Jesus nodded towards us as we pulled in the driveway, the person on the porch turned to look at us.

My eyes grew big and the corners of my lips turned up, forming a smile. "Ethan!" I muttered to myself, when I saw my boyfriend standing on the porch. Ethan should be on the other side of the freaking country, in a different tine zone. This was clearly a pleasant surprise to see him here, just few steps away from me.

"Who?" Stef asked, when she turned off the engine

"Do you know him?" Lena asked a fraction of second after Stef spoke up

As fast as I could, I scrambled out of the car, without replying to the two older women. The excitement I felt grew every second.

"Ethan!?" I called out, looking over the car. I slammed the car doors shut behind me, without taking my eyes of Ethan.

"Callie!" Ethan called back. He was standing still, motionless on the porch.

The smile on my face grew even bigger as I started to walk towards him. After taking 3 steps, my walk turned into a light jog towards him. I heard both Stef and Lena get out of the car, when I was on the middle of the lawn.

Ethan came toward me and we met right at the path, that leads up the house. We embraced each other in a hug. Ethan lifted me up and spun me around once, I gave out a little squeak, because of how excited and happy I was to see him here.

"I missed you so much!" Ethan said, when he set me back down on the ground

"I missed you too!" I replied while still in the hug. Slowly I pulled out of the hug "What are you doing her? When did you get here? How did you know I was here?" I bombarded him with questions

Ethan was about to answer, but Stef spoke up from behind me, interrupting him "Callie, will you introduce us?" she asked. I turned back to the two woman, who stood on the middle of the front lawn.

"Um..." I glance back to Ethan. When I slip my hand into his, I turn back to the two woman "This is Ethan, my boyfriend," I looked up to Ethan, who now stood next to me "Ethan, this is Stef and Lena, the two woman I told you about!" Both of the woman looked slightly shocked about the boyfriend part

"I feel like I already know you. Callie has told me so much about you," Ethan took a step closer to them "It's nice to finally meet you!" He extended his arm to them

"Pleasure to meet you!" Stef shook his hand first. While Ethan shook Lena's hand, Stef gave me a quick look, asking me with her eyes – _why didn't you tell us?  
_I glance down remorsefully.

"Why don't we head inside," Lena offered kindly, handling the situation with a sudden guest like a pro "I can make tea or coffee and we can talk,"

"Tea sounds nice, thank you!" Ethan smiled back at Lena

Stef and Lena walked in the house first, Ethan and I followed. When we walked inside, I got a look from the twins and Jude. The look I got from Jude, worried me.

I'm pretty sure I know why Jude gave me that look. I do understand that Jude probably feels betrayed and hurt. That's how I felt, just few short weeks back. Not too long ago, the situation was reversed. Jude introduced me to Connor, who I didn't even know existed up until 12h ago that day. Now I'm in Jude's shoes and he is in mine. He was completely clueless about my boyfriend.

Ever since I reconnected with Jude, I wanted to tell him about Ethan. But, somehow, no time seemed like the right time. There was something going on all of the time. Beside, I didn't even know how to bring up that subject. I would have told Jude about him and give him a heads up, if I had known Ethan was flying to San Diego. But I had no idea.

"Let's go to kitchen. We can sit there," Lena gestured down the hallway. She walked at the front, leading way. Ethan and I followed. The twins, Jude and Stef, as far as I heard, stayed back by the front doors and chatted, most likely about Ethan.

* * *

I helped Lena prepare tea or coffee, whatever each one wanted. By the time the water had heated up and the hot beverages were made, everyone was in the kitchen. Jude at the moment didn't seem too happy with me, but didn't call me out on it. At least not right now.

"So, how long have you two been together exactly?" Stef asked as she sat at the table, across from Ethan and I, with a cup of tea in her hand

We were holding hands under the table. I guess, after not being able to see each other for such a long time, we just wanted to be near each, hold each other hand.

"Since summer of 2014," I answered Stef. Jude gave me another look, which I deserved again. I looked down guilty.

"Wow! Getting close to two years," Lena concluded after she took a sip of her drink "How did you two meet?" she asked curiously. Looked like she was truly interested.

Ethan and I both glance to one another. We had a little silent conversation with our eyes. I was so glad I had told everyone about the fire. For a while, only Stef and Lena knew, but after few days, I had told Jude and twins about it as well. If I hadn't told everyone, this would be another huge bomb that I would have dropped.

"We were in the burn unit together. My room was across the hall from his," I answered to Lena, her mouth dropped a little

Ethan let's go of my hand and places his right hand on the table. With his left he slowly started to roll up his sleeve uncovering his scar. I looked around the room, to the surprised faces, when everyone saw the burn scar that started by his right wrist and went all the way up his arm. Ethan stopped, when the sleeve was rolled up to his elbow.

"I had been there for about a week, when Callie was placed there," Ethan picked up form there "One night, when I couldn't sleep, I left my room and started to wander the hospital halls. When I got back to my room, I noticed this girl in the room across from mine, was having a very sleepless night as well," Ethan glanced to me, when he paused the story

"For some reason, it hurt more at nights, than it did during days," I explained, Ethan kept his eyes on me. The room around was dead quiet as they listened to our story.

After a brief pause I continued ""He was watching me from the hall for few seconds, before he knocked on my doors and asked if he could help anyhow. Ethan offered to go get the nurses-"

"But all Callie said to me was – I can't sleep," Ethan continued "I asked if she wanted to talk, she said yes. I ended up spending the whole night in her room and we just...talked,"

"About what?" Mariana asked cautiously and quietly

"Everything that we could think off," I replied to Mariana "Anything, but the fire or how we got there," the atmosphere in room had kind of gotten dark and heavy, because of our sad meeting story "Anyhow, we continued to keep each other company during the nights while we were there. When Ethan was discharged, he came to visit me in the hospital," I reached for his right hand and interlocked my fingers with his "We kept in touch after I was discharged as well. And few weeks later, we got together,"

"Sometimes terrible things can bring people together," Lena smiled at us

"How did you get burned?" Jesus asked after a moment of silence

"Camping accident. I tripped and fell into the camp fire," Ethan said as he rolled down his sleeve

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Lena said sincerely, Ethan simply smiled back

"Can I ask, how did you know Callie was here?" Stef spoke up next moment, sounding a bit more like a cop

"After I had no luck at Callie's apartment or work, I visited Rita at Girls United. She gave me this address, telling me Callie lives here now," Ethan explained after taking a sip of his drink

"How did you know Rita? Did you met her at the Girls United, when visited Callie there?" Lena at the end of the table was sipping her drink, watching us, clearly interested in the answer just like Stef was

"After the fire there was no Girls United. At least not for few months," I clarified after taking a sip of my drink "And I didn't have my apartment at that time as well. After I was discharged, Rita got me a room in a rehabilitation clinic for burn victims, so that my burn would be taken care of. I stayed there for almost 2 weeks, till I was granted the apartment I had applied to. During my time there, both Rita and Ethan came to visit me. One day, Ethan was visiting me and...and Rita came over as well. That's how they met,"

"Do you live in San Diego?" Lena asked, changing the subject

"I'm kind of between places right now,"

"How does that work?" Stef asked raising her eyebrow at him

"I was born and raised in San Diego, but right now, I'm studying Computer Science at Yale," Ethan explained "While I'm studying, I'm living there...well, I simply have a dorm room. But once I graduate, I plan on moving back to San Diego,"

"Yale?" Lena repeated pleasantly surprised

"Yeah, I'm in my 2nd year," Ethan said proudly

"It means for most time you are in a long distance relationship," Lena said not really in form of a questions, but she did wait for us to confirm it

"Yeah, for the most part. But we make it work," I confirmed. Ethan glanced at me, I smiled at him.

"In Summers, I'm in San Diego, but the rest of the year I'm in New Haven. I have a part time job as web programmer, so flying to SD is not as easy as it was my first year. This Winter break I decided to spend working to save my vacation days for the summer," Ethan explained "So I could spend more time with Callie,"

"Shouldn't you be at New Haven, Connecticut right now? Studying?" Stef said pressing her elbows on the table and leaning a bit closer to us. Ethan nodded back. "So why are you here?"

"Well, it's like I told them," He glanced to the twins and Jude "Callie hadn't replied to any of my messages for almost 2 weeks. I thought something bad had happened. So, I took one week vacation at job and a week off studying and flew down here to look for her. I have a ticket back for Thursday,"

"My phone is broken,"

"If only you would have taken the phone I offered you," Stef shot a look my direction and then winked at me as she leaned slightly away from the table

"Callie doesn't like free stuff," Ethan told Stef in serious tone. If only he had know, that they're already aware of it.

Stef slowly glance away from me to my boyfriend. Nodding her head at him, she said with a chuckle "You're telling me!" Others in the room smiled and chuckled along. Ethan looked around, taking a notice of that.

"Where are you staying?" Lena asked, holding her cup with both hands firmly

"I was thinking about renting a room in the White Bay Hotel-" Ethan said, but I stopped him

"You could stay with me," I offered. That thought popped in my mind second ago. I had missed him so much for these last few months, I didn't want to be too far away from him. My apartment would be a great place for him to stay, if only it still wasn't being repaired.

"Could he stay here?" I turn to Stef and Lena, because it was their place after all "Please!"

Stef and Lena look at one another and for a moment they don't say anything. They are having a silent conversation with their eyes.

"Please..." I said in slightly more pleading tone, while looking between the two woman

"Fine," Stef said, once looking away from Lena to me "He can take the couch-"

"I meant..." I spoke up and pointed to myself "With me...in the garage," I briefly glance to Ethan and point between us "We are together after all,"

"He can stay on the couch!" Stef repeated as she stood up and carried her empty cup to the sink. She turned back to me once she had placed the cup down.

"Stef, come on! It's just few nights!" I jumped up from the stool as well, so I don't have to look up to her, but can look her straight to her eyes.

I started down at Stef, she started right back at me. In the corner of my eye I see how the twins and Jude leave kitchen quietly. I guess they sensed that this was going to get intense.

"He took a 9 hour flight to get here!" I reasoned back, when Stef didn't say anything "You want to put him on a couch?" I asked in disbelief

"It's a comfortable couch," Stef replied simply, without batting an eye

"He's my boyfriend!" I gesture to him at the table "We can share a bed!"

"I'm sure you can!" Stef agreed crossing her arms on her chest, but didn't change her mind

"Couch is fine! It's their house after all," Ethan said quietly, but neither Stef or I took that to notice. We were too busy butting heads.

"What's with you!?" I got frustrated with her "What's your problem?"

"Do you honestly think that after today-" Stef uncrossed her arms and came two steps closer

"Do not make it about him!" I point my finger at her and snap back harshly "Ethan is…" I stopped mid sentence to think how to persuade her "He wouldn't do that! I trust him!"

Stef tilted her head down a little "That's great, but I don't!" Stef shot a quick look to Ethan "No offense," she looked back at me and pointed to the living room "He can take the couch!" Stef stated, putting a stop to the conversation, and walked out of the room

I turn to Ethan and Lena, who were still sitting at the table. "I'm okay with sleeping on couch," Ethan told me, when he reached for my hand

When I glance to Lena with a desperate look in my eyes, she speaks up "Stef is simply worried. She just looking out for you,"

"I didn't ask her to!"

"You didn't have to," Lena replied calmly without missing a beat "I will talk to Stef. Sometimes she's over-protective," Lena assured me and then glanced to Ethan "Ethan, you can stay with Callie in the garage,"

"Couch would have been fine,"

"You two have been together for quite some time. And you're both adults!" Lena looks at me more closely "I assume you are okay with sharing a bed, yes?" her eyebrow went up just a bit

I knew what she was truly asking about "Yes!" I confirm

"Okay," Lena said standing up "I will start dinner, you two can go and...catch up!" she smiled at us "Don't worry about Stef, I will talk to her!"

"Thank you," I smile back at Lena

"Thank you for having me here," Ethan thanked Lena, while I was pulling him out of the kitchen

"Family friends are always welcomed here," Lena replied as she opened the sink to rinse out her empty cup

The rest of the day went by calmly. Till dinner was ready, Ethan and I hang out in my room, like Lena said, we were catching up. I told Ethan about the case and about everything that had happened during the two weeks we hadn't had any contact. Ethan filled me in about everything that had happened with him. To end the day, we had a nice dinner together with the whole family. It was the usual Adams Foster chatter around the table.

What worried me was that Jude was awfully quiet during the dinner. He barely said a word, he barely even looked at me. But what surprised me is that he didn't call me out about not telling him about Ethan. Maybe he simply didn't want to add drama to my already stressful day, because of the case.

I make a mental note to go talk to Jude tomorrow, the first thing in the morning, because I wanted to spend tonight with Ethan. Jude and I resolved this problem the last time peacefully. I was convinced, after some time to process the news, he would forgive me for not telling him about Ethan, just like I forgave him for not telling me about Connor.

After dinner, Ethan and I both headed back to the room. He was tiered after flight. I believe it was barely 9PM, when we both fell asleep cuddled up next to each other on the bed.

Stef POV

February 14th

My eyes shot open, when I heard footsteps heading up the stairs. Lena next to me was sound asleep.

I laid in the bed, in the dark room and listened how someone tip toed over to the kids bathroom. The doors creaked a little, but it didn't sound like they were closed after. Some light shined from underneath the doors. A moment later it sounded like someone was going through all of the cabinets, looking for something, because I heard the small cabinet doors open and close.

With my right, I reached for my phone on the nightstand. I squinted, when the bright light from my phone hit my face as I unlocked it. Quickly I lock the phone and put it back on the nightstand. It was only 3 in the night.

I didn't hear anyone walk downstairs before, which means, it was Callie. She usually uses the first floor bathroom, unless she has to take a shower, so I got slightly worried - _why did she come to the upstairs bathroom in the middle of the night?_

I tossed my blanket aside and got up. Quietly I tip toed out of the bedroom, not to wake up Lena. Once I was out of my room, I quietly made my way to the kids bathroom across the hallway.

As I walked towards the room, I heard Callie mumbling quietly to herself "Come on, come on! Where is it?" She was still rumbling through some drawers and cabinets

Warily I reached for handle and pulled the doors open slowly "Callie?" At the same time Callie called eureka "Ah-ha!"

I was now standing in the doorway, staring at the girl. Callie stood there frozen in her spot, shocked to see. She was like a deer caught in headlight.

Callie was standing there half naked, with a condom in her hand. Her hair was slightly more messier than usually. The only piece of clothing on her was a t-shit, that barely reached over her bottom. The shirt wasn't even hers. Ethan had it on at dinner.

Once Callie realized that she was caught mid act, her cheeks turned bright red and she hid the condom behind her back. With her free hand she pulled lower the shirt she was wearing, trying to cover herself more.

"It's not what you think..." she laughed nervously

"That was a condom in your hand!" I said pointing to her right hand, that was now hidden behind her back

Callie chuckled awkwardly and the next second a smile appeared on her lips, that just kind of said -_ this is so awkward, I don't know what to do, so I will just try and smile at you, even thought I don't feel like smiling at all._ I have never seen the girl look so embarrassed as she does right now. Her cheeks were bright red.

Callie swallowed hard and blurred out "I'm going to return it! I promise!"

"Please don't!" I replied without missing a beat as I raised my hands up, my face screwed up "I don't want to see it!"

Callie stood in front of me, not moving a muscle, without saying a word, her lips slightly parted and her look averted away from me. Her right hand and the condom was still behind her back. I could tell she had no idea what to say to me or how to act.

I assured her "I'm not mad, Callie. The condoms are there for a reason. I'm glad that you are smart about it, when it comes to having sex," I paused briefly before I asked, pointing to her right hand "You do know how to use it right?" As a mother, I had to make sure she knows how to protect herself, despite how embarrassing this was for Callie

Callie's cheeks gained the color of red once again, her mouth dropped at my question, eyes got wide. She now looked mortified. The girl probably never in her wildest dreams pictured us having this conversation. The thought, that she could find herself in this sort of situation, probably had never crossed her mind.

"I, um...I-" Callie stuttered badly as she moved her right hand now looked down to the object in her hand

"Do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow up a bit

"Y-Yes! Yes...yes!" Callie blurred out, when she saw that I opened my mouth to re ask the question again

"Make sure you pinch the top, when it's on, so there would be a little bit of space!" I show the motion with my hand

Callie closed her eyes shut, not being able to look at me any loner, and mouthed to herself in horror _"Oh-my-god!"_ I can't help but to keep my smile off my face at Callie's reaction. By now, she probably hoped she could become invisible.

With her left hand she pulled on the shirt again, goosebumps appeared on her naked legs and forearms.

"Go," I said stepping aside. A beat passed. Callie opened one of her eyes and peaked a look at me, wondering if I actually was letting her go. After our little argument before dinner, I could see how she would think that I would be oppose it. I gestured with my hand out to the hallway and smiled at the girl, letting her know that she was free to leave.

Callie slowly walked pass me, her head down, too embarrassed to look me in the eye. Once she was pass me and out of the bathroom, she bolted down the stairs in the speed of lightning and never looked back. I heard the back doors open and close a moment later.

Callie is going to avoid me for days. Certainly no eye contact. At best, maybe 5 seconds alone with me in a room, before running out.

I chuckled quietly to myself as I turned off the light in the bathroom, before heading back to bed.


	35. Chapter 35

Callie POV

It was an early morning. I had watched through the window, how to Sun raised. Right now, I was listening to birds chirping outside, while in my mind I was reliving the embarrassing ordeal with Stef this night. I heard Ethan yawn next to me. As he stretched the next second, he placed his arm over my stomach and scooted closer to my side.

"Cuddle with me," He mumbled half asleep as he snuggled to my side. I turned my head and glanced to him. His eyes were closed. He was trying to get another few minute of sleep.

"This is all your fault!" I pouted and turned my head back to look up the ceiling

"Wha-?" he mumbled back confused as he lifted his head up from the pillow a little "What did I do?"

"You know damn well what you did," I mumbled back keeping my eyes up, trying to sound angry and upset with him, while in fact I was more angry with myself, for getting caught by Stef

"Why are you angry with me?" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes

"Because it would have never happened if it wasn't for you!"

"Oh, you are talking about the thing with Stef!" He finally realized. Ethan pressed on his left elbow and looked to me "Was it really that bad?"

"Yes it was that bad!" I almost shout out "She saw me half ass naked with a condom in my hand! Never in my life had I been so embarrassed!" I blurred out and covered my face with my hands as I relived the moment. I shook my head and let out a deep sigh.

I lower my hands down to my sides and stared up to the ceiling again "I don't know how am I ever going to be able to look her in the eye," I turn my head to Ethan "She basically gave me a crash course in how to use a condom!"

"Isn't that a good thing?" Ethan asked as she squinted his eyes a little

"How's that a good thing?" I exclaimed as I turned on my side to face him

"Isn't that what parents do - educate kids about grown up...stuff. My dad bought me a box of condoms and taught me how to properly use them, when I entered teen years. You said it yourself, no one ever educated you on that stuff. It sounded to me that Stef tried to make sure you are, you know, protected and safe," Ethan explained as he lowered himself back on the bed

"Shut up!" I rolled on my other side, turning my back to him

"It's true and you know it," Ethan whispered, when he scooted closer to me and spooned me "You are just afraid to admit it that Stef and Lena are more like your parents, than all your foster parents combined!"

"You met them like 5 minutes!" I argued back, because I was, like Ethan said, afraid and also too stubborn and proud to admit it "You don't know what you are talking about-"

"I have read all of the messages you have sent me. You don't even realize how much the messages have changed over the course of time you started to live here,"

"No they haven't!" I said back stubbornly, silently fearing that he might be right about that. Ethan scooted to the other side of the bed. I rolled on my other side to see what he was doing. He put on his glasses and got his phone.

"Okay, so this is from Christmas. This is how you started," He said after a little while. He was now sitting on the bed, facing me.

"_God, I hate them! They both think I'm some sort of charity case for them!_" he read the texts I had sent him with pauses between them as he scrolled through the old messages "_They are both so controlling. They want me to live by their stupid house rules, like in a group home!" _Ethan scrolled through the texts for a moment "_Ugh, the cop is so irritating and annoying. I can't stand her! She insist on picking me up after my work, whenever I have a late shit. I hate the ride back to the house with her. She is always questioning me...interrogating me!"_ There was another brief pause "_Lena is too nice...no person can be that NICE! She's hiding something...or acting nice to me only because she wants me to back off so they could adopt Jude!"_

Ethan paused and raised his eyebrow at me. I shifted on the bed slightly as I got slightly uncomfortable by what I had said about them. He was right, my feelings for them has changed a lot since I first met them.

The house rules weren't as bad as I had thought at first. If I have to be completely honest, I'm more than enjoying the last rule – having dinner/breakfast together with the family. I'm actually looking forward to it now. I love to spend breakfast and dinner together with them. It's never dull, the company is great, the food is amazing, we laugh, we tell each other about our days – it's the best part of the day.

And the car rides with Stef aren't so bad anymore as well. It's actually nice, that someones picks you up after work and you don't have to walk alone for 20 minutes in the dark to get home. Stef always asks about my day, very often I simply vent to her and she just listens. And Lena still is nice to me, even after Jude got adopted. I love spending time with her, even if we don't talk at all. She always makes me feel like at home and I always get the feeling of being loved, whenever near her.

"I believe it all changed, when they gave you that necklace," Ethan points to the one around my neck, which had moms pendant on. I looked down to it and held the pendant between my index and thumb as I remember how Stef put it around my neck, the morning after I had an ugly first meeting with my father.

"And then there is the dream you told me about," Ethan said, his browns went up a bit "The dream where you dreamed that you were calling them mom and mama and told them that you love them!"

"Oh, come on! It's just my imagination gone wild!" I reasoned back

"It's your subconscious telling you something!" he says as he places the phone on the nightstand "Maybe you should listen to it!"

"It was a dream!" I said scooting to the edge of the bed to get up "That's it! A stupid dream!"

"Why are you so afraid?" Ethan asked as we both started to get dressed

"I'm not afraid!" I argued back as I closed my bra

"Yeah? Then admit how you really feel about them!" Ethan said as I jumped into my jeans

I pulled my long sleeve shirt over my head and gave Ethan a look. My hands were by my side. I was having a little stare down with Ethan. He moved his brows up a bit, waiting for me to say something, challenging me to say it.

Briefly I glance to the wall, but when I look back at him , in the short moment of bravery, I admitted how I truly felt "Fine! I love them!" Ethan gave me a look to continue, so I did "I want to be a part of their family!"

I felt exposed and vulnerable after admitting my feelings about them, so I built my walls back up quickly "Are you happy now!?" I threw my arms up and said in more harsher tone

"Didn't it feel good to finally admit it? Get it off your chest?" Ethan grinned at me "Now all you need, is to tell it to them!" Ethan points to the doors

"I can't do that!" I shook my head. There was simply no way I could start that kind of conversation with them. "Can we not talk about this anymore?" I gave Ethan at the other side of the bed a pleading look "Please!"

"As you wish," Ethan nodded, picked up his bag from the ground and started to go through it, looking for something

I walked to the doors and waited for him "You coming? I want to grab breakfast before Stef wakes up,"

"Yeah, coming," Ethan replied zipping up his bag. Next moment we walked out of the garage together.

"Hey, what do you think about me growing a beard?" He said running his palm over his stubble as we walked across the yard

"Why?" I looked over my shoulder to him curious

"Just thinking about it," He shrugged back, running his hand over his stubble again

"You forgot your shaver, didn't you?"

"Yeah," He confessed, when I reached for the door nub and open the doors "I was packing in quite a hurry,"

"I always have wondered, how it would feel to kiss-" I stop mid sentence, when I see Stef sitting at the kitchen table with a coffee cup in her hands

I turned on my heel and started to walk out of the house, back where I came from. When I was walking pass Ethan, who came in behind me, he gripped my hand and pulled me back, that way stopping me from running out of the house.

"Morning!" Stef said with a grin as she looked at us, she slowly lifted the cup up to her lips to sip her drink as she continued to watch us

"Good morning," Ethan replied. I now stood partly behind Ethan. Basically I was hiding behind him, so I don't have to look at Stef.

"Nice shirt!"

Ethan looked down to his shirt, I briefly peaked a look to the front of the shirt. My mouth dropped and my cheeks suddenly felt warm, when I saw that Ethan was wearing the same shirt that I had wore, when I ran to the house to grab the condom last night.

To my horror Ethan did not realize that "Thank you," he replied kindly. I pressed my forehead to Ethan's upper arm, closed my eyes and screwed my face up

Ethan nodded his heads towards Stef, who was wearing her Padres baseball shirt "Padres? Are you a fan?"

"Yes, a big one! Ever since I was a kid!" Stef replied, when I warily I open my eyes and peak a look at Stef

"You want coffee?" Stef asked as she stood up "You two must be exhausted after last night," _There it was - the comment! _This was the part that I was dreading the most. The hidden hints and jokes about my night.

"Would love some coffee," Ethan replied politely

I could die of embarrassment right about now. The worst part is how casual Ethan is about it all. I don't know if he is acting clueless or if he truly is clueless. Did he not hear what Stef said? She basically asked us if we want coffee, because we didn't sleep the night, _because_ we were having sex!

"Milk or cream?" Stef asked walking over to the counter where the coffee machine stood. She grabbed two cups and put them on the counter.

"Cream," Ethan replied as Stef pour the coffee

I raised my closed fist up to my mouth and bit my knuckles, while pressing my head harder to his back "_OH-MY-GOD!_" I mouth to myself, as I continued to hide behind Ethan

"I'm going go use the bathroom," Ethan announced and without any warning let go of my hand. All of a sudden I was exposed. I was left alone with Stef, which at the moment, was my worst nightmare! I wanted to run after Ethan and hide in the bathroom with him. I even took a little step after him and reached after him.

Stef walked up to me carrying one of the cups and handed it to me, while smiling at me. It wasn't just a smile, right now it was a smile, that said – _I knew what you did last night_. I grab the cup from her hand quickly and then avert my look down.

Much to my horror, Stef was not walking back to the table. She stood just few inches away from me, watching me. The grin on her lips was still there, I could feel it. I felt my cheeks get warm again.

I should probably apologize for the last night, but I don't know how. What do I say, how do I say it? How do I form words? Talking to her would probably mean I would have to look her in the eye and I can't do that! Just thinking about forming eye contact with her right now, gave me heart palpitation.

_I should have ran when I had the chance!_

I heard footsteps coming in the room, hoping it was Ethan, I looked up "Morning love!" I saw Lena walk in instead of Ethan. Of course it wasn't Ethan, he left like 5 seconds ago! Time was dragging in my universe right now, but I knew, Stef was eating this up. She was enjoying this.

The one second, that I spent watching Lena, I was looking to her in horror - _Did she know? Did Stef tell her? Will it be awkward around her as well? _Lena slowly stopped walking, when she saw how I was watching her. She eyed me closely, I believe she saw the awkwardness between me and Stef.

"Is something wrong?"

Stef rocked back and forth on her feet "Oh, she's just embarrassed, because last we had a little run in,"

"Why would you be embarrassed about that?" Lena asked, looking confused

"She was half ass naked!" Stef explained further in an amused tone as she looked over her shoulder to Lena. Lena raised her eyebrow up and glanced to me, now curious, what would this lead to.

"Please don't!" I mouthed to Stef, when I got the courage to briefly look at her. She smirked back at me.

"They had sex last night!" I dipped my head down and closed my eyes, when Stef informed Lena. My cheeks were bright red and at this point I believe they will stay that way for very long time. I wish the ground would open up and swallow me up! At this point, I was actually starting to think about moving all the way to India.

"What?" Lena exclaimed out shocked

"Callie had sex last night!" Stef repeated, much to my horror

I heard Lena come few steps closer toward me "Did you use protection?" she asked concerned. When I hadn't answered for few seconds, Lena re asked in slightly more demanding, yet still soft voice "Callie, did you use protection?"

"Yes," I said in a barely audible tone, not really sure that Lena heard it, as I ran my fingers over my forehead lightly. I can't believe this was happening again.

"Good! " Lena sighed relieved as I heard her walk to the coffee machine

"Callie was standing in the middle of the room, with a condom in her hand, wearing only Ethan's shirt! It was priceless!" Stef explained to Lena in an amused tone as she walked back to the table

"I'm never going to live this down! You are never letting me live this down, aren't you?" I asked in a flat tone, when I glanced to Stef. I was pretty sure Stef will remind me of this for months, if not forever

"We are good, kiddo. You don't have to be embarrassed about it!" Stef replied as she sat down

"Love, everyone has sex. We are all adults here!" Lena added as she poured herself coffee "It's not a big deal!"

Stef once again chuckled "You are so cute, when you're embarrassed!"

"Cute?" I asked in disbelief as I went to the table to sit down "Cute?" I repeated and looked over my shoulder to Lena, who was coming to the table as well "Do you not realize how freaking humiliating and embarrassing it was for me? And you are enjoying this!" I said upset, when I looked back to Stef, who was still smiling about it

"Oh, honey!" Stef placed her hand on my forearm "You need to learn how to laugh about things like this!" Stef took a quick sip and then turned to her wife "Lena, do you remember how you ran into Brandon one night, when you were staying over?

"Oh, gosh! I had forgotten about that!" Lena said, when she took out cream from the fridge for her coffee "It was the middle of the night, I was wearing only Stef's police uniform shirt and I ran into a 6 year old Brandon, who was going to bathroom!" the story did not help me feel any better. Lena sat down and added cream to her coffee. Once she was done, she left the cream on the middle of the table.

When Stef finally saw how upset and uncomfortable I was about this whole mess, Stef left her cup on the table, stood up and leaned close to my to me "We are no longer talking about it, okay!" Stef placed a kiss to the side of my head and assured me "The topic is closed!" As she walked pass me she ran her hand gently over my back from one shoulder to other

"Thank you!" I whispered back to her, before she walked to the island table to grab the bowl of fresh fruit. I felt a great relief, when Stef had said that she won't bring it up anymore.

When Stef sat back down at the table and placed the bowl of fresh fruit on the middle of the table, the bathroom doors opened and Ethan walked out. Lena grabbed an orange and started to peal it, but Stef grabbed an apple.

"Oh, good morning!" Ethan greeted Lena with a smile on his lips

"Morning, Ethan!" Lena replied

Stef nodded to the counter and lifted the cream closer to Ethan "Coffee on counter, cream for your coffee!" Stef said before taking a bite out of the apple

"Thank you," Ethan smiled back and went to get his cup

"Any plans today?" Lena asked before taking a sip of coffee

"I need to go talk to Jude. After that, no plan,"

Jude POV

I have been awake for few minutes now, but I have been too lazy to get up and roll out of my bed. It's so warm and cozy underneath this blanket that I don't want to leave. As I rolled on my left side, to face the shelf that separates Jesus part of the room from mine, I pulled the blanket up to my chin, thinking that maybe I could get another 15 minutes worth of sleep.

It wasn't long after I had rolled on my side, when I heard the bedroom doors opening slowly. Thinking that Mariana probably came to bother her twin brother with something, I don't even attempt to lift my head up and look. I keep my eyes close and resume to recreate the dream in my mind, that I was having before I woke up this morning.

But as I listened to the footsteps, I realized that those weren't Mariana's footsteps. Her knees cracked, when she kneeled down next to me bed. I felt my bed side shift a little, when she pressed her arms on the edge of my bed. I heard Callie sighs deeply, before she said anything.

"Jude, are you awake?" Callie whispered to me. I felt her fingers run fondly through my hair a moment later.

My mom used to wake me up like that, when I was little. She would crouch down next to my bed, whisper to me "_Jude, baby, time to wake up_!" and then she would ran her fingers gently through my hair, which basically was the only part of my body, that was not hidden under the blanket.

"Mm-hmm," I hum back, but remain the same way, with my back turned to Callie

"I'm not gonna make excuses this time, Jude!" Callie said in a whisper not to wake up Jesus, who was still sleeping few feet away "I know I screwed up big time by not telling you about Ethan," Callie spoke slower than she does usually, it sounded like she was thinking twice about what to say, before she says it

"I had more than 3 months to tell you. That's plenty of time. There were plenty of opportunities I could have told you about Ethan," Callie continues and resumes to run her fingers through my hair. I don't think Callie has ever sounded so sincere before. It sounds like Callie regrets what she did or to be more correct, didn't do. She knows how I felt about this, because she was in my shoes few weeks ago.

"But I didn't," Callie said regretful. Finally I roll on my other side to face Callie. She smiles at me sadly, when our eyes meet.

"I know I hurt you, I know you feel betrayed, I know you are mad and upset with me. I know that! You have every right to feel that way," Callie paused and for a moment she glanced down, avoiding my look "I do want you to know, that I'm sorry. I'm truly sorry, Jude!" Callie stated quietly, when she looked back at me

The look on Callie's face, was killing me. She looked so remorseful. The fact that she basically was on her knees in front of me, was making this even harder. I started to feel a bit guilty myself now. It wasn't that big of deal, that she had to feel so bad about it. I don't think that I even felt half as guilty about not telling her about Connor as she does about not telling me Ethan.

Sure I was shocked, when I found out about Ethan. Not going to lie, I was a little bit hurt because Callie hadn't told me about him. In comparison with what she did on Christmas, how she just left without saying goodbye and made the decision to give up on me - this was nothing. I wasn't angry with her.

"Can you forgive me?" Callie asked with tears in her eyes

"There is nothing to forgive. I know you are sorry and I know you regret it, just like I did!" I replied without too much of a hesitation. I saw relief in her eyes.

I reach out from underneath the blanket and lift the cover up, asking her to come join me in a cuddle. Callie quickly hopped in the bed next to me and snuggled close to me.

"I love you," Callie whispered

"Love you too!" I replied, when I lowered the blanket, so that it would cover her as well

Stef POV

After eating breakfast, Callie went up to talk to Jude. Which meant that Lena and I were left alone with Ethan. I could tell, just by looking at him, that he was feeling uncomfortable around us. He knew, that we knew, which meant, he was feeling the tension. I guess he acted all tough-shell this morning, because Callie was so embarrassed about last night, so he kind of took the role of – I'm unaffected by this, I will be the strong one, you can lean to me.

I turn to Ethan and thought about saying something along the lines of "_You know I'm a cop right?_" just to scare him a little, but Ethan beat me

"Before you say anything," Ethan said turning to Lena and I when Callie was out of earshot "I would like to say something," I glanced over the table to Lena, who looked just as intrigued by this as I was

"Sure, go ahead," Lena replied and gestured with her hand to do so

Ethan cleared his throat and straightened his back, as he prepared. He rubbed his hands together nervously before he started "So I think I owe you an apology," my eyebrow raised a little. Ethan glanced between Lena and I constantly, not knowing to which one of us he should be looking at.

"You were kind enough to open the doors to your home to me and let me stay here and I had uh..." his cheeks turned slightly pinkish and he averted his look down to his hands in embarrassment "sexual relations with...with Callie the first night here,"

He nervously touched the frame of his glasses and straightened them, before looking back at us and continuing his little speech "That was very disrespectfully and inappropriate of me. I apologize about my behavior. I do realize that I have overstepped some boundaries. So, uh, if you want me to leave – I can pack my bag and be gone in 5 minutes!"

Ethan just gained my respect with that statement. I think I'm going to like him.

Just when I thought that he was done, he continued "But please, don't kick out Callie! She...she loves it here: she loves you, she loves being close to Jude and she loves being a part of a family!" he detained a little pause before he added "Callie needs you! For all intents and purpose, you are her parents. She sees you as her parents, even thought she is afraid to admit it!"

Once I had listened to everything Ethan had to say, I suck in a breath and glanced to Lena, who sat on the other side of the table. I was still processing everything that was said. My right hand goes up to my face and I press my fingers to my lips, that way partly covering my mouths. I can tell Lena was lost in her thoughts as well, trying to figure out how she feels about him and about what he said.

It was safe to say, Ethan made us both speechless for a little while. The fact that he acknowledge that he and Callie, were disrespectful to some degree by having sex in our house just few house after we all met him, was clearly a surprise. Pleasant surprise. I hadn't expected him to bring that up or to even apologize for it. But like he said, that was disrespectful to us. He is a guest in the house after all.

I mean, I do understand why they did it – they hadn't seen each other since Summer and they clearly missed one another. Of course they wanted to jump on each other the moment they had the chance. To me it was pretty obvious, they cared deeply about each other. Long distance relationship is hard. They wanted to savor the little time they do spend together.

And then there was of course what he said a the end. How Callie needs us and how she sees us as her parents. Lena and I both see Callie as our kid. In our hearts, she has been ours for a while now, but sadly it's not as easy as it looks, because we don't truly know how Callie sees us.

Sure, we have gotten a lot friendlier over the past weeks, she has let us in on some of the deepest secrets that she has, she has let us console and comfort her, but neither one of us really know, how Callie defines our relationship. We are not her foster parents, we are not her guardians, technically, we aren't even her family. We are Jude's family.

_DNA doesn't make family, love does_ \- those are Lena's wise words. We like to hold on to these words and cherish them, because by them - Callie is our family. And we really want Callie to be our family. Not just in our hearts, but also on paper.

Lena and I are scared to talk to her about it, because we don't want to scare her away. We want to be extra careful with bringing the adoption subject up. We want her to want it as well. It can't be a one sided wish. Callie's opinion on this matters the most. Until we know for sure, that is what she wants, we won't bring the subject up.

"I'm going to go pack my bag then," It was what Ethan concluded from the long silence, when neither Lena or I spoke up. He stood up, ready to leave.

"No, no!" I snapped out of thoughts and reached out to him, stopping him from walking away up "You don't have to leave,"

"Are you sure?" He asked to double check "You didn't sound too certain about it,"

"We are! You can stay!" I say with more certainty after I exchanged looks with my wife

"You are welcome to stay here till you are flying back," Lena added, with a smile

"I think Lena and I were both thinking about something you mentioned," I admitted as I glance to Lena, she gives a small nod back, telling me I was right

"Oh," Ethan breathed out "The stuff about Callie?" Lena and I both nod back to him "I probably shouldn't have said anything. It's between you and Callie..."

"We are glad you did," I smiled at him

"It was something that we had been wondering about for a while now," Lena said reaching over the table to my take my hand, we grip each others hands tightly yet gently "You gave us a confirmation, that..." Lena glanced to me as she briefly paused and smiled at me "...what we have and how we feel about Callie is mutual!"


	36. Chapter 36

Stef POV

It was a late Valentine's day evening. Callie and Ethan went out on a date some 3 hours ago. Lena was kind enough to give her car to the young couple for the night, so they don't have to walk or call a cab. Ethan has had license since he was 16 and Callie vouched for his driving skills before Lena handed Ethan her car keys.

Everyone else was gathered in our bedroom. We were about to Skype with Brandon and everyone wanted to see him and talk to him for a little bit. The laptop stood in the middle of bed, but we were all sitting on the bed. Jesus was sitting on my right, Jude was on my other side. Next to Jude was Mariana, but Lena sat on the other side of Mariana.

Minute or two after we all saw how Brandon came online, Lena pressed a button to start a video call with him. We all anxiously waited for him to answer. It rang 4 times before Brandon picked up the video call.

"Heeey!" We all called together, when we saw Brandon appear on our screen. By the looks, B was sitting on his bed. There was wall behind him, I saw a corner of pillow beside him. It looked like the laptop was placed on his legs.

There was a small delay "Hey, guys!" Brandon called back waving his hand at the web camera "You all look cozy!"

"Did we wake you?" I asked once I noticed how messy his hair looked

"No, I was awake-" He replied, I wasn't sure if it was the lag on the video call or if he truly was hesitating with his reply "-practicing!" he ran his hand through his messy hair few times

"How is Julliard treating you?" Lena asked next, leaning a bit more into the frame

Brandon ran his hand over his face and sighed "Oh, man...it's hard. I'm so tired and stressed! All I want to do is sleep! I miss mama's cooking so bad!"

"Aw...we miss you too baby!" Lena smiled back at him

"We are so proud of you B!" I spoke up "Hang in there! We know it's hard, but remember, we all believe in you! We love you no matter what!"

"Thanks, mom! I needed to hear that,"

"Have you been to any parties yet?" Jesus asked "I heard that NY throws the wildest parties ever!"

"I wish I could say that I have," Brandon shook his head, he momentary looked somewhere over the laptop. To me it looked like he was looking to someone, who was out of shot, maybe sitting on the other end of the bed or standing in the middle of the room.

"I don't have the time to go to parties. Professors are trying to kill us. I have to write an original song by next week and I still need to learn how to play this one Bach piece. It's very complex," He once again looked off screens. I glanced to Lena, to see if she saw it as well. Lena looked back at me, asking me with her eyes, if I had seen it.

"Have you been to the Grand Central Park?" Mariana asked curiously. I remember Mariana telling Brandon on Christmas, he has to go see it and take lot of pictures. She also asked for a souvenir from there.

"Yeah, I went there today actually. We drove in the canal with the little boat, where you have to pedal yourself," Brandon showed the movement with his hands "It was a lot of fun. After that we went to the Zoo!"

"We?" Jude asked with a smirk on his lips. He obviously wasn't the only one who noticed that.

"What?" Brandon stuttered back, he looked like he was a deer caught in headlight. He obviously, hadn't meant to say we, it just slipped out, thus, giving out that he is seeing someone.

"You said we!" Mariana replied excited and started to drop questions one after another, without giving Brandon time to reply "Who did you go with? Was it a date? Do you meet someone new? What's her name?"

"Is she pretty?" Jesus asked next "On 1 to 10 how hot is she?" Brandon closed his eyes and shook his head lightly as his cheeks started to turn in a light shade of pink. His look confirmed it, he is seeing someone at NY.

"Where did you meet?" Jude continued dropping the questions "Do you have classes together? Does she play piano like you do? Is she better than you?" Brandon looked slightly stunned by all of the questions his siblings were dropping on him. By the looks, he was not prepared to answer any of them.

"What's her name?" Lena spoke up next, giving Brandon an easy one. He once again looked away from the web camera to someone else in the room.

"Is she there?!" I asked curiously, when I saw how he gave a small shoulder shrug to someone in the room "Come on, introduce us! We don't bite," But Brandon still hesitated

His hesitation gave Jude some doubts "You aren't embarrassed with us, are you?" Jude asked warily, when Brandon had been quiet for some few seconds

"Of course not, buddy! Why would I be embarrassed about you?" Brandon replied to Jude instantly

Jude shrugged back "Don't know," he looked down to his hands and said quietly "We aren't exactly the most traditional family," Jude looked up to the screen, I placed my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it gently "And we aren't exactly high class or rich or-"

B didn't allow Jude to finish his trail of thoughts "Hey! I love you guys! I couldn't wish for a better family. Trust me when I say, I am not embarrassed about you! I couldn't be more prouder to be an Adams Foster!"

Brandon lifted the laptop up and adjusted it a little closer to him "Jude, listen!" He paused a little before he continued sincerely "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your adoption. I wish I could have. I really wanted to be there and see you become my brother officially. I'm truly sorry, that I missed it."

"It's okay, I understand. You were busy with studies and all that," Jude replied without any emotion, while keeping his eyes on his hands

"Hey, Jude!" B said and waited till Jude look up the screen "You can't even begin to imagine, how happy I am that I can call you my brother. I love having you as my baby brother!"

"I love you too, B!" Jude replied more cheerful, with a small smile on his lips. I leaned to him and placed a kiss to his temple while rubbing my hand up and down his back.

"Hold on, just a sec!" Brandon said and by the looks of the video he picked up his laptop and walked around his dorm room "I want to introduce you all to someone,"

"Be nice!" He whispered to us, when he popped back in the screen

"We are always nice!" I replied with a chuckle as I looked around my family. Everyone looked excited and eager to meet the mystery girl.

"Be on your best behavior!" Lena whispered as she looked around, but her look stopped on me

"You know us - we are saints!" Jesus called back with a smirk on his lips

"Aha...sure!" Brandon nodded back, knowing that's not entirely true. It can get pretty crazy around here in the Adams Foster home.

"Emily, meet my whole family! Family, meet Emily!" Brandon said and then turned the laptop to his side. It looked like they were both sitting on the end of the bed. We could see the headboard where he had been sitting seconds ago. By the little glance we got of his bed, it looked unmade and messy.

The girl that was sitting next to him, was wearing a white t-shirt. I had a feeling it could be Brandon's shirt, because the neckline looked to be too big for a girls shirt. Kind of like with Ethan's shirt on Callie.

"Hi!" the girl waved her hand shyly at us. Nice smile – that's the first thing I thought about her. She had dark brown, slightly curly hair that reached over her shoulders. Blue eyes.

We all greeted her back at the same time. I doubt she understood what either one of us said to her.

"It's nice meeting you, Emily!" Lena said kindly, after we had all spoken together "I'm Lena!" she placed her hand on her chest

"Yes, I know!" Emily smiled back "Brandon has showed me pictures of all of you!"

"You two look so cute together!" Mariana squeaked out happily "How long have you two been together?

Emily glanced to Brandon, before turning back to the web camera and smiling at us "Thank you!"

"Almost a month," Brandon replied to Mariana's question

"So, when you said you were practicing-" Jesus started but was interrupted by, well, everyone

"Dude!" Brandon called out and turned the camera away from Emily "Shut up!"

"It was nice meeting you Emily!" I called hoping Emily would hear me, when I knew Brandon would not turn the camera back to Emily after what Jesus tried to imply. Somewhere in the background I heard Emily replying the to me, but it was distant and not very clear.

Brandon walked with the laptop and I believe he sat down at his desk "So, moms, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked changing the subject away from him and Emily

"Oh!" it had slipped my mind that we called him for a reason "Right, right!" I glanced to Lena

I felt nervous, because I wasn't sure what the kids would think. Lena and I have been discussing the topic for some time now. More so today. After our little talk with Ethan this morning, Lena and I wanted to know how our kids would feel about asking Callie to join our family.

The way Callie came into our family was slightly different than it was with twins and Jude. Even though legally she's a grown up, Lena and I see her a kid. Our kid. Over the course of time we have gotten to known her and she has made her way into our hearts. We love her and we want go give her a family. Honestly, I can't imagine our lives without her. I don't even like the thought of not seeing walk through those doors every morning. In my eyes, Callie completes our family. She has a place at our table.

The first step we need to take, is to ask our kids, how would they feel about it. We were sure, Jude will be ecstatic. He has wanted for Callie to join the family from the start. Lena and I are more worried about twins and Brandon, because Callie had rough start with all three of them. The twins and Callie had clearly warmed up to one another over these last few weeks. Personally, I was more concerned about what Brandon will think. He hasn't had the time to get to know her, because he has spent most of his time in University in NY. B hasn't had the time to warm up to her.

"Mom and I had something we wanted to ask all of you," Lena said while looking at me. Because of the seriousness in Lena's voice, everyone was all ears. I saw how Brandon shifted nervously in his seat in the video. He now had his chin pressed to his closed fist.

"What is it?" Brandon asked with a serious facial expression

"So, mom and I have been thinking about expanding our family a little more," Lena said and then paused to see the reactions from the kids

"In what way?" Brandon was the first one to spoke up "Puppy or kids?" He asked making me chuckle "If you are getting a puppy, while I'm all the way over at NY- I'm going to be very upset with you!"

"Oh my gosh!" Mariana exclaimed and gripped Lena's hand "Are you going to use a donor and carry a baby like you have always wanted to?"

"No, we are not going to use a donor," Lena explained while looking down to her daughter

"So, a puppy then?" Mariana raised her eyebrow at Lena

"No puppy!" Lena clarified "Mom and I are thinking about another kid,"

"Are we not good enough for you?" Jude asked after a beat, his voice small, full of doubt and uncertainty. The look he gave me, broke my heart. Jude thought we are going to replace him.

"You are more than good enough! You are everything to us!" I said caressing his cheeks "You mean the world to us!" I assured Jude and looked around all of the kids "We love you all, more than you could ever imagine!"

"We can't imagine our lives without you. Mom and I are so happy we can call you our kids. We love you to pieces! You are all perfect to us!" Lena added to reassure the kids as she played with Mariana's hair that was taken in a pony tail

"But still...you want another kid?" Jesus asked warily "Why?"

"Because we already see her as part of our family!" Jude sat up a bit straighter by my statement and a glimmer of hope appeared in his eyes. The twins shared a look with one another. They all sensed who we are talking about.

"She already is family," Lena added, gazing to Jude, who's eyes grew bigger and a smile started to slowly appear on his lips "She's Jude's sister!" Brandon shifted once he understood what we are talking about. I couldn't read how he felt about it.

I reach for Lena's hand and griped it tightly, yet gently in mine "Mama and I feel like-" I trailed off as I didn't quite now how to finish that sentence. In the end, I decided to start over "In our hearts, she feels like our daughter already,"

"Our love for her grew as we got to know her over the last couple of months," Lena said slowly, while looking around the kids "We love her and we believe we can give her the family that she needs and deserves!"

"Mama and I, would like to know, how would you feel if we asked Callie to join our little family?"

"You are serious right? You are not joking right?" Jude looked to me, holding back his excitement

"We are dead serious, buddy," I replied after I smiled to Lena

"Yes!" he exclaimed out loud "Yes!"

Lena and I looked to the twins, who were very quiet for the moment "How do you guys feel about it?" Lena asked, her brows raised lightly as she looked to them hoping to hear another two - yes

Mariana glanced to her twin and they had a small conversation with their eyes "To me, she already feels like family. I'm used to seeing her every morning at breakfast table and every evening at dinner table! It would be weird if she wasn't there," Jesus stated after a little while of thinking about it

"If I have to be completely honest-"Mariana started, but then suddenly paused, making my heart faster fearing what she is about to say. I noticed that Jude was looking at Mariana with fear in his eyes as well. Neither Lena, nor I said anything, we allowed Mariana to speak at her own pace.

"I have always wanted to have a sister. A big sister sounds even better!" I breathed out relieved and glanced to Lena, who looked just as happy as I was about Mariana's answer

"Brandon?" We all turned to the screen

"Isn't Callie 18?" He asked after a moment

"She is," I replied to his questions, but Lena picked up after that "Family is for life, not only till you are 18,"

"No, no...I know that," Brandon answered, while looking down to the table. When he looked back up, he continued, while speaking in slightly slower manner than usually "She grew out of foster care. Can you even adopt someone who isn't…legally a kid...a foster kid anymore?"

"It's called adult adoption," Lena explained to him "It's basically the same thing as normal adoption. The only different would be that we wouldn't need for her biological parents to sign away their parental rights over her. If she agrees, then all we need to do is sign few papers and go to court,"

"Do you even know if she wants to be adopted?" He questioned further

Lena and I share a look, before I reply "We haven't asked her yet, but we have a strong feeling that she does. Underneath that thick shell, that strong front, Callie is just like any other kids, who wants to be loved and wants to belong somewhere. Just because she doesn't show it, doesn't mean she doesn't want it."

Brandon ran his hands across his face and leaned back in his chair. He crossed his arms on his chest and took a second to think about it.

"B, if you don't want mama and I to adopt her, you can say it. We don't want you to-"

"There is enough to go around," He said interrupting me, leaning closer to the laptop "There is enough to go around!" B repeated in a whisper as he nodded

I kissed my fingers and blew a kiss for him. Brandon pretended to catch the kiss mid air and then placed his hand, in which he had caught my kiss, on his cheek.

"Thank you Brandon," Lena said, when she turned the laptop slightly to her

"You don't need to thank me, mama! I can tell you both have enough love for all of us. I don't mind sharing. Callie clearly needs someone like you two in her life,"

We had just gotten 4 approvals. Now all we needed was to have a serious talk with Callie about the question.

"Come here, y'all!" I opened my arms and welcomed all of my family in. Jude flew in my arms first. I kissed his forehead, before Jesus leaned in the hug as well. Lena hugged Mariana before they both joined our hugs.

February 15th

I was standing in the bathroom, by the sink and mirror, making my hair "Did you hear Callie come home last night?" I asked Lena as I finished doing my hair

"Yes. They came home around 4," Lena replied leaning a bit closer to the mirror to put on some light make up

"Wow. They had a late night," I replied as I walked out of bathroom "I would not be able to function if I had gotten 3 or 4 hours of sleep!"

"At their age, they could party all night long and still look fresh in the morning," Lena commented from the bathroom

When I was at the closet, I pulled out one my uniform shirts and put it on "Are we crazy?" I asked out of the blue as I started to button the shirt up

"Do you have a specific area to which you are asking that question about?"

"5 kids," I said as I walked closer to the doorway to bathroom so I could see my wife

"Oh, about that-" Lena paused doing her make up and glanced to me "Yes!" she smiled and added "Good crazy!"

"Glad you feel the same way," I smirked at her as I tucked my shirt in my pants "Okay, I'm going down to start breakfast!"

"I'll be down in 3!" Lena called as I walked out

In the hallway, I saw the usual sight in front of me. Jesus was banging on the bathroom doors "Mariana! Come on! I need to use the bathroom too!"

"I need 10 more minutes!" Mariana answered from within bathroom

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Jesus banged on the doors some more. When he saw me walking to stairs he turned to me and said in a desperate manner, while gesturing to the doors "Mom, do something!"

"You are old enough!" I raised my hands up "I'm not getting involved!"

"I got up 10 minutes earlier—that didn't help!" Jesus called after me as I was walking down the stairs

"Then how about start taking showers in evenings!" I shouted back up, when I had reached the first floor

Before I walk to kitchen, I head over to living room to peak a look out of window. I wanted to make sure that Ethan and Callie were home. When I saw Lena's car in the driveway unharmed, my mind eased down and I calmed down. They are home safe.

I walked to kitchen. The first thing I did, I made coffee. Once I had fresh coffee in my light blue cup and one sip of coffee in my stomach, I started to make breakfast.

I remember Callie telling me yesterday, before they drove out to have their date, that she had plans to meet her work friend Lisa for something. They had some sore of plans before work. I was little bit worried, when I hadn't seen a glimpse of Callie this morning yet. She should have been up. There wasn't a cup in the dryer, that's how I knew, she hasn't already left.

One by one, everyone came down and we started our usual Adams Foster breakfast.

* * *

The kids had all just walked out, to get their backpacks. Lena and I were doing the last of the dishes before we get ready to leave.

"Should we go wake them?" Lena asked looking up out of the window. I was standing with a dish towel next to Lena, waiting till she hands me another cup. My eyes were on the garage across the yard as well.

"What are we going to do with Ethan?" I asked her instead of answering "The kids will be at school, Callie will be at work till like 4, you come home around 5, but I will be home around 6. Do we allow him to stay in the house? Do we trust him?"

"We allowed Callie to stay at the house," Lena reasoned back

"He is still basically a stranger to us,"

"In a way, yes, but..." Lena paused and stopped doing the dishes. She sighed and glanced to me "Do you really think we should toss him out till we come back?"

"I'm not sure, what to think. That's why I asked you," I replied and reached for the cup that she was holding under the water

Lena raised her left arm up and turned her wrist a little to see the watch that was around her wrist "We have 5 minutes to decide," Lena thought for a moment "Let's give him a chance. Go wake them up, while I finish-"

"Oh! Someone's up!" I called out when I saw the garage doors opening and Callie stumbled out. She was pulling her sweater over her head, her shoes were in her right hand. For the moment, she was walking in her socks. When Callie was halfway across the yard, she started to jump on one leg, while putting shoe on her other foot.

"Looks like someone overslept!" Lena commented as she closed the tap

The back doors opened with a bang. Callie jumped in on one leg, while trying put on shoe on the other one. Now that I saw her closer, I noticed her sweater was put on the other way- back to front.

"Morning slug-a-bug!" I greeted her with a smile

"I'm so late! Forgot to put on the stupid alarm! Ah, man...stupid shoe!" She said in a fast manner as she came jumping our way

"Your shirt-" Lena pulled on her blouse "Wrong way, love!" Callie looked down to her sweater. When she saw what Lena was telling her, she pulled in her arms and turned the sweater around without taking it off.

"Is there coffee? I need coffee!" Callie rambled and grabbed one of the dry cup out of my hand. When she started to pour the coffee in the cup, she realized she doesn't have time to sit down and drink coffee.

"No! Ah-no time!" Callie placed the coffee pot down on the counter "Thermos! I need thermos! Where is the thermos!?" Callie was looking thought the cabinets frantically "Where is the goddamn thermos!" She called out in panic as she briefly stopped to look at us, but she resumed to look through the cabinets the next moment

Lena took a step away, allowing her to open the doors to the cabinet to which she stood in front. I opened the cabinet behind me and took out a thermos.

"Here!" I hand it to Callie, who was still looking for it frantically, knocking over everything she touched

"Food! I need food!" she blurred out garbing the thermos out of my hand and pouring the little coffee she had in her cup out to thermos. Some of it she poured past the thermos and almost poured some on her shoes.

"Ahhh, crap! Goddammit!" Callie called out as she jumped back

"We will clean that up, love...don't worry!" Lena managed to interject, before Callie continued her morning run

"More coffee...I need more coffee!" Callie almost tossed the cup in the sink and grabbed the coffee pot "Do you have any food left?"

"Food!" Lena had taken a banana from the bowl on the table and held it out for Callie. She briefly glanced to the food in Lena's hand, but returned her attention back to the thermos as she was filling it with the hot beverage.

Once the thermos was full, closed and coffee pot was put away, Callie grabbed the banana from Lena's hand "Food-check!"

She gripped Lena's wrist twisted it a little so she could see the watch "Ah! Still late! Move it, move it Callieeeee!" Callie muttered to herself and ran towards the front doors

"Where is your bag?!" I called out wondering. She always had a bag with her.

The running came to halt. We heard the running footsteps coming back to kitchen "Aaah...bag, bag, bag!"

"Bye!" Lena and I called out to her as she pulled open the back doors

"Bye, love you!" Callie called back as she was one step out of the house. When the doors closed after her, I realized what Callie had said to us. It was so casual, I almost missed it. My mouth dropped a little as I glanced to Lena.

"Did she just-" Lena said stunned as she pointed to the doors

I nodded back "She did!" A huge smile appeared on my lips. I looked out the window and saw how Callie stopped running. She turned back to the house, when she realized herself what she had just said to us.

"Oh, she just realized what she said!" I commented as Lena didn't see her from where she stood in the kitchen

"Is she coming back?" Lena asked nervously

"She's coming back!" I said in slight panic "She's coming back! Act cool!" I press my left arm to counter and try to act as if I was not ecstatic that she had told us that she loves us

The back doors opened slowly and Callie walked in, with the thermos in hand. She watched us, we watched her right back.

"Did you forget something?" Lena asked casually

"...I, uh-" it was all that Callie managed to get over her lips. She swallowed hard while looking at us.

"You need to get your bag and hurry up or you will be late, honey," I didn't even consider offering her a ride, because I knew it would be too awkward after this. Callie would not get in my car.

Her mouth parted, like she was about to say something. Her right hand finger briefly pointed to us, then to herself. She licked her lips and once again swallowed her.

"ye-yeah...yes..I'm-" Callie stuttered partly turned to the doors "...late! I should-"

"Mm-hmm," I hummed back loud enough for her to hear "Run along!"

Callie turned fully to doors, reached for the door nub, but before she walked out, she momentarily turned back to us and said quickly and quietly "Bye!" before she ran out of the house again

"Bye, love!" Lena and I call after her as she walks out

Lena walked up to where I stood and we both watched how she walked across the yard to the garage, slowly, with her head down, obviously still thinking about what had happened. She disappeared in the garage and walked out of the garage few seconds later. Callie stopped in the middle of the yard and looked at us. She clearly saw us standing by the window watching her. We weren't exactly hiding.

Lena and I both wave at her and smile. Callie tossed her bag over shoulder and raised her right hand back at us. The next moment her head is down and she hurries out of the backyard.

"Ahhh!" Lena squeaked out excited as she started to jump up and down

"That...that just made my day!"

"She said it back! She said she loved us!" Lena said happily as we embraced one another


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Happy new 2016 year! Thank you everyone for your continuous support!**

** With heavy heart, I have to tell you - this story is coming to end. I feel like it has run it's course and it's time to slowly start to wrap this story up. There are still few chapters to come, but I'm starting to plan an ending. This chapter marks, so to say, the beginning of the end.  
**

**Hope you enjoy :)**

Callie POV

For most part of my walk home, I was walking with my head down. I was deep in my thoughts. So much has changed since the first time I walked here. Most of all - my relationship with Stef and Lena. My pace slowed down, when I had reached the dark brown two story house, which I now call my home.

When I saw that Stef and Lena's cars were in the driveway, I stopped walking and froze in my spot. I had ran out of the house in a hurry this morning, but I know their schedules well enough to know that, Stef's shift usually ends around 6 and Lena's work day ends around 5. It wasn't even 5 and both of them were home.

My stomach tied in knots, when I looked to the house and saw a figure walk pass the window.

I'm not afraid of them. I'm not afraid of being alone in the house with them. I'm not afraid to talk to them. That's not what's stopping me from walking in the house and face them.

I know they will want to talk to me about what I had told them this morning, when I ran out of the house. The problem is that - I'm bad at talking about feelings and sharing in general. I don't like being vulnerable. To me, that's a weakness, but I knew Stef and Lena see it completely differently. Admitting that I love them, how I feel about them – that's what I'm afraid of. Uncertainty about their reaction, frightens me as well.

I looked over my shoulder, to the street that I walked down minute ago, and considered running away from this conversation. It was tempting. At least for a little while, till I heard their voices in my head, telling me not to walk away.

Taking a deep breath in, I turn back to the house. Running away from this is not the answer. Stef and Lena had gotten under my skin, but that's no longer news.

"The hardest part is over!" I started to talk to myself as I walked towards the house "I already told Stef and Lena that I love them!" I was on the path that leads to the house now "Say what you feel. Speak from the heart!" I took the first step up "Like with the stuff about Liam– just admit it...get it off my chest. It will be hard at the beginning, but I will feel better after!" I was hand reach away from the front doors "Be honest to yourself and them!"

I took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled, to slow my fast beating heart. As I reached for the door handle, my hand trembled a little. It was cold to touch. I heard a click and pushed the doors open.

"Stef! Lena?" I called out, as I closed the doors behind me

"We're in the kitchen!" I heard Lena call back from the kitchen nook area

I started to slowly walk towards the kitchen. With every step I took, I became more nervous and anxious. I took the last two steps leading to kitchen and stopped in my tracks. My heart was racing in my chest, my palms were sweaty, my stomach was in knots and by now I wasn't sure if I could even get a word over my lips.

Lena and Stef were sitting on the nook couch. They looked relaxed. Stef was out of her uniform. They both had a cup in their hands. Coffee – the room was filled with a scent of it. I liked the smell of coffee in the air. Both of them smiled at me. This was one of the rare occasions, when their smiles didn't slow down my fast beating heart.

I swallowed hard and licked my dry lips "H-hi!"

"Hi, love! How was your day?" Lena asked stretching her free arm over the backrest of the couch, behind Stef

"We made you a cup," Stef reached to the small, round table that stood in front of the couch and lifted up a cup "Fresh - we made it moment ago. Still hot!"

"Thanks," I reply nodding my head, but I remained standing still, keeping my distance from them. The island table was sort of like a fence between us. My eyes darted all around the place, I couldn't keep eye contact with them longer than for a second.

"Where is everybody?" I asked noticing how quiet the house was. I hadn't seen Jude's shoes by the front doors, which meant he's not home yet, even though usually he would be home by this time.

"He's out with Ethan," Lena answered, taking me by surprise

"With Ethan?" I had to ask, to make sure I heard her right

The last I saw of him was this morning. Ethan hadn't said that he had any plans to go hang out with Jude. Well, in his defense he was sleeping, when I left. We had a long night last night. I wanted him to rest. He was sleeping so peacefully, I didn't have the heart to wake him up.

"Yes. Ethan stopped by the school today and asked if he could take Jude to batting cages. Jude agreed. They went straight after Jude's classes ended,"

"Oh...I didn't know that," I breathed out

I couldn't help but to feel worried – my boyfriend and my brother are hanging out. Not that I mind them getting to know each other better. In my mind I had imagined, that they would get to know each other, while I would be there as well. You know, like in my apartment, where we would all hang out together, by watching movie or while having dinner together. It's very important to me that Jude likes him. If he doesn't, I don't know what I will do.

"Jesus went over to Emma's to study and Mariana said they got another hour in the gym to practice their dance routines," Lena explained further and then concluded with a warm smile "So, it's just us three for the next few hours,"

I return the smile, even though I don't really feel like smiling right now. At the moment I was dreading the talk too much. I'm sure both of them saw through my artificial smile. My stiff and rigid body language and the fact that I still haven't looked to them longer than 2 seconds, probably, didn't help.

"Everything okay, love?" Stef asked concerned as she leaned towards the table to set her cup down "You look tense," After seeing how careful Stef was watching me, I tilted my head down, avoiding her look.

"Why don't you come sit down with us," Lena patted down the seat next to her, while still holding on to the cup in her other hand

"I'd rather stand, thank you," I said briefly looking up to them. They shared a worried look with one another, before returning their worried looks to me. There was an odd and heavy feeling in the pit of my stomach. One moment the feeling made my stomach clench in dread, the next in anticipation.

I knew I had to speak up before I completely run out of courage "I know, what I said this morning, it was out of nowhere," I ran my tongue over my dry lips. The moment, when I glanced up to them, I saw how Lena reached for Stef's hand to interlock their fingers.

There was a long pause on my end. Maybe even too long. Thinking about it was much easier than actually saying the words out loud.

"But that's how I felt," I admitted, while keeping my gaze to the floor "-am feeling-" I amend, but once I said it out loud, I realized that's not right as well, so I corrected myself again "-have been feeling for a while now - I love you!"

I swallowed a lump in my throat and ran my hands by my jeans "You took me under your wing, put up with my horrible attitude, helped me deal with everything that life threw my way, even thought you didn't have to. No one beside my mom has given me so much affection and attention like you have. You both reminded me, how it felt to be part of family!"

I shifted my weight to my other leg and rubbed the bridge of my nose quickly "You didn't judge me, when you found out I had been arrested. You supported me and helped me with my da -Donald. You were nothing, but nice to me, when you found out about the fire and my scar. Not to mention you helped me with my apartment. But most importantly, you had my back and didn't treat me any differently, when you found out what Liam did to me," my voice cracked a little

I had to take a little pause to keep my composure strong "At first I could barely tolerate you!" Stef gave half snort, half laugh and Lena just shook her head lightly with a smile on her lips and tears in her eyes

"Sometimes you two still annoy the hell out of me...but I don't mind it. I can't imagine a day, where I don't talk or just see you. My life has become better, since I met you. I'm no longer lonely. After work, I don't walk into an empty and cold apartment, but I am met by a warm meal and surrounded by people, who care about me, who ask about how my day went, who don't treat me like a stranger, but like a family member! You give me space, when I need it, but at the same time your close enough to not make me feel like I'm alone."

Quickly with my thumb I wipe away the tears that were close to spilling over "That's why I love you!"

My heart was racing by now. It did feel good to actually say it out loud to them. I felt a lot lighter, with less baggage on my shoulders. Warily, I tilted my head up to see their reactions.

Stef glanced over her shoulder to Lena, they shared a smile that was seen in their eyes as well. I saw tears in both of their eyes, but neither one had let them fall. Both of them looked genuinely happy.

Once Stef turned back around, Lena replied "We love you too, Callie! More than you can imagine!"

"I tolerate you, Callie!" Stef replied with a huge grin, making me snort out a laugh and a lone tear to roll down my cheek "I tolerate you the same way I tolerate my wife and our four rascals!"

A smile broke out on my lips, as I tilted my head down. The smile remained on my lips for a long time. My heart finally stopped racing. I felt huge relief.

"Come sit down," Lena extended her arm out for me, even though I was steps away "We wanted to talk to you about something,"

I had thought that they wanted me to talk to them about my feelings. The feeling in the pit of my stomach returned. Now that Lena said they had another topic in their mind, I got scared once again. The smile that I couldn't get off my lips even if I wanted to seconds ago, now disappeared all on it's on.

When I hadn't moved a muscle for what felt like a minute, Stef got up from the couch and walked my way. Once she stood in front of me, she reached down to my right hand and gently took it in hers. My hand fit perfectly in hers. Stef squeezed my hand softly as she smiled at me.

"Follow me, love!" Stef gave me a little pull, before she started to walk back to the couch, pulling me with her

Next thing I know, I was following her back to the couch. We were walking straight towards where Stef had sat before. Lena scooted a little to one side as Stef took a seat down, to make enough room for me to sit down between them. With my hand still in Stef's tight, yet gentle grip, I sat down between the two woman. Stef was on my right, but Lena on my left side.

In the short walk between where I had stood and where I was sitting now, my mind had come up with hundredth of scenarios. Starting from a simple topic about dinner to them telling me I have to move out. I managed to give myself a small panic attack.

Lena reached for my other hand and took it between both of hers. I was turning my head a lot, not really sure to whom I should be looking at.

"So," Lena started as she patted the top of my left palm, I bit my lower lip as I gazed to her eyes "Stef and I would like to ask you something," I got a feeling that Stef would continue, so I turned my head towards her even before she did speak up

"We would like to know, if..." Stef briefly looked down to our hands "If you would want to become part of our family?" she asked gazing to my eyes

Few seconds passed of me simply staring at Stef. I couldn't believe, what I had just heard. Blinking back my eyes I continued to stare at Stef. I never thought that I could hear someone ask me that.

My mind went back to one of the conversation I had one sleepless night, while I was in hospital after the fire.

I was sitting on the edge of the uncomfortable bed, wearing nothing, but the ugly hospital gown. I was gazing out of the hospital window to the full moon that was up in the star full sky. My left hand, as motionless as possible, rested in my lap. Even the smallest movement, could cause pain to my upper arm, shoulder blade or left side of my back. Even when I wasn't moving, it hurt. The pain is one of the reasons, why I can't sleep.

The moon was so bright, it almost seemed like someone had switched on a dim light in my room. My eyes were glued to the moon. I liked to believe that Jude was looking at the moon from wherever he is and feeling me looking at it as well. It's very childish, but it gave me hope, that one day, we will be together again.

"It could still happen," Ethan said quietly trying to keep positive thoughts

"No," I replied without taking my eyes off the moon, my voice hallow and empty "No it won't," I glanced to the end of the bed, where Ethan was sitting, keeping me company for another sleepless night. He was wearing sweatpants underneath the hospital gown. Ethan looked and seemed to be just as worn out as I felt. His features screamed - exhausted and in pain.

He looked down to his right hand that was covered in bandage, shielding his burn "You still have two more years to go-"

"I'm almost 17," I corrected and added "And I signed up to independent living!"

"But someone could still-"

"I spent 6 years in foster care with my brother and no one ever came close to even liking us, let alone wanting to adopt us!" I interjected and started to explain it Ethan

Ethan doesn't understand how screwed up the system is. He doesn't understand how doomed the kids, who are in the system, truly are! He tried to see the good, but the problem is, there is nothing good about it. There are only handful of kids, who don't get screwed up while in foster care.

"After I left Juvenile detention, I was placed in a group home, because no one wants to take in juvenile delinquent! Once you land in a group home, your chances of finding a family are slim to none. And because of my injury-" I gestured with my right to my left shoulder "My chances shirk even more. No one wants a kid, who needs special attention, who has medical issues or who is as screwed up as me!" After a brief pause I added in a cold tone "I'm unlovable!"

"Don't say that Callie!" Ethan remarked instantly

I had never seen anyone looking at me as sympathetic and with such compassion as Ethan does right now "I have known for a while now, that I'm never getting adopted - I have accepted that!" I said with tears in my eyes "That's why I signed up to this independent living program weeks ago! I'm going to get my own apartment, get a decent job and get Jude back!"

It wasn't that I didn't want to be adopted and have a family. I needed to be realistic. The odds of that happening are extremely low. It's better to not get my hopes up, than wishing for something to happen and then being upset and hurt, when it doesn't.

I blink the tears away and look out to the moon again "I have accepted that and I'm..." I take in a shaky breath and looked back to the full moon "I'm okay with that. I don't need family - I can take care of myself!"

"I have no doubt that you can take care of yourself, but don't you want a family?" Ethan replied "Someone, who greets you, when you get home, and wishes you a great day, when you leave. Someone, who is there for you, no matter what. Someone, who you can laugh and cry with. Someone, who...who loves you for who you are, who loves you unconditionally!"

I felt his look on me, so I turned to look back at him. We gazed at one another for a moments. I may not need one, but that doesn't mean I don't want one. My lips parted, but I didn't get to say what I was thinking about, because the doors to my room opened and the night nurse walked in, silencing me.

"What do you say?" Lena asked, pulling me out of my thoughts, while gently tucking some loose hair behind my ear "Would you like to become an Adams Foster?"

To this moment I thought that no one will ever love me like my mother used to. I believed that this would never happen to me. Unlovable – that's how I saw myself. But that's not how these two woman see me.

I hadn't even realized that I was crying until Stef pointed it out to me "Hey, hey, love - why are you crying?" she let go of my hand and gently with both of her thumbs, she wiped away the tears on my cheeks, while Lena was running circles on my back

"I wa—I want to," I sniffed out nodding my head vigorously "I want to so badly!" I repeated and glanced to Lena, who was on my other side

"Yes?" Stef re-asked to make sure

"Yes!" I said while happy tears streamed down my cheeks

The two woman wrapped their arms around me, squeezing me between them tightly. Two more tears rolled down my face, when both of them kissed my cheeks at the same time.


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: There are still few small story lines that I have to finish, so I estimate there will be some +/- 4 chapters after this one. I hope you still enjoy this story and will stick with me till the end ;)**

**I guess this counts as filler chapter. I hope you will enjoy it nevertheless :)**

Stef POV

We were all sitting around the kitchen table. Everyone had already eaten and now there were only empty plates and glasses on the table. The chatter had stopped for a moment as well. From what Jude had told us about his day with Ethan at the batting cages, I could tell he had enjoyed it. It seemed that the two of them had a nice time together.

"Thank you for the dinner, Lena. It was really delicious," Ethan complimented Lena's cooking

"You are welcome. I'm glad you liked it!" Lena replied with a smile

I glance to Callie, who was sitting next to me. We hadn't said anything about our big news to others. I wasn't sure if Callie wanted to announce it herself or if Lena and I will have to, because Callie's too shy about it. From the look Callie gave me, I understood that Callie wanted us to announce it. I glanced to Lena and smile at her. She returned the smile back, before her look traveled over to Callie.

"So, guys...before you all scatter!" I said looking to the others around the table "We have some news as well!" I said placing my hand on Callie's back. The girl briefly glanced to me. A smile grew on her lips, but she tilted her head down the next moment, looking very timid.

Callie started to nibble on her lip, while I was detaining a little pause for dramatic effort, before I announced "Callie is going to become an Adams Foster and join our family!"

I strongly believe this was the happiest I have ever seen Jude. It was his wish from the very start of it, after all. His smile reached from ear to ear and it was also seen in his eyes. The young boy jumped up his chair and wrapped his arms around Callie, pulling her towards him.

"You are getting adopted!" Jude squeaked out happily not being able to contain his happiness and excitement. Cheering came from the other side of the table as well. Callie of course hugged her brother back, no longer feeling timid about it and no no longer hiding her true happiness.

I heard Callie whisper back to Jude "I'm getting adopted, Jude!" It sounded like Callie still hasn't fully wrapped her head around what had happened. Like she still couldn't believe it.

After the cheering and the first excitement dimmed down a little bit, Ethan asked "When is the adoption going to happen?"

"We don't know yet!" Lena answered honestly after sharing a look with Callie, who was still embracing her brother "But hopefully - soon!"

"We can't wait for Callie to join our family!" I added as I rubbed her shoulder "Callie has waited long enough and we certainly don't want her to wait any longer!"

"I think we need to celebrate!" Lena said in a cheerful manner and then suggested "How about we get ice cream and settle down for a family game night of Monopoly?" We had played Monopoly the day we asked Jude to become part of our family as well, just like with the twins. I guess it's our tradition.

* * *

It was around 9 when we finally had all settled down around the dinner room table for a game of Monopoly. By that time, the ice cream was already eaten and the only evidence that we had had ice cream, where the 7 empty bowls at the far end of the table, where they won't be in our way while we have our family game night. Before we could start our game night, we needed to do the dishes, because we knew this game can drag into few hours. And no one wants to do dishes at midnight.

"The rules are simple!" I stated as I looked around the dinner room table "The first one that drops out - cleans the dirty ice cream bowls. And he or she has to make dinner tomorrow on their own! No help from other family members allowed!"

Jesus slowly raised his hand up "Yes, shoot!" I said point to him, expecting him to ask questions about the rules

"Does take out count as-"

"No!" I clarified loud and clear, cutting him mid sentence

"Even if I pay it with my pocket money?"

"Take out is take out! Take out does not count, simple as that Jesus! It needs to be home made food!" I explained to him

"Well, if I lose, can I at least use mama's recipe book?" Jesus asked and peaked a look at his mama, who was sitting at the other side of the table

"Yes, that is allowed! All cook books are allowed!"

"If mama sits in the kitchen," Mariana spoke up and glanced to Lena "Could we use her as source of information for the recipe? She wouldn't touche the food, she would just provide the looser with the information about how to cook what, what to add, ingredients needed and stuff like that."

I glanced to Lena, to see if she agrees. Lena gives me back a small nod. "Yes, that will be allowed!" I was pretty sure Lena agreed to that, only because she didn't want the food to be ruined and the kitchen to be complete mess afterward. That way, she will at least be able to look over the person.

"What does the winner get?" Jude asked curiously as he was shuffling the opportunity cards

"The winner gets to chose a movie to watch tomorrow night!"

"That's it?" Ethan asked sounding slightly disappointed about the prize "No title – _King or Queen of Monopoly_? No ultimate service for the rest of the family for a day or two? No back massage?"

"Don't worry, you won't win anyway!" Jude said laughing, teasing Ethan

"You don't know that," Ethan argued back as he took the Monopoly money Lena was handing him

"You said not 10 minutes ago, that you have never won a Monopoly game in your life and that you have never actually _finished_ a single Monopoly game," Mariana replied as she was putting her Monopoly money in a neat piles in front of her.

"This game can take _hours_!" Ethan reasons back looking at Mariana "Maybe today is my lucky day. I did found those 5 cents on the ground this morning!"

"Why am I the shoe?" Callie asked holding the dice in both of her hands "I don't want to be a shoe?" she looked up to Lena

"You want to be the top-hat?" Lena asked handing Callie her dice. Callie raised her eyebrow, surprised that Lena offered her to change the dices with her.

"You can have it," Lena placed the top hat in front of Callie and took the shoe dice out of Callie's hand. Callie turned to Jude, who was sitting on her left and held the dice on top of her head. Jude pretended to drive the car dice he had. The two kids giggled about it. Now that was a sight I love to see. That right there, warmed my heart up.

"I would like to make an extra bet with you!" I pointed to Callie, grabbing her attention

Callie turned to me surprise "What did I do?"

"It's just to make things more-" I pressed my elbows on the table side and leaned closer to her and smirk at her "-interesting!"

Callie studied me closely for a moment "Okay! Let's hear it then," she said as she leaned back in her chair, keeping her eyes on me. Everyone else at the table turned towards me as well, to hear the additional bet I wanted to make with Callie.

"If I manage to stay in the game longer than you do, then you have to take this!" I said and reached in my back pocket, where I had put my old phone before I came down to play Monopoly. It was the same old phone I tried to give Callie few days ago, but she refused by saying she doesn't want free stuff from me. Callie still hadn't bought her own phone and I hated that no one can contact her if necessary. She was unreachable. Maybe with a little bet, I can fix that. I am still unbeaten at this game after all and she doesn't know that yet.

Callie eyed the phone I was holding in my hand for a moment "And if I manage to stay in the game longer than you do?" Callie asked raising her eyebrow at me

"You name it!"

"Anything I want?" Callie questioned me, she looked to me suspiciously

"Anything you want!" I confirmed tapping the phone to my palm

"Stef has to do your chores for 2 months!" Jude suggested in a whisper

"Mom has to be your personal chauffeur for a month!" Jesus added his suggestion

"She has to bow to you and kiss your hand every single time you walk in the same room as she is in for the next month!" Lena was having her fun as well. I gave my wife a look and chuckled, when she showed me her tongue. Ethan with amusement watched our family interaction.

"No curfew for -" Mariana started, but stopped herself "Oh, wait...you don't have curfew! Never mind!"

Callie looked around the table as she considered her options. I could tell she was thinking real hard about this. It must be something big that she wants from me. A smirk appeared on her lips, when she glanced back to me "You have to teach me how to drive!"

"That's it?" I asked slightly surprised by her simple request

"That's it!" Callie confirmed

"Shake on it!" I extended my arm to her. Callie shook my hand back, she had a firm hand shake.

"This baby is yours!" I grin at her as I raise the phone up "I have never lost a game of Monopoly! You are going down, kiddo!"

"Pfff! Dream on!" Callie said turning back to the monopoly set in front of her "Let's start this game!" she rubbed her hands together getting impatient

"Who goes first?" Lena asked jiggling the two dices in her palm

"Let Callie begin!" I said with a smile "So she can have a leverage on me!"

"I don't need leverage! I will destroy you!" Callie said with her game face on, staring back at me

"Can I start?" Ethan, who sat next to Lena, asked

"Sure!" Lena placed the dices in his palm and nodded her head towards, where Callie and I were sitting "Those two will never start the game otherwise!"

February 16th

It was an early Tuesday evening. I was sitting at the island table. Ethan was trying his best to cook dinner for all of us. Lena, who at first only tried to give directions about the cooking, ended up helping him cook, because he was really bad at it. He had cut his finger within the first 10 minutes of him and some of the food already made it's way to trash can. As he joked himself, he mostly lives on _rolton_ and fast food stuff, that's why he's so bad cooking and making actual meal.

While Lena was helping Ethan with the dinner, I was having some fun on my own. Not long after I had send the text, the back doors opened.

"Seriously?" I heard Callie's voice before I saw her. I turned to face her and beamed back at the young girl. She stood by the back doors with the phone raised up in her right hand "I am literally 20 feet away, in the garage, and you send me a text instead of walking over?"

I looked down to my phone and quickly typed a reply back to her – **It's more fun this way!  
**

Callie's new phone buzzed in her hand. She glanced to it, with a quick hand movement she unlocked the phone and read the text. Once she was done reading it, she gave me an unimpressed look.

I laughed at Callie's facial expression and typed another message to her – **Don't be such a sore looser ;)**

Callie read the text real quick and replied almost instantly "I'm not a sore looser! I haven't whined about, nor complained about it! I'm just annoyed with you!" Callie gestured to me "With you, your child like acting and you shoving me in my face that you won the game, but I lost to you!"

**Don't hate the player, hate the game –** I sent Callie another text

"Uuugggh!" Callie groaned out, when she read it, amusing me once again "Lena?" she suddenly whined and turned to Lena, who was by the stove, next to Ethan "Tell her to stop, please! She's driving me crazy!" Callie gestured to me with her left hand, while she was speaking to Lena

"Stef, don't drive Callie crazy!" Lena scolded me lightly, when she glanced over her shoulder to me. The smile on her lips told me she wasn't really mad with me about teasing Callie.

"How long until dinner?" I asked back, when I got an idea from the expression Callie had used

"Some 40 minutes," Lena replied as she walked over to a cupboard to get a bowl out

"If I don't burn something!" Ethan added in a worried tone

Once again, much to Callie's annoyance, I started to write another text to the young girl.

"Don't you dare!" Callie pointed to me and said in a warning tone, when I started to type the message "If you will send me another text, I'm gonna-."

"Oopsie!" I look up to her innocently, after I had pressed sent. This time I had sent her a text that read – **L****et's go for a little spin ;)**

Her phone buzzed again. Callie pulled her left hand in fist and raised it up to her mouth as she closed her eyes. She was clearly trying to calm herself down, because she took a deep, long breath in and exhaled slowly. After repeating the breathing method for 5 times, Callie opened her eyes, lowered her hand down.

"If you don't stop-" Callie warned me quietly, in the most forced clam manner I had ever heard "I'm gonna march over to you-" she spoke in very slow manner and her voice was loud and clear, so I don't mishear her "-take your phone from you and smash it with the meat tenderized that Lena uses to make pork chop till it shatters into thousand of little pieces!"

I couldn't help, but to laugh at her response "Just read the text, silly!" I replied standing up and placing my phone on the island table

"If it's another link to that Nyan cat video-"

"It's not!" I said reaching in the bowl to get my car keys out. When I looked back at Callie, she was reading the text, I had sent her few seconds ago. Her face frowned up in confusion.

"Think fast!" I said before I threw the car keys to her. Callie manages to catch the car keys before they hit her chest, without dropping her new phone. She holds the keys in her left palm and stands there, motionless, watching me closely.

"You heard what Lena said. We have 40 minutes!" I clapped my hands and started to walk around the island table to walk towards the front doors

"But I...I lost the bet to you!" Callie said with perplexed look on her face

"So what? You thought I wouldn't teach you how to drive because of that? Move your little butt and follow me!" I waved at her to follow me. I was halfway to the front doors, when I heard Lena encourage Callie "Well, go on. You heard what Stef said. You have 40 minutes before dinner!"

When I was putting on shoes at the front doors, Callie finally walked towards me. She stopped at the doors, placed her phone in her back pocket "You don't have to teach me how to drive-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," I interjected and stopped her mid sentence as I stood up straight "Yes, I don't have to," I placed both of my hands on her cheeks "But I want to! Okay?" I wait till Callie gives one nod back, before I let go of her face and kiss her temple

"What if I'm really bad at it and crash the car or cause an accident?" She asked as I was putting on my left shoe

"We won't be driving in the city center, we will only go around the block. There are barely any cars out around this time," I reassured her "Besides, the car has insurance!" I winked at her

"But I don't even have a drivers license! What if police stops us? They will arrest us! They will arrest _me_!" Callie panicked a little

"We will get you a learners license tomorrow," I grin at her and point my thumbs to me "And I am the police! Don't worry! We will be fine!" I patted her upper arm before I walked pass her and opened the front doors letting her out first

Callie POV

February 18th

Today was the day Ethan was going to fly back. His flight was at 11 AM, this morning. Thankfully, I had managed to get day off today, so I could see him off. We both woke up around 6. The time we had to spare till breakfast, we spent cuddled on the bed, enjoying every moment we had left with each other.

Stef, who had yesterday and today off, was already up and making pancakes, when we finally walked into the kitchen. We sat down and Stef put freshly banked pancakes on our plates. We started to eat them, while Stef continued to make them.

"So, what time do we need to leave?" Stef asked as she placed one more pancake on Ethan's plate. I declined the extra pancake as I was already full with the three I had eaten already

"Oh, you don't have to drive me. I can take the cab," Ethan replied after he had swallowed the food in his mouth

"Don't be silly. You don't have to take a cab. I will take you!" Stef insisted

Ethan glanced to me, I shrugged my shoulders a little that way telling him to take the opportunity of free ride to airport. If Stef takes him, I will save few bucks on the cab ride back to house as well. It's a win for everyone. Well, everyone expect Stef, who has to drive to airport on her free day.

"The flight is at 11," Ethan told Stef as he started to cut the pancake on his plate

"International or Montgomery?" Stef asked flipping pancakes around

"International,"

"Okay, approximately 25 minute drive...we need to drive out some time before 10 to be there on time, so you can go though check in!"

"That sounds about right," Ethan nodded back, while I grabbed by empty plate and cup to go wash them. Lena walked in the kitchen, while I was drying the dishes. Soon after Lena appeared in kitchen, the other kids came down as well and joined the breakfast table.

We were all sitting around the table. Ethan and I were, sitting for company while the others ate their breakfast.

"So, when will you come back to San Diego?" Jude asked curiously as he was about to take the last bite out of his pancake

"Sometime in Summer, after I pass all of my exams," Ethan replied as he reached for my left hand in my lap. We interlocked our fingers.

"That is a long time from now," Mariana said glancing to me from the other side of the table. She gave me a sympathetic look.

"It is what it is," I replied sadly looking down to my hand in Ethan's

"At least she has a phone again and you can text and call her!" Jesus said reminding me of the bet I lost few nights ago to Stef

"He's right!" Ethan nodded towards Jesus "At least I will be able to contact you again. Thank g-d, you are bad at Monopoly!" Ethan smirked at me, making others laugh out as well. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head.

"Whenever you are in SD again, we would love for you to stop by and visit us! Don't be a stranger," Lena smiled at him, before she raised her cup of coffee up to her lips to take a sip

"Hopefully, by the time you come back to San Diego, Callie will officially be an Adams Foster!" Stef winked at me

Lena looked at her watch on her wrist and called out "Okay, everyone. Get your bags! We need to go," The twins and Jude got up from the table and all went to the island table to get their backpacks they had tossed either on or by the table.

Lena kissed Stef on her lips "Love you," she said between giving small kisses to Stef on her lips

"Love you too!" Stef replied after they ended kissing

"It was nice having you here Ethan!" Lena said to Ethan as she walked around the table

He quickly jumped up from the stool and extended his arm to her "Thank you for having me. I had a really great time here!" Lena, instead of shaking his hand, gave him a quick hug. Ethan looked taken aback at first, but he recuperated quickly and hugged her back as well.

When Lena went to island table to get her purse, Jude stepped up and extended his arm to Ethan. He, without any hesitation, shook his hand back. Jesus quickly came up and shook his hand as well. Mariana simply waved at him, from where she stood by the hallway.

"Have a nice flight!" Lena said to Ethan before she walked out with the three kids

* * *

The airport was filled with people. There was constant noise: people talking and walking, announcements through the radio systems, car noise from outside the airport. But none one of those things bothered me. I was lost in the moment as I was embracing Ethan, who was preparing to board his flight. To be honest, I'm not really sure, for how long we have been standing here, hugging.

I lean out of the hug, just a little bit, to look up to Ethan "I don't want you to go," I said in a whisper as I looked him in the eyes deeply

"I don't want to go either, but I have to," Ethan replied quietly as he caressed my cheek fondly. I could tell he hated this as much as I do. It's always so hard to say goodbye. Even thought I know I will see him in person in few months, it's still hard.

"I know," I sighed and press my head to his chest to feel close to him one more time

Through the announcement system, rang out the last call for boarding his plane. I leaned back and stood straight in front of him, looking him in the eyes. My hands rested on his arms. I was holding tears in my eyes.

"Text me, when you land!" I tell him as he picks up his backpack that stood between his feet

"I will!" Ethan replied as he took his ticket out and tossed his backpack over his shoulder

"I love you!" Ethan said before he leaned down toward me to kiss me. I reached to the tip of my toes. Our lips met for one last kiss, before we had to part again. I was savoring every moment of it.

"I love you too! Be safe!" I replied as I watch him walk towards the gate, while a single tear fell down my cheek. Stef walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, when I waved Ethan goodbye as he walked through the gate.

"Can we wait and watch how the plane takes off?" I asked looking up to the older woman by my side

"Of course, honey!" Stef said without any hesitation at all. With her arm still around my shoulder, we walked towards the windows, to where we could see Ethan's plane. It will take few minutes, so for the time being we sat down at the plastic chairs facing the window.

After few minutes, when I saw that the plane was about to take off, I stood up from the chair and walked closer to the window to have a closer and better view on it. Stef walked up to me and stood right by my side. The plane started to move out, so it could take off. Moment later we saw how it gained speed going down the lane and took off.

I turned to Stef after the plane was out of my sight "I miss him already," I admitted quietly as another tear slowly rolled downed my cheek

"I know, honey. I know!" Stef replied in a soft voice as she put her arms around me and pulled me in a tight hug. I pressed my head closer to her chest as few more silent tears fell down my cheeks. Her hand was gently moving up and down my back, soothing me.

I leaned out of the hug after a moment and wiped the tears off my cheeks with my palms "Ready to go home, love?" Stef asked as she ran her thumb over my cheek

I nodded my head back. Stef once again wrapped her arm around my shoulder. When we started to walk out of the airport, Stef leaned closer to me and kissed my temple two times. After the second kiss, she whispered "Let's go home!" and then placed another kiss on my temple and pulled me closer to her side


	39. Chapter 39

Callie POV

March 10th

Things were going great these past few days. Stef and Lena asked their lawyer to start the adoption papers. Apparently even thought my birth father doesn't need to sign away his parental right over me, the adult adoption can and still is tricky and complicated process. There are few documents that have to be filed with the court, like petition, adoption agreement and order of adoption. The lawyer is going to help with those. Once the documents will be written up and filed within the court, we will have to attend an adoption hearing and speak to the Judge. But as far as I understood from the lawyer the other day, that is still few days away. The lawyer will inform us when she will know a court date. So, as of right now, I had nothing to worry about. Everything was being handled.

Today - today was my free day. Stef and Lena were still at work, while the kids were in school. For the moment, I was home alone, but not for too long, because Lena and Jude should be home any minute now. I was in the living room, sitting in my sweat pants and hoodie, watching some TV and eating cereal with my feet up the coffee table. Lazy day - that's how I call days like these.

I had just scooped up some cereal in the spoon and was about to lift it up to my mouth, when the door bell rang. I looked to the hallway and froze. This is the first time I would have to open the doors to this house to someone. It was kind of exciting, yet at the same time a little scary as well.

Not many people know who I am.

Not many people know that I live here.

What if some of Stef or Lena's friend or a neighbor from two houses down was coming over to talk to them. What am I suppose to say? What am I suppose to say who I am? Family - technically, I'm not their family. At least not yet, not for some few more days or weeks. Am I a family friend? Am I someone, who is watching this house, while they are away? Or am I just Jude's sister? Do the family friends, who I have never met, even know that Jude has a sister? What if it some delivery guy? Can I sign the papers for them?

When the doorbell rang again, I realized that I still haven't move from my spot. I quickly lowered the spoon with the cereal down to the bowl. Some milk splashed, when the spoon landed in the bowl. When I got up from the couch, I put the cereal bowl on the table. I glanced down to myself, to make sure that I am decent enough to not look like a hobo. After that, I take a quick glance out to the street to see if there is any car there. A black sedan was parked by the house. I don't recognize it.

When I stop at the front doors, I take a calming breath in before I reach for the door handle. I remind myself to look friendly and be polite, as I am pulling the doors open.

"Hi, Callie!" Detective Bishop greets me "May I come in?" My mouth got dry and my right hand clenches the door handle tighter. I was surprised to see her here.

"Yeah, sure!" I nod back taking a step aside to let her in. Bishop walked in and stopped at the hallway. I close the doors after her and walk pass the detective to the living room. She followed me in. The first thing I do, when I walk in the room, is turn off the TV. The cereal bowl still stood on the coffee table. I debated if I should carry it away.

"Are you home alone?" Bishop asked as she looked around the room

"Mhmm," I hum back. Scratching the back of my neck, I walked a little deeper in the room "What...is this about?" I asked as I sat down on the armchair, that faced the hallway

"I wanted to check up on you and also talk to you about the case," Bishop explained as she walked up to the couch. She took a seat down on the middle of the couch.

A beat passed, when neither one of us said anything. It was Bishop, who spoke up "How are you doing, Callie?"

I shrugged my shoulders, not sure what to tell her "Fine!"

I rubbed the bridge of my nose "I mean, it's not like it happened yesterday. It was years ago. I'm okay now. Sure, there are the occasional nightmares, but you know, that's all there is now," Bishop nodded her head back as she listened closely to me. It was nice of her to ask me how I was doing. It made me think that she might actually care.

"I know a psychologist, who could help you with that," She reached in her desert sand color coat pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to me

I took the card to read, what it said. Once I was done reading it, I handed it back to her "Yeah..uh, I don't...I don't do therapy,"

"Talking about it with someone can help you with the nightmares," Bishop gestured to the card, refusing to take it back

"Lena has a Ph.D in child psychology and Stef is an over-protective cop, who reads me better than anyone ever has!" I said with a smile as I placed the card on the coffee table and slide it closer to her "They got it covered. So, thanks, but no thanks!"

"Good to know, but...hold on to it! Just in case," Bishop said without touching the card, she left it standing on the coffee table "I noticed a new photo!" Bishop spoke up, pointing to the shelf behind me. She stood up and walked towards it to have a closer look at it.

"This looks recent," She said examining the photo. It was a photo of me and Stef and Lena.

"I guess, you can call it new," I said looking at it myself as I was turned in my seat

"You all look so happy here," Bishop said with a genuine smile on her lips as she looked at the photo

"Yeah," I chuckled and smiled timid "Lena took it after they asked me if I want to become part of their family," I smiled to myself at the memory "They are going to adopt me!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I replied timid as Bishop walked back to the couch to sit down. I tapped my fingers at the arm holders nervously "So, you said you wanted to talk to me about the case,"

"I just wanted to make sure you are informed and know about all of the when, where, who, how and all that,"

"Yes, I know. I got the official letter few weeks back," I replied in a serious tone

"And you haven't changed your mind about testifying?" Bishop asked carefully

I nodded my head and confirmed confidently "I'm going to testify!"

"You don't have any doubts? No second thoughts about it?" She asked leaning forward and pressing her elbows to her knees

"No," I replied without any hesitation and with confidence "I want to do everything I can, to see him being put away. I want justice. If not for what he did to me, than at least for the other girls!"

"We will try and get him for all of the crimes, not just for what he did to Lindsay!" Bishop stated back rather confident. She had this fire in her eyes, that told me, that she really wanted to put Liam away. I guess, this is not just a job. She truly believes in what she does and she does her job with all of her heart.

"I know that, but...I mean the chances of that happening are slim," I replied as I leaned back in the armchair "For my case it's just my word against his. There is no proof that he raped me,"

"If he admits it, while on the stand," Bishop said with a smirk "No proof is needed!"

"Why would he suddenly admit it?" I asked in disbelief "He's not stupid!"

"People have admitted of committing all kind of crimes while on stand and under oath. It's the stress of all of it. The pressure gets to them. Seeing his family or friends there in the court, their disappointed looks, might just take him to his breaking point," Bishop said as she shifted slightly on the couch "And the fact that you are not the only one in this case, helps you as well! There are a lot of similarities between all of the cases, that can't be simply...unseen. Everything is connected. So, don't give up just yet, Callie. There is still chance, that he will be found guilty for hurting you as well."

If I had to be honest, I didn't really believe that it will happen. And I would be okay with that. I came to terms with it a long time ago – Liam will go unpunished for what he did to me. It doesn't bother me or trouble me anymore. If after this trail, Liam is found guilty for at least one of the crimes, I will be happy. Then I will know, that I have helped serve justice to him.

I heard the front doors opening. Both of us all look towards the hallway to see who is it. Before anyone appears in the doorway, I heard Lena's voice "Callie?"

"In here!" I called back, before Lena and Jude appeared in the doorway

"Who's car-" Lena cut her sentence short, when she saw the detective sitting on the couch "Oh, uh..detective Bishop," Lena glanced to me "I didn't know you were stopping by,"

"My apologies Mrs. Adams Foster. It was unannounced,"

Jude, who stood next to Lena, gazed at me with worried look in his eyes. When he took one step down, Lena put hand on his shoulder "Jude, honey, go upstairs, please!"

"But Callie-" Jude gestured towards me

"Don't argue with me, please!" Lena whispered to him in firm tone "We will talk to you later!" Jude clearly didn't want to leave. He gave Lena a look, not moving from his spot "Now, please!" Lena insisted in a tone, that I now know as - _you don't want to argue/mess with me right now and you better do what I say_

Before Jude turned, he glanced to me. I smiled at him, reassuring him, that I'm okay. He sighed as he turned and walked out of my sight. I heard him walk up the stairs. He was stomping his feet pretty hard. Lena only looked after him as he left, I could tell she did not like the loud stomping.

"Sorry about that," Lena apologized, when she returned her attention back to me and the detective "What's this visit about? I thought we were done with giving statements and all the questions," Lena walked across the room, to the armchair, where I was sitting. She took a seat on the arm holder, when I scooted more into one side of the armchair. Her hand now gently rested on my shoulder.

"I stopped to just check on Callie and ask if she is informed about the upcoming trial, if she is still going to testify," Bishop explained to Lena. I looked from Bishop up to Lena. She was looking down at me, waiting for me to say something.

"I told her I haven't changed my mind," I told Lena as she rubbed my shoulder slowly and gently

"The date hasn't changed, has it? It's still a on March 17th?" Lena asked, when she looked up to the detective

"Yes, nothing has changed. Like I said, I simply wanted to make sure Callie is not having second thoughts or any doubts about taking the stand," Bishop said looking from Lena down to me "But Callie reassured me she hasn't changed her mind, so..."

"Anything else?" Lena spoke up

"No, that's all," Bishop said as she stood up. Lena went to walk her out. I reached for the bowl and resumed eating the now too brew up cereal. They didn't taste as good, but there wasn't much left, so I decided to finish eating them.

Lena came back in the room, rubbing her hands together nervously. She walked up to the couch and sat down at the end, that was closest to me. Her eyes went to the coffee table, where the card stood. Lena reached for it and turned it so she could read it, without lifting it up.

"Detective Bishop gave it to me. Just in case," I commented quickly and quietly as Lena left the card on the table and focused all of her attention to me

"You okay?" Lena asked placing her hands in her lap

"Mhmm," I hummed back as I was chewing the cereal

"Are you sure?" Lena asked to double check, I simply nodded my head back

"We haven't talked about the trail-" Lena took a breath in and exhaled before she continued "-in a while. It's a week away. If you have any worries or if you want to talk to someone about it – Stef and I are both here!"

"I'm fine, Lena," I assured her. Lena gave me a look.

I lowered the bowl down to my lap and held it in both of my hands. I knew what that look meant. Lena doesn't like, when I say – _fine_. In fact, neither does Stef. Whenever I say it, they give me this look, that makes me question myself and what I am feeling. Their looks make me question whether I'm being true to myself and not just pretending to be okay.

"Am I scared?" I said out loud. It was not a question to Lena. That was a question I asked myself.

"Yes. Am I nervous – yes!" I rubbed the bridge of my nose quickly and glanced out the window as I was preparing myself to explain what the word - _fine_ \- really met this time

"I am not exactly looking forward to seeing him or being in one room with him, or talking about what he did to me in a room full of people that are going to judge me!" I continued as I returned my gaze back to Lena "But I am not going to back out of it, just because I'm scared. I will do everything I can to help the other girls. I want to see some justice being served! He needs to be put away and I can help do that! It's my way of telling him, that he did not break me and he did not win. Once I do this, I can finally put it all behind me and be done with it. No matter the outcome - I will be able to start a new chapter in my life! I will have a clean slate for my adoption."

I looked down to the cereal bowl and added "Besides, it's the right thing to do!" Warily I returned my gaze back to Lena and contort my mouth to one side. Lena reached out and placed her hand over my forearm gently.

"We are going to be there for you, Callie. Remember, you are not going to do this alone," Lena reminded me "Stef and I will be there for you, _every step of the way!_" She emphasized the last part

I blew out a breath and slowly started to nod my head, while nibbling on my lip. Lena stood up and took the two steps up to the armchair "Everything will be okay," she reassured me before she placed a kiss at the top of my head

Stef POV

March 17th

It was late, Lena and I were both sleeping already. I was spooning my wife, when I heard my phone buzz on the nightstand. Lena stirred a little as well, she lifted her head up a bit and asked sleepy "What was that?"

"My phone," I said in a whisper and kissed her cheek "Go back to sleep, love!" Lena lowered her head back down to the pillow. I scooted closer to the edge of bed, so I could reach my phone. This was the first time I have received a text message in the middle of the night. I was too curious as to who was looking for me this late to not see the text.

I squint my eyes, when the bright light hits my face after I unlock the phone. It took few seconds for my eyes to adjust. I click open the message to read it. It was a text from Callie – **I can't sleep.**

It was the night before the trail, so I had an idea, what was keeping the girl up. She was probably too anxious to sleep. It was a big day tomorrow, or technically, today as it was 00:42. Callie is going to face the man, who raped her. If I was in her place, I wouldn't be able to sleep as well.

I lock the phone and place it back on the nightstand. Instead of scooting back to Lena, to continue to spoon her, I toss the blanket off of me and sit on the side of the bed. I heard Lena shift, it sounded like she turned on her other side to see me.

"Where are you going?" Lena asked, sounding a bit more awake than she did before

"To check on Callie," I explained to Lena as I turned back to her

Lena prompted up on her elbow to have a better look at me in the dark "Was that Callie? What did she say?"

"She just texted me, saying that she can't sleep. I will go check on her!" I leaned to Lena and kiss her forehead "Go back to sleep, love. I got this!"

"You sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure," I kissed Lena again, this time on her lips, before I get up and walk out of the room. Minute later I was walking across the yard to the garage. It was chilly outside at this time. Goosebumps appeared on my skin, before I had reached the garage.

I knocked on the doors, before I pushed open the doors to peak in. The lamp on the nightstand was on. Callie was sitting on her bed, with her phone in her hand. The young girl looked a bit surprised to see me here. I entered the garage and closed the doors behind me.

"Brr...it's cold outside," I said rubbing my arms to get warmed up as chills ran over my body and I shivered. If I had put on slippers, instead of walking barefoot, I probably wouldn't be so cold.

"I wasn't sure if you got the message," Callie said, while looking down to the phone in her palms "Did I wake you up?" She asked, when she titled her head up to look at me

"You did," I replied honestly standing by the doors. I wasn't upset that she did. I was glad that she finally felt safe and comfortable with us. She reached out for one of us on her own, without any encouraging on our part.

"Sorry," Callie averted her look back down to her hands

"Don't apologize. I'm glad you reached out," I said advancing the bed "You have a big day in front of you, I have no doubt that it's very nerve-wrecking,"

"I can't stop thinking about it," Callie admitted as I walked to the other side of the bed

"It's like I can't shut off my brain, not even for minute!" Callie said as she rubbed her forehead, her look averted down to her lap. I lifted up the cover, sat down with my back to the headrest, and lowered the blanket over my legs.

"Whenever I even think about seeing Liam and being with him in one room I just-" Callie sighed instead of finishing her sentence. Luckily, she didn't have to finish that sentence, for me to understand.

"Well, I'm gonna be there as well," I said reaching for the phone, that was still in her hands "And I'm not going to let him anywhere near you!" I placed the phone on the nightstand and turned my attention back to the scared girl and reassured her "He is not going to hurt you ever again!"

"You need to get some sleep, Callie," I could see it in her eyes, the girl was exhausted, but her thoughts were keeping her up

"I can't sleep. I already told you. My brain won't shut off!" Callie sounded frustrated with herself

"Turn off that light," I said as I scooted lower on the bed. Once I was comfortable and my head was on the pillow, I opened my arms, that way welcoming Callie to cuddle with me "And lets get some sleep!"

Callie looked at me skeptically, but eventually, she moved. She reached for the light switch and turned off the light. The bed shifted a little as Callie scooted closer to me. When Callie was laid down on the bed, she warily lowered her head down to my chest.

"There you go. Safe in my arms," I whispered. Once I am sure, the blanket covers her back and is up to her shoulders, keeping her warm, I warped my arms around her and held her tightly.

The girl felt all tense up. No adult has probably held her like this since her mother. I know, Ethan probably has. But the relationship Callie has with Ethan, differs from the relationship I have with Callie. The girl didn't have any parental comfort in years. This was, in a way, all new to her. She was getting used to having parents again.

"Now, close your eyes and try to sleep!" I whispered to her "I will keep the monsters away!" Callie let out the breath she was holding as she carefully moved her arm around my stomach. Her body seemed to ease up and relax more as time went on. I felt her hand grip my shirt tightly and then letting it go multiple times, while she tried to sleep

"I got you, love!" I said in a hushed voice before I placed three kisses on her forehead "Close your eyes and rest," It took Callie few minutes, but eventually, I heard her breathing even out as the girl fell asleep cuddled up to me with her head on my chest

* * *

When we entered the court room, all four of the detectives that worked the case, were already there. The court room was almost full. I hadn't expected there to be this much people. I recognized one of the other girls. She was sitting in the first row, between, what I assumed were, her foster parents. I was sure the other girls were here as well, I just didn't recognize them, because I have only seen their pictures.

Liam, along with his lawyer, was already sitting in front, at the desk. He was wearing a black suit. His lawyer leaned towards him and whispered something in his ear. Whatever he said, made Liam look over his shoulder to us. No, to Callie. Liam doesn't care about us. He doesn't care about Callie either, but Callie is who interested him in this particular moment. Callie was standing tall and staring right back at him, showing him no fear what so ever.

Lena tapped on Callie's arm, getting her attention away from Liam. She gestured to the last row on the left side. Lena moved first, Callie followed her to sit down. Liam watched, how Callie took a seat down and then turned his head back around to stare down to the table. My gaze lingered on him moment longer.

If I had seen Liam walking down the street, I would have never assumed that he was a bad person. Just like all of the other criminals, he looked normal, he blends in. The guy was certainly charming and quite handsome - I could see why none one of the girls saw it coming. He was probably a smooth talker as well. Liam must have known exactly what to say to get these girls to trust him.

Just moment after I had sat down next to Callie, the young girl started to scan the room, almost like looking for someone. She was looking left and right, tilting her body both sides, to have a better look on the people in front of her.

"What is it, honey?" Lena whispered to her as Callie was peaking a look pass me to the right side of the court room

She took one last glance around the room and a look of incredulity crossed her features, before she replied "His parents - they are not here!"

"Neither one?" I asked curiously as I started to look around the room as well, even thought, I don't even know what to look for

"No. I don't see them," Callie replied "Strange!" She said bemused "I had thought they would support him. He was their golden boy after all. Liam could never do anything wrong. He was their pride and joy!"

"They were probably shocked to hear, what he was charged with," Lena added in a whisper, loud enough for me to hear as well, not only Callie "Could be that they blame themselves for this and they don't have it in them, they are not brave enough to face all of you and to sit through this,"

"I don't even know what I would do, if Brandon had done something like this. It would probably kill me," I said in a hushed voice, trying to imagine how Liam's parents felt at this moment

The one thing that I would do for sure, is question myself as a parent – what did I do wrong in raising him? How did I miss this? Could I have done something to prevent my son from hurting people? I probably would blame myself more than I would blame him. Because after all, I was the one that raised him and I was the one that brought the foster kids in my home. If that had happened under my roof – I would never forgive myself.

Not wanting to think about it anymore, I shook my head. But now different thoughts came to my mind.

It happened under their roof, more than once – _how did they miss it? _

Did they not see how the girls behavior changed after one night? How frightened they were? Did they not see that Liam was giving the girls too much affection and attention? Did they not see that his intentions were wrong, that he was being too friendly with them?

Maybe they were just pretending that they didn't know, to protect their son. They acted like it didn't happen, because they didn't know what to do. Not many parents could give up their own son. It could be that they simply weren't strong enough to do that.

The doors on the other side of the court room opened and some guy from the front, I did not see who, said out loud "All rise!"

"Here we go," I muttered to myself as I stood up as the judge walked in


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Sorry about the wait. The last weeks in University were rough. Somehow, I managed to pull through and kicked the exams butts!  
**

**I've never been in a trail and I don't have much knowledge about all the legal/detective stuff (just few episodes of crime shows). So, if something is wrong or inaccurate, please let me know, so I can correct the mistakes and learn in the process.**

Stef POV

The trial had been on for some 7 hours now. Approximately every 2 hours, there was a short break. All of the girls, all of Liam's friends, former friends and ex-girlfriends, girls former teachers, social workers, all of the detectives, all of the medical personnel that had been asked to testify, had been up on the stand already. Just like I had predicted, Liam did not take the stand. It was a smart move from his part. Liam's parents did show up towards the end. They both testified against their son. That must have been a huge blow to Liam.

I was glad to see that there was actual evidence against Liam. There were some thing, that simply can't be overlooked or ignored. Yes, of course there was also some assumptions and speculation. But only few strong evidence against him was needed, for him to be put away. And to me, it looked like there was at least 5. I hoped that the evidence that was presented to the Jury will be enough to find Liam guilty.

_Important evidence #1_ \- **Liam is going to be a father**

His last victim – Lindsay Nixon – got pregnant after he raped her. Up until the trial, Liam wasn't aware of that. Lindsay was now now almost 18 weeks pregnant. A paternity test called Amniocentesis had been done. It provided the necessary evidence - the 15 year old Lindsay was pregnant with the almost 24 year old Liam's baby. Timeline matched the one that Lindsay had been given to the detectives.

_Important evidence #2_ – **STD**

Few days before Madison Bree was raped, Liam started dating a girl named Nicky, who he had met at a night club. They had spent a night together and hadn't used protection. As it turned out later, Nicky had gotten Syphilis from some guy, she had met in the same club few days before she met Liam. The STD was passed to Liam and, when Liam had raped Madison, he transmitted the STD to her as well. Martin, Madison's twin brother, had first noticed one of the symptoms on Liam – rash on his palms - and when Madison had gotten the same symptoms few days later, he had grew very suspicious. When Martin asked his sister, she confirmed his fears. Martin and Liam got into a huge fight. That was also the reason, why the twins were moved out of the house. Medical records for Madison and Liam confirm – they both were treated for the same STD few days apart.

Of course, some may see this as coincidence, but not me. I hope that the jury see it the way I do. Madison's brother, her teachers and in the end Liam's parents as well had all said that Madison didn't have any friends at school or outside the school, and that she didn't attend any parties, didn't hang out with questionable crowd. She went to school and always walked back to their foster home with her brother. When at home, she did her chores, after that her homework. And that was about it. There was no evidence that Madison had been dating, seeing or even had the chance to have a one night stand with someone else beside Liam. Everyone, who spoke about Madison, had described her as a girl, who was hard to trust and was very shy, wary and guarded. She stuck close to Martin as much as she could. And Martin, begin the oldest of the twins, always protected her, much like Callie did Jude.

_Important evidence #3_ – **the victims**

It was hard not to see the physical similarities between all of the girls and the circumstances that surrounding the rape. They were all foster kids, who his parents were fostering. All 4 of the girls had confirmed - they all had craved affection and attention, all of them had low self esteem and all they wanted was for someone to care and love them. Greg, the brother of the first victim - now deceased Grace- , had said the same thing about his sister. Each of the girl admitted, when they first met Liam, they were all attracted to him. The girls first impression of him was that he was charming, funny, handsome, kind, good with words, smart because he attended college. They had said that Liam looked like any other guy and didn't see him a as threat. The statements the girls gave, were similar as well. The way how he gained their trust, was similar. The way their relationship was built - was done similar, over the course of few months. The way the sexual assault happened – was the same. What he did after the rape took place - was the same.

_Important evidence #4 _– **Liam's trophies**

This was the single most important evidence.

Just few days prior the trial, detectives had finally gotten their hands on Liam's external HDD that had been hidden away in his bank safe deposit box. An encrypted and password protected directory was found on it. Police IT department managed to unlock the directory. Non-complimentary photos of all of the girls were found in the directory, that he had taken after he raped them.

When Callie had given her statement to the detectives weeks ago, she had also informed them that Liam had taken a photo of her after he had raped her. At that time of Callie's statement, no photos had been found. They were found the day, when detective Bishop came to see Callie. The detectives had been desperately looking for them ever since Lindsay had mentioned it. The photos play a very crucial part in the trail. It linked them all together. Those photos were Liam's trophies.

_Important evidence #5_ \- **Liam's parents testimony**

They were the last two people to take the stand. Both of them testified against their own son. They spoke about, how Liam was with the girls, how he seemed to spend too much time and attention to the girls, how the girls behaviors changed and basically told everyone what was happening in the inside of the house.

The whole time Callie glared at them. Those two people should have kept Callie and the other girls safe, yet they did the opposite. From their testimony, it was clear to everyone, they knew something had been going on underneath their roof. They just didn't do anything about it and pretended that they didn't see it, up until now.

Callie POV

Jury deliberation started some hour ago. Until they come up with a verdict, we had free time.

At the moment, I was in the bathroom, by the sinks. I splashed water on my face couple of times and watched how it dripped back down in the sink. I will never forget those 20 minutes up in the stand. The first 10 minutes, while the prosecutor was asking me questions were tolerable. The last 10 minutes, while I was being questioned by Liam's lawyer, were one of the worst 10 minutes in my life.

He tried to make it sound like I wanted to have sex with Liam, that it was consensual. Liam's attorney tried to turn the tables around and say that I came on Liam, that I flirted with him and gave him clear signs that I want it to take it further. He tried to imply that Liam was the victim here and I am just falsely accusing him, testifying only because one of the girls had asked me to play along.

When I reached for the paper towels to dry my face, I hear one of the stall doors open. As I dry my face, the girl, who had walked out of the stall, came up to the sink to wash her hands. It was one of the victims. If I wasn't mistaken, her name was Sarah.

When Sarah rolled up her sleeves, I was shocked to see the scars on her wrists. I also saw a rubber band around her right wrist. She caught me staring at her scars on her forearms and wrists "It helped me deal with it," she said in a flat tone as she soaped up her hand

"I –uh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare," I apologized as I threw away the now wet paper towel and quickly averted my look to the mirror in front of me

"It's fine," she replied keeping her eyes on her hands that were now in the water stream. A small, one sided smile appeared on my lip as I realized that I probably sound the same way, whenever I say it. When I saw that she was done washing her hands, I pull out few paper towels and hand them to Sarah.

"Thank you," Sarah said, when she took the paper towels I was handing her

"There was a time, when I thought about it as well," I admitted to her

"What stopped you?" She asked curiously as she dried her hands

"I'm not sure," I replied after thinking about it for couple of seconds "My brother I guess. I just focused on him and..." I sighted as I quickly scratched my brow "I don't know...somehow I managed to dodge that curve-ball life threw my way,"

"Is he here?" Sarah asked before she threw away the paper "Your brother?"

"No," I shook my head no and looked down to my hands "I didn't want him here. I didn't want him to hear, what Liam did to me. He has been through enough, he doesn't have to sit through something like this," I explained and looked up to Sarah again

"I wish I had someone," Sarah said sadly averting her eyes down

"What about the woman, who was with you? She seemed nice," I said remembering seeing her sitting next to an older woman. I had seen them talk, so I figured she must be a friend of Sarah.

"Victoria? No - she's just the mentor in the group home I live at. I am not allowed to leave the house premise without anyone there with me. She just draw the short stick and had to take me. Victoria doesn't really care about me. No one does and no one ever will," Sarah sounded and looked defeated. I knew how she felt all too well.

"Someone will!" I said confidently, trying to cheer her up

"I'm going to turn 18 in few weeks and I will grow out of the foster care. I'm going to be all alone once that happens," Sarah retorted back

"There was a time, when I thought the same thing. In fact, I was 18 and alone!" I said honestly, it grabbed Sarah's attention "It took me 8 years, but I did find someone. These people came in my life in the most unexpected way, when I least expected them to. And it happened after I had grew out of the system! So...don't give up. There is still hope!" I saw myself in her. I know how she feels, I know how depressing the thought of growing out of foster care is, I know how lonely she feels, I know how little she thinks of herself, because I have been in her spot. There was no way, I could just leave Sarah without trying to shine a little bit of hope on her.

Sarah looked at me with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. I smiled back at the young girl and added "Just...don't be afraid to let the people in, when it happens!"

We both got startled a little, when the doors to bathroom opened and an older woman walked in. The lady went straight to one of the stalls and locked the doors behind her. That little distraction, was enough to put a stop to our little bonding moment.

When Sarah looked back to me she tilted her head down "Victoria is probably waiting for me," Sarah threw the wet paper towel away, that she was holding in her left "I'm going to go, I don't want to upset her! It was nice talking to you," she took a step back and the next moment she was out of the bathroom

I don't run after her. For couple of seconds I stood still, simply going over our short conversation in my mind. After today, after hearing the other girls stories, I can't help but to feel like I got through it easy. I mean, Liam didn't get me pregnant, he didn't gave me STD, I am not cutting to deal with the pain and memories of what he did to me. Compared to the other girls – I'm doing okay. The word – _lucky_ – comes to me mind, even thought I know it's not the most accurate word to describe the situation or how I was feeling.

When I hear the water being flushed, I snap out of my thoughts. The older woman walks out and comes to the sinks. I head to the doors, when the lady starts to wash her hands. As I was walking down the hallway, to where Stef and Lena was, I notice them both standing with their backs to turned me. It looked like they were talking to someone, who stood in front of them. I couldn't see who it was from the distance, their bodies were shielding the person.

When I get closer to them, I heard my brothers voice. Sounded like he was having a small argument with his moms "-I'm not leaving and nothing you say, will change my mind!"

"Jude?" I spoke up loud enough for all three of them to hear me. Stef and Lena both took a small step aside to turn and look at me. Jude was standing almost between them. He was wearing his suit pants and one of his best shirts and tie.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I walked up to them

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked me right back "I'm here for you!" He gestured to me

"I already told you Jude – I don't want you here!" I stated gazing to his eyes "Liam is here and I don't want you to near him. I don't want you to hear what he did to me!" I said gesturing to the court room that was few steps behind him

"Moms said that the trail is over, that the jury is deliberating!" Jude said and briefly looked over his shoulder to Lena and Stef "I won't hear any of the details about what he did to you. I'm here just for the verdict!" Jude replied returning his attention back to me "I'm here to support you!" he stated and stood his ground, being unyielding "I can't sit at home anymore, while you are here!"

"Jude..." I said in a hushed voice as I was looking to his eyes. I wanted to argue back, but I wasn't sure what I could say to change his mind about this. I'm not sure if I wanted him to leave.

"Callie, don't push me away," he said in slightly more louder and firm voice "You don't have to protect me anymore!" Jude said taking one step closer to me "Let me be here for you! Let me be here for you like you were for me all those years in foster care!"

I was looking to him with tears in my eyes. When I looked over his shoulder, I saw how Lena and Stef were standing there, holding hands. Neither one of them had said anything since Jude and I started our conversation. They simply watched us and waited for ourselves to resolve and talk through this.

Usually in moments like these, where Jude could be affected in any way, I become very protective. I want to do everything possible to protect Jude from any sort of anguish or distress. At times like that, I see him as the 6 year old boy, whose life was turned upside down. But when I looked back at Jude right now, I don't see the 6 year old boy anymore. I saw him as the young man that he was. It didn't look like he needed my protection, at least not at this moment.

"You can stay," I replied to him and took a step close to him, to lovingly hug him. I couldn't be more happy to have such a loving and caring brother like Jude.

* * *

We were all sat in the court room. Jude was sitting on my right, Stef was sat next to Jude, but Lena was on my left. The jury walked in the court room and sat down in their assigned seats. Someone once again called out "All rise!" right before the judge walked back in.

Once the Judge was in his seat, he went straight to business. He said a very short intro concluding why everyone was in the court room today. I started to pick my own fingernails as the nerves got to me. It felt like my whole body was trembling a little. When the judge turned to the jury, Lena gripped my left hand tightly in hers. I glanced to her and thank her for that with a smile. When I looked down to Jude's lap, I saw that Stef was holding Jude's hand. Jude glanced to me and placed his hand over mine, before I could reach for his hand on my own.

A man, who was one the jury members, stood up and opened the folded paper that he had been holding in his hands. I feel my hands being gripped tighter, before the first verdict was being read out loud.

I locked out the first part of what was said "On the charge of rape of a minor Lindsay Nixon-" the jury foreman paused briefly "Guilty!"

There was this sort of wave in the court room. I heard gasp, people leaned their heads back or down, closed their eyes or just breathed out, when the first verdict was read. When I looked over to Liam, I saw his head hung down. He looked defeated. This was all that I hoped for. Liam was going to be put away for at least one of the crimes. Today was going to be worth it after all.

"Guilty!" I heard the court clerk say again. I must have missed the man reading the start of the next charge. For a moment I was a little shocked that I heard the foreman say it again. Still surprised, I glanced to Lena, whose attention was still on the man, who was reading the verdict. I hadn't expected to see Liam go down for two crimes. If he was found guilty on Madison Bree case, it meant that there was a chance for me as well.

"On the charge of rape of a minor Sarah Lewis-" the foreman paused again before he read out loudly "Guilty!"

Lena and Jude both gripped my hands tighter as I gulped down hard. I was the next one.

"On the charge of a rape of a minor Callie Jacob-" Not able to look to the front, to the foreman, the Judge or Liam, I tilted my head down and I held my breath. I closed my eyes and waited for the next sentence. My heart was beating fast in my chest, I felt the blood pumping through my veins.

"Guilty!" I let out the breath I was holding

When Lena kissed my cheek and then pressed her forehead to the side of my head, I realized that I hadn't imagined that. Liam was found guilty. In the corner of my eye, I saw how Jude looked to me with enormous smile on his face. I felt Stef's hand squeeze my right shoulder.

One tear got out and slowly rolled down my cheek. It was a happy tear. I hadn't expected Liam to be found guilty. When I heard the foreman say that – it seemed surreal. It felt like I had dreamt it, imagined it. But it actually had happened. They found Liam guilty! Even thought I heard it with my own ears, it still don't fully believe it. It will certainly take a moment till I fully grasp, what has happened.

"On the charge of rape of a minor Grace Zimmer-" the man paused one last time "Guilty!" That, right there, put an end to Liam. 5 chargers of rape and he was found guilty of all of them.

Callie POV

March 21st

"Hi, love!" Stef and Lena greeted me at the same time, when I walked in the kitchen. Lena was by the stove, mixing something inside a big pot, that was on the stove, while Stef was sitting at the kitchen table, paying bills.

"Hey!" I greet both of them cheerfully as I walk towards the kitchen table. Ever since Liam's trail I was more chipper than before. I just felt lighter, happier. That part of my life was finally behind me.

When I reached the end of the table, I took off my backpack. With a quick swing I toss the bag on the table. I zip open the backpack and take out the pile of paper I had stashed there. When I place the stack of paper next to my backpack, Stef slowly lowers her glasses and Lena looks over her shoulder to me, to see what I was up to.

"What do you got there?" Lena asked curiously, while Stef slowly reached for the top paper on the pile

"Up to 30% sale in IKEA! Only till the end of March!" Stef read out, so Lena would get the idea

I picked up the next two advertisement hangouts "I can also get a great deal on buying a new AUDI - only 27 thousand!" I read the handout that I was holding in my right hand first and then read the one in my left "And there is a brand new electronic shop on the Jefferson street 122. Apparently it's the place where to buy all the best electronics I could ever find for the lowest price and the highest quality!"

Lena laughs lightly "Junk mail?"

"Junk mail!" I confirm as I place the two advertisements down on the table. Stef chuckles as well and places the handout she had taken back on the pile "Today, while at work, I remembered, that I hadn't taken my mail out at my apartment in like a month! The mail box was full!" I drop my bag down to the ground and sit down at one of the stools.

"Why don't you take all of this pile and throw it out?" Stef said placing a hand on the stack

"I think I saw an envelope or two in there as well," I said as I started to sort out through the pile of paper in front of me. It was just one handout after another.

"Who would write you a letter!?" Stef said with a laughter as she put back her glasses and resumed paying bills

My head snapped up Stef "What is that suppose to mean?" I asked in a slightly hurt tone

"Honey," Stef looked to me over her glasses "It will be either a bill, something to do with bank or some legal letter or something along those lines! You will never receive letter from anyone you want to. You do not live in the right era for that to happen! Instead of letters you have e-mail, Skype, all the social networks, all of those chat apps and kids these days also do that...sexting thing!"

I found an envelope and looked at it from both sides "Okay, you did have point about the letters. I hate when you are right!" I told Stef as I put the letter to the junk pile. It was a handout about the next election.

"Get used to it!" Stef said with a smirk taking off her glasses "I'm always right!" Lena simply smiled at her wife and me, about the conversation we had

I resumed going though the mail "It would be kind of cool to receive a hand written letter," I thought out loud as I put five more handouts in the junk pile "I can only imagine the thrill of opening it up,"

"I have to agree, it is rather exciting to receive a hand written letter!" Lena spoke up

"Have you received one?" I asked curiously wanting to hear more detail

"I used to get quite a few. Gretchen, my ex, used to travel a lot and, because of her traveling, we spent a lot of time in long distance. She used to send me postcards and letters every time she was in new country or city. Every time I opened my mail box, I used to hold my breath, wanting to see if I had a letter!"

"Sounds exciting!" I commented "What happened to the ex?"

"She cheated on me," Lena explained and returned her attention back to the pot on the stove

"Sorry,"

"With her best friend!" Stef added quietly as she wrote something in the check

"Ouch! That must have hurt!"

"It did...but I like to think, that if that hadn't happened, I would have never met Stef," Lena walked over to Stef's, wrapped her arms around her. Stef turned her head and they kissed. I averted my look back to the junk mail and continued to sort through it, not wanting to see the kissing.

"Let's ask her now," I heard Lena whisper to Stef. Curiously I raised my eyes up to look at the two woman. Lena now stood by Stef's side, hand on her shoulder.

"What?" I asked, my eyes darted between Stef and Lena

"So, listen..." Stef spoke up, quite carefully "We wanted to talk to you about your apartment," I lower the handout that I had lifted up back down to the first pile

"What about my apartment?" I asked, not sure what to expect from them

"With your adoption coming up," Lena spoke up as she went to sit down at the end of the table "Stef and I were wondering, if you would consider giving up on your apartment and move fully here,"

"You want me to give up my apartment?" I questioned them

"Honey, you don't need it," Lena said gently and gestured to the pile of mail "You only went there today, because you remembered the mail. You haven't spent a day there in weeks. And you have your own place here…with us, with your family!"

"With the repair done - it will no longer be for free. We think, it's a waste of money for you to pay for a place you are not even staying at!" Stef continued in a gentle manner, careful not to upset me "It's money you could be spending on other things, things that you need or want, or will use!"

"But...it's my place," I said back in a hushed voice. Deep down, I knew they were right. It was waste of money. I haven't spend day in there in weeks. But something was stopping me from just giving up on it. That place had a special place in my heart.

"I got it on my own!" I tried to explain to them, why I was not jumping at the first chance to give it up "It was the first place where I wasn't bossed around or controlled by anyone else. It was the first place, where I truly felt safe. I bough my own furniture, I put the wallpaper on in Jude's room with my own two hands, I organized and decorated it on my own!" I started to feel very emotional about it "It's my place!" I said in rather desperate manner, while looking in the eyes of the two woman

"It's your place," Lena said in a soft voice, not dismissing my feelings or denying, what I was saying "But is it your home?" I stared at Lena, my mouth parted a little, not knowing what to say. The two woman gazed right back at me, waiting for me to say something in return.

March 24th

I was standing in the middle of the now apartment, looking around it. The apartment looked the way it did, when I saw it for the first time. It was pretty empty. The only furniture left was the small TV that had been left by the previous tenant, kitchen counters and cabinets, fridge, stove and microwave, there was one book shelf left in the big room. It smelled like a detergent. Lena helped me wash and clean the whole apartment after we got all of my furniture and decorations out.

I walk over to the small room, that was suppose to be Jude's. In one of the corner, I saw the ripped wallpaper. Jude's desk hid the ripped wallpaper before and with the furniture gone, it was very visible. Memories of how I was struggling to put it on, flashed my mind.

I heard someone walk in the apartment "Callie?"

I don't reply to Stef, I remain standing still and stare at the ripped wallpaper. The floor creaked under Stef's weight "We are all done. Everything is in the cars! We are good to go," I nodded my head, without saying replying to her. I didn't even turn my head to look at her. My eyes were on the stupid ripped wallpaper, that I had struggled with for hours.

"You need a minute?" Stef asked knowing me all to well. I nod my head back again.

"Okay, I will be in the car!" I heard Stef say. She didn't leave right away. Stef lingered in the room for couple of seconds, before I heard her walk away. I remained standing in Jude's room and lingered in my memories for few minutes.

Some 5 minutes later, I finally turned around and walked out of the room. I went over to the fridge and took the fridge magnet that Jude had gotten me. He gave it to few days after he first stayed here. It was a magnet of the turtle Skippy. He had said he saw it in a mall, when he was shopping with Lena. Jude said he got it for me, because he wanted me to have something that would remind me of him, something that I would see everyday. And he was right. Every day, whenever I saw the magnet, I thought about him.

When I took a step over the doorstep, I stopped and turned back to take one last look at the apartment. I took a breath in and reached for the doors to slowly pull them close.

Back when I first moved in here, I had never imagined that this place would mean so much to me. It was the first safe place I had after my mom died. The fact that I got it on my own, without anyone's help, added a whole new level of emotions to it. This was my first apartment. This was the first place I called home, but now I had a new home. Lena was right, this wasn't my home anymore, it was just an apartment. I had a family and I had a new home. Even though it was hard to say goodbye to this place, I knew it was for the best.

Every end is a new beginning. And I wanted to start my new life with the Adams Foster.

I smiled sadly at the doors and placed my right palm on it, saying goodbye to it and thanking it for being my home for the last year.

With a light jog, I make my way down the stairs, excited to start this new chapter in my life. I pushed open the doors that lead to the street. The black SUV was parked on the street, right in front of the apartment building. The trunk and back was full of the furniture. I didn't see Lena's car on the street, Stef must have told her to drive home already and not to wait up.

A smile appears on my lips, when I see Stef watching me through the open passenger side window. She was sitting at the passenger seat. The radio was on, I could hear the music playing. Stef waved me to walk around the car. I picked up my pace and walked around the front of the car to get to the drivers seat.

"Ready?" Stef asked as she watched me pull the seat belt over

"Ready!" I replied after a click rung out, suggesting I was buckled up. Stef grinned back at me and handed me her car keys. I grabbed the keys and put them in the ignition.

"Take us home then!" Stef said with a smile. When I started the car, Stef reminded me "Check the mirrors!"


	41. Chapter 41

Stef POV

March 30th

Not 30 minutes ago, we were at the court and had Callie's adoption hearing. The Judge that handled our case was much more grumpier compared to the the Judge that handled Jude's adoption. Regardless of that, things went well. Very well in fact - he approved of Callie's adoption. After the hearing was done we handed the Order of adoption paperwork to the court clerk. Now we just had to wait till the State to amend Callie's birth certificate to reflect the adoption.

Adult adoption was certainly something else. Instead of just signing the papers, we had to answer some questions, like - why we want to adopt her, how we had come to meet each other, how long we have known each other - and similar questions. He asked Callie some questions as well. So it was more talking and it took longer than the other kids adoptions.

Now we were all sitting at a booth in the restaurant where Callie works. Callie was sitting between Lena and I at one side of the table, while the twins and Jude were sat at the opposite side. Jude sat in the between the twins.

"It feels strange," Jude said before sucking his soft drink through a straw. Mariana and Jesus were both twirling the straw around the drink, making the ice cubs sound out as they hit with each other and the glass.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked him as she touched the tableware that was in front of her. Lisa had brought over the empty plates needed for our dessert. Now were were just waiting for the dessert itself.

Jude shrugged his shoulders as he emptied the soda "I had thought it would feel different. Callie's adoption I mean. It doesn't feel the same way, when I was adopted,"

"Really?" I asked glancing to Callie and patted her knee softly "Because I think it feels great! It feels just as amazing as it did when mama and I adopted all of you!"

"I have to agree with mom," Lena said as she leaned back in the seat, smiling at Callie "Yes, the process of adult adoption was slightly different, but in the end, the outcome is the same. And that's all that matters!" Callie blushed a little and, with a small smile on her lips, she tilted her head down to look at her lap. Callie was happy, there was no doubt about it, she was simply shy and reserved about it.

"Finally I have a sister and I won't be the only girl in this family!" Mariana said in a happy tone as she continued to swirl her straw around her drink

"Whoa...hey, hey!" I called out, faking a hurt expression. Lena and I exchanged looks "What are mama and I then?"

"You don't count!" Mariana replied without missing a beat "I was talking about us – kids!" Mariana pointed to her brothers, herself and then at Callie

"Oh, the pie is coming!" Jesus exclaimed out loud as he put the drink to the side. He rubbed his hands together as Lisa walked up to our table.

"One blueberry pie!" Lisa said as she placed the pie on the middle of the table. One after another we thanked her for the dessert.

"Thanks, Lisa!" Callie smiled at her friend as she sat up straighter

"Can I get a refill, please?" Jude handed his empty glass to Lisa

"Of course," Lisa took the glass from him "Does anyone else needs a refill?"

"Bring us the whole Coca-cola bottle," Callie told Lisa "Otherwise you will have to make refills every other minute," This was one of the rare occasions we allowed the sugary drinks. It was a celebration after all.

"She's right!" I point to Callie, while looking up at Callie's friend and colleague

"Big bottle?" Lisa asked looking around the table as she placed Jude's glass back down. The six of us looked at her and all gave her a look "Silly question – I will be right back with your drink!" Lisa amend as she turned on her heel. She was walking away the next moment.

"Such a nice service," Jesus said while Lena was placing a piece of pie to each of our plate "Much better than the last time we were here," Jesus leaned a bit forward, so he could peak a look pass Jude to his twin sister

"And the waitress is polite," Mariana added with a smirk, while gazing at Callie "She hasn't yelled at us once! And we have been here for over an hour!"

"Shut up!" Callie replied quickly in a soft and playful manner as she pulled the plate with her pie closer to her

"One big coca-cola!" Lisa placed the bottle on the side of the table and then walked off to another table. Jesus opened the bottle and refilled everyone's glass.

"Wait, hold up everyone!" Lena called out before either one of us had managed to take a bite out of the pie "Let's make a toast first!" She said and cleared her throat. Everyone sat still, waiting to hear the toast. All eyes were on Lena.

Lena turned in her seat, so she would be facing Callie, and smiled at the young girl "Three thousand one hundred forty seven days!" Callie's eyes grew bigger at the realization that Lena had kept the count "Callie, you can stop counting the days you were a foster kid and the days you lived alone after you aged out of the system. Today, we can start counting the days you have lived with your forever family!" The young girl was listening closely to everything Lena was saying. I don't believe that either one of the other kids, looked and seemed as grateful as Callie did right now.

"There is this saying – _better late then never._ It took you 3147 days, but you are finally a part of our family and we couldn't be happier about it. We can't promise you that there will suddenly be no more hitches, hard patches or more curve-balls in your life. It's life – it has it's ups and down, it's has it good and bad moments. What we can promise you is that – you will never have to face life alone, you have will always have support and you will never have to feel unwanted, worthless and unlovable ever again! Because Callie, my dear, you are loved and you are an Adams Foster! And in our family - we take care of one another!" By the time Lena was finished with her toast, Callie had tears in her eyes

Callie quickly put the glass, that she was holding in her right hand, down on the table. Next second she leaned towards Lena and hugged her tightly. I reached for Lena's glass, that was still in her right hand and took it out, so she could give Callie a big motherly hug that Callie needed right now.

I glanced to the other side of the table, to the kids. I wasn't surprised, when I noticed that all of them looked like they were close to tears as well. Lena's little speech had gotten everyone emotional. They all knew and understand, how it is to feel unwanted and unlovable. Family is everything to these kids and they all appreciate and never take it for granted.

When Callie finally leaned out of the hug, both of Lena's hands went up to Callie's face. She moved her thumbs across the young girls cheeks wiping away the tears. Once she was done, Lena tilted her head up and placed a kiss on Callie's forehead.

Callie turned to pick up her glass, when I handed Lena back hers.

"To family!" I said and raised the glass up. Everyone raised their glass up and we clinked our glasses over the table.

Callie POV

April 8th

Today my work ended at 4. Instead of calling Lena or Stef for a ride, I walked home. I took a little detour and walked by the beach. With my phone, I took few shots of the beautiful surrounding. The camera on this iPhone 5 was much better than the one on my previous phone. I could tell, after I took the pictures on my phone, that the quality was much better. By the time I got home, it was some few minutes over 5. Lena's car stood in the driveway.

The moment I walked in, I heard Lena's voice from the living room "Honey, is that you?" To me it sounded like Lena was exhausted

I closed the doors and walked up to the doorway. Lena was slumped down on the far end of the couch. Her head was leaned back to the backrests, her legs were stretched out. It looked like she was completely out of energy. There were bunch of brochures on the table, along with her laptop.

The moment Lena laid her eyes on me, she sighed in disappointment "Oh, it's you,"

"Wow...you sounded disappointed," I said, slightly hurt by her words "I better leave," I muttered, gripping the strap of my backpack tighter and turned to leave

"No, no, honey - don't leave!" Lena called out, she reached her right hand towards me "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. Please forgive me!" she pleaded sincerely. I had a hard time staying mad with her. Her tone of voice, the look she gave me – it's impossible to hold a grudge against her.

I took two steps back and glanced to her "You are forgiven," A huge smile appeared on Lena's lips

Lena continued to explain a moment later "I thought you were Stef and I really wanted a wine buddy..."

"A wine buddy?" I raised my eyebrow at her

"And you don't drink," Lena gestured to me

"I'm such a horrible kid!" I shook my head as I laughed about it

"The worst," Lena laughed as well

"Who drained you out?"

"Mariana," Lena replied and took a deep breath in "I love that girl to death, but she cannot make up her mind! It's really exhausting!"

"I can see that," I commented as I was still amazed as to how drained Lena looked. She has barely moved a muscle. I took the two steps down into the living room and asked her "What can't she make up her mind about?"

"Her future," Lena said as I walked up to the coffee table to see what the brochures are about "What university she would like to attend, what she wants to study. I have a feeling she doesn't want to choose, which makes this whole process 10 times more harder! With her brain, she could get into any University she wants!" I nodded my head few times, showing Lena that I was listening and understanding what she was telling me "Brandon was easy - music had been his passion since he was 6. We knew he was going to Julliard few months after he started his senior year. Jesus already has made up his mind, he wants to become a personal trainer. And there is a chance that he could get sport scholarship. But Mariana...Mariana hasn't made up her mind and there isn't much time left and it's just..."

"Exhausting, nerve-wrecking, stressful?" I made a guess

"Exactly," Lena sighed, I glanced back down to the brochures

"Callie?" Lena asked quietly a moment later

"Hmm?" I hummed as I looked up to her. The moment my eyes met hers, I realized what she wanted from me "You want me to get that wine for you, don't you?"

"Pretty please?" Lena blinked her eyes at her. I simply turned, dropped my backpack on the ground by the coffee table, and walked out of the kitchen, without saying anything.

When I walked up to the drawer, where the corkscrew was, I heard Lena call from the living room "The corkscrew is at the drawer next to stove!"

"Yes, I know!" I called back the same time I pulled the drawer open to get the corkscrew out

When I walked over to the cabinet where the wine glasses stood and reached for the handle to open the cabinet doors, Lena called again "And the glasses are in the corner cabinet!"

"I know where the glasses are, Lena!" I called as I reached for one of the glass

The only thing left was the wine. I held the corkscrew and the glass in my left and walked over to where the wine stood. Before I reached for a bottle, I called Lena "Aren't you going to remind me where the wine stands?"

I had just taken a bottle of red wine out, when Lena replied after a brief moment "...no!" By the tone of her voice, I could tell, with my question I had interrupted her telling me where the wine was. When I was on my way back to the living room, Lena called again "Did you take the Merlot wine?"

"Yes, I took the Merlot wine!" I answered as I walked back in the room

"You are the best!" Lena smiled at me and slowly started to sit up in the couch. I sat down next to her and placed everything I had brought on the coffee table. Lena took the corkscrew and the bottle.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't the fact that a kid is supplying an adult...a parent with strong beverage – a bad thing!?" I asked, when watched, how she started to open the bottle

"You are not supplying the alcohol. You are just…" Lena paused all her motions as she thought about the right word "Delivering it,"

"That's not exactly better," I laughed back. I wasn't worried that Lena would get drunk, she wasn't like any foster parent I had lived at. She knew her limit. And I trusted her to not get drunk. Besides, I see Lena as the giggly, dancing drunk, not the abusive, angry type. Stef seemed like the talkative and emotional drunk.

"Technically, I didn't ask you. You went to get it on your own," Lena pointed out as she resumed to open the bottle

"So...what is all this?" I asked as I was reaching for one of the brochure on the table

"Brochures to Universities. In California and other states as well," Lena said and poured herself a glass of wine

"That's a lot of brochures," I chuckled looking around them all. Lena put the glass back on the table and put the cork back in the bottle. I picked up a brochure of UCLA.

"See anything you like?" She asked after she leaned back to the couch, now with a glass of wine in her hand

I breathed in deeply and leaned back to the couch with the brochure in my hands "I would never be able to get in, even if I wanted to," I said as I browsed the brochure

"Don't say that, love. You are plenty smart!" Lena said after she had taken a sip of her wine. I sighed and tossed the brochure back on the coffee table.

"I would never be able to go to - Julliard" I leaned towards the coffee table and picked up the brochure and showed it to Lena "Or Harvard!" I tossed it back down and picked up another one that had caught my attention "Or Yale like Ethan!"

"I'm not going to lie to you, Callie. You wouldn't be able to get into Ivy league Universities. If you had wanted to get in those schools, you should have worked on it since the last few years of high school!" Lena said softy "But those Universities you named - they are not the only Universities! There are plenty of other Universities you could get in, that don't expect a perfect GPA or achievements, or talents and special skills like in Julliard! Community colleges are another option!"

The thought about me going to university was still something I don't fully believe could happen. My life was just too messed up, my high school education is not good enough, I'm not smart enough, I'm not determent enough. I can't imagine myself at a University.

"If you could - what would you like to study?" Lena asked, after I had lean back in the couch and exhaled

"I don't know," I shrugged my shoulders and glanced to her

"There must be something you have thought about," Lena said trying to coax the answer out of me

"There isn't!" I stated back firmly "I never thought about going to college. The thought never crossed my mind! That was never a plan in which I would attend college!"

"What was the plan?" Lena asked and took a sip of her wine

"Get out of the system, get a job, get a decent apartment, get Jude back!"

"And after that?"

"And after that - nothing. I would work, I would find a second or a third job, if necessary, to make sure I can put Jude through college, so he doesn't end up like me, with a dead end job. The goal of every plan was to make sure that Jude could have a future. A real chance at life!"

With her right hand Lena reached for hair. She twirled a some of my hair between her fingers "You need a new plan, honey!"

"Why?" I questioned back

"Because your life matters as well as Jude's! Because you deserve a chance at a bright future as well, love!" Lena said softly staring to my eyes "Because, the plan you told me, that was a plan you made, before you met us, before Jude got adopted, before you got adopted. You are a part of a family now, along with Jude - and you need a new plan. A plan were you don't put yourself last. You need a plan that includes your dreams!"

She moved and placed her glass on the coffee table. Lena scooted a bit closer to me and wrapped her right arm around my shoulder "If you could study _anything_ you want. Anything at all. No limitation, no restrictions, no tuition costs, no perfect GPA needed, no distance could be problem – what would you like to study?" she took her hand off my shoulder and tucked a loose hair behind my ear

I thought hard about what Lena said for a moment. Something did come to my mind. My lips parted, but before the words got over my lips, my brain I decided against telling Lena, because it sounded stupid. She will probably laugh about it.

"Tell me," Lena coaxed gently, when she noticed how I tried to avoid it

"It's stupid," I argued back staring to her

"I bet it's not. Try me," Lena was persistent

I averted my look down to my lap and started to pick my fingernails. I spoke up quietly and warily, afraid of what Lena will think "I took this one class a while back," I briefly looked up to Lena and explained quickly "When I was living in the group home," my looked traveled back down to my hands "And uh, I don't know, I kind of liked it and other girls and Rita said that I was good at it,"

"What kind of class are we talking about?"

I glanced to Lena and swallowed a lump in my throat "Photography," I whispered out, the next second I felt the need to add "It's stupid, I know!"

"It's not!" Lena reassured me without any hesitation "It most definitely is not!"

April 10th

I was reading a book in the living room, when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. One of the person, who came down, went towards the kitchen, while the other came towards the living room. After putting a finger to the line, where I had stopped reading, I looked up from the book to the person, who now stood in the doorway to the hallway, watching me "Yes?"

"You have a minute?" Stef asked taking the last step in the living room

"I have the whole day," I smiled back at her

"Great! Can you come to the kitchen, please. Lena and I want to talk to you," Stef gestured towards the next room

I reached for the bookmark and put it in the book. When I swung my legs over the couch side and put the book on the coffee table, I asked her "Am I in trouble?"

"Most definitely not!" Stef reassured me with a smile as she came up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Together, side by side, we walked in the kitchen. Lena was sitting at the kitchen table. There were few folded papers in front of her. Her hands were rested on top of those papers, keeping them safe. Stef let go of my shoulder and walked towards Lena, to sit next to her.

"What's this?" I asked nodding to the pile of paper when I sat down opposite side of table

"This is why we want to talk to you," Lena said briefly looking down to the papers

"Are those...legal bills?" I asked warily. The thought, that they could ask me to pay half of the bills crossed my mind. It would only be fair, that I cover half of the bills.

"No, those are handled!" Stef assured me and placed her hands on the table. The two woman exchanged looks. It got me a little bit worry.

"So," Stef spoke up "Lena told me about the talk you to had the other day – about the whole, you know, your future thing!" My eyes quickly went to Lena, who offered me a warm smile back "She said that you would like to study photography,"

"I already told her, it was stupid!" I mumbled back as I averted my eyes down to my lap

"Honey, it's not stupid!" Lena instantly assured me

"It is!" I was being persistent and stubborn. The main reason behind my stubbornness was , because I didn't believe in myself "I am not smart enough to get in college, I don't have enough money to pay for tuition cost, I have a full time job – I don't have time to study, I don't even have a real camera – I take my photos with a stupid cell phone!"

"One thing at a time, love!" Stef said shifting a little in her seat "First of – don't put yourself down. You are smart, capable young woman. If you set your mind on something, you can do it. Mama and I-" Stef glanced to Lena by her side " we believe in you – even if you don't!"

"I found few possible Universities here in San Diego, that you could be interested in," Lena said and took few of the papers that were in front of her and handed them to me. I took the papers, unfolded them and quickly looked through them. Most of those papers, had the words – Community college in them. They all contained information about the faculty, courses I would have to take, tuition cost, rules for joining and stuff like that written down.

"Secondly - " Lena continued "You don't have to worry about money. Mom and I would help you!"

"If I were to attend college - I don't want you to pay for my education!" I said back in frustrated voice and I slammed the papers down on the table. I had thought they knew that by now, that I don't like free stuff, that I'm not their charity case. It always made me angry. I hate pity.

"Hey, watch your tone!" Stef warned me "Did mama say anything about paying your full tuition?" She asked me with a raised eyebrow. I glanced to Lena. When I rewind back the conversation in my mind, I don't recall, Lena saying they would pay for it. They had only said that they would help.

"No," I whisper quietly looking down to the table, feeling bad for the tone I had used to talk to them and that I had snapped at them

"You are right, we didn't!" Stef confirmed and pointed to Lena "Mama said we would help!"

"If you were to attend – we could help you pay half," Lena explained

"Thirdly – if you were to start college, you could start working half-time!" Stef spoke up after Lena "That would give you enough money, so you could still be independent and wouldn't have to completely rely on us, because we know you don't want that and don't like that. At the same time, you would have enough time to attend your classes and study!"

"Last but not least – you can buy yourself a new camera, with the money you have saved up," Lena said with a wide smile on her lips

"I don't have saved up money," I answered "I spent most of my saved up money on clothes, when I went shopping with Mariana two weekends ago. And last week I bought those tickets to the concert Jude wanted to go to so badly,"

"All that is true," Stef had this small, mischief smile on her lips, Lena had that same smile "But you do have saved up money,"

"I just told you-" I gestured with my hand

Lena interrupted me by slowly raising her hand up "You know how you have been paying rent every other week?"

"Obviously!" I rolled my eyes at "I paid half of the rent this Friday," Stef and Lena once again glanced to one another, this time the smile on their faces was even bigger and more flashy

"So we did a thing!" Stef said, when she looked back at me "Well, I did a thing, Lena didn't agree with my thing at first, but once I let her in on the thing, she was happy that I came up with that thing!" Stef paused and grinned at me "We did a thing!"

I watched them closely for a moment, not sure what I can expect form them "What thing? What are you talking about?"

"We set up a bank account for you," Lena explained and from underneath pile of paper, that was still in front of her, she pulled out a card "It's sort of like a...trust fund account,"

"All the rent money, that you have given us, we counted in your account!" Stef said looking real excited about it

"Your grandparents counted in some money after your adoption. As a gift for you joining our family!" Lena added "Also, we counted a little bit in your account as well, beside the rent money, because...well, because we wanted to!"

"You said you needed the money!" I called out frustrated as I gestured my hands to Stef, upset that they had played me

"I lied!" Stef grinned back at me. It didn't looked like she felt even a little bit bad about it.

"You made me believe you had a _financial situation!_" I cried back

"Technically, that's not a lie," Lena retorted "We do still have 5 months of mortgage to pay, a kid in Julliard and 4 other kids at home that need to be taken care off! We just don't need money from you!"

"_Un-be-lievable_!" I threw my hands up a bit "You two are unbelievable!" I shook my head "Do you know how much it troubled me, when I couldn't pay you the rent in time? I thought you wouldn't be able to pay for electricity or afford food!" I spoke in a raised voice, I was very close to shouting at them "And the rental agreement - what was that all about?"

"Oh, pfff...just a bogus stuff!"Stef waved it off and then added to calm me down "But, it was for a good cause, thought!"

"Good cause? What would be the good cause then? Enlighten me!" I crossed my arms on my chest as I started back at Stef

She grabbed the card, that Lena was still holding and held it up "This card – is for you. For your future - possible college tuition, first professional camera, future apartment with Ethan, first car, wedding - for big stuff!"

I uncrossed my arms, when I heard the real reason behind what they were doing. It pleasantly surprised me. That was very thoughtful of them. I would have never guessed, that they had been doing that. They made me save up money, without me realizing it. Others would have used that money for themselves or, you know, for the actual rent, but not them.

"You keep paying the-" Lena raised her hands up and showed with her hands quotation marks "_rent money_" when she lowered her hands down she continued " - all of that money continues to go to this account. It will contain money you put away yourself, hence the 500 each month. As well as birthday and Christmas money, and some other occasion money from us and your grandparents. This account is meant for your future only!"

"We don't care what you do with the rest of your salary – that's yours and we are not poking our nose in that! But 500 is the minimum, you have to put away for your future each month! Is that clear, Callie?" Stef stated in the most serious tone staring to my eyes

"Got it," I said in a non-nonsense tone and slowly reached for the card, Stef was holding

"Future stuff only!" Stef held on to the card a little longer "Only for _you_!"

My arm fell down to the table "I got it!" I said staring Stef dead in her eyes "Can I take a look at it, please?" I asked and slowly raised my hand up to the card

When I finally took the card from Stef, I held it between my hands and examined it. Even thought it wasn't much, it was a great feeling to have some money actually saved up. Suddenly, my future seemed a little bit brighter.

"I heard that the price for electricity will rise in the summer," I said keeping my eyes on my card

"Really? I hadn't heard about that," Lena replied, when I looked up to her

"Yeah, it's uh..." I pointed to the newspaper, that I noticed at the end of the table "Read about it in the newspaper this morning!" I lied through my teeth, in a serious tone, keeping a straight face. Without a doubt, the two woman saw through it.

"What do you suggest we should do about it?" Lena raised her eyebrow a bit and tilted her head a little to one side

"Raise the rent money," I said with an earnest facial expressions

This was the first time, that I actually felt like I could have a future, a real chance at life. If I wanted to have that, to have the life, I never dared to even dream about, I had to really make an effort. I had to do everything I can, so that the dream doesn't stay just a dream, but that it actually comes true. Lena and Stef both believe in me, maybe it was time, that I start believe in myself as well. With their help, I might actually achieve something, make something of myself.

Stef glanced to Lena briefly with a small smile on her lips, before she averted her look back to me "By how much?"

"300?" It sounded like a question, more than a statement

"That jump in electricity price must be huge then," Stef didn't break the serious tone, neither did she break the eye contact with me

"Yeah, it's a very...big jump in the price," I nodded my head back few times and in the end averted my look down to the card, that may turn out to play a huge part in my future

"It's for the future, so, you know - better be safe than sorry!" I shrugged my shoulders

"Yeah, we need to be prepared!" Lena grinned back at me, Stef was beaming at me

Lena pressed her elbows on the table and leaned closer to me "We could look over the possible choices together, if you want?" she suggested nodding to the print-outs of the Universities she gave me

"I would love that!"


	42. Chapter 42

Stef POV

April 18th

It was another morning in Adams Foster household. The usual morning routine was going on. Lena was doing the last make up touches by the mirror in our bathroom. As I walked out of the bedroom, I saw Jude walking around in his room, packing his backpack and getting dressed. In the hallway, I saw Jesus banging on the kids bathroom doors, calling Mariana to get out of there. Mariana like always called back that she needed 10 more minutes.

When I walked down the stairs, I heard footsteps coming from the kitchen. With a brisk step, I walked in the kitchen. I was surprised to find that Callie had already made breakfast. The table was already set and the coffee was made. My light blue cup and Lena's sand color cup, stood on the counter next to the coffee machine. Both cups had already coffee in.

"Morning!" Callie greeted me with a big smile on her lips as she flipped a pancake around

"Good morning to you too," I said walking over to pick up my coffee cup. After taking the first sip, I walked up to Callie and looked over her shoulder. It seemed that Callie was making the last pancake.

"You didn't have to make breakfast. It's our job, you know!"

"I know," Callie replied looking down to the pancakes. She turned her head so she could see me and added "I wanted to!"

"Thank you," I kissed her cheek "Mama and I will do the dishes,"

"Hey!" I heard Jude's voice coming from the doorway "What's for breakfast?"

I turn around and walk to the kitchen table to sit down "Your sister made pancakes!"

"Cool," Jude replied dropping his backpack on the island table. Lena walked in, when Jude headed over to the fridge.

"Morning, Callie! Wow...you made pancakes!" Lena looked pleasantly surprised and thankful

"Yeah, I got up bit earlier than usually. Decided to use the time for good!" Callie grinned back as she carried the plate with pancakes to the table "Your coffee is on the counter!"

"Thank you, honey!" Lena smiled at the girl and walked to get her cup

Jude sat down at his spot and started to pour milk in his glass "Callie?" he asked, when I had raised the cup up to my lips to take a sip of my coffee

"Mhmm?" Callie hummed back as she sat down between her brother and me

"Are we still on for today?"

"Yeah, of course!" Callie nodded back as she took two pancakes from the big pile

"What's going on today?" I asked curiously lowering the cup down. Jesus joined us as well, he went straight for the food. Didn't waste any time – he sat down, put few pancakes on his plate, poured syrup over them and started to eat.

"Nothing," the two siblings replied in unison, like they had been practicing. Lena and I exchanged a look. There was no doubt about it – they were up to something. The question is what and should Lena and I be worried?

"No, no!" I shook my head "That won't work with us. Spill it!"

"There is nothing to tell,mom!" Jude replied in a very typical teenager manner, while Callie was chewing her food

"You and me both know that's not true, buddy!"

"Are you two going somewhere?" Lena asked sitting down at the end of the table. Once she was sat down, she put few pancakes on her plate.

"No!" The two of them again said at the same time

"They are up to something!" Jesus said with full mouth as he pointed his fork to his two siblings

"Hey, come on guys – you can tell us!" I tried to coax the answer out of them "Even your brother knows you are up to something!" I teased looking over to Jesus

Jude shoved some food in his mouth, so he wouldn't have to reply to us for a while. I glance over my shoulder to Lena, to ask with my eyes, if she saw it as well. The small smirk on her lips and the little look she gave me back, told me she did.

"Callie?" I tried to catch the young girls eyes. Right now, her head was down, she was looking at the plate in front of her.

Callie swallowed the food that she was chewing and looked up to me. She looked me right in the eyes as she said "We will be back before Jude's curfew, mom!" The room fell silent for a short moment.

I had already thought about what I would say next to the girl, after she would have shut me out again. But once I had heard, what she had called me, all I could do, was to simply gaze at girl, stunned by her choice of words. I will never get tired of hearing the kids call me mom. The first times are always special. This was no exception. I still remember the first time Brandon referred to Lena as mama. We started to build our family from there on. As of now, it was now official, both girls called me mom first, while Jesus and Jude gave the honor to Lena.

"So...um...you _are_ going somewhere," I said as soon as I to recuperated from the pleasant surprise. Both of the kids stayed quiet and didn't comment on their plans.

"Do you need ride to or back? I hope you know, mom and I are just one call away!" Lena reminded them as she reached for the syrup

"Yes, we now!" Jude said after he exchanged a little look with Callie

"We will walk!" Callie finished Jude's trail of thought "But thank you!"

"All right," I sighed, knowing that we won't get anything else out of them. The good thing – they will be together.

Callie POV

It was the last hour of my shift. At the moment, I was behind the bar, getting the requested drinks for two of our customers. I was getting the ice, when Lisa walked up to the bar. She leaned on the counted and nodded to the entrance "Hey, your brother just walked in!"

Lifting my head up and locate Jude with my eyes. He saw me as well and marched my way, with a smile on his lips and a little bounce in his walk.

"Hey, you! How was school?" I asked him, as he sat down at the stool at the bar. Lisa walked over to the kitchen, to get an order that was ready.

"Connor and Taylor were both sick today," he replied and tossed his backpack on the stool next to him "School without friends is boring!"

"I would offer you a whiskey to drown your sorrows in, but you are not 21 yet...so..." I joked and showed him the bottle, that I had just used to fill the two glasses

"Bummer!" Jude grinned back "How will I ever live this pass!" I laughed lightly as I put away the bottle

"I still have some hour of shift left. Are you hungry? I could get something for you. On the house," I said as I turned back to him

"No, thanks! I don't want to ruin dinner," He said tapping his fingers at the counter

"Then why don't you start your homework?" I suggest as I pick up the two drinks

"I don't want to. I was just at school!" he whined back

"Well, you will have to do your homework tonight after dinner anyway. You might as well use the free time you have and do it now. Then you will have free time after dinner!" I reasoned back as I walked around the bar, carrying the two drinks

* * *

"This is it!" I breathed out as we stood in front of the rehab, where Donald was. We haven't heard anything from him since we got him signed in this rehab center. This is the last place we saw and talked to him. It was weeks ago.

"Yep!" Jude took a deep breath in and out

It was Jude who wanted to see him. He came to me and asked me, if I wanted to go see Donald with him. There was no way, I would allow Jude to come see him alone. Jude wanted to see his birth father progress. He was certain, that Donald has been made a miraculous recovery these past few weeks and would never touch another bottle of alcohol in his life ever again. He had a lot of faith in this rehab program and in his birth father as well. He believed that Donald wanted to get better, that he wanted to have a relationship with us again.

Now it seemed like Jude had second thoughts about coming to visit Donald in the rehab. He seemed hesitant about going in and actually talking to him.

The only thing I have waited from Donald, was to receive a call or letter from him. I wanted Donald to reach the 9th step in the 12 step program – make amends with the people, who he had harmed and hurt in the process of his alcoholism. That's all I wanted from him – to reach out to us. Just this one time.

That isn't too much to ask for, is it?

"Do you want to go in now?" I asked staring to the building in front of us

"Not yet," Jude replied, not moving from his spot

"Do you think moms will be mad?" He asked after a while "That we didn't tell them? That we went to see him behind their backs?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly and glanced to Jude "I hope not...I hope they understand, that we needed to do this on our own,"

When Jude turned his head to look at me, he said in a hushed voice "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea,"

"Jude we came all the way here!" I gestured to the rehab center "This is what you wanted, right? To see him. See how he is doing. We aren't doing anything wrong or illegal. You do have a right to see him!"

"I kind of wish we had told moms and that they had come with us!" Jude admitted quietly

"We will tell them, when we get back," I reasoned back, trying to make Jude not feel so guilty about this

"Do you think he is better?" he asked me curiously

"I sure hope so," I said in a hushed voice. I wanted him to be better for the sake of Jude. The last thing I wanted was for Jude to be hurt by this. I had very low expectations of Donald. It was easier that way. Not get my hopes up. Deep down I had a feeling, that he was going to hurt us sooner or later. It was a question of when, not if that happens.

"Okay," Jude nodded gazing back to me "Let's do it!"

We walked in the building and went to the front desk. The same woman, who signed Donald in, sat behind the desk. She greeted us with a smile "Welcome to Sharp McDonald Center. How can I help you?"

I glanced to Jude next to me, wondering whether or not he will want to do the talking. When I saw how nervous Jude was, I knew that he won't do the talking. He glanced to me, in hope that I will do the talking instead of him. It was written in his eyes.

"Hi there!" I smiled back at the woman and leaned on the counter "We are here to see our father,"

"Name, birth date and the date he was signed in?" she asked, looking between us

"Donald Jacob. 22-09-1971. He was signed in this year, February 10th," I gave all the required information

The woman typed in all of the information "Just one second," the woman said staring at the computer screen

"Sorry, there is no patient with that name staying here at the moment!" She informed us

"What?" Jude blurred out shocked. He took two steps closer and was now standing right next to me at the front desk, staring at the receptionist, waiting to hear some sort of answers and explanation. Jude no longer looked nervous. He looked confused, shocked and slightly angry.

"That has to be a mistake!" I told the woman "We were with him, when you signed him in!"

"It says in the system, that he singed himself out on March 24th!

"He what?" Jude asked shocked "He could do that? Why weren't we informed?"

"Rehab is not a prison. People can come and go as they please. No one is forcing them to stay here. It's the patients own will to get better, that can make them stay here. Those who don't want to get better, usually leave," she explained

I gave out a frustrated laugh as I turned my back to the receptionist "Of course he did. Typical!" I ran my hand over my face and through my hair

This is why I had low expectation of him. Deep down, I knew, something like this would happen. I just didn't share my worry with Jude, because I didn't want to upset him or make him lose hope in his birth father.

"Where the hell is he then?" Jude turned to me with a desperate look in his eyes. I glanced to Jude briefly, before I simply started to walked towards the exit. Jude followed me on my six.

* * *

I banged on his apartment doors loudly with the side of my fist. Jude stood behind me. When the doors didn't open for another 5 seconds, I banged on the doors again. This time even louder and with more force. When I heard a noise coming from the apartment, I looked over my shoulder to Jude, to see if he heard it as well. His look confirmed it, he heard it.

I turned back and continued to bang on the doors, till he moved his ass to the doors and opened them. The moment the doors parted, alcohol smell hit my nose.

"You don't have to bang so goddamn lou-" we heard Donald's voice as he opened the doors. Once he saw that it was us, on the other side of the doors, he cut his sentence short. His voice was slightly slurred and raspy, like we had just woken him up from sleeping off a hangover.

He was wearing some dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt, that wasn't exactly white anymore. It had food and drink stains on. There was also a little ripped hole next to the collar. He had short stubble, like he hadn't shaved for few days. Basically, he was in the exact state, I had expected to find him.

"Callie...Jude! What are you doing here?" He straightened his stance once he saw us. His alcohol breath hit me, making me wince in dislike.

I tilted my head to the right, to look pass his left arm, inside the apartment. The first thing that I saw was a half empty whiskey bottle on the coffee table. On the ground I saw few empty cans of beer and pizza box.

"Great!" I sighed, my voice full of sarcasm "Are you celebrating something?" I gestured towards his apartment

"I wasn't expecting to see you both here!" he replied and nervously shifted in his stand. It sounded to me like another one of his excuses. He ran his hand over his head and then looked down to the dirty shirt he was wearing.

"We weren't excepting to find out that you have signed out of the rehab facility," I replied with a straight face, staring back at him "Guess we are equal then, huh?"

"Callie-"

"Don't!" I raised my hand up, stopping him from saying anything else "I don't want to hear it!"

"Please, let me explain!" He blurred out fast, trying to make this all better

"What is there to explain?" I threw my hands up in frustration

"It wasn't working, Callie!" He tired to explain "The 12 step program, it wasn't working! It's not for me!"

"It wasn't working, because you didn't want it to work!" I snapped back "Clearly, you chose alcohol over your own kids!" I paused briefly "Again!"

"That's not what-" he tried to argue back

"If you would care about us at all, we would be having a completely different conversation!" I interrupted him, not wanting to hear another word from him "We wouldn't be standing here. Your breath wouldn't smell of alcohol. You wouldn't look like you haven't had a shower in a week! There wouldn't be a bottle of whiskey standing on the coffee table and half a dozen empty beer cans in your apartment! Jude wouldn't be standing so fucking silent!" I shouted out the last part at him, angry with him

I took a small step aside and looked to my brother, who still hadn't said a single word to dad about all of this. He was simply standing there, staring at Donald. Disappointment was written all over his face. I think, Jude might have finally given up on Donald as well.

"Jude believed in you! He believed in you, when no one else did! Do you not see how your continues false promises are hurting us?" I stared at him, waiting for him to answer me

"I didn't mean for any of this to happen! You have to believe me Callie!" he said quietly and weakly, looking me in the eyes. I nodded my head stiffly few times as I listed to another one of his attempts to make us forgive him.

"I won't let you keep hurting Jude like this! I won't allow it. We finally have a good thing going!" I stated sternly as I stared at his eyes. I was done. I was sick and tired of this. He was not good for us, he was toxic. We don't need people like in our lives.

"It's simple- ether you clean up your act or we are done!" I gave him an ultimatum. I knew it was harsh, but we already tried the easy way. We tried to help him. He didn't accept our help. My patience was done.

Donald started at me stunned by my words.

After a small pause I wondered out loud "I don't know what we ever did to you, to make you not want us..."

"Don't say that, Callie! I want you..I want you both in my life! I love you both!" Donald swore. To me it sounded like another false promise, another lie.

"You have a funny way of showing it!" I laughed out in frustration "This..." I guested to him and then to his apartment "-you do not _act_ like a someone, who wants us in their life! There is no effort from your side!" Donald tilted his head down in remorse in the middle of my little speech. He couldn't even look me in the eyes as I spoke to him.

"Stef and Lena - they care, they worry, they have our backs, they support us, they have our best interest at their hearts, they _love_ us! This-" I shook my head as I pointed between us "This is not love!"

"I am tired of this, dad!" Jude finally spoke up. Donald slowly lifted his head back up to look back at Jude.

"I'm tired of being the only one fighting to keep our relationship going!" Jude elaborated "We tried to help you, but, I guess, you didn't want our help...or anyone's help for that matter. It looks to me that you don't want to get better and have a relationship with us!" Jude took a little step back "You don't want us in your life as much as I wanted you to be in ours!" Tears appeared in Jude's eyes as well as Donald's "When you want us to have a relationship, when you are better, when you are ready to have us back in your life – you know where to find us!"

"Good bye dad!" Jude said before he turned and walked away, with his head down

Donald watched how Jude walked away without looking back at him.

I took one last look at Donald, before I turned and walked away, following my brother. Few seconds later, I caught up with Jude. He was already on the street. I wrapped my right arm around his shoulder, pulled him a bit closer to my side and kissed his temple.

* * *

To try and cheer Jude up after our unfortunate visit with Donald, I talked Jude into playing a little game. We started to count of the things we love about our new family, what we love about Stef and Lena and why we love our new home. The little game certainly put a smile back on Jude's face.

"One of them will always ask if we need a ride somewhere," I said to Jude, when we were just two houses down

"They always help me with homework," Jude added a moment later

"The cuddles while watching a movie...their cuddles in general!" I said without missing a beat. It was very easy game. I didn't have to think long or hard. We had been playing this game for the last few blocks, yet it wasn't getting harder to name things we love. It felt like an never ending list.

"One of them will stay home with us, when we are sick!" Jude added, when we were one house away

"Stef's three kisses!"

"Oh, I love those! That's a good one!" Jude exclaimed happily, briefly turning to me "Their hugs! I love their hugs! I always feel safe in their arms. Those hugs are very comforting."

"Support - they have our backs no matter what!"

"They always put us first!" Jude said pointing to me

"No false promises!" I said, when we were walking over the front lawn

"The daily affection and attention they give us," Jude said as we walked up the stairs, leading to the porch. Jude reached for the door handle and pushed the doors open.

"Callie, Jude – is that you?" we heard Lena's voice, coming from the kitchen, once we opened the front doors

"Yeah, it's us!" Jude called back. When he looked back at me, there was a huge smile on his lips "I love that!" He whispered to me as I closed the doors behind me

"Dinner is ready!" Stef called back at us as we walked towards the kitchen

"That!" I point to kitchen and whisper to Jude "There is always a hot meal waiting, when you get home!"

"Hello babies!" Stef greeted us, when we walked in. The twins were already sitting at the table, with food on their plates

"I see that you like to live dangerously! Mama and I were just about to call you!" Stef said as she looked at the phone, that stood by her left hand

Jude leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear "They worry about us, when we miss curfew!" We dropped our bags by the island table

"Wash your hands, please!" Lena pointed to the sink as we walked towards the table. We changed our course to the sink.

"If you had been home 5 minutes later, you would both be grounded!" Stef told us firmly with a serious look in her eyes

"You can't ground me, I'm 18!" I replied with a grin as I waited for Jude to wash his hands first

"You think so?" Stef challenged me back

"I know so, because I don't have a curfew!" I replied to Stef confidently before I leaned to Jude and whispered in his ear "Butting heads with Stef!" Stef narrowed her eyes and watched us closely

Jude grabbed the towel and stepped aside to let me wash my hands. As I was soaping up my hands, Lena asked "So, how was your day?"

Instead of replying to Lena, Jude leaned closer to me and whispered "The fact that they always ask us about our day!"

"Good one! I love it as well," I replied in a hushed voice

"Hey, what's with the whispering?" Stef said curiously as I put my hands under the water stream to wash away the soap

"It's a little game we are playing," Jude replied and tossed the towel over my shoulder "We are just naming thing we love about you, this family and our home!"

"Oh! Interesting game, " Lena sounded intrigued as Jude walked to the table and sat down. I closed the tap, took the towel off my shoulder and dried my hands. Stef and Lena were exchanging looks. The twins looked very intrigued as well.

"Care to give us an example?" Stef asked, with a raised her eyebrow as she looked between Jude and I. Once my hands were dry, I tossed the towel to the counter.

"For example..." I started as I walked towards the table. I took a seat. My look darted between Stef and Lena as I spoke "I love that, you looked pass our files and...criminal records. You left the past in the past and gave Jude and I..." I glanced to the twins on the other side of the table and amend "...you gave all of us a chance, while no one else did!"

"I love that, you love us for who we are! I don't have to hide who I am with you. I can be me!" Jude added with a huge, genuine smile on his face. You can't fake a smile like that.

"I think I love this game," Lena commented

"I love that I'm part of a big family!" Mariana chime in unexpectedly

"I love our typical holiday and celebration dinners, that always go awry!" Jesus added next

"I love when you drives us crazy!" Stef said next "Our lives would be boring as hell if it wasn't for you guys!"

"I love that-" Lena started, but then added with a small chuckle "while it doesn't always seems that way," her features once again got serious "- we always have each other back and look after one another! Like a family is supposed to!"

When I gazed around the room table again, I finally realized something. We have been sitting in the same exact placed for as long as I can remember. Everyone at this table had their own spot, where they always sat. Jude had his spot next to me, opposite Jesus. While my spot was between my brother and Stef, opposite Mariana. Lena always sat at the end of the table, looking over her family. And we were part of this family.

My look darted between Stef and Lena as I said "I love that everyone has their place at the table!"

**THE END**

* * *

**So, this is it. We have reached the end.**

** Callie is an Adams Foster. She has accepted Stef and Lena's love and is no longer fighting it. Jude is back in her life. Callie is considering college and she lives fully with the family. With the help of Stef and Lena, she was has put the Liam thing behind, for real this time. She's in a good relationship with Ethan. The mom word was dropped. While the thing with Donald didn't exactly end on a good term (I didn't want to make the birth parent a perfect citizen in the end), she ****has learned to distinguish people, who only say they care from those who truly do, who give you false promises from those who keep their word. But most importantly, Callie is happy and she will never be lost in the world, because she has a family.****  
**

**From the bottom of my heart - thank you everyone for reading and for supporting me, for the reviews you left me. This story would have never happened, it if wasn't for you. Your support meant truly a lot. It kept me motivated.  
**

**I hoped you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you everyone!  
**

**-meyouthem123**


End file.
